Guardian Devil
by Raythe
Summary: FINISHED! Clex! SlashYaoiBondage: Clark becomes Lex's ward after Lex discovers him being abused by Jonathan for his lustful thoughts towards Lex.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Rating: MA

Warning: Slash/Yaoi/Bondage

The idea for this story was generated by the idea of getting Clark to become Lex's ward and what circumstances could lead to such a thing. There are so many amazing stories out there based on Smallville that I was inspired to try my hand at one. I admit thatthese wonderful storiesmade me fall in love with Lex myself and so I wanted to bring him into my world.

Please read and review if you have a chance! Thanks! Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: UNBOUND

Jonathan saw the look I gave Lex when I realized my best friend hadn't been killed in yet another meteor mutant attack. Chloe had breathlessly phoned me moments before to tell me that there were rumors that Lex had been taken hostage, that Lex was hospitalized, that Lex had ... died. It was the last that had broken through the mask I showed to the world, the mask I carefully crafted: one of wholesomeness and boyish desire for the local beauty queen. One of naivete and innocence. But I was in fact none of those things, not since I had breathed life into Lex Luthor when I was fifteen, almost exactly one year to the day.

I didn't hear the rest of what Chloe had to say as the phone slid from my nerveless fingers. I normally had an almost sixth sense about harm coming to Lex, but that fall day I had done my chores as usual and felt nothing. I was about to super speed out of the house to the Castle when Lex arrived at my front door in his newest Porsche.

Even going at normal human speed, I lunged through the doorway and was practically flying towards Lex as he slid out of the sports car. As the car door banged shut behind him, I could already smell his scent on the crisp fall air, something that was uniquely him under the muted mask of expensive cologne. Lex smelled of vanilla and sandalwood and something spicy that I couldn't place. He was running one hand over his bald head as if he had one of his migraines coming on so he didn't notice me bolt out of the house before I had him wrapped in a bear hug.

"Whoa, Clark! What's this all about? Not that I'm complaining, but--"

"You're not dead!"

"Ah, no. I seem not to be today." I heard the smile in his voice, but I couldn't stop my heart from thundering in my chest and my nerves from thrumming on overdrive. Lex seemed to feel it, too. "Clark, Clark, it's okay. I'm okay. It's okay."

He murmured these words over and over again while he cautiously rubbed a gloved hand up and down my back. He was always so careful when he touched me, when he spoke to me, God, when he did anything with me. I would have loved him for that gentleness even if he wasn't amazing in so many other ways.

He pulled back out of our embrace to look at me, though he didn't break away. His hands clung to my waist and my hands to his shoulders. I knew I should back up, stop gripping his muscular arms, draw away from the warmth of his body that my own sucked in as if it needed that warmth to survive. But I couldn't let him go, not yet, because I still wasn't sure he was alive, standing there in front of me in wheat colored trousers and plum shirt with the long black dress coat that accentuated his alabaster skin.

His blue-grey eyes met mine and a shiver went through me. My emotions were too raw, his possible death too fresh, to have given me time to reestablish my mask. Lex read people as easily as most of us do the Sunday comics. So one look at my eyes and he saw ... I knew he saw how I felt about him. Love, desire, shame, need, fear. The last came especially to a head when I realized that Jonathan had exited the barn and had been standing not ten feet away from us seeing the same unbound look on my face that Lex had.

"Dad," I stammered. I still called him that out loud, but I thought of him as Jonathan. Ever since he had wrapped a green meteor necklace around my neck, taken me to the cellar, stripped me, bound me and beat me I stopped thinking of him as "dad." The first time he did it was after I had saved Lex from the river and returned the truck he bought me as a gift. Jonathan sensed something in me even before I understood what it was. The green meteor necklace made me weak, made me susceptible to punishment and pain. _You have unnatural desires for that Luthor boy, Clark. Don't think you can hide it from me. I can smell it on you._

I quickly moved my hands from Lex's shoulders and stepped back so that a chaste few feet were between us, but the damage was done. I saw Jonathan's lips press into a thin white line, his forehead begin to furrow and his hands stray to the pocket of his worn jeans. I knew he kept the necklace on him at all times in a small lead lined box so that unless he took it out of its case I wouldn't feel the effects. Lex's piercing gaze flicked from me to Jonathan, his eyes narrowed, his hands twitched at his sides like unsettled birds about to take flight. I felt my breathing start to hitch, even though I didn't need air. It was a panic attack.

"Clark, are you all right?" Lex asked, his voice smooth and low.

He scented something in the way Jonathan and I were reacting that wasn't right. As a Luthor, he understood predator and prey reactions. He was almost always the predator, unless his father was around, so maybe that gave him an even greater unconscious understanding of what was passing between Jonathan and I. Lex reached out to touch me on the shoulder, gentle my breathing, calm me. But it only made it worse.

Sweat broke out on my upper lip and I took another unconscious step backwards from Lex even though all I wanted was to throw myself into his arms and beg him to save me. But he couldn't. And I had put him at risk. Jonathan's threats pounded in my head: _I know you think Luthor taking a liking to you means that you could get away from here ... away from your punishment so that you could_ _revel in your wanton, foul desires, Clark, but just think of the trouble that could be brought to his door if he's accused of fucking an underaged boy? You know how Lionel is always looking for an excuse to send him away to that mental facility again. This would be just the thing to do it._ _So you will accept your punishment, Clark, and you will repent of your wickedness._

"Lex, son, you'd best get home," Jonathan said, his right eye twitched and I knew he was about to explode.

"I just came to pick up Clark for our plans," Lex said neutrally. We had no plans that day so I became sure he understood that something was going on. "Are you ready to go, Clark?" Lex asked as he opened the passenger side door of the Porshe and gestured for me to get in.

"Clark isn't going anywhere!" Jonathan lowered his voice, "He's not feeling well, Lex, so you'd best be off. We wouldn't want you to catch what Clark's got, would we, Clark?"

I flinched. I was so unable to control myself at that moment, so lost in the panic that I couldn't mimic a normal response. I could already feel the snap of Jonathan's belt across my shoulders, ribs and butt, the way the buckle would gouge my flesh, the blood that would flow sticky and thick down my thighs.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Kent, I never get sick. And with Mrs. Kent being at work and you running the farm, it would be better for Clark to come to the mansion. The staff and I can take care of him there. C'mon Clark, get in the car." Lex's eyes were steel as he flicked them from me to the car, willing me to get in.

"I ... I ..." I could feel my eyes begin to roll back in my head, my legs begin to shake, then my knees buckled. Jonathan had unleashed the meteor rock from its lead lined prison.

Lex was at my side in an instant, trying to half-lift and drag me to the car. "My God, Clark! What's wrong?"

"Get away from him, Luthor," Jonathan growled.

"What? Clark is ill and he needs to go to the hospital ... Mr. Kent, what are you--"

"I said for you to get your filthy god-forsaken hands off my son, you sodomite!" Jonathan had moved towards the pickup truck where the shot gun was in its rack.

Lex saw the movement and the gun, too, and knew Jonathan was in a mood to use it on him and with the way some people in town viewed Luthors there was good chance that Jonathan might get away with shooting him. But Lex clutched me tighter to him, shielding me from Jonathan. "Mr. Kent ... you're not thinking clearly. Clark is sick ... he needs to go to the hospital. That's all I want to do ... is take him to the hospital."

"You'll get your degenerate self off my property or I will fill you with buckshot. Clark doesn't need you or a hospital, do you, Clark?"

I met Lex's eyes with my own and God help me I smiled. I knew he cared for me, cared so much he was knowingly risking his life for me right at that moment and I could die happy that day knowing what he was capable of doing for me. But that kind of sacrifice he was offering demanded sacrifice in kind from me so I said, "Go home, Lex. I ... I'll be all right. Just ... just get out of here ... while you can. Please."

"I'm not leaving you, Clark," Lex hissed. "He'll have to follow through with his threat to shoot me."

"No!" I clutched the front of Lex's jacket, the softness felt so wonderful against my hands. I knew it was the last thing I would touch that day or maybe ever and was grateful it was something of Lex's. "I won't ... won't survive it if you're hurt because of me, Lex. For my sake, go!"

With my last remaining strength I thrust him from me and crawled on my stomach over towards the cellar door at the side of the house, trying to show Jonathan that I accepted my punishment. Lex would get away. Lex would survive and that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not a surprise that Smallville is not mine, etc.

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Warning: Slash/Yaoi/Bondage

Rating: MA

This is dedicated to all those other Smallville fanfic writers, so many I can't remember or even list all the names, who inspire me every day!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: BLOODLETTING

Lex had left the farm when Clark told him to, but only to gather Dominic and two of his security team. Police were out of the question as they would want to ask questions and take their sweet time before interfering in the good old fashioned family values Kent household. Lex also went to get the gun he always kept in the right hand drawer of his desk in the study. _Jonathan has gone around the bend. And he's going to take Clark with him. _

Panic swooped through him. _I will not lose Clark. I will not lose Clark. I will die first. I will kill._

Dominic and the security insisted on being the first to enter the Kent's cellar, but Lex was fast on their heels. As Lex burst into the cellar his nostrils were flooded with the iron tang of blood, Clark's blood. It was everywhere like an art splatter painting on the floor, the walls, the ceiling.

Clark was naked, his golden muscled form was streaked with the crimson gore, his knees were bent as his weight was completely born by his long arms tied above his head to a ceiling joist. A necklace with a piece of green meteor rock hung about his neck like a lodestone. The meteor matched the color of Clark's eyes, which were unfocused with pain, not seeing anything, not seeing that Lex was there to rescue him.

Dominic and the security had Jonathan Kent cornered by the opposite wall of the cellar, his worn t-shirt and jeans speckled with his adopted son's blood, the hand he raised over his shoulder still clutching his brown leather belt with the sharp bronze buckle that was also slick with Clark's blood. Lex and Jonathan's eyes met and the older man's looked yellow under the harsh lone lightbulb in the cellar.

"Luthor!" Jonathan hissed out, spittle flying .

"You bastard! What have you done to Clark?" Lex's blue-grey eyes grew dark as he took in the scene before him and understood instinctively that this was not the first time this act had taken place between Jonathan and Clark, but Jonathan had meant it to be the last. His fears about what was wrong between Jonathan and Clark that day were far outweighed by the horror of what was before him.

"He's unclean. You've made him ... his thoughts of you have made him ... unclean." Jonathan's chest heaved and tears tracked down his cheeks. "My beautiful son ... and you've ruined him!"

Lex turned away from the elder Kent and rushed to Clark's side. Lex's hands cupped Clark's bloodied face. _Still beautiful, even like this. Oh, God, angel, I'm here._

"Clark! Clark, can you hear me, it's Lex. It'll be okay. This is over. You're safe," Lex repeated it to Clark like a mantra as he tugged the meteor necklace off Clark's neck. He knew the damned things made Clark sick.

"Ca ... case. Put ... it in ... case," Clark wheezed out, bloody froth forming on his lips like sea foam. Clark nodded his head towards a small jewelry case resting on the floor by Jonathan's feet.

Lex scrabbled over the cellar's floor for the case, thrust the meteor necklace within it and closed the lid. The effect was almost instantaneous. Clark moaned softly, then clambered to his feet. He broke the leather bonds that held his wrists as if they were made of rotten string. The vicious wounds that covered every part of his glorious form began to close, leaving only the streaks of gore behind. Lex had known that Clark was special, different, and had secrets, but the wonder of watching the boy heal before him nearly brought Lex to tears. Lex was back at Clark's side in moments, shrugging off his overcoat and wrapping it around Clark's body. Dominic and the security team had been focused on Jonathan and had not seen the remarkable transformation. Lex intended that they never see it. The coat would hide the now disappeared wounds.

Lex pulled the coat tight around Clark's naked form, his hands fisted in the front of it. Clark's face mere inches from his, lips full and smooth and soft, available for a kiss that Lex had never yet taken, had thought would never be his to take until he saw that look on Clark's face in the afternoon. _Jonathan saw it, too, and it led to this ... beating._ Lex looked into Clark's luminous green eyes that had entranced him from the moment he came back from the dead on that bridge a year ago. They were haunted, showed scars on Clark's soul that his great healing ability could not reach.

"I have ... have so much to tell you, Lex," Clark whispered.

"Shhh, Clark, don't worry about that now. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're safe."

"You're damned, boy," Jonathan's voice cut the air like a scythe. Clark reacted as if it were a physical blow, stumbling slightly and leaning on Lex for support. Lex clutched Clark to him, willing his own strength into the teen.

"Shut him up!" Lex called to his men. "C'mon, Clark, let's get you out of here."

As Lex helped Clark walk over to the cellar steps, Clark pressed his face against Lex's shoulder, hiding from Jonathan's maddened stare.

"Clark!" The elder Kent called. "God knows your foul thoughts, sees your foul acts even if I do not."

Clark shuddered against Lex with each word. Lex gritted his teeth. He tried to move the shaken boy faster up the stairs, to get him as far away from the madman as he could.

"You're cast out, Clark! Your sin stained soul will never see the kingdom of Heaven! YOU ARE LOST!"

Lex and Clark staggered up the cellar stairs at the last threat. Lex half-carried Clark to the limousine that had brought him to the Kent farm. The driver had rushed around to open the door, but Lex shooed him off. Clark sat on the seat, his bare feet still on the driveway.

"I have to go back down for a moment, Clark. But I'll be right back. Will you be okay for a moment by yourself?" Lex kept his voice warm and low, not allowing the anger and rage that ate at him get through.

Clark nodded numbly. His body was healed but something else inside him was not yet. He couldn't focus well on what Lex was saying, his mind kept repeating in an endless loop Jonathan's curses.

Lex kissed Clark's forehead and held his lips there for a moment with his eyes closed. _This is what I'm supposed to do. This is my purpose. Protect Clark. Be his guardian ... devil._

Lex twisted on his heel and went back to the front door of the house. His right hand sought and found the gun's grip in his pocket. As he strode down the cellar stairs, he brought the gun out of the pocket and into the light. His eyes were like frozen orbs, merciless, pitiless. His mouth was fixed in something between a grimace and a grin. Jonathan still stood covered in Clark's blood in the corner, Lex's mens' weapons trained on him.

"What do you want to do, Lex? Call the cops or--" Dominic began.

Dominic's eyes went wide as Lex brought up the gun and pressed it to Jonathan's temple.

Lex's voice was conversational, almost kind, but it sent chills down the mens' backs in that room. "Now, Mr. Kent, or may I call you Jonathan now, since we've dispensed with so many other niceties? Jonathan it is."

Jonathan's own eyes were riveted to Lex's. He swallowed hard. Somehow the certainty of his righteousness had fled him the moment that cold steel sought out and claimed his temple. Why wasn't his God striking down this creature of Satan. _Luther ... Lucifer ... so close the reality of it is lost on people. But I know._ _I know the truth!_ Jonathan's mind gibbered.

Lex continued on, "Jonathan, its time we discussed Clark's future and depending on your answer ... well, it will determine if you have one yourself. Let me tell you what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So not mine! Sniff sniff!

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Warning: Slash/Yaoi

Rating: MA

**Reviewers! **Thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews! It so inspires me to write better and write more. I know this piece is dark and will get darker and more AU as the chapters continue, but I hope you'll keep with me on this. I've got some really (what I consider cool, we'll see what everyone else thinks) ideas for how this piece will go and I promise to finish it.

Also, I promise **smut (as hot and heavy as Fanfiction will allow anyways) **in the next chapters, so don't give up on that! I just had to get our two beautiful boys in the position (ahem!) necessary for the story to continue. So expect angst too as Lex deals with is desire for Clark's body versus his feeling of responsibility to not take advantage of Clark as his guardian and friend. Oh, and the Devil does make an appearance and its not Lionel. Hint: Clark's real parents and Lex's parents have something in common. You'll see!

Please read and review if you have a moment. **You guys inspire me!** Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: CONSENT 

I felt Lex's lips on my forehead: soft and warm, but gone all too soon. Then he was speaking to me, telling me he had to go back ... back to the cellar and would I be all right alone for a moment ... just a moment. I wanted to clutch him to me, not let him go back in there. _Jonathan could … could hurt him_! But no, Lex couldn't be hurt by the meteor rock, besides Lex had the meteor rock, and Lex's men had guns. He would be all right. I needed to wait for him like he'd asked. I could do this.

I repeated his last words to me over and over again. Lex's voice had always given me strength. I would remember things he told me, stories about historical figures, myths, scientific anomalies, movie commentaries, anything at all and it would block out the sound of the belt flying through the air and the crack of it against my flesh. Lex's voice was life.

I hung onto the warmth his kiss had left with me. That warmth seemed to spill outward across my forehead, down my face onto my neck and into my chest. When it touched where my heart was, I heard a hoarse sob, so awful, so broken. Then I realized it was coming from me. The driver, one I didn't remember seeing before, must have heard the sound, too, because he came around to where I was, half-in and half-out of the limo. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot, asking if I needed anything. I shook my head and dropped my face down so it was thrust into the collar of the coat Lex had placed around me. The poor driver still stood there, worrying his lower lip, probably wondering if Lex would fire him if he found me sobbing.

"I'll be all right," I told him and gratefully he slipped back to the driver's seat. I was so used to lying, giving a lop-sided grin and wide-eyed look, that this little untruth slipped off my tongue no problem. I wondered if I'd always associate the feel of a smile on my face with lying.

I breathed in Lex's scent of sandalwood and cinnamon that permeated the collar of his dress coat. But underneath I could smell my own blood, sweat and fear. And Jonathan. Yes, I could smell him, too, the musk damp scent like something left underground too long. The drying blood on my skin began to itch and I shuddered at the mess it must have made on the silk lining of Lex's coat. _I hope he burns this coat. No matter how many times it's cleaned, I'll still be able to smell this day on it. I never want this scent to touch Lex's skin._

A black SUV barreled down the road to the farm. I recognized it as one of LexCorp's vehicles. It screeched to a halt next to the limo and three men, dressed in dark suits jumped out. One carried a still camera, another a video camera and the third a heavy black bag. They nodded at the driver and me, their expressions unreadable behind their matching sunglasses, and hurried into the house. I thought I heard Lex's voice, raised to direct them. I used myenhanced hearing to pick up on what he said.

"…I want everything bagged and photographed. All of it. This is insurance, Jonathan." Lex's voice was so sure, so calm, as if this was a LexCorp board meeting or he was ordering his favorite steak at a restaurant. "You're going to sign every paper my lawyers put in front of you, won't you, Jonathan? Because if you don't, all this comes out. That you're a child beater, that you're one sick son of a bitch, and I will make sure that there is no where in this world that is safe for you to hide."

Jonathan mumbled, but I made out a yes.

Lex went on, "Why did you do this? How could you do this to Clark? He's innocent. He's special." I flushed with pleasure when Lex said that about me, even though I knew it wasn't true, not in the good way he said it. "You're job … you're one fucking job in this life that meant anything was to take care of him … to protect him. And you do this!"

Jonathan was silent. I heard his ragged breathing.

"You have nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

"You're the devil, Luthor."

"What?" There was amusement and shock in Lex's voice.

"You heard me. The devil. I tried to purify my boy, but he was so tainted with lustful thoughts of you I had to … send him away, before it was too late. But you stopped me and now … he's lost."

"Send him away? You mean …," Lex made a strangled sound and his voice was no longer cool or calm at all. "You mean kill him, don't you? You were going to … kill him today."

Jonathan didn't respond again. I used my x-ray vision and saw that he was standing there, sliding his hands over and over the leather of the gore slicked belt. His head was tilted to the side as if listening to someone only he could hear. Then Jonathan spoke again with certainty and conviction, "I see you, Luthor. I see you, Lucifer."

There was silence and Lex's body went rigid. In an almost graceful movement, he placed a gun against Jonathan's temple, then I heard his voice, cold and low, "Do you know how little pressure I need to put on this trigger to put a bullet in your brain?"

My head jerked up. _Lex was going to kill him_. I didn't care if Jonathan died, not really. But this would hurt Lex. This act would put him in danger. I staggered a few steps from the limo towards the front door, willing my body to use super speed, but it wouldn't.

"Lex," Dominic's voice was shaking a little. "Don't do this. He's … he's insane, Lex. It's not worth it."

"Dominic, he was going to kill, Clark."

"But he didn't. You stopped it, Lex. This is a mistake," Dominic's voice lowered and I saw that he saw whispering this last part in Lex's ear, "There are too many people here … too many variables … to cover this thing up right."

There was a harsh exhale of breath from Lex and I felt the tension leave both our bodies, "All right. Mrs. Kent should be home from her job soon. Bring both of them to LexCorp. The lawyers will meet us there with the paperwork. And Dominic, if Jonathan so much as looks at you funny, feel free to use force to subdue him. I'm going to check on Clark."

I watched Lex carefully slide the gun in the back of the waistband of his pants and jog lightly up the steps. When he exited the house, I was still standing between the front door and the limo, gripping his coat around me. I didn't know what the expression on my face looked like, but Lex's eyes crinkled in sympathy. He flew down the steps and wrapped me in his arms. His lean muscled form felt so wonderful, so right against my own.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone, angel. You were worried I can tell, but I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

_Home?_ He meant the castle. I nodded slightly as my face was pressed into the soft flesh of his neck. Something about Lex's skin especially that of his neck and head had always fascinated me, like alabaster and silk, so touchable, kissable. I've always wanted to drown in that skin. I'm horrified when arousal floods me and I start to get hard. _Jonathan's right about one thing: I'm tainted. Maybe my alien blood makes me this way. Or maybe I'm just morally bankrupt because I'd have to be if my best friend could arouse me after all that's happened._ I draw away from the embrace even though it's the last thing I wish to do.

"Clark?" Lex's voice was kind; his eyes searched my face to see what was wrong. _Lex is so beautiful._

"I have to … show you something," I said and was surprised how hoarse my voice sounded. "Before you help me any more, you need to know … what I am."

"Nothing you can show me or tell me, Clark, will deter me from helping you." The way he said this made my knees weak, so determined, so strong. _Under all that silk, Lex is steel._

"Please … come with me."

He put a gentle hand on my lower back and I shivered a little. I lead him into the barn. My ship … the space ship that brought me to Earth over a decade ago used to be in the storm cellar, but after Jonathan decided that our punishment sessions needed to take place there, he had me move it to the far back of the barn, hidden under a tarp behind bales of hay. Jonathan was unsure if the artificial intelligence that was Jor-El would be able to do anything to stop him or help me during the punishment sessions so he didn't want to take the risk.

"What do you need to show me in here, Clark?" Lex's voice was like heaven in my ears. _The only heaven I'll ever know._

The barn was dim in the fading light of day, but there was enough light to show Lex the ship.

"Don't be afraid, Lex, by what I do now." Then I used super speed to move the bales of hay and remove the tarp from the ship.

A sharp inhale of breath and a hissed exhale were his first reactions. His slate eyes widened as I was suddenly back in front of him.

"I knew you were fast and strong but … seeing is believing. I did hit you with my car that day, didn't I?"

I nodded. "Everything you thought is true, Lex. Only there's more, obviously," I said and pointed to the ship. "I'm the one … the one who brought the meteors with me … when the ship crashed."

"You're an alien?" His eyes took in every bit of the ship, memorizing it.

"Yes."

He smiled softly and his face was lit from within as if this knowledge released something inside of him. He reached out with one hand to caress the ship's silver skin.

"It's warm," he remarked. "It's … working, isn't it?"

"Sort of. Its … there's a consciousness, an A.I. in it," I explained. The tension that had been building in me since I showed him my secret exploded into shivering. I wrapped my arms around myself. "Lex, I'm the cause of … all the bad things in Smallville. The … loss of your … your--"

"Hair? That doesn't matter, Clark." Lex wrenched his gaze from the ship to look at me. He saw me shaking and its like he had super speed for a moment, because I was in his arms again before I realized he had moved. He rubbed my arms, chest and back to try and stop the trembling. "It's okay, angel. It's okay."

"No, Lex, no, I'm the cause … I'm not good, Lex. I'm not!"

Lex gripped my shoulders and forced me to look at his face, "Clark, listen to me, Jonathan is sick and wrong and a million other bad things--"

"He wasn't lying, Lex, when he told you … I have thoughts … bad thoughts about… about…" I tried to say it, but it wouldn't come out. _About you, Lex._ I had to confess everything. He'd reject me and I … I'd survive somehow. Or maybe I wouldn't … _and that would be okay, too._

"You have sexual thoughts about me, right?" Lex said it for me as if it were nothing, as if it were normal.

I hung my head. "You've always been so generous in your friendship with me, Lex. Thinking those things about you … was wrong, because you never meant to be anything but … friendly, kind to me … it was wrong."

A myriad of emotions flickered through Lex's eyes, but the one that stopped me cold was love and beneath that was something else, something hot and dark, but in a blink it was hidden and only the love remained. His voice was low and smooth like water flowing over glass, "Clark, there's nothing wrong about what you feel for me. Nothing. It's perfectly normal and natural for you to have these thoughts."

"But--"

"I promise you … I assure you and I will say it as many times as you need to hear it in order to believe it … there is nothing wrong about what you felt or feel for me."

"I ... I see you believe that and ... thank you, Lex." And I meant it although I just still felt wrong inside. "You're not … wigged out about the alien thing either, are you?" I added realizing I was more worried about how he'd react to the fantasies I had about him than the fact that I wasn't human.

He laughed suddenly, a rich full sound that anyone hardly got to hear, which was a shame because it's wonderfully soul cheering. "No, Clark. The scientist in me can't wait to find out more. But more importantly, the friend in me is ecstatic to be trusted with such a huge secret. I promise that you'll never regret taking me into your confidence about this … or about anything. I want … want to protect you, Clark."

"I would have told you long ago … but my fa… Jonathan wouldn't let me. Lex," my voice was suddenly small, "what happens now? I don't think I can stay here--"

"You are absolutely not staying here. You can't be anywhere near him. Never fucking again will he get the chance to … hurt you." Lex closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and I felt tension fill him. He gave me a little smile then started worrying the scar on his lower lip with his teeth. "Clark, I have something to tell you myself. I … hope you'll agree to it. It would make me very … very happy if you would."

"Anything, Lex. I owe you my life."

"I want to become your guardian, Clark."

"Guardian? What do you mean?"

"Like my friend Bruce Wayne is to Dick Grayson, the teenager who lives with him, you remember? Bruce is Dick's guardian. It would be like that. You would live with me. I would take care of everything. You'd be safe, Clark." There was this open pleading in Lex's face. This was something he desperately wanted. I wanted to give him this.

"But they'll never agree. Jonathan and Martha, I mean. And if what Jonathan did to me goes to the police and courts … something," I gestured towards the ship, "something might come out."

Lex was shaking his head, "Don't worry, Clark. Jonathan has already agreed."

_The papers he wanted Jonathan to sign, threatened him, in order to make him sign._

Lex continued, "Did Martha know about what was going on, Clark?"

I felt the sickness settle in my stomach, "She … she'd wash his clothes with all the … blood. But she was always out of the house when he did it. I tried to tell her once, but she … she kept talking about the pie she was making for me. She didn't want to … hear it, I guess."

Lex made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, his eyes narrowed and something like hate flashed across his face. "She'll agree to let me be your guardian, too, Clark. Trust me on that."

"What about Lionel? Won't he totally freak?"

Lex grinned. "Surely you know a bad reaction from my father would be the icing on the cake for me, not a deterrent. Besides I've got LexCorp now. He doesn't have the control over me he used to. I'd take any amount of unpleasantness from him to have … to protect you. So the only person's consent I need now is … yours. Will you be my ward? Will you let me be your guardian?"

Joy was a frightening, dangerous, wonderful thing. My whole being lit with it. A smile, a genuine smile, was crossing my lips. "Yes, Lex.Please I want you tobe my guardian."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Like they would ever be mine ... unless offered on e-bay.

Pairing: Clark v. Lex

Rating: MA

Warning: Slash/Yaoi

**Reviewers!** Another round of huge thanks and hugs and kisses to all of you who read and reviewed (and those who just had time to read as well, I obsessively check my stats, I'm ridiculous, I know!). I was so inspired by what people were saying and the story just won't leave me alone that I wrote a huge long chapter yesterday and part of today. I am getting NO work done (ah, they just pay me to write slash, yeah, right!).Please keep reading and reviewing, guys! And for my part I promise to get chapters up and finish this piece.

**Confused-Gal**: I so agree with you re: Jonathan being a bastard to Lex. He seemed so hypocritical to me in his condemnation of Lex that I admit I decided to delight in making him the "bad" guy in this piece. Thank you so much for your comments and support! And I will continue to delve into this other side of Mr. Kent. Tell me what you think!

**Ditzy 1978**: I love Clex, too, and read it voraciously! And am way honored that another Clex addict has added my story to favorites (wow!). I was worried the story would be too far out there, but I just had to write it this way. Thank you for liking that its different. I'm going to go with my gut and let the piece go where it wants rather than self-editing based on what I believe people will like. I'd undoubtedly get that wrong anyways! Thanks! Thanks! Keep telling me what you think.

**Zeynel: **All your questions and suppositions and theories are so helpful! It made me think how I'm going to incorporate everyone's reactions to the guardianship (I did already answer your question about Martha in this chapter!). I can't wait to see what you think as I show each characters' reaction. Let me know, okay? And anything else you think of that needs to be addressed! Thank you!

**Angelus:** I'm so glad you like the plot. I feel like I'm taking chances here or something and worry about the reaction to it. You are giving me confidence to be true to my "vision" of this story and write what I like and hopefully others will like it, too.

**Answers**: Possessive/protective Lex stories are my favorites! I'm so thrilled that you felt that about my characterization of Lex in this story. Wow! I'll do my best to keep our guy going in that direction.

**Ataraxis**: I'm so happy you like the story so far and hope that I will not disappoint you in these later chapters! Thank you thank you thank you!

**Zaika**: Just as you asked, here's another chapter right away! Thank you for the vote of support!

**SqueakyPiggy**: I worried the piece would be too dark, but I like dark and I hope you do, too. Thank you so much for the review!

**Hints and Smut Update**: There's a bit of smut in this chapter, if only in Lex's mind, but I promise more to come in the next chapters. There will be a shower scene, a bedroom scene and a scene in which Clark models new clothes for Lex so the smut factor is going to skyrocket really soon. I wanted to get the guys out of the barn faster, but the story just wouldn't go that way so I stopped trying to force it. Oh, yes, the Devil will be making his appearance soon as well. Hope you like some brimstone with your reading pleasure. Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: POOR ANGEL

Lex tried to keep his mind clean and clear, as Clark pressed against him in a deep embrace, their bodies fitting each other like two puzzle pieces. Clark kept murmuring Lex's name into his ear. The breath from Clark's mouth with each expelled word brushed against the bare skin on Lex's neck and skull like feather light caresses. Lex burrowed his head in between the silk of Clark's throat and the collar of the borrowed coat. He brushed his lips against the line of Clark's jaw, hoping the younger man wouldn't notice … _or wouldn't mind_.

_Clark. Is. Mine._

Lex let that thought swim in his blood. It burned him with sulfurous fire, but the burn was sweet and good like hot honey, the scent of his farm boy. _He really is mine. My own. Finally._

"You're sure you want to be my … ward, angel?" Lex asked again, because he wanted to hear Clark say it again.

Clark pulled back, his lovely face flushed with happiness but tempered with concern suddenly, "You aren't regretting offering, are you?" Clark chewed his lower lip and dropped his eyes from Lex's, a stillness coming over him. "I mean … it's a lot … more than anyone should do, really. I don't expect … didn't expect you to do this. I understand if you don't want to be my guardian."

Panic flooded Lex as he realized his mistake in even bringing up the question. He hadn't meant to seem like he had doubts, he didn't. He was so sure of this. More certain than he had ever been of anything in his existence. Clark was his to take care of. Clark was his to protect. Lex stilled the tremor in his hand as he reached to smooth back Clark's dark curls from his forehead, "I want this more than anything. I would never regret it."

A shaky smile crossed Clark's lips. "I feel the same way, Lex. I want to be … yours." Clark blushed and dropped his head back down against Lex's shoulder, hiding his expression.

Lex felt his dick twitch at those words. Clark didn't mean it like it sounded. The boy was traumatized. Couldn't yet be feeling anything but the need for a safe haven. _But he was beaten for wanting me._ _Still … I am the adult … I have to be the responsible one … so why can't I just be with Clark without sex blurring my thoughts and actions? Because I'm weak and some part of me doesn't care to be strong._

"I'm so glad you want to be mine, angel. So glad." Lex rocked Clark in his arms, loving the way Clark's muscled back felt under his hands, the hard planes of his body against his own.

He still couldn't believe the eagerness of Clark's reaction to become his ward. Lex had been formulating argument after argument to convince the teenager that a home with Lex was the best option, the only option really, especially after he had confirmed the special powers that Clark possessed. The less people who knew, the safer Clark would be. Scrutiny by social service organizations, the police, and the courts would be disastrous. Plus the thought of Clark in the foster system, sent to live in some dingy hovel, or forced into another situation where a man like Jonathan, or worse, could prey on the beautiful boy was intolerable to Lex. The Luther part of his mind couldn't help adding: _If anyone is to prey on him better it be I._ Lex thrust the thought away from him, hoping that the hunger he felt with that sentiment didn't reflect on his face.

That Clark was against him, wearing nothing underneath his coat, was intoxicating enough. Every sound of the coat shifting over Clark's bare flesh, silk against silk, sent a minor tremor through Lex's being. _And the idea that he'll be in my control … under my roof …eating the food I provide … wearing the clothes I choose for him (no more flannel!) … even checking he's done his homework every night … is exhilarating._ Lex knew that this was Lionel in him. The desire to control. But it was also the desire to protect. If Lex could only take control over every aspect of Clark's life then he could ensure the boy's safety and happiness. He didn't want to turn Clark into someone else, a perfect automaton like Lionel wanted with him to be, he just wanted to keep Clark safe so that he could be himself.

The boy pulled back out of the embrace reluctantly, Lex noticed, and stilled the smirk that wanted to break out across his face. _This isn't some victory. This boy has suffered for wanting me. I won't sully his genuine regret at pulling away from me with thoughts of winning or losing._

"What time is it, Lex?"

Lex knew that Clark was thinking of Martha Kent. "About 5."

"She'll be home any moment now," Clark said softly and began the nervous lip chewing again.

"It'll be all right. I'll make it all right, Clark."

Lex allowed himself to pet Clark's hair again, letting his hand run from the top of Clark's head down to the base of his neck. _I can enjoy his closeness, but I mustn't act on it. I mustn't take. I wish I were a better man then this would be easier._ Softer than cashmere, Clark's hair and skin begged to be touched.

"What do you think she'll say?" Clark asked, his gaze inward.

"Oh … she'll lie most probably."

Clark flinched at Lex's casual tone and he petted Clark more gently to take the sting out of his assessment of Martha Kent's future actions.

"Everyone lies, Clark, when they're found out. It's just a defense mechanism, not a condemnation necessarily."

But Lex did condemn Martha Kent, if not for lying, for the acquiescence in her adopted son's torture and the cover up of it.

Lex's worldview that human nature was essentially cruel and cutting had been merely confirmed by Jonathan Kent's violation of his adopted son's flesh. But it was Martha Kent who made him think that there was simply no hope for the human race whatsoever. Images of deranged domesticity in the Kent household bobbed through Lex's consciousness: Martha pondering which type of bargain laundry detergent would best get out Clark's blood from Jonathan's clothes and whether blueberry or peach pie would keep down better after dinner when Clark was being beaten. Lex snorted in disgust.

"Lex?"

"Sorry, Clark, just … just thinking about when your … when Martha gets here what I'll say."

"She … she didn't hurt me … not like he did." Clark's large eyes dipped downwards to study his bare feet.

_Got to get the kid some clothes. A shower. Some food. Got to think like his guardian here. But he doesn't want to go back to the castle without me and he's eyeing the farmhouse like it might eat him so no hope for him to go back in there to clean up. So we stay in the barn until Martha gets here. Then while she and Jonathan are being escorted to LexCorp (in chains with whips licking their backs…I wish!) I'll be able to run Clark to the castle while the paperwork is being drawn up so he can shower and change and then … then we'll go to the signing together and Clark will be mine in a way I never fantasized about._

Lex sighed, dragging his eyes away from Clark's full pink lips and fine-boned face. His gaze stuttered a little as it passed over the blood clotting in Clark's black hair, like rubies only Clark's blood had greater worth. Lex removed his hands from Clark's body and smoothed the front of his own plum colored silk shirt over his smooth muscled stomach, and found his voice again, "What Martha did was worse in my opinion."

Clark's head jerked up at that: the kicked puppy look surfacing and for the second time that night Lex saw the darker hurt underneath it, old wounds that had never healed, might never heal. _Why didn't I see his pain before? I'm a Luthor, I know all about suffering. I know all about masks. And Clark has been suffering and wearing 'I'm an innocent farm boy with not a care in the world' mask for quite some time from the look of things._

"I wasn't their real son so … maybe she would have acted differently if I had been … if I was human. I heal so fast maybe she thought it didn't really hurt me that much."

Clark's lower lip actually trembled a little and his eyes filled with tears that he blinked back. Lex felt like someone stabbed him through the heart. He cupped Clark's face, luxuriating for a moment in the feather soft skin, and forced the beautiful teenager to meet his eyes.

"Don't ever make excuses for her, Clark. For either of them. There is no justifiable or mitigating circumstance that can absolve them for what they've done."

Clark nodded his head even though it was still cradled in Lex's hands. The boy reached up and took Lex's hands off his face and moved them to his lips and kissed them, lightly on the backs. It wasn't a sexual act. The kisses were more a worshipful act, a loving act. Thank you, thank you, was what it translated to in Lex's brain, but his body ignited as if Clark had said: take me here on the barn floor.

_I could do it. Ravish him here and now. Thrust into his virgin tightness, make him scream my name at the top of his lungs, feel as he sagged boneless and sated beneath me, that golden skin flushed and streaked with come. He'd let me. Oh, God, he'd let me._

Lex slowly removed his hands from Clark's lips and slipped them into his pockets to keep them from reaching out and making his fantasy a reality. The boy blushed and hung his head. Lex knew Clark felt he had done something wrong again. But Lex feared his control was slipping too much to assure the younger man that the kisses had been just fine, perfect, actually. Lex's right hand brushed against the box that held the meteor pendant in his pocket. It scalded him and the heat in his groin vanished.

_The meteor is how Jonathan controlled him, but just as powerful a control on Clark was the fact that Jonathan was his father, the man that had taken him in, and so Clark gave him the love and respect he didn't earn or deserve. The same sort of power is in my hands now, because he's going to be my ward. I'm going to be his guardian. And that is why I cannot … absolutely cannot … take what I want. _

But the sly voice in his mind, the Luthor slither, said quietly, _At least not until he comes of age and is emancipated. That gives me two whole years to stoke this boy's fantasies. Two whole years to bind him to me forever._

Lex shuddered but not from the cold. He read the concern in Clark's eyes and saw the boy's guilty glance down at the coat Lex had given him. He could almost see Clark thinking that he should give back the coat to Lex even if that left him naked. That image sent a shiver of need through Lex's veins. _Got to get out of this barn._ That thought drew Lex's gaze to the now covered ship. _Can't leave that here, not for a moment longer, really. _

"Clark, we can't leave the ship here." Lex said as much from necessity as to draw his thoughts away from ravaging his ward.

Clark glanced over at it, his expression unreadable. Did he curse the parents that had sent him here? Did he wish he could take off in it and leave this world that had harmed him so badly? Lex realized he needed to know so much more about Clark's past. _I've got to get the ship into a secure lab where Lionel can't get to it and take it apart. But how? Calling in a flatbed truck right now with so many untested employees around doesn't sound terribly brilliant._

"I can bury it, Lex," Clark said quietly.

"But how? Besides that would take too long." Lex was imaging the need for forklifts and earthmovers.

Clark gave him a lopsided grin, "Super speed and super strength, remember, Lex? It'll only take me about a minute and a half."

Lex tried to quash the look of awe that filled his face, feeling it best not to appear too overwhelmed with Clark's gifts making Clark feel more like a freak than he already did. "Right, go for it, so long as you don't take a second more than that."

Clark laughed and the sound made Lex warmer than 30-year-old scotch. _Not so broken he can't laugh. Something to be thankful for._

"Bury it somewhere that we can get it again, Clark. We need to …" Lex broke off unsure how Clark would take to the idea of it being studied.

"It needs to be examined by scientists, Lex. And I want you to be the one to control all that. Maybe … maybe it can be made to work fully again. Maybe it can help people. Can you imagine if we could actually make it fly?"

Lex felt the thrum of wonder fill his veins. A space ship that could actually fly … different planets … different civilizations … more aliens? The thought of an armada of aliens as gorgeous as Clark coming to conquer Earth filled Lex's mind with unease and a touch of excitement. _Being conquered by an army of Clarks could have its advantages._

"I'll hide it on your property behind the garage in those unused flower beds. Is that good, Lex?"

Brought back to reality from his thoughts of conquering supermodels by Clark's question, Lex grinned and said, "Perfect, Clark. Best hurry, Martha will be back any minute."

Clark nodded then it was as if he and the ship just disappeared, leaving hay bales scattered and the tarp that had covered the ship floating gently down to the floor. _All that power. All mine._ He squelched the last, wishing he could be deprogrammed, or at least the sinister voice wouldn't always be so quick to speak. _I will protect Clark. I will use my Luthor side to do this. It is the one good thing that it can be used for._

Lex wrapped his arms around his torso and rubbed, trying to get the fall chill out of his skin and bones. _Hurry back, Clark, I need you to warm me._

"Lex?" Dominic's voice came from the front door of the barn.

_Thank God Clark went out the back. Please let him not suddenly appear in front of Dominic, I don't want to have to shoot the man._

"What is it, Dominic?" Lex responded as he turned around to face his assistant, one he was sure was in his father's pocket.

"Mrs. Kent has arrived and she's … well … upset."

"Quite." _I'll bet she is and that isn't going to get any better once I get through with her._

"Ah … where's Clark?" Dominic asked as he realized that Lex was alone in the barn.

"Here," Clark called from the back door of the barn, shutting it behind him. "Just needed … some air," he explained, which seemed to satisfy Dominic's curiosity. Luckily he didn't look closely at Clark's feet that were covered in dark rich earth.

Lex turned his start at Clark's voice into a neck stretch. "Clark, why don't you wait here while I go talk to Martha about the guardianship?"

But Clark shook his head, "I want to come, Lex. I want to be there … for everything now. I have to see … see this through."

"As you wish," Lex said quietly and felt a burst of love for the boy when Clark reached for his hand and squeezed it for a moment. Lex willed some of his strength into Clark. For all of Clark's super powers he looked fragile suddenly. "It'll be fine, angel. I promise I'll take care of you. I'll protect you."

Clark blushed and a genuine happy smile curled his lips, a smile that made it to his eyes. Lex was tempted to keep holding Clark's hand as they left the barn, but then thought better of it. With all of Jonathan's insinuations about Clark's desire for Lex, it would only inflame things if the two of them acted as anything more than purely heterosexual males in front of Clark's adoptive parents and holding hands would certainly not qualify in that category. So Lex gave Clark's hand a gentle squeeze back then reluctantly let it go, but allowed his love to show in his eyes.

Clark took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this." And they walked out of the barn together.

"Clark!" Martha cried as two of Lex's security men blocked her progress from rushing over to her adopted son's side. She was pinned between the limo and the LexCorp SUV. The Kent's old truck was sitting idle, still ticking as the engine cooled, farther up the driveway.

Lex cast a quick glance at Clark's face to check on how Clark was reacting, but he didn't know if he was encouraged or worried by what he saw. Clark looked … blank. As if he held an invisible shield up in front of him and didn't feel or hear or see anything even though his eyes clearly tracked his adopted mother's struggles. _Time to take control of the situation._

"Mrs. Kent," Lex said as he strode towards the woman who until today he had thought a good mother. "You can release her," Lex instructed the two guards.

She stumbled over to him, but he blocked her from getting to Clark, who now stood a few feet behind him. Dominic was to Clark's right, his hand moving towards the gun that he had in a holster under his left arm. Lex shook his head slightly to indicate that Dominic shouldn't draw it. Martha didn't appear as deranged as her husband, but then again one never knew in Smallville.

"Lex, for God's sake, what's going on?" Her eyes traveled from Lex's face to her son in bare feet with Lex's coat wrapped around him. It wasn't completely obvious that the boy had nothing on underneath, but Lex felt that Martha knew instinctively that was so.

"I believe if you put your mind to it, Martha, you'll figure it out," Lex said quietly.

Martha stared at him for a long moment, her brow furrowed, her mouth half-open. At that moment, as if on cue, which in fact it was, Jonathan was led out of the Kent's farmhouse by two more of Lex's security team. The blood splattered white t-shirt he wore seemed to glow in the fading fall light. One of the security team followed after him carrying the plastic bags of evidence, most prominently displayed was the gore-slicked belt. They made Jonathan stand there flanked by security in Martha's full line of sight, like an exhibit at a trial. Indeed, Lex intended this to be a trial for the Kents.

"Oh, God," Martha whispered and her eyes flicked over to Clark again, finally noticing the blood in his hair, the streak of crimson along his jaw line.

"You wouldn't believe what I found Jonathan doing to Clark in the cellar, Martha. Or maybe you would, considering you're the one that does the laundry after these little sessions," Lex's voice was like chipped ice and Martha flinched at every word. "Clark tells me that you'd leave the house when he was tortured, yes, tortured, don't look so aghast at that word. Maybe you left so you couldn't hear the screams he made. Would it be nice and silent and peaceful when you got home? The deed done. Clark punished. Jonathan sated. Only the wash to do and the pies to bake. Isn't that how it was, Martha?"

"No, I--" Martha's eyes were wide, her mouth dangling open like a fish trying to breath air.

"Was Jonathan loving to you after those sessions with Clark where he got to glut himself on a beautiful boy?"

"That's not--" Tears started streaming down her face like twin rivers, her glances at Clark quick and anguished. But Lex wasn't done by a long shot and blocked her view of Clark.

"Did he fuck you after he beat Clark?" Lex's voice was still low, like a sibilant hiss, he clenched his jaw after each sentence for fear he might shriek with the agony he felt for his young friend. He was losing control but he didn't care. Something in side of him had broken when he saw Martha Kent acting as the concerned parent.

"Stop it!" Martha shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands to hold back the sobs.

"Did you enjoy it? Look forward to those nights after Jonathan was done with Clark? Did you wait with baited breath for them, you fucking bitch?"

Lex felt Clark's restraining hand on his elbow. Lex had been unconsciously leaning towards Martha, looming over her as she sank down to the ground, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He wanted to beat her, wanted to break her, wanted to see her in a fraction of the pain that he imagined Clark had to endure. Lex realized he was breathing in deep harsh gasps as if his asthma were coming back.

"Lex," Clark's voice was barely above a whisper, but his warm grip on Lex's arm was like a lifeline to the older boy, bringing him back from the torrent of rage that threatened to drowned him.

Lex managed to speak again, "I have pictures, Martha, of the cellar and the blood. I have the belt and the cudgel and the ropes that bound Clark to the ceiling joist. And I have a videotaped confession from Jonathan telling in explicit, gory detail his abuse of your adopted son. I have everything to ruin you both."

Martha wept, her whole body shuddering from wracking sobs on the ground, but Lex felt no sympathy. What good were tears? What good were regrets? Perhaps she only cried because she was found out. Perhaps she wept because her dirty secret would be aired or that her good nights with her husband after Clark's beatings would end. He didn't know, but he suspected the worst.

"I have a proposal for you, Martha. A simple thing really, well, maybe not for you, because it's a decent thing I ask of you. One decent thing for you to do for Clark."

Her breath hitching with continued sobs, she raised her head to look up at Lex's face, "What?"

"Sign over your parental rights to me," Lex said simply and tried to banish the urge to backhand the woman that sat there looking dumbly at him.

Her eyes slid over to Clark who was now standing beside Lex instead of hiding behind him. Clark still hadn't let Lex's arm go. It seemed to be a lifeline for Clark as much as it was for Lex. Martha sat there for long moments, studying Clark's face. Maybe she was realizing there were no options really. Lex hoped she wasn't so stupid to think she could get out of this with anything less than a full release of Clark.

"Do … do you … want this, Clark?" Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and marked with pain.

For just a moment, Lex was afraid that Clark would say 'no' and Lex would be destroyed. But that was just fear talking and not Clark.

"Mom … I want you to do whatever Lex says. I want Lex to be my guardian. Please, please do this … one thing for me," Clark's voice grew stronger as he spoke.

Martha nodded. "Yes, Clark. I'll do it."

Lex left out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. It surprised him, although it shouldn't have knowing Clark's goodness, when Clark offered Martha a hand up off the ground. She took it gratefully, her eyes scanning Clark's face. He offered her a half-smile, a ghost of a smile, and Lex couldn't help but think that Martha and Jonathan Kent should burn in hell. _If only I were the devil or at least the devil's son I would make sure there was a place reserved for them post haste._

"Take them both to LexCorp. The lawyers should be arriving there shortly," Lex ordered his men. "We'll meet you there after we stop off at the castle. Are some of Clark's clothes in the limo?" He addressed the last to Dominic who nodded.

Martha had to be drawn away sharply from Clark's side towards the SUV. She had been possessively clutching Clark's hand and staring into his eyes. Perhaps she was hoping to look wretched enough that Clark would forgive her or at least wouldn't tell what she and Jonathan had done to anyone else. She and her husband were brought together at the passenger side door when Jonathan spoke for the first time since exiting the house.

"You agreed it had to be done, Martha. Don't let the devil convince you otherwise. You agreed to it," Jonathan rumbled into her ear as they were both shoved into the vehicle.

Lex heard Clark gasp and grip his arm hard enough to ache. Lex quickly turned to look at his friend. Clark's face was ashen, his eyes wide and tortured. Clark met Lex's gaze, his body beginning to shake again, while he said, "I … I didn't know she … agreed. I thought … thought that … I didn't know."

Lex wrapped Clark's at first stiff body in an embrace. Lex's warmth finally made it through the ice that enclosed the younger boy and Clark melted down into him, his shoulders shaking as sobs burst out of him in torrent that seemed like it would never stop.

_Oh, God, he'd clung to the hope that Martha at least disapproved of what Jonathan was doing even if she did nothing to stop it. You expected so little of her and she didn't even give you that. My poor angel._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not a chance that they're mine, but I can dream can't I?

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Rating: MA

Warning: Slash/Yaoi

**Reviewers!** Wow, such wonderful feedback and suggestions and encouragement. This author is feeling like a cat with a full bowl of cream and getting petted behind the ears at the same time. Purr city! Thank you!

**zeynel:** Oh, the ideas you give me! I so appreciate it, sweetie. For example, I never even thought that Pete's mom being in the judicial system could pose a problem for Lex/Clark, yet of course she would weigh in or at least she could make her views known through Pete. And you are so right about Lex maybe ... letting something slip somehow so that people understand why Clark is no longer with the Kents (that comes in two or so chapters from now when Clark goes back to school ... ahem! mustn't spoil the surprise!). You're right, too, that Lex is going to wrack his brain to recall whether he noticed anything wrong with Clark before all this ... it haunts him that his love/obsession could be hurting so badly and him notice nothing (that'll be throughout the piece as more about what happened to Clark comes out). And I can't wait to show the reactions of Pete, Chloe and Lana ... not to mention a certain Lionel Luthor .. hee hee! Your great reviews really help me plot things out and it so hard not to just blurt out everything to thank you, but I want the story to unfold for you as it should. I will try to avoid many of the pitfalls you pointed out to me in my plotting decisions. So please keep reading and letting me know what you think. You're quite the muse!

**Confused-Gal**: I am honored that I received your longest review! Woo hoo! Look at the big head, I'm getting! Ahem ...I do like Martha, too, but she's got a big weakness in this piece and I promise to flesh that out more so she's not just a horrible person. I was so going for Lex to be seen as nice/sweet/possessive/dark/sexy ... etc. I'm glad that its coming across that he's multi-layered.With all the Clex out there I was surprised that no one thought of the guardian/ward thing before, but I think that may be because there aren't many stories where Jonathan/Martha are bad parents/people. Normally they are the "good" ones and Lionel is the only bad guy, but I wanted to turn that on its head, because sometimes the Kents just seemed to sweet to live. So onward, please keep reading and letting me know your thoughts. I so appreciate it!

**clexbaby:** I'm so glad you like Lex in this piece! I've always thought of him as multi-layered and oftentimes contradictory in his nature and motives, but that just makes him well, awesome in my book. I'm going to keep trying to show more of that within him as we go forward. While this chapter is in Clark's POV, he notices Lex's struggle and complexity. And there's much more to come in showing the boys living together ... oh, boy! Thank you so much for the feedback and please let me know what you think/suggestions/anything.

**Ditzy 1978**: I like Martha, too, in the series. I will show she's not as bad as she was painted by Lex in the last chapter, but I am writing her/envisioning her as having failed Clark, because her love/need for her husband made her ignore the pain Clark was going through. About the angst: there's so so so much more of it to come as well as mixed in with good stuff for Clark, but I love the angst like you and can't help myself! Please let me know how you like the piece if you have a moment as it continues!

**Angeleus**: Glad you liked the last chapter! Just wanted to thank you for making comments, it keeps me writing and deserves to be recognized. Please keep reading and reviewing if you get a chance!

**SqueakyPiggy**: Possessive/Dark Lex stories are my some of my favorites so long as they have Lex and Clark get together in the end. That's what I'm shooting for and I really appreciate the support! Please continue to read and review if you can!

**Answers**: It's so thrilling to hear from you that Lex in my story seems like the "real Lex" with a twist. I so admire (okay and lust after and dream about ... ahem!) that character that I hope I can continue on with portraying him in a true way. Please continue to read and I hope I don't disappoint. Let me know what you think if you have time!

**Black-Dragon Mistress**: Cool bunnies big time that this is the first Clex piece you've read and its ... mine! I am way honored (squeak of joy!). I'm so glad you're enjoying it and the emotions I've heavily layered in there, keep trying to make it more complex, multi-dimensional and all that. Don't worry, I plan to update the Dark Horizons Story Arc very very soon as well. I so appreciate your comments on both and your continuing to read. Thank you so much!

**Angel of Immortality:** Wow, interesting thoughts you put out there in your review! I so agree with you thaton the one hand its hard to imagine people doing these things to children while on the other hand I know like you just from listening to the news that alot worse happens. I'm going to turn some things on their head alittle in this piece, i.e., the devil is actually not going to be the bad guy. I don't want to say more or it might ruin the surprise. Please keep reading and letting me know your thoughts!

**Foxx666:** I'm so psyched that you like how I've portrayed Lex. I'm trying to do him justice and make him as complex/sexy/dark/etc. that Lex should be. I hope you continue to read and enjoy (oh, and please review again if you have the inclination/chance/time, etc!).

**Dassani:** Thank you for the review! And about your wish for Bruce/Dick ... consider it granted (just not in this chapter so I'll force you to keep reading and letting me know what you think... hee hee!).

**Hints/Smut:** Okay, so this chapter contains some smut that I didn't promise before (but hey, getting our boys in a dark enclosed space and things are just simply going to happen!). Next chapter is the (drum roll please) ... shower scene! I swear that I love writing this stuff WAY TOO MUCH. But a girl's gotta have big dreams, right?

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: LIKE LIONEL

_You agreed it had to be done, Martha. Don't let the devil convince you otherwise. You agreed to it._

_Agreed. To. It._

I was so dazed that I hardly felt Lex reach for me, hold me against his hard lean form encased in silk. I didn't even hear my own sobbing. I just clutched at his back, wanting to dissolve into him.

"We've got to get you warm, Clark." Lex gently pulled me out of our embrace after long moments of petting and soothing noises. He grasped one of my hands and started leading me towards the limo, rubbing my hand between his own. "You're chilled to death, angel. Got to get you home."

Even though I had stopped feeling the cold for some time, I was surprised to find that I was frozen. _Because she agreed. I thought she … loved me … She even seemed to like Lex, give him the benefit of the doubt, argued with Jonathan about it. But … but she didn't deny what Jonathan said. She agreed to it. Agreed with my punishment._

As the driver moved to shut the passenger door behind me, Lex called to him, "Turn the heater on full back here."

Lex didn't let go of my hand, but continued to clasp it between his. He gave a satisfied sigh as heat blasted through the vents in the back and the limo began to move up the road.

I huddled down on the seat against Lex's side, his dress coat swathed around me like a mummy. I took in Lex's scent, clean and spicy, with every breath. The privacy window was up, blocking out the driver's bulk. I watched Lex; it helped keep the pain from crashing back in. One of his legs was crossed loosely over the other. His face was mostly in darkness, but as we passed under the few streetlights I saw flashes of him: the smooth hard cut of his jaw, the aquiline nose, and the full, sculpted lips. I felt the press of one of his firm muscled thighs against my own.

"She … didn't love me, did she, Lex?" My voice sounded soft and strange to my own ears like it came from a great distance.

Lex's steel-colored eyes met my own and I saw his mouth thin for a moment. He let out another sigh and tightened his hold on my hand.

"I don't know, Clark. But if she didn't, she was a fool at best." And under his breath he added, "And a whole lot worse."

I felt ripped apart and re-stitched together badly. All my beliefs about my self-worth were in tatters. The next question seemed to just come out of my mouth on its own, "Can … some_ thing_ like me be loved?"

Lex's eyes widened and he let out a strangled exclamation. "You're … you're not a _thing_, Clark! And yes, absolutely, you deserve love, can be loved … are loved. I … good god, Clark, I … I love you. For what that's worth."

Something like warmth flooded in my chest at those words, "To know you … love me … it's worth everything, Lex. You don't know how … incredible you are."

I couldn't express what he was and what he meant to me. But there was this warmth and light in Lex's eyes that I had never seen before when I spoke those inadequate words.

I dipped my head down, suddenly not able to look at that happiness, "But you just learned about me, Lex. Martha and Jonathan knew since they found me as a toddler that I'm not human. I doubt that's really sunk in for you. Once it does … you might not feel the same. Every power I've gotten has made me more and more … _alien_. Who knows where these changes will end."

Lex let go of my hand and cupped my face, forcing me to look at him, "I love you. That won't change. No matter what we discover about you. You're Clark … my Clark--"

I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me by putting a finger against my lips. I felt branded by the heat of his touch even when he removed it after allowing his finger to glide all the way across my mouth.

"I know what it is to have a parent that treats you like you're some kind of … freak." Lex grimaced like the word left a bad tasted in his mouth, but he soldiered on, "A parent that tells you that you're unlovable, disgusting, less than nothing, but even if they say it and mean it with conviction… it doesn't mean it's true. And in your case, believe me, it isn't."

Lex turned to look out the window for a moment, his eyes too filled with a dark emotion that he didn't want me to see. He swallowed and turned back to look at me. "I wish I could undo what Jonathan and Martha did to you. But that's the past … unchangeable now. What I can do … what I will do for the rest of my life … is tell you and show you how much you're worth. And I assure you, angel, you are priceless, precious, beyond anything."

I started crying while he was speaking. I felt like a big dumb farm boy. Young and weak. How could he see such value in me? Lex brushed my tears away with his thumbs. I gripped the front of his silk shirt. It felt like touching water.

"I love you, Lex."

He smiled one of those special Lex smiles that only I got to see.

"You're the only one who has said that to me and … and meant it, Clark. Besides my mother."

"I do mean it, Lex. I just wish I could show you how much. I … I just don't know how. Tell me how to show you."

My words seemed to echo in the limo and that hidden fire I had seen in Lex earlier in the barn flared up in his eyes and set me ablaze, burning me internally, scorching, insidious heat. I was suddenly hyper aware of Lex's male scent and the quiver of muscles and sinews in his strong hands as they cupped my face so gently.

I heard the change in Lex's breathing going from slow and steady to faster and shallower. His heartbeat doubled. Our faces were only six inches apart. He leaned forward, halving that distance. His head tilted to one side, his pupils dilated, his eyes hooded, his tongue darted out and licked his full soft lips.

I moved forward to meet him, to breach the remaining inches between us. He caught my lower lip in his teeth and sucked on it gently for a moment before covering my mouth with his own. I felt the flick of his tongue against my closed lips, asking for entrance. My mouth opened and his tongue was inside, teasing my own to come into his mouth.

I moaned as our tongues met and became liquid heat together, dueling and twining around the other. He tasted crisp and cool like mint and moss. Lex made a hungry sound in the back of his throat. One of his hands slid around to my lower back. He pressed his palm flat and pulled me towards him, wanting me on his lap. I scooted closer, keening softly into his hot mouth, as my erect penis slid against the silk lining of the coat. Once I got on Lex's lap there would only be the thin material of his pants between us. I trembled.

But suddenly Lex was pushing me off of him. His hands were gone, his lips off mine, straightening the coat around me, buttoning the bottom buttons that had come undone as I had moved towards him. I let out a whine of dismay at the loss of his touch.

"Lex, what?" I felt dazed and fisted my hands in the front of his shirt, but he gently pulled my hands off of him.

"We're home, Clark."

The limo had indeed stopped and the driver was opening the door for us to get out. If Lex hadn't realized where we were … _the driver would have seen everything_. Lex's hands hovered near his own erection and he adjusted himself to try and hide it for when we exit the limo. I wished I could give him the coat, but that would have only half solved our problems as my erection was nowhere near ready to go down. _Not to mention the whole buck-naked thing._ I gathered the pair of jeans, t-shirt and flannel that Dominic rummaged out of my room into my arms from the limo's seat.

Lex took a few deep steadying breaths then exited the limo, offering me a hand up as soon as he was out. I took it, marveling at how steady he seemed, while I was shaking. I could feel that my cheeks were still flushed and I was hard and aching everywhere for things I couldn't even name except they had to do with Lex's touch and mouth and dick. Wanting Lex, being with Lex, losing myself in the sensations that were unfamiliar yet felt like coming home, distracted me from Jonathan and Martha and _(you agreed to it)_ all the rest of it.

Lex's mask was on perfectly as we went walked the few feet from the limo to the front entrance of the Castle. I couldn't help but look at him, as he moved, so sinuously, so sensually without seeming to try. I was so flustered that my normal clumsiness seemed like grace, my body hardly felt like it was working, like a jiggling marionette on strings. But somehow we made it inside.

As soon as the door shut behind us, I dropped my bundle of clothes, reached for him, spun him around and brought him close against me, wanting to continue where we left off. I hardly thought of the servants. Lex's eyes were blazing with need and desire and I felt the hitch in his breathing as his body melded against mine, not to mention how he hardened against me in seconds, but his actions didn't go with his body's involuntary responses. He placed one restraining hand against my chest and despite all my strength and a need for his closeness that made me want to start screaming, I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Upstairs?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Not for more … of this. For your shower and change of clothes … yes."

"Why?" I was ashamed at how that came out sounding like a whine.

I saw Lex fighting with himself, saw the dark heat inside him try to cloud his vision, but then he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and when he opened them to look at me, they were clear blue and gentle. No sign of that surrounding darkness.

"I was wrong to kiss you … to do what I did, Clark."

"You weren't the only one doing it!"

"You've been … traumatized and that's a mild description of what you've been going through. If what I saw was all of it, it would be terrible enough, but I … sense there's been more that you haven't told me yet." His eyes flicked to mine and I dropped his gaze, all but confirming his suspicions that other things had gone on behind the closed doors at the farm than I had said and he hadn't seen.

"Lex, remember what I was being punished for: having sexual thoughts about you. So whether I'm traumatized or not right now I would be doing this. I have dreamt about doing this. Don't take it away. Please!"

He ran one hand over his head, rubbing the bump at the back like he did whenever something vexing happened, "I'm supposed to be protecting you, Clark. As your guardian … or soon to be guardian--"

"If you say you won't touch me because you're going to be my guardian then I don't want you to be!"

Hurt blossomed in Lex's eyes and I flinched at it. "I know you're sixteen and sex may seem like everything, but you're too smart to think that… fucking … is more important than what I can give you as your guardian."

I covered my face with my hands, "I'm sorry, Lex. I don't want one or the other … don't you see that? I want both. And it wouldn't be just … fucking … would it? It would be making love. For me, anyways."

I heard the rush of Lex's exhaled breath and then he grasped my hands and brought them away from my face, "It would be making love for me, too, Clark. I just … I want to be your guardian … to protect you … the rest I want, too, but not more than to take care of you as you should have been your entire life."

"I want that, too. I just don't understand how being my guardian and being my … lover … are mutually exclusive."

Lex laughed then, but there was no mirth in the sound, only sadness, "Because it would be too easy a leap for it to go from you willingly coming to my bed to you doing it because you're afraid I won't take care of you unless you offer yourself to me."

"I would never feel that way, Lex. I know that you would do what's right by me whether we slept together or not."

"Your faith in me is … touching." He gave me a smile that was more a grimace and the darkness was back in his eyes, "But sometimes the apple doesn't fall all that far from the tree, Clark."

His use of one of Jonathan's favorite phrases regarding the Luthors and why I shouldn't trust Lex galled me. Mix that with the sick smile on Lex's face and the almost imperceptible quiver of his lips and I knew he was castigating himself for some imagined wrong he might commit, believing the worst of himself.

"Stop doing this, Lex."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop thinking you're destined to become Lionel. You're Lex. You're so much better than him, more than him."

Lex's voice was odd and eyes flat. "You need to take a shower, Clark. You've been covered in … blood all night. You need to get clean of it."

_Why did I mention Lionel? And why does Lex look so … afraid … like he does when he thinks he's revealed more than he's wanted to?_

"Lex, I … I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

He shook his head, "No apologizes, Clark. You've done nothing … wrong. You need to get yourself together and … so do I. We've got to go to the signing." He stopped then, his eyes suddenly riveted to the floor. "You do still want to be my ward, don't you?" He was motionless when he said the last, like he would shatter if he moved.

"Yes, absolutely, Lex."

His eyes were still focused on the floor, but I heard the break in his voice as he said, "Good."

He turned on his heel and began striding towards his study. He called over his shoulder, "The bedroom next to mine is made up for you for now. Feel free to choose another if you wish."

I wouldn't choose another room. I wanted to be as close to Lex as possible, as close as he'd allow. _I know you've got demons, Lex. I want to protect you from them as much as you want to protect me._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses ... these guys still wouldn't be mine.

Pairing: Clark x Lex

Warning: Slash/Yaoi and AU - if you've been reading you already know this!

Rating: MA

**Reviewer/Readers:** Got the bug big time this week so this will be the second chapter in a few days that's posted and I'm going to be starting on the next! Yay! It begins with our Lex on his own, but he's thrown together with his sweetie really quick, just needed toget some plot things taken care of (like we need or want plot, ha!). The shower scene is here but its more of a hot bed scene so don't despair when they get out of the wet and Clark under the blankets! Thank you again for continuing to read and reviews are like the icing on the cake.

**zeynel aka my muse**: So good to hear from you as always and as always you are so helpful to my little brain to figure out where this is going. Also, thank you for the suggestion to change my account so that anonymous reviewers can submit. I'm a bit new to this whole fanfiction site and figuring it out. Way cool that you are a French gal! You were right on when you thought I was a girl. I'm from and currently living in Chicago, Illinois, not quite as cool as France (where in France by the way? city or country gal?), but its home for now. Let me know more about you if you get a chance! Back to the story: no worries about Clark being raped as the big secret (like you said been done and not a surprise). Lionel does love Lex, but I'm picturing it as almost all possession and not the gentler side of the emotion, and to prove that Lex is his possession he's used the poor boy in very bad ways in the past (that is slightly explained this chapter but what he's done in the past with Lex does not work this time because he's completely misread another key character that's coming into play, so that's a big hint). But I will try to balance the lightand dark in Lionel (no black hats and white hats in this piece, even Jonathan will have some redeeming qualities). All your comments about school are now percolating in my brain as to how that can just add to the angst level. I'm way honored with all the time you've taken to give me advice and I so appreciate it and am greedy for more. Thank you!

**Confused-Gal:**It was so hard on Lex to be good in the last chapter ... as you see from the beginning of this one. He gets a reward though as you will read (hee hee)! Martha will be in the next chapter and will get to explain herself if not exonerate herself.I don't know of any other stories where the Kents are bad and I am so damned addicted to reading Clex (Smallville Slash Archive stories are constantly on my reading list). The closest (and one whose title or author I can't remember) was when Martha was pregnant and they were pretty awful to Clark so that he left and went to be with Lex (but of course he then went back to his parents house ... sniff!). If I find any more or think of that title I will let you know and please do the same. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really really appreciate it!

**Angeleus:** I so agree with you that sickly sweet Lex is well ... not Lex. I plan to keep our guy dark, passionate and alittle edge. I have to keep that in mind when I'm writing the romance angle. Thank you for your comments and continued support! Please continue to read and drop me a line if you have a moment!

**Dassani:**So psyched that its coming through that even though Lex is abit well...messed up...he's still good guardian material, after all I personally would rather have someone like him be my guardian who could use his darkness to protect me than a goody goody that might be ineffectual. Yes, (sigh) I am living out my fantasies here (gulp!). Just a hint about Bats: he's going to help pave the way for Lex to see that maybe Clark's right about guardian/lover not being mutually exclusive, but he's also an example of fighting other dark possessive urges that Lex knows all too intimately. Thanks for reading and reviewing big big time! Oh, what do you mean by account ... I have a fanfiction account, but I'm so clueless with how to do more with this site ... please fill me in if you have chance.

**cursedgirl**: Your wish is my command! Another chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Hugs and Kisses, Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: SHOCKS AND DELIGHTS 

Lex sat behind his desk in his study, one hand lightly grasping a tumbler full of scotch. His blue-gray eyes were looking at nothing, his gaze turned inward. His expression was almost peaceful. So it was a study in contrasts when he whipped the glass across the room at the wall where it shattered spraying 50-year-old liquor everywhere. The smell of peat moss filled the room.

Lex let his eyelids shut then put his face in his hands. "Fuck."

Other than the exclamation, he remained motionless for a few moments until the phone on his desk began to ring. He looked at the caller-id.

"Double fuck."

_Great, it's Lionel. Just what I need, another person that makes me lose control._

Lex toyed with the idea of not answering it, but decided he would rather know what his father was doing than not, and, hopefully, what his father was doing did not include making his way to Smallville to stop the guardianship. _Although Dominic would have had plenty of time to call him by now, but maybe even he had some sort of conscience after seeing that cellar to know that Clark had to get away from the Kents. Maybe he'll wait to after the signing to tattle to daddy._

With a sigh, Lex answered the phone, "Hello, father, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lionel's snort managed to raise Lex's hackles. He gripped the edge of the desk and concentrated on breathing slowly. He could hear faint traffic noises coming over the line. _So he's driving somewhere._ _Please let it not be here._

"Pleasure, Lex? I'm sure you're so _pleased _to hear from me. But I have no time for our normal repartee tonight, _charming_ as it is. I need you to come to Metropolis tomorrow for a lunch meeting. I'm driving there from Gotham tonight."

Lex released the breath he didn't know he was holding. _He doesn't know about the guardianship … yet._

"Can't. Busy. Important things to do." _And even if all I had to do were wash my non-existent hair I'd still be too busy for you. _

"This is non-negotiable, son."

"Everything's negotiable, dad. Isn't that what you've drilled into my head for the last 22 years?"

Lionel was quiet. Lex could hear the faint exhale his father made and the creak of his leather gloves as he adjusted the phone to his ear. "This is an exception to that rule."

Lex's urge to laugh at his father's seeming endless exceptions to rules he created was quelled by the odd tone in his father's voice. If Lex didn't know better, Lionel sounded … anxious. "It's that important, huh?"

"Yes." Another tension-edged silence. "I want you to look … _nice_ … tomorrow, Lex."

Lex felt icy, oily sickness rise up in him from his stomach and sweat form above his upper lip. He gripped the phone tight until he heard the plastic squeak in protest. _It's been so long since he's asked me that. I can't … won't … do that again._ "Why? Another business opportunity's daughter you want me to seduce, is that it? You seem to be able to do the seducing quite well on your own."

But Lex knew that his father never asked him to look nice for the daughters. He only asked when …

"No, Lex. I don't believe he even has any children. And he … asked specifically for you … to be there."

Lex caught another note of that unease roiling through Lionel's voice. The bastard was not his normal collected self and it had nothing to do with asking his son to whore himself out to a potential business partner.

Lex shut his eyes tight and counted to ten. He tried not to think of Clark up in the boy's new bedroom, tried not to think of those pleading green eyes, begging to be loved and touched. If Clark understood fully how Lex had been raised, what he had been told were normal filial acts like sucking off Lionel's business prospects, would Clark ever trust Lex to be his guardian or his lover? Probably not. That's why Lex didn't intend to tell him the full Luthor legacy. _But then again I've misread Clark so far, his pain was hidden from me, he was willing to undergo beatings to keep seeing me. Maybe he would still love and want me even if he knew all of it._

Lex determined that pissing Lionel off, though it felt good initially, in the long run it might make the man decide to take a detour from Metropolis and come to Smallville. Better to humor him, make promises Lex didn't intend to keep or put his father off somehow.

"Who is it that you want me to look … _nice_… for?" Lex was amazed his voice didn't quiver, amazed he didn't start screaming and throw the phone across the room.

"The owner of A/L Import-Export."

"What?" Lex was suddenly bolt upright in his chair. "But that's … that's unbelievable."

Lex's mind ran through at lightening speed what he knew of A/L and its enigmatic owner. The man was never mentioned in the news even though he had the ears of most of the world's leaders, all of those that counted anyways. He was never listed in Forbes as the world's richest person even though he was. He was never interviewed about any of his companies' actions, though the companies were so vast and interconnected that not one country on the planet was unaffected by the behemoth that was A/L. The owner of A/L was a presence that was felt, but never seen, known but never talked about. To get a meeting with him was like having Zeus step down from Mount Olympus into your living room.

Lionel chuckled at Lex's outburst, but the sound seemed muted. "He wants to do some business with LuthorCorp."

_And LexCorp if I have anything to say about it. And if I fully have my way then he'll just deal with LexCorp. _Lex smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which had gone the color of steel.

Lex realized that he'd made up his mind the instant A/L was mentioned that he would go to the meeting and that he'd do whatever it took to get the head of A/L to invest in his fledgling endeavor. To make a deal with A/L would mean true freedom from his father. The more power Lex had the more safety he could assure for Clark A/L could lead Lex to another level of influence in one deal than he would be able to achieve in a decade on his own. Lex felt his heart pound in his chest. His mouth was dry and he wished he hadn't tossed his drink. He drummed his fingers on the desktop.

"When and where?" Lex asked.

"Noon at La Delacroix. Wear something that brings out the color of your eyes, Lex. That seemed to be the feature that most impressed him."

Lex hung up the phone without comment. He rubbed his chin with one hand as he thought about how he would make the head of A/L see him as more than a pretty pair of eyes and how he could screw Lionel out of the deal altogether. His gaze caught the time and realized it had been 45 minutes since he'd brought Clark home. He shot up out of his seat. Clark should be finished showering and changing by now. Maybe he was waiting for Lex to come get him. Hopefully he wasn't too upset about the forced end to their kissing and caresses. Lex would make it up to him somehow.

His right hand brushed against the lump in this pocket. _The case with the necklace._ Not wanting to have this evil piece of rock by Clark again even in its safe lead-lined case, he put it in the drawer where his gun was normally kept. Just thinking of the gun made his draw it out of the back of the waistband of his pants. He had forgotten it was there, felt comforted by the weight, even though it wasn't the smartest place to keep it. He placed it beside the case in the drawer and locked them up. _Two deadly weapons safely stored away_. Then he walked swiftly from the room, humming to himself at the thought of seeing Clark.

When Lex heard the sound of the shower as he reached the top of the stairs he grinned. _Clark will be naked, wet, soapy and slick/soft to the touch right about now._ _I can dream if not touch … yet._ The Luthor slither was never fully repressed, but Lex felt better that he could control it, had controlled it and would control it. _I didn't take him on the foyer floor and that's a start._

Lex frowned though at the thought of Clark being in the shower this long. The door to Clark's new bedroom was open as was the door to the attached bathroom. Yellow light spilled across the threshold.

"Clark?"

There was no answer. Not even the sound of splashing, just the patter of the water hitting the marble shower floor. Too still. Too quiet. The coat Lex had lentClark was lying across the marble vanity. Lex felt his gorge rise at the sight of dried blood adhering to the silk lining. Clark's blood. His angel's blood. Lex wrenched his gaze away from it.

"Clark? Are you all right? I'm coming in, so don't be … alarmed."

Lex walked over the bathroom's threshold. The glass enclosed shower stall was filled with steam, but even so he should have been able to see some of Clark. Lex's breath caught in his throat: had Clark run away, turned on the shower to cover his escape and then taken off, because Lex had turned away his advances? Tendrils of panic made Lex's movements jerky rather than filled with his natural grace. He yanked open the sheet glass shower door and waved away the steam that billowed out.

"Lex?" A small voice came from down by the floor.

Clark was huddled in the corner of the stall, knees drawn up to his chest, long arms wrapped around his legs. The boy was shaking, his teeth chattering. Clark's lips looked blue.

"Angel! What's wrong?" Lex turned off the water as fast as he could, soaking the arm of his silk shirt and nearly scalding himself on the faucet handle. He was down on his knees beside the teenager, his hands hovering in front of him, wondering where it was okay to touch that naked glorious skin. _What am I thinking? Just touch him. Help him!_ Lex's hands rested on Clark's forearms. His skin was hardly warm though it should have been burning after being under the hot spray for so long.

"I ca … ca … can't get warm, Le … Lex."

"You're in shock, Clark." _I'm such a fool. He seemed okay when we … when we kissed, but the whole experience hadn't fully sunk in yet, or maybe the kissing held back all the badness, but after I … sent him away … rejected him …what have I done?_

"But Le … Lex … I don't fe … feel the co … cold. Another … al … alien thing."

"Shock is … is different. And with your physiology … we've got to get you warm, beloved."

Lex didn't see the luminous green eyes widen at his term of endearment or how the shivers reduced almost immediately. Lex grabbed a huge thick towel and wrapped it around the trembling boy. Lex was down on his knees again holding the towel around Clark, while vigorously rubbing Clark's shoulders, forearms, calves, thighs and back, anywhere he could reach around the tight ball that Clark had pushed himself into. More often than not the towel would slip out of Lex's hands and his palms and fingers would be skating across the silken expanses of Clark's golden skin. The shivering seemed to reduce further when he did that.

"How do you feel? Is that better?" Lex asked as he continued to rub down Clark's body.

"A … a little, yeah," Clark managed to get out, his lips still trembled. Color had come back into Clark's cheeks.

"I think we need to get you in bed," Lex's eyes flicked up to Clark's and they shared a weak smile at the double entendre.

Clark was heavier and taller than Lex and layered in muscle, while Lex had more whipcord lean strength, so it was a struggle to get the boy out of the stall. Lex wrapped the trembling form of his beloved in the towel as Clark struggled to stand, his legs shaking like a newborn colt's. Clark leaned heavily on Lex as the older man lead him out into the bedroom towards the large four-poster bed.

"Get under the covers, Clark," Lex said as he stripped the plush comforter down to the 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets.

Clark sat heavily down on the side of the bed. Lex stripped the now soaked, cooling towel off of his beloved. Clark's body washed of the blood and sweat was breath-taking: chiseled abs and pecs, the ripple of lean muscles in his thighs, calves and forearms, the broad shoulders and tapered waist. And then there was Clark's uncut manhood, slightly erect with the tip glistening with fluid that wasn't water from the shower.

Lex knew he was staring, knew he had to get Clark under the covers, but his eyes continued to devour the boy until he saw Clark's body twitch from another impending round of chills. Lex leaned down and helped Clark swing his legs up onto the bed. Lex tried to ignore the feel of Clark's muscles under the silken skin of his calves, tried to ignore his own straining erection. He pulled the covers up around his ward and tried to give a comforting smile.

As soon as Lex's hands were gone from him, Clark started to shake again. Lex's brow furrowed and he began to rub Clark's body again through the covers. Clark just watched him with wide, dark eyes as tremors coursed through him. Lex grabbed the phone and called down to the staff.

"I need something warm for Clark to drink and more blankets … an electric blanket would be best."

Clark had been almost an instant favorite with the staff since he began bringing over the produce from the farm and not only because Lex's mood improved one hundred fold because of his visits. The boy's courtesy and easy smile couldn't help but win him admirers. So Lex knew that the alacrity with which the staff normally obeyed him would be even greater.

"You have a strange look on your face, Lex. What are you thinking about?" Clark asked softly and Lex could see him grit his teeth afterwards to stop the chattering. He rubbed Clark's body harder through the covers.

"I was thinking about you."

Clark cocked one eyebrow at that.

Lex continued, "I was thinking how much the staff like you … how you won every heart in this damn castle."

"Hey, its our damn castle. You shouldn't knock it."

"Yes, it is _ours_." Lex gave one of those brilliant smiles that had no smirk edge to it that Clark adored and felt so privileged to see.

"I wish … wish I could make you smile like that all the time, Lex," Clark said and wrapped his arms tightly around his body both to stem the trembling and the desire to pull Lex down on top of him and cradle him in his arms.

Lex's right hand traveled up the blanket to Clark's face. He traced the outline of Clark's full lips, glided along the sculpted edge of Clark's jaw then up to his left cheekbone to the delicate orbit of his eye. Lex then let his hand slide up into Clark's hair, carding through it.

"You know that you are my beloved, don't you?" Lex's voice was whisper quiet, but it seemed to fill the room.

Clark nodded after a moment, his eyes filled with some emotion so complex that Lex couldn't figure it out totally.

"You do know that, but you're afraid to believe it. Afraid it couldn't possibly be true especially after how those who were supposed to love you ... betrayed you," Lex continued in that soft cadenced tone.

Clark's nod was jerky this time as if to acknowledge this fear was to make it real.

"I'm afraid, too, of so many things, angel. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and you'll still be at the farm and I'll be trying to think up excuses to see you … excuses to have you spend just one more minute with me. Afraid that you won't want to spend that moment. Afraid you'll disappear from my life and it will be empty like before."

Clark shook his head violently in response. Clark's hands began touching Lex through the blankets, petting his side and thigh and the arm that wasn't playing with Clark's hair.

"Those are only our fears speaking to us, Clark. The reality is that you are here with me, never going back to that farm. And the reality is that you have all my love and devotion. All of me is yours." The Luthor voice chimed inside Lex's head, '_And all of you is mine; I will never let you go._' Lex knew better than to speak those words out loud just yet, so he said, "Those are the things that will keep both of us warm, Clark."

Clark's tremors that had been quieting as Lex spoke, stopped altogether.

"Lex, I …," Clark struggled with the words. "I've always felt … that I belonged to … I mean with … you, but I never thought that you would feel so much for me back."

Lex felt that dark fire in him flare with Clark's unconscious word choice: _you do belong to and withme angel. _

"It's the least you deserve, Clark."

Lex leaned down and kissed Clark's forehead. He licked his lips after the chaste kiss to taste Clark's skin on his mouth. There was a hint of salt and sweet. He meant to get up from the bed then. Meant to move away to a safe distance. Only he didn't do either of those things. Instead he leaned back down and kissed Clark's temples, feeling Clark's heartbeat there with his lips. His good, strong heart that seemed to beat in time with Lex's own. He heard Clark's harsh exhale, felt the boy's sweet breath trace the skin of his neck.

Clark was scrabbling under the blankets to get his arms out so he could touch Lex, but Lex held the top of the blanket firmly down across Clark's chest, keeping the boy pinned beneath it. Clark stopped struggling and searched Lex's face for the reason.

"Lex?"

"Shhh, angel, just let me … let me be the one in control."

Clark nodded and Lex felt him relax. Lex followed the edges of his cheekbones and the line of his firm jaw with soft closed-mouth kisses. He sucked gently on Clark's skin, the taste of honey, vanilla and citrus flooded his mouth. He made a pathway down Clark's chin to the hollow of his throat with his tongue, noting that the honey flavor seemed to increase as he neared the boy's chest. He lapped at the hollow where Clark's skin seemed so fragile and tasted the most sweet. Clark arched his body into Lex's touch.

"Lex … ah … so good!"

When Lex raised his head, his eyes were burning silver. Clark tried to reach Lex's mouth with his own. Lex shook his head gently and gave him more kisses and nips along the planes of his cheeks and hairline.

"You're teasing me, Lex! I thought you said we couldn't … oh, right there, that's … that's oh, God, so good!"

Lex had begun nipping and kissing one of Clark's ears then blowing lightly on the saliva he left behind.

"I knew … knew you'd be … ah, oh! … so good at this, Lex! As perfect at this as you … oh, God! … are at everything."

_Clark is so responsive. So beautifully responsive. I could teach him to be even more so … train him to orgasm from my slightest touch._ Lex shivered.

Lex moved so that his lips were only inches from Clark's. The boy looked dazed beneath him. His pupils dilated with need and desire, his body moving fitfully under the covers. Lex allowed himself to drop down those few inches and gave Clark's full soft lips a pure closed-mouth kiss. He felt Clark's mouth open beneath his and the slightest touch of Clark's tongue against his lips, but Clark instinctively understood that if he were to change the kiss from closed to open mouthed it meant taking control back and Lex wanted to keep control.

Clark's tongue retreated into his mouth, but Lex chased it with his own. He mapped the interior of Clark's mouth, the slickness of his teeth, the supple palate, the silky skin of his inner cheeks. He only stopped when he needed air. It was a lucky thing, because that was when they both heard the discreet knock on the door. Lex practically jumped off of Clark and didn't stop moving until he was a few feet from the bed. His loose pants thankfully hid his arousal.

Lex darted one last glance over at his ward, and was relieved to see that Clark had managed to make himself look less kiss-tortured. He relaxed and said, "Come in."

Enrique entered with an armful of blankets, including an electric one. Mathilda, the cook, followed close behind with a steaming cup of cocoa if the chocolaty smell in the air was correct. Lex helped Enrique spread the new blankets over Clark and found an outlet for the electric one. Then he took the cup of cocoa from Mathilda's hands, intending to help feed Clark the sweet drink once he dismissed the servants.

"Thanks … oooh, whipped cream … awesome," Clark said after catching a glimpse of the top of the cup. Both servants smiled but still looked concerned at how pale the boy looked.

"Clark is going to be staying with me permanently as my ward," Lex explained to the servants. "When he asks for something, it is to be treated as if I were asking. I would appreciate it if you told everyone that. "

The smiles got broader and the servants quickly exited as soon as Lex dismissed them. Lex sat down on the edge of the bed again and helped Clark to sit up so that he could sip some cocoa. Lex saw Clark's eyes dart from Lex's mouth to the cocoa and back again. _He doesn't know which sweet he wants more_. Lex watched as the boy licked his lips unconsciously.

"I thought … thought you said that we couldn't be together now that I'm going to be your ward," Clark's tone was mischievous.

"I did and I still intend to follow through with that," Lex answered quietly and fed him a mouthful of the sweet drink.

Clark licked his lips again, but this time it was to get the whipped cream that coated his mouth, but it was just as seductive and suggestive. _I could follow through with my plan to be good more easily if you weren't so maddeningly desirable and I didn't love you so much._

"Well, I haven't changed my mind either. Iintend for you to be my lover and my guardian." Clark's green eyes fixed on Lex and the older boy felt the weight of that gaze, resolute, the gaze of a person who could endure torture to keep what he wanted. Lex felt a shiver of pleasure run through him.

"So we're both clear as to our positions then on this matter," Lex responded and placed the cup of cocoa to Clark's gorgeous mouth for him to take another sip.

"Perfectly," Clark answered softly.

He took the cup from Lex's hands, placing it gently on the nightstand. Lex's arms flopped down by his sides. Clark leaned towards Lex and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and drew back. Just a taste of chocolate and cream. Lex unconsciously moved towards him, wanting to follow those lips anywhere. But Clark put a restraining hand on his chest and chuckled.

"I think you are very sympathetic to my position, Lex."

Lex blinked when he realized what he had been doing and said, "But my position is the right one, Clark."

"This is right … us … together … like this."

Clark moved his hands from Lex's chest to his shoulders and pulled the older man against his chest as he gave him a breath-stealing kiss. When Clark released him, Lex didn't move at first, his eyes still shut, his own tongue tracing the places where Clark's had been in his mouth. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. Clark was watching him a mixture of concern and desire on his face.

"I'm not a good person, angel. And with you I have … questionable self-control. If you persist in this … playing with fire … I will take everything I want … maybe more than you'll want to give or even understand you're giving."

"I want to give you everything."

Lex shuddered and felt all the saliva leave his mouth. _This boy … oh, fuck, this beautiful boy does not have a clue what he's saying._

"Clark, we'll talk about this further, but not tonight."

"As long as you aren't ruling anything out I guess I'll have to be okay with that. For now anyways." Clark gave him a sweet smile, which belied the strength of his last words.

Lex laughed and at Clark's quizical look explained, "I just wondered if there wasn't a chance that offering to be your guardian somehow transferred some Luther blood into your veins. That was a very Luthor-like last comment."

At that moment, Lex's cell phone went off in his pocket. Lex pulled out the phone out and flipped it open. The caller-id identified the caller as Lex's attorneys. He touched the talk button and listened as the head partner said that everything was ready for signing.

Clark watched Lex murmur yes, and thank you and we'll be right there. Clark trembled a little. "Well?" Clark asked though he already knew the answer.

"It's time, Clark. Everything's ready for me to become your guardian. There's no need for you to come to the signing. After everything, perhaps its best if you stay here and keep warm."

"No, Lex," Clark gripped the older boy's forearm. "I have to be there. It'll make it … more real for me. Do you understand?"

Lex nodded although he was not happy about the thought of Clark in the cold again even if it appeared the chill he suffered from earlier was emotional rather than truly physical.

Lex's eyes searched Clark's one last time. "Are you sure you want the … the guardianship, angel?"

"It's our destiny, Lex, and I want it more than anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: So not mine! Waaaah!

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Warning: Slash/Yaoi/AU - one would guess you'd know that by now, but hey just a reminder that this has two hot guys lusting and touching each other in very special ways!

Rating: MA

**Hints/Smut Update:** This is along, long chapter. I found that I had so much to say that had to happen in Clark's point of view (and the next chapter absolutely had to happen in Lex's) that this thing kept going. I hope that's good for all of you. A lot gets explained as well, i.e., Martha gets to defend her actions (see if you agree/disagree with why she allowed the beatings), there's thefirst taste of some supernatural happenings, the guardianship documents are finally signed and there's a nice dose of smut right in the middle that should hopefully allow you to stomach the rest of the "plot." I will be getting up the next chapter in the upcoming week (this story will not leave me alone!). I really really hope that you all like the direction this piece is going and I hunger for your thoughts!

**Reviewers!** What can I say that I haven't said before in the thanks category? Hugs, kisses, massive amounts of love to each and every one of you!

**zeynel aka my muse**: Once again you are so spot on to pick up about the significance of A/L, big, big important part. This character will be introduced in the next chapter. I wonder what you'll think about Martha's explanation for her actions. Hmmm, I found it compelling, but I don't know if that'll get across. So cool to hear about your home! I went and saw some of the standing stones in England when I lived there for a year. I feel foolish to admit that I didn't know there were some in France. I like the connection between Quiberon and the U.S., and I know there are many, many more, too, between our countries generally(not the least of which is the Statute of Liberty that France so kindly gave us!). Have you ever come to the U.S.? I went for a brief day trip to France, but that hardly counts, I think. But what I did see was lovely, of course. Thank you for everything!Write and read when you can!

**Angeleus**: I'm so glad to hear from you! So cool that you liked that bit about Lex and his dad, that plays into what happens next big time. I worried abit about it, knowing that the abusive Lionel angle can get out of control, but I intend for every character to have good and bad points so that it seems more ... real or something anyways. Thank you, sweetie, and please keep letting me know what you think!

**clexbaby**:Muchmore internal fights with Lex to come and so cool that you like Clark's POV, hopefully this chapter will add to that liking. Oh, I hope you had fun at camp! To be honest being stuck here at work makes camp sound so darn good! Sigh. Thanks and write more if you can!

**Black-Dragon Mistress: **Awesome that you think this is going places! I so hope that continues to be your impression in this chapter. I feel abit too much like Shrek when I say this, but I want to keep the angst/emotional stuff layered (like an onion) all the darn way through. I so try with the spelling and grammer, too, thank you for noticing. Although it makes me so mad when the uploaded documents keep pushing two words into one for no apparent reason. Ugh! Please keep reading and reviewing if you have the time. Thank you!

**Dassani:**I will definitely be checking out your and your cousin's works! I haven't had as much time to read fanfiction recently as I'd like, but I hope when work calms down I'll be able to do more reading. You are so right on about Dick and Clark. This whole crossover thing is going to happen in about two chapters ... so hold on!

**Ditzy 1978:** I'm so psyched that you like both POVs. I think I'm doing Clark much differently than the show, b/c he sort of irritates me sometimes. I wanted him a bit darker and more mature in a way. So this long chapter explores that aspect more of him. Thank you again for all your reviews!

**Answers: **I didn't get your review of chapter 5 until I had posted chapter six, but I wanted to acknowledge your kind review! And yes, I so agree that Lex should comfort Clark again and again (for our reading and writing pleasure ... ooooh, did I write that down ... hmmm, well it's true!). I hope the stuff b/t them in chapters six and in this chapter meets those needs. Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and your time!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:SIGNS AND SIGNINGS

I love to see Lex behind the wheel of a fast car, putting it through its paces, while the ground is just eaten up beneath us, the thrum of the motor like a purr through my veins as he shifts into higher gear. That alone would make it one of my favorite things to do with Lex. But Lex driving also gives me the opportunity to watch him when I know he has to keep his eyes, for the most part, on the road so my staring wouldn't be that obvious.

Now I don't need to hide that I'm looking at him, admiring him, _loving him_. My fear of seeing Jonathan and Martha tonight is offset by the fact that I can just watch Lex drive and not avert my eyes when he glances over at me and grins and adds another 10 miles per hour to our speed as we race towards his factory, to the signing of the guardianship documents. Soon, I will be his legally.

He'd changed out of the plum shirt he was wearing earlier into a black ribbed sweater, because the silk shirt had been pretty much ruined when it got soaked as he helped me out of the shower. He'd also wrapped himself in the black pea coat with the high collar that always looked so good on him. Thinking of the coat he'd worn earlier that day made me feel ill. I noticed that someone had come and taken it away and I wished again that they would burn it. It could never be truly clean.

Dominic hadn't done the best job in grabbing clothes for me, forgetting to bring any boxers, socks or shoes. Lex scrounged up a pair of old sneakers I had left at the castle after a vicious rainstorm one night and some white tube socks that I doubted he'd ever worn. He had joked at first that going commando would be a good experience for me. When I asked him if he was going commando at that moment, he got quiet and his eyes burned into me. But then with a quick laugh, he threw me a pair of gray silk boxers that were too big on him, but fit me like a second skin.

"You're the only man I know who has to have his underwear dry-cleaned, Lex," I said as he stood in the doorway to my bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, smirking at me.

"Silk against skin, Clark, once you try it you'll never go back."

"Silk doesn't breath … cotton is better," I said, repeating a bit of Martha's advice, and flinched at the thought of her.

"Hey, are you all right?" Lex was suddenly in front of me touching my shoulder. He shook his head suddenly and said softly, "Stupid question, of course you're not. But … I mean, is there anything I can do?"

His blue-gray eyes searched my face and as always I felt that he saw far more than anyone should be able to. He cupped my cheek with his right hand and I leaned into that touch. His thumb gently caressing the skin right by the corner of my mouth, making me ache to kiss him.

"You're doing more than enough, Lex. I'm all right."

"You _will_ be all right, angel, I promise," Lex said seeing through the half-truth.

He'd asked which car I wanted to take and if I wanted to drive. I told him the blue Jag and slid into the passenger seat. I wanted Lex to be the one in control of all things tonight, and, of course, with him driving it gave me great view-time of him.

I'm brought back to the present by Lex's voice, "Tomorrow I've got to go to Metropolis … for a meeting I can't miss," he said, his face only illuminated by the dashboard lights as we barreled down the country road, halfway to the plant. But I could see the grimace he made.

I felt a chill run through me at the thought of being apart from him, but I quashed it down, bringing the coat I borrowed tighter around me. I wouldn't be a burden on Lex. I wouldn't be so clingy and needy that he couldn't get on with his life.

I saw the concerned sideways glance he gave me, noticing the fear I tried to hide. He said, "I want you to go with me. I'll only be away from you for a few hours for the meeting itself. It actually fits into my plans, in a way, because I was thinking we needed to go into the city tomorrow, anyways."

"What for?"

"Considering tonight's adventure in trying to clothe you and my abhorrence of all things flannel, which would encompass the rest of your wardrobe at the farm, I thought we would go shopping. To begin the proper outfitting of my ward," Lex explained as he tapped the wheel to a symphony he was undoubtedly hearing in his head.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be the equivalent of a life-sized Ken doll tomorrow?"

"Because I can't allow my ward to look like a ragamuffin, Clark," he said.

"Ragamuffin?" I snorted.

"It was a favorite word of my grandmother's," Lex said archly, but I saw the flash of his teeth as he grinned.

"Exactly. Your _grandmother_ used that word. Nobody uses it now."

"Only because the youth of the nation have a limited vocabulary, not because it isn't a perfectly good word. A perfectly descriptive word."

"Hmmm. You are a nerd, aren't you, Lex?"

"And that would make you the ward of a nerd, which would mean you're a nerdette? Nerdo?"

"Dork!" I said and swatted at his shoulder.

"Geek!" He joked right back.

I struggled to find another insult and proved his point about my own, if not my generation's, lack of vocabulary when I repeated, "Nerd!"

"Ragamuffin!" And we both started laughing way too hard. "See my greater vocabulary allows me to insult more … effectively."

"More creatively maybe. It amazes me no end though that you still sound cool, even though you're talking like you're from a different era."

"I am cool, Clark, ergo everything I do is cool."

"Right," I agreed and he smirked.

Lex reached over and stroked my hair, letting his hand drift down to the back of my neck, massaging the muscles there as he drove one-handed. I resisted the urge to moan, leaning forward slightly so he had easier access to continue the massage.

His voice was low and almost throaty as he began to speak again, "So about tomorrow. I figure we'll drive down to Metropolis in the morning, I'll have my lunch meeting while you brush up on your Playstation skills at the penthouse, then we'll shop, have dinner and maybe a movie. We'll drive back to Smallville the next day."

"Uhm, sounds great except for one little thing. Tomorrow is Sunday, which means the next day is Monday. School day, remember?"

"Ah, right. I didn't forget that, I just didn't think you'd be up for school quite yet," he answered too casually and I knew then that he was still really worried about me, especially after the shower incident. "Maybe we should see how you're doing closer to that time before we make any decisions."

"I wouldn't want anyone debating your skills as a guardian, Lex, which they would if I started playing truant from school all ready."

"I'm sure they'll debate my skills anyways, Clark." Lex stopped massaging my neck and dropped that hand back on the gearshift.

I felt the loss of his touch so keenly. I wished I hadn't mentioned people judging his guardianship of me; it only reminded him of his promise not to become my lover. I was pretty sure that guardians normally did not give their wards backrubs. Or kiss them. Or give each other blowjobs in fast beautiful cars. Or make love until they couldn't move anymore. But I intended to have those things with Lex. Who cared what normal guardians and wards did, we had never been normal at anything before so why start now?

"I should call Chloe and Pete later. Tell them what's going on … so they don't hear it from someone else first." I wondered if he noticed I didn't include Lana in that list.

"Quite. I'm sure that once the town gets wind of it, people will be saying that the Luthors are buying farm children now at discounted prices," Lex joked, but it fell flat.

I reached over and gripped his shoulder, loving the feel of his muscles shifting under my hand. "I don't care what they think, Lex. You saved me and I'm … honored that I get to be your ward. Those people that say bad things about you … they don't know anything." I couldn't help but add bitterly, "After all, they're the same ones that think Jonathan Kent is a good man who wouldn't hurt a soul."

Lex's eyes flicked over to me, but I held the trembling sickness at bay even though I could almost hear the whine of the belt flying through the air and the slapping sound it made as it connected with my skin.

"How long … how long had the beatings been going on?" Lex asked softly.

"Since I returned the truck. Before I even knew how I … felt about you. It was like he sensed it or something. He said he _smelled_ it on me." I shuddered.

I heard the leather of his gloves squeak as he tightened his grip on the wheel and gearshift. "How often did he … beat you?"

"At first, it wasn't all that often just once every few months and then … it got more frequent," I answered and focused on a loose thread on the hem my coat.

"How frequent?" Lex asked and I knew he wanted to know not because of idle curiosity, but because it haunted him that I could have been hurting and he wasn't aware of it. As much as Lex knew me, I knew him.

"After every time we got together." My voice sounded so quiet to my own ears I wondered if he heard my response.

He must have been holding his breath, because I heard his harsh exhale suddenly, "Fucking god, Clark, we've seen each other practically every day for the past six months. That bastard even sent you to my house with the produce once a week!"

"It was my choice whether I delivered the produce to you or not. He would have gone in my place, but I … insisted on going."

"So he made you … _pay_ … for the privilege of delivering vegetables to me by beating you?" He sounded strangled as he said it. "And when I came by the farm unannounced, did he hurt you for that, too?"

I paused before I answered, not wanting him to feel responsible for what Jonathan did to me, but knowing I could never lie to Lex about important things like this ever again, "Yes. Because he knew … knew I wanted you there, so it didn't matter that I hadn't asked you over. It was my … desire to be around you that he punished me for."

I saw a tremor run through Lex. He pressed his lips together until the blood ran out of them. Finally, he spoke again, "What about phone calls? Did they cause him to punish you, too? And when you stayed the night or went with me to some opening in Metropolis … was it … was he--"

"He made the punishment fit the crime. At least in his mind, anyways," I said, amazed that my voice sounded so steady, so calm, so inflectionless even as my inner thoughts felt congealed with memories of my own blood pooling on the stone floor of the cellar. "Depending on how much time I spent with you the punishment would go on … longer and … he'd use more … force and … stuff," I answered and swallowed, but my mouth was dry and it felt like my throat was sticking together. "Sometime he'd make me stay in the cellar with the … with the necklace on all night after the punishment. He'd release me to do my chores in the morning and go to school. Those days … were the toughest, but I wouldn't have wanted to stay home in any case. At least at school I was away from him and could … pretend that things weren't like they were."

Lex was so still that it frightened me. His voice when he did speak was like dark ice, "I should have brought my gun."

"Don't say that, Lex!"

"I want to kill him. I want him dead!" Lex slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel. "And he called me the devil. What a fucking joke!"

I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, rubbing his right forearm, feeling tremors course through his body. "You kill him and you risk going to jail, Lex. And I can't … can't go on without you."

I felt him take in a very deep breath and slowly let it out of his lungs. He was still so taut; I thought he might snap in half.

"Why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you, Clark?" He asked so softly.

I drew back from his shoulder, not wanting to tell him the rest, but knowing it had to be done, "Because he threatened to say you were … raping me. Even with me denying it … there would still be enough doubt that Lionel could use it as an excuse to lock you up again in the mental institution. That's the main reason why I didn't resist him or run away, because … because it would put you in danger, Lex."

I wasn't that surprised when he pulled the car over to the side of the road with a vicious yank of the wheel. I heard the loose gravel underneath the tires shoot up and ricochet off of the under carriage of the car. Lex was suddenly ripping the seatbelt off him and thrusting the car door open. He was walking very fast out into the middle of the empty road, one hand against his forehead, the other fisted at his side, his breath coming in ragged gasps. I scrambled out of the Jag after him. He made a sound between a laugh and a sob and I saw him cover his mouth to keep the noise in.

"You let him hurt you to protect me. _You did this for me._"

I came up behind him, putting my arms around him, so his back was against my chest. I could feel his heart pounding, his whole body trembling with grief and rage and fear.

Lex said raggedly, "And to think … to fucking think that there were times when I didn't see you for a day and … and doubted you wanted to be my friend … doubted you were my friend … when all the time … you were enduring hell for me! I'm such a fucking idiot, such an idiot!"

He twisted around in my arms so we were face to face. His eyes were wild, his alabaster skin looked even whiter in the fall moonlight, and there were tremors flowing through his body like water. His eyes told me so many things about what he was feeling: horrified that I allowed Jonathan to hurt me because of him, but also, and I knew he would castigate himself for feeling this, joy and wonder that I truly loved him enough to suffer for him. No friend had ever sacrificed for Lex.

"Angel … how can I ever … ever … make this up to you? Make this right for you?"

"It's not your fault that this happened. Don't you see I could have stopped the beatings if I had been willing … willing to give you up? But I didn't and I wouldn't. I'm the one at fault. I'm the one that was putting you in danger by being your friend!" The last was my real fear. My selfishness in wanting to continue to have Lex in my life had given Jonathan power over Lex not just me.

"Oh, Clark … don't … don't even think that. Your friendship is invaluable to me. I would rather have gone back forever to Belle Reve, shock treatments and all, than to not have your friendship. And if that threat had been carried out, then at least you could have escaped from them," Lex soothed, tightening his embrace on me.

"They still knew my secret, Lex. They would have told the government or someone else and I would have been hunted down. And … and they were the only parents I've ever known so I … went through with it for that reason, too," I said quietly, ashamed that I could have felt such desperate longing for these people who hurt me to love me.

Some of my shame must have come through in my voice, because Lex said, "I understand all too well wanting approval and love from someone who will never give it."

In some ways it amazed me that Lex could be so shocked and horrified by what Jonathan did to me when I sensed that Lionel had done worse things to Lex. I knew it was because in some way Lex thought he deserved only bad things, that love and friendship and all the brightness in life weren't really meant for him.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" I told him, my voice a choked and muffled mess since I had stuffed my head into his neck.

"Yeah," he said, his voice equally blurry with emotion. "Love you." The last was a whisper, but it burst through me like fireworks.

I pulled back to look at Lex's face, to say something more, but he stopped me with a kiss. His eyelids slowly fell shut as the kiss continued. His mouth was closed at first, just the pressure of his silken lips against my own then I felt him open his mouth and the briefest caress of his tongue tracing the line between my top and bottom lips. I opened my mouth to let him in, but he teased me and flicked his tongue back inside his own mouth and sucked on my bottom lip instead. His hands trailed down my back to the waistband of my jeans and he slid them into my back pockets, cradling my ass in his hands and pulling our hips together. I felt one of his knees pressing between my legs and I opened them wider so that he could put his thigh between my own. He began rocking my aching sex against his thigh.

He broke off the kiss, his eyes hooded and gleaming underneath the pale lashes, "We shouldn't do this." But then he pressed harder against my groin with his thigh until I moaned.

"But we are doing this, Lex."

"I know, but I'm in denial."

He captured my lips with his again, taking my tongue into his mouth and raking it lightly with his teeth. He pulled back again, "You're so beautiful … inside and out. I want to give you everything you deserve. But I'm weak, angel. And I love you too much. You're the only one I love. Only one I ever will."

"You're not weak, Lex. You're the strongest person I know. Love you, too. Always, forever, only," I moaned into his mouth

Then I started kissing and licking down his throat, finding the place where the neck and shoulder met and where his carotid pulse was the strongest. I began to suck on that place. He whimpered and his thigh jerked up between my legs.

"I want you to submit to me, Clark. Can you do that? You're so strong … can you give into me? Would you get on your knees for me? Beg for me … ah, oh, God, yes … so good, angel!"

I had cupped his sex with one hand and squeezed while my other hand snaked underneath his sweater and caressed his nipples into hard nubs. His voice was like an aphrodisiac and I found my own voice because of it.

"I'd get on my knees for you, on my back for you, on my stomach for you … crawl across glass for you," I hissed as I trailed kisses long his collar bone, mapping that alabaster skin that taunted me each time I saw him. "I'd _burn_ for you, Lex." I felt his breath hitch.

"All that strength, all that beauty and you want to give it to me. And I'm such a fucking bad man, which makes this such a … such a _bad_ idea … but oh, don't stop doing that!" Lex keened in my ear as I dipped my fingers down the front of his pants, just to tease the head of his sex that was trying to make its way out into the air like it had a mind of its own.

He ripped his hands out of the pockets of my jeans and began tearing at the buttons of my pants. "You're _mine_, angel."

"Yes. _Yours_."

"Never let you go."

"I intend for you to keep that promise," I breathed against his pale perfect neck, feeling the thread of his heartbeat sing in my bones.

Lex's hands froze just as he was unzipping my pants when the howling began.

"Wolves?" I said, never having heard one outside of the movies. I jerked my head up from his throat.

"Can't be," Lex said. He quickly rebuttoned me and I removed my hands from underneath his clothes. Each of us scanned the dark fields to see what was making that noise.

The one howl turned to two then three then four, then more melded in and it was impossible to know how many. Then I saw them. Too many to count, flowing towards us like a river of silver fur down the roadway. I gasped and Lex turned his head to see what made me make that sound.

"No way," Lex breathed. "No way this is happening."

I grabbed Lex and used my strength and speed to get us into the car and get the doors locked. Luckily he hadn't turned off the ignition and he just had to get the car in gear and punch the accelerator, because the wolves were upon us just as he screeched away. I watched them loping after us as Lex hit sixty then seventy then eighty miles an hour.

"They're gaining, Lex."

"Impossible. No wolf can go eighty miles an hour!" But I heard the doubt in his voice and then he laughed, a little crazily considering the way our emotions had been up and down that night, not to mention hundreds of ravening wolves on our tail. "But then against this is Smallville, so I can't believe the word impossible ever exits my mouth anymore."

"Their eyes are glowing…"

"What? Are they glowing green?"

"No," I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Silver. They glow silver, Lex. It's almost … beautiful."

"Ah, Clark, how close are they that you can see their eyes? Or don't I want to know?"

"At the back bumper and they're moving up on both sides," I said as the first wolf was even with the passenger door.

"Great, the wolves are doing a pincer maneuver. I could hit one without too much damage to the front end, but … if more get in the way the engine might be destroyed and we'd be sitting ducks."

"Don't worry, I can run faster than this car--"

I heard Lex yell and I jerked my gaze to look out the front windshield. Lex had turned the car into a skid and I saw why. Not only were the wolves behind us, but also the entirety of the road and surrounding fields in front of us was covered by hundreds of them, with their softly glowing silver eyes. Just sitting there, watching the car barrel towards them then achingly slowly watching it slide to the side and stop. The car rocked for a few moments, and then everything was still. We hadn't hit one wolf.

A larger wolf, far larger than the rest, almost the size of a calf approached Lex's door. I grabbed Lex and began to pull him away, towards my side of the car to super speed us out of there when Lex said, "Don't, Clark."

"Why? We've got to get away from--"

"I … just don't. Not yet." Lex's voice sounded funny like it did when he was totally absorbed in some abstract theory or looking at something he found intrinsically beautiful.

The wolf's eyes were even with ours as it looked in the car window, right at Lex. The glow in the wolf's eyes pulsed brighter. Lex reached one shakily towards it and pressed his hand to the glass. The wolf sniffed at the hand. I don't know why, but I switched my sight to x-ray. Where there should have been wolf bones and organs there was only fire … burning blue/white in intensity. The fire writhed and coiled and then it held my gaze, knowing me. Then it turned its gaze back to Lex … _knowing him, wanting him, aching for him._ I felt Lex begin to convulse in my arms. His eyes were rolling up into his head.

"Lex!"

The wolf arched its head back and howled so loud I could feel the vibrations of sound moving through the air. Lex pressed back against me, half tangled over the gearbox, and the convulsions stopped. It was over as quickly and bizarrely as it began. The wolves began streaming away into the darkness until there wasn't one in sight. Like they had never been.

"Lex, can you hear me? Answer me!" I frantically scanned him, but everything looked all right, but I couldn't tell if his brain was damaged.

He shuddered then managed to croak, "I'm okay, Clark."

"You were … were having a fit! You need a doctor!" I couldn't help the fear that colored my voice. Losing Lex would kill me. Having him hurt was just slightly less bad.

"No … no doctors." He struggled to sit up. I had to make myself release him. He sat in the driver's seat quietly for a moment, rubbed his forehead then turned to me, "Never a dull moment in Smallville, is there?" He grinned shakily.

"No, I guess not," I said and felt my stomach sink. The weird occurrences could always be linked back to my arrival and the meteor rocks.

Lex lifted my chin so that I'd look at him, reading my mind, "Not your fault, angel. And besides this … this occurrence was … cool."

"Cool?" I couldn't keep the disbelief from my voice.

"Yeah." He got that distant look on his face again as if staring at something on the horizon only he could see. "I heard them … or maybe it was only one … talking to me."

"Who? The wolves?"

"They … it … wasn't a wolf."

"I agree … when I x-rayed it--"

"X-rayed it?" Lex cocked one eyebrow at me.

"Alien thing: x-ray vision," I explained and he nodded and let me continue even though I could see the scientist in him wanting to ask about five million more questions. "The big one at least looked like fire, Lex. It didn't have bones or organs … it was living fire."

He laid his hands gently against the steering wheel, contemplating what I said. "I can't remember the words that the voice used. But … it was speaking to me … telling me something."

"It wanted you," I answered grimly.

"What?"

"There was … when it looked at me I felt that it … it wanted you," I repeated. "Why did you tell me to wait and not get us out of there?"

"I don't know. I just felt it would be all right if we stayed. I can't explain it." He rubbed one gloved hand over his head.

"It made you have a fit."

"Hmmm. Well, I feel all right now. Actually I feel better than that."

"That worries me more."

"I know, but I think we should talk about this someplace else. Not here. And we've got to get to that signing! I will have you as my ward tonight and I don't want to wait."

"Maybe I should drive?"

"No, no, I'm good, angel. Never better," he said and leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth. "Now buckle up because I intend to break light speed."

We seemed to get to the plant in no time, but I was still reeling from his kiss, from the wolves and from the thought that it was time for Lex to become my guardian.

Both of us listened to the ticking of the Jag's engine cooling.

"Are you ready?" He asked and placed a comforting hand on my thigh.

"Hmmm. Yeah."

"They can't hurt you, Clark. Even if they start raving about you being an alien. Well, no one's going to believe them."

"Right, I know." But still I made no move to leave the car.

Lex turned in his seat to study my face more closely and I suddenly couldn't bear to be even a foot from him. Just his hand on my thigh made me realize how much I needed his entire body covering mine to feel safe and desired and loved. But I couldn't kiss Lex in the parking lot. If someone saw that would put a bit of wrench in the guardianship process. Lex seemed to know what I felt though.

"Clark… there's a connecting door hidden under the tapestry between my bedroom and yours."

"Oh, a hidden door?" I asked, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Yes, well, it is a castle, you know. So if you needed … needed me … tonight after the signing then …" He stopped speaking and I saw him swallow twice. "Think of it as an … incentive to--"

"Get through this?"

He nodded stiffly.

I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his, knowing that this wasn't exactly normal behavior for future wards and guardians, but I couldn't help it. "What were you planning to do with that secret door? Come into my bedroom and--"

"Watch you sleep and torture myself with the thought of touching you. Then go jack off," he finished and his blue-gray eyes flicked up to meet mine. "I told you I am a bad man, Clark."

"You say that like it's a terrible thing, but really I like that about you," I said and swallowed hard.

Lex smiled slowly, the look lighting up his whole face, transforming him. "That's why we're perfect together."

"If we don't get out of this car now, I think we might not ever make it in there," I answered hoarsely.

"Quite."

Then we turned away from each other and got out of the car. I heard the thunk of his door closing and only then did I turn to look at Lex over the roof of the blue Jag. I gave him my most confident smile and he gave me a gentle nod then we made our way inside, so close together that the back of our hands brushed each other.

The lawyers and Dominic were waiting for us in one of the conference rooms on the first floor. No sign of Jonathan or Martha. Papers were neatly stacked in piles with tabbies that pointed to where Lex was to sign. Martha and Jonathan's signatures were already on the paperwork. Lex waved off the attorneys' attempted small talk and instead had them follow him over to the table to immediately show and explain to him what each of the documents meant. It looked like it might take awhile, but I couldn't sit down being too on edge.

Dominic sidled over to Lex then and whispered something in his ear, interrupting the lawyer. Lex froze for a moment then he pivoted to face me, his eyes more silver than blue.

"Martha Kent wishes to speak to you. You are under no obligation to honor that request," Lex's stilted formal tone made me know what it cost him to even pass on this message to me. He hated them both and would never forgive what they did to me.

"I'd like to … hear what she has to say this one last time."

Lex's expression was unreadable, but he nodded. "Do you want me there?"

"Yes, but I think I can start the conversation on my own while you're getting things done here," I chewed my bottom lip. "I just … want this settled. Okay, Lex?"

"Okay. I'll be in as quickly as I can. Dominic, show him to Mrs. Kent." Lex held my gaze one last time and I took in a deep shuddering breath. I felt his desire to give me strength and he accomplished his goal.

As Dominic walked me down the hallway, I asked him, "Is … is Jonathan in there with her?"

"No, we moved him into the room next door. Don't worry, we've got men with guns watching him. He won't be able to hurt you … again," Dominic answered and I saw the quick glance he shot me out of the corner of his eye.

I was glad that not more people had seen me like he did in the cellar, I couldn't bear the pity, but at least he would never question why Lex was making me his guardian and I was certain I would have to explain that more times than I'd ever want to.

"Has … Jonathan said anything more about … about all of this?"

Dominic opened his mouth but nothing came out. He glanced over at me again and said, "The only thing I heard him say is that … that he failed. That you were lost."

I felt my shoulders twitch at that. I didn't know if I believed in the concepts of heaven and hell like I was taught by the Kents, but I did believe in there being more than just the physical. Was it like Jonathan said that the feelings I had for Lex would damn me to the darkest pits of the underworld? I guess the real question was whether I cared and I had answered that question the moment Lex kissed me and I gave into it, wanted it, wanted more. If I was lost by loving Lex, by being loved by Lex … _so be it_.

We stopped outside a plain office door. It should have had flashing lights or warning signs or something from the way my stomach flipped as I looked at it. I wanted to see Martha and I didn't. I had somehow allowed myself to believe that her tender looks and touches, making my favorite meals and listening to my problems, minus the issues with Jonathan and the blood and the belt, meant that she loved me. And maybe she did, but it was a broken type of love. I could never have allowed anyone to touch Lex the way Jonathan did me, couldn't even let one stranger do that to another without trying to help. But she allowed it, agreed with it. What was I to make of her?

Dominic unlocked the door and motioned for me to stay back as he entered the room first. Martha was sitting in a chair on the side of the room, her fair skin looking gray and her red hair a mess. She clutched a tissue in one hand. When she saw me she jumped up out of the chair with a cry of joy, but she stayed where she was when Dominic waved her back. Her eyes searched my face, looking for what, I wasn't sure.

"Clark … how … how are you, honey?"

I saw Dominic roll his eyes at that and step over to the corner to watch her while she and I talked.

"Okay … sort of. Not really," I answered and toed the carpet.

"We … we signed the papers like you asked, Clark." Her eyes were beseeching and I didn't know what she wanted me to say.

"I'm glad … glad about this. I really want Lex to be my guardian." I turned and looked at Dominic, not able to say the things I wanted to in front of her. "Uh, Dominic, could you leave us alone? I'm not in any danger from her."

I knew that Lex suspected Dominic of being Lionel's toady so I wasn't surprised at his conflicted look, the desire to stay without good cause warring with his need to know what I was going to say to Martha.

"I really need the privacy, Dominic."

"I'll just wait outside."

"Actually, why don't you wait in the conference room with Lex and the others?" I tried a look on him that I'd seen Lex give him a few times and it must have been quite a good imitation as Dominic nodded then scurried from the room. I was pleased to note with my x-ray vision that he did indeed go to the conference room and not linger in the hallway for too long.

"Clark," she breathed and was suddenly wrapped around me.

I fought the urge to push her away and just stood there while she held me. There was this tightness in my chest. I wanted to forgive her and hate her forever at the same time.

I finally found my voice, "Why did you agree to him hurting me? How could you do that?"

She pulled back from the embrace and collapsed down on the chair again, her face looking haggard and her voice losing all inflection, "Those aren't easy questions to answer, Clark, and I'm not sure if the answers truly make any difference especially since now …," She trailed off.

"Now what?" I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides.

"Now that you are going to be with Lex after all," she answered simply.

"Please tell me that you aren't like dad … Jonathan, I mean, and believe I'm damned because I have sexual thoughts about a guy. Please tell me that isn't the reason why you--"

"What? No, no … is that what your father told you?" Martha shook her head violently, half rising from her seat. "Was that his reasoning? Oh, god, I didn't know that … no, Clark that's not my reason. I don't believe that. I would never do anything to you … because of _that._" She looked so disturbed and so unsure all of a sudden. She sank back down on the chair, running one hand through her tangled hair.

"Then what is?"

She gave me that searching look that should have meant something to me, but didn't. "Clark, I overheard you … talking to the A.I."

I gave her a blank stare. I hadn't a clue what she meant. She had always been there when I talked to Jor-El so the fact that she heard me speaking to him couldn't surprise me. I told her as much.

"No … no, not those times. I heard you go downstairs into the cellar one night, Clark, and I followed you."

"I never went down to talk to that thing without you guys!"

She left out a soft breath and I saw sadness in her, it made her shoulders slump, "I wondered even then if you were truly aware of doing it or … I can tell that you don't know what I'm talking about. I don't know if forewarned is forearmed in this situation or if it is just a self-fulfilling prophecy by telling you this now. The knowledge hasn't helped any of us so far."

"Mom, please make sense!" I heard myself call her mom, but couldn't take it back. She still felt like my mother. I wondered if her explanation would kill that feeling. I sat down on a chair opposite her. She reached over and covered my hands with hers. They were rough and red from farm work, but I loved them. They were the hands that soothed me, the hands that had never been afraid to wrap around me even as my _alien-ess_ became more apparent.

"You remember the A.I. talking about your destiny?"

I snorted. "Yeah, the taking over the world business. Crazy. Never going to happen."

She gave me a small nervous smile, and her eyes seemed bright with something like fear and pain for a moment. "The same day that the A.I. told you about your destiny, late at night after we all were supposed to be asleep, you activated the A.I. again, without your father or I with you."

There was a feeling of pressure at the back of my brain, but I couldn't catch the significance of the feeling. I suddenly wanted her to stop talking, but I couldn't get the words to come out.

She continued, "You said that you wouldn't take over the world--"

"Of course I won't! I--"

She held up a restraining hand, "You said you wouldn't take over the world for yourself, _but you would for Lex_."

There was a quiet gasp from behind me. Lex was standing in the doorway, his blue-gray eyes wide, and his lush mouth partially open, looking so achingly beautiful. It felt like when I ran really fast and everything appeared to slow around me like molasses. Martha didn't move from her chair, didn't even seem surprised to find him there or that he knew about the A.I. and thus my alien origins. She looked just sadly resigned.

Lex's voice, though quiet, filled the room, "And what about this … this statement made you decide that Clark had to be tortured?"

Martha met Lex's gaze steadily as she said, "I know that if there is a hell then there is a special place reserved there just for me … no matter what my reasoning was for allowing Clark to be hurt."

"And that reasoning would be?" Lex's voice had a dangerous lilt to it.

"As soon as I heard what Clark said that night I knew that … that we had to discourage your friendship … _at any cost_. Because I knew, Lex, that without you as a catalyst that Clark would never … _never_ hurt people, _never_ desire such power … but I was sure with you in his life that … that he would do these things … _that he_ _would offer you the world on his knees_."

A half-memory surfaced of Jor-El looking pleased with me that I had accepted my destiny, saying that it had all been foretold and it was good, very good that things were moving so quickly now. I felt all the saliva dry up in my mouth. I couldn't speak.

"And what makes you think I would ask for the world from Clark or accept it if he offered it to me?" Lex asked and there was an emotion I couldn't name flickering in his eyes like a plea for her not to say something awful.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't brush it away just let it go. "_Because, Lex, that's the type of man you are_."

I jumped up from my seat, ripping my hands out from under hers, her touch felt so hot it scalded me. "Mom! How could you say something like that! Lex, isn't his father--"

Her gaze was drawn back over to me, mournful, sad. "I didn't say he was."

"Then what are you saying? That Lex … that Lex is …" My voice just stalled, I was so angry, so confused. Lex had darkness in him, but he also was one of the brightest lights I knew and I trusted my judgment on that.

Lex's hand was on my shoulder then, a gentle squeeze to comfort me. I covered his hand with my own, needing the solidity of his touch. I felt like I was drowning.

He said, "So why didn't you fight the guardianship? Why did you hand Clark over to me if you honestly believed that I … that I'd _corrupt_ him?"

"Because nothing we did … no matter how horrible … stopped Clark from wanting to be with you. And I finally realized that nothing ever would. And Jonathan's … beatings of Clark were escalating. I wanted it to stop, to end. No matter what the cost to the world, I … I couldn't go on with it anymore." I watched as she studied Lex's face, and I wondered what she saw. "I never doubted that you loved him, Lex. At least I'll know he's with someone who loves him fully and without reservation even if … even if it leads to disaster for the rest of us."

"Lex, I want to go now," I said softly and I felt him slip an arm around my shoulders.

The last sentence she had said had been like a physical blow to me. I understood then what it must be for Lex all the time, to have people believe the worst of you, as if the future was an immutable thing and a knowable thing.

Martha rose from her chair, reaching out for me as Lex led me over to the door. "Clark! I am sorry … so sorry. I … did what I thought was best--"

I stopped and stared at her outstretched hand. "I know," I said and allowed Lex to get me out of the room.

We didn't say anything as he took me outside to the car. The frozen fall air felt like a tonic. I stared out at the surrounding fields. Lex didn't remove his arm from me and I was glad for its warm weight.

"Angel, no one can tell the future… no one can know what we are going to do …"

I told him, "I know. But she wasn't entirely wrong, Lex._ I would give you the world_."

I heard him exhale sharply. "Clark--"

"Let's not talk about this now," I said, surprised at how composed I sounded. "Is it done? The signing?"

"Yes. I'm your guardian now," Lex answered.

I watched the frost of his breath fill the space between us. I wanted to take his breath into my body, fill myself with Lex, and only Lex. That made me feel safer. Martha may have been right that Lex would be a catalyst in our future, but I feared that left my role as something far worse. I had to think, but I didn't want to at the same time.

"Let's go, angel," Lex said.

I nodded and followed him to the car. I let the vibrations of the Jag's powerful engine sooth me as we pulled out onto the road. Out of half-closed eyes I watched Lex behind the wheel as he guided us through the night all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Okay, no one, including me, believes that these guys are at all mine. What a shocker, not!

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Warning: Slash/Yaoi/AU

Rating: MA

**Reviewers:** Happy happy days when I hear from you all! You are the guys who inspire me to keep going and try and put out good (well as best as I can do anyway, whether it's good ... I try!) work. In fact, I rewrote this chapter like five times, because it just didn't seem right. There's a bit of story in the beginning and the end, but sandwiched inbetween is a very large filling of smut (like double stuffed oreo filling). The thing weighs in at 25 pages so that's why it took me so darn long to update, but finally it got rolling and here it is!

**zeynel aka my muse**: Yay to hear from you! Okay, wolves are important, very important as this chapter reveals, so not just a throwaway weirdness from Smallville. Never fear about your English (which has been quite perfect by the way!), its mine we should worry about, thank you for pointing out that big time mistake in the chapter, I'll have to repost and fix it. You are so right about Martha and provoking things (after all how much more influence can Lex gain if Clark is with him 24/7, and has been abused by every one that should have cared for him: who does he trust - only Lex). Plus, you were also right (I should just have that as a standard disclaimer here) that Jonathan has been acting on his ... motivations ... far before Martha knew about this destiny thing (so did she know ... did she not know ... all will have to be sorted out). Yes, too, the Lana thing was meant very particularly as well (that will be addressed soon, too). You give me so much to work with and think about from your reviews that I can't thank you enough for them. As always, I am in your debt. Personal notes: I went to University College London for my senior year of university and studied English literature. I lived on Charlotte St. in the heart of downtown London (so incredibly fabulous to be there). So cool that you are studying literature now! I am actually a lawyer and have been for about 2 1/2 years(I'm the type (litigator)that goes to court b/f judges and argues, etc.). I do enjoy it, but completely understand how its not everyone's cup of tea so you were smart to recognize that it wasn't for you and to get out of it (I know way too many people who don't figure it out until they're practicing). Travel: I must get back to France and see some more of Europe, I miss it all! But I haven't had a chance first with lawschool then with work, but I intend to change that. I know you would love New Orleans (one of the few trips I've made since coming back to the States). It's like the air is richer there or something. Maine, I've never been to, but it looks to be beautiful. How many more years of university do you have? What would you like to do when you graduate?

**Answers:** Ooooh, thank you for the review and the kick in the butt to update (that made me laugh outloud) ! Talk about making me think about things (i.e., what is Lex going to do about the looking nice, acting nice, getting it on nice ... b/c of your concerns, I gave Lex a few thoughts about that in this chapter, but no resolution yet). Please keep reading and reviewing if you have a chance, sweetie! P.S. You are so right about the song title!

**clexbaby:** Your kind words make me blush! Thank you! I can't tell you how I labored over that scene b/t Martha and Clark ... aghhhh! I'm so glad that you liked it and that it got across the intensity of emotion I was hoping it would. I, too, felt like everything came together in that chapter more so than the previous ones. This chapter here is in third person and not as frantic so it might not have the same wallop, but I hope you like it none the less!

**Dassani:** Fanfiction is being evil so I will email you and get that address! I'm so glad you love the wolves, b/c as this chapter starts to show they are way important. I always wanted Clark to be as obsessed about Lex as Lex was about him so the world thing just shows how far my version of Clark is willing to go. But where will that all lead ... hmmmm! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review, I love that big time!

**Angeleus**: I so appreciate the time you take to writeall these reviews that I have to respond! Lex's hair: do you know that Lex's hair was red and ... curly? But the actor's real hair is dark brown and the shots I've seen with him show it as all spiked up (he's cute bald and with hair, but I think he's mostly sexy b/c he plays Lex so well). I would love to read a Clex story by you! Please put one together and I'll be there! Hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Ditzy 1978**: I promise angst by the gallon full for you. It just keeps getting better (and worse!) for our heroes. Martha's motivations were tricky for me. I felt that scene b/t her and Lex was so acid laden in the earlier chapter (b/c its his point of view) that I wanted to see her through Clark's eyes would help make her less a black hat. Please keep reading and reviewing if you have a chance!

**Confused-Gal: **So glad you liked the wolves and the rest of the chapter. Wolves are important, not a throw away weird thing. I like writing Clark's POV as well, b/c I made it in first person and Lex in third, its more intimate or something, but I need Lex's POV, too, as we'll be more apparent in later chapters. This chapter is in Lex's POV, but next chapter will be in Clark's POV and I intend to keep switching off between them each chapter.

**Black-Dragon Mistress:**Thank you for reading both my stories (gasp, honored!). On the Dark Horizons Story Arc, I am putting together the next chapter as we speak (or as I write here), so that will be updated soon. That story's at a tricky stage right now so that's why its taking so darn long. Thank you for keeping the faith in it and this one!

**greeneyes:** I'm so glad that you gave my story a try even though it totally demolishes the character of Jonathan actually played on the show. Such a compliment too about Lex and Clark (all smiles here!). Please keep reading and review if you can, I really appreciate the kind thoughts and encouragement!

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves**: This author is just basking in the glow of your compliments (blushes fiercely and with pride). Please keep reading and letting me know what you think. It's feeding my inner author!

**Hermoine-hermine: **The angel bit I've seen in other pieces of Clex and it just worked so well that I had to use it myself. I'm so happy you like it. I know it sucks with Martha being sort of a baddy. She does more things later on in the story that are both good and bad, complex, I guess would be the right word to describe it.

I hope I didn't miss anyone! I so appreciate your kind words and construcive criticism. It keeps me going. Hugs and Kisses, Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ARC OF FALLEN LIGHT 

Lex held the study's cordless phone to his ear while watching Clark. The boy was stretched out on the leather couch in front of the fireplace. The firelight played across his fine-boned face and caressed the dark recesses of his hair. Once again Clark wore that blank look he'd had earlier in the day when first facing Martha. Lex was glad that Clark wasn't trying to hide his emotions behind his armor of shy grins and bright eyes. _He trusts me enough not to fake happy emotions, but doesn't want to share what he's really thinking or feeling yet._

Clark had been mostly silent since they left the plant. The only thing he'd said was to ask if he could stay with Lex while Lex made phone calls to prep for his lunch meeting tomorrow with his father and the head of A/L. Then they would figure out what they would do with the rest of their Saturday evening. It was strange and wonderful to think that Clark had no curfew (_unless I set one_) and never had to leave to go back to the farm. For once, the Castle felt like home. _Our home._

The staff had laid out the ingredients to make s'mores on the coffee table by Clark's side: rich Belgian chocolate, flaky graham crackers and gooey marshmallows. A six-pack of Clark's favorite soda sat alongside Lex's Ty Nant water chilling in the small fridge by Lex's desk. The staff loved to indulge Clark's sweet tooth, but for once Clark didn't seem to have any interest in eating. _That's understandable after our last meeting with Martha._ _She was the only mother he ever knew and she told him she had him tortured for a comment he doesn't even remember making. A statement from a fifteen-year-old taken as prophesy. I don't know whether to laugh or cry._

Lex sighed as he was finally put through to Bruce Wayne. Alfred had put Lex on hold as Master Bruce was just coming in.

"Lex," Bruce's voice was low and husky, more so than normal, and Lex wondered if he was wearing his Batman suit, smelling of blood, the fear of villains' and the acrid musty scent that coated everything and anything that spent any time in the Bat Cave.

"Bruce, didn't think I'd catch you home on a Saturday night," Lex found himself smirking into the phone.

"I'm in between _tasks_ right now. How are you?"

Lex ran a hand across his forehead as the smirk faded, his eyes going over to his quiet ward who seemed to show no acknowledgement of the conversation. _I'm doing however Clark's doing, but I can't very well say that._ "I'm … complicated." He meant to say fine, but the truth came out as it often did with Bruce.

Bruce gave a gruff laugh. "Well, whenever you're in one of those _complicated_ moods things get interesting. I take it you need something?"

"Information and rather quickly. Specifically, I need anything and everything you have about the owner of A/L Import-Export."

Bruce's silences always spoke volumes, but Lex couldn't decode this one.

"Bruce, you still there?" Lex began to pace, heading towards the door of his study then back to the front of his desk, while his eyes continually flicked to Clark, but the boy didn't even flinch when sap in the burning logs boiled and made a popping sound as loud as a gunshot.

"Yes, I'm here. What business do you have with the Arc of Fallen Light?"

"_Arc of Fallen what_? That sounds like a name for one of your super villains in Gotham with a penchant for wearing too much face paint."

"Arsay de'Fale Lucien, the head of A/L Import-Export. Arc of Fallen Light. At least that's what his name translates to in the old tongue of his people."

"Is he someone you've encountered in your _nighttime_ line of work?" Lex asked as he perched on the front of his desk, noticing that Clark's eyes had fluttered closed, making the beautiful man look even younger and more innocent. Lex felt the familiar tightening in his chest that he now knew and accepted for what it was: soul-crushing love. He fought the equally familiar urge to go to Clark and claim that sweet pouty mouth with his own, nip and suck the lower lip, until Clark was keening under him from kisses alone. He took a sip of scotch instead; hoping the burn of the liquor would calm down the other flame.

Bruce's gravelly voice was even lower than usual and there was a touch of anxiety that Lex had never heard coming from the older man. "No. He's not a villain. He's … something else entirely. So what business do you have with him, Lex?"

"None … yet. Lionel wants me to meet with them tomorrow for lunch. Supposedly A/L wants to do a deal or two with LutherCorp." Lex put down the glass. The scotch tasted like diesel fuel and the fumes made his head ache. He wondered if this was some residual effect from the contact with the wolves … _or whatever the hell they really were._

"I'm surprised that Lionel would want you anywhere near an A/L deal, considering your flair for promoting LexCorp at the expense of your father's company."

"Well, Lucien apparently asked for me." Lex rubbed his temples, hoping to stave off what looked to be the beginnings of a migraine, but there was this bubbly feeling underneath the pain that he associated with the contact he'd had with the (_thing_) wolf, too.

There was a beat of silence then Bruce muttered, "I'm not surprised … or I shouldn't be considering his reaction to you last time you met."

Lex froze. "What are you talking about Bruce? I've never met this man."

"You weren't introduced … but you did meet."

Lex felt another stab of migraine pain. His vision blurred and white sparks danced behind his eyes when he shut them. "When was this?"

"Three years ago at the Wayne Manor Christmas Ball. It's not a complete shock you don't remember--"

"I was probably drunk and high," Lex groaned.

"As a kite. He and I … were talking … and you came over to us. You took his glass of champagne and said something bizarre about fire. Then you smirked and sauntered away," Bruce explained quietly, but there was still an underlying tension to his words as if it hurt to say them.

Lex worried his lower lip with his teeth. Did this Lucien mean something to Bruce? Why else would he sound so strained about such a small incident three years ago? "Did I … did I ruin something for you, Bruce, when I … interrupted--"

"No. No, I only remember it so clearly, because of how he changed … how Arsay's whole demeanor changed so swiftly."

_Arsay. Not Arc of Fallen Light. Not Lucien, but Arsay. Oh, God, Bruce had cared. Did he still? How can I seduce Lucien or pretend to be seduced by him, as Lionel wants if Bruce cares for him?_ Lex's eyes guilty darted to his ward's peacefully sleeping form. _And how can I let anyone else touch me now that Clark and I are … together, planning to be together? God! Clark would never understand. He would feel betrayed even though all Lucien could have of me would be my body … not my heart or my soul, if Lionel hasn't already mortgaged that out yet …_

"Bruce, I don't remember meeting this man at all."

Lex grimaced and rubbed the top of his skull. The prickling sensation was getting worse and he expected at any moment to hear that wolf's voice again in his mind. Something inside him longed to hear it, needed to hear it. _A damned siren's song is what it is._ Lex found himself turning and glancing out the study's windows wondering if that wolf was nearby. He felt chilled and hot at the thought it could be watching him from behind the box hedges right at that moment and he wouldn't know.

"It doesn't matter, Lex. It was just an impression I had. I might be wrong and I wouldn't want to influence you when you meet him again."

"Your impressions are always spot on, Bruce. And I'd appreciate anything … anything you'd tell me about this."

There was another of Bruce's silences, but when he spoke his voice was younger somehow, more brittle. "When Arsay's attention is on you it's like … the rest of the world drops away." Bruce paused and Lex imagined him smoothing down the cowl with one gloved hand as if it were a touchstone. "But when you came over to him that night, a grin on your face, slightly wobbly but still graceful like a cat … _the world dropped away for_ _him_. He went blank, shuttered. _You _affected_ him_. And in doing that you … saved me actually."

"Saved you?"

"He would have taken away my … pain. But I've realized since then that I … _I_ _like my pain_. I didn't interest him after he saw you."

Lex closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose. Was Bruce saying that this Arc of Fallen Light could have made Bruce put away the cape and cowl, not be Batman? Bruce's pain, the death of his parents, was the cornerstone of the man's existence; Batman was who he was on the most primal level. It was inconceivable that he had even been tempted to give that up.

"Bruce … I'm sorry … I feel as if I messed things up for you and … I never would have wanted--"

"Stop, Lex. You've messed up nothing for me. In a way you made sure I could keep who I am and I … I want to keep who I am even if it has its downfalls." Bruce sighed, but it was a relaxed sigh as if by telling Lex this he had purged any last regrets he had about whatever Arsay de'Fale Lucien could have given him or taken away. "Just … please, be careful around him. He's … he doesn't play by any rules … at least not ones that any of us would recognize."

"I'll be careful, Bruce. Promise. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout, Lex," Bruce said darkly, but Lex could hear the smile behind the growl.

In the silence that fell over the line as Bruce stopped speaking, Lex heard the bright sound of Dick Grayson in the background, "Bruce, c'mon you promised we'd hit the streets by midnight tonight! Oh, you're on the phone … sorry!"

"It's all right, Dick. I'll be right with you." Bruce's voice was transformed into something warmer as he spoke to his ward, which made Lex remember he hadn't yet told Bruce his other bit of news.

Lex smiled, thinking that here was another aspect of life that now he and Bruce shared. "Bruce, I can tell that Dick's practically bursting over there, but before you go, there's something else I wanted to let you know."

"What is it, Lex? You're purring so it must be good."

"It is. I seem to have picked up a ward of my own."

"Oh?" He could tell from that one word that Bruce was shocked. Lionel expected Lex to produce a blood heir; adoption or wards would never fly. "Who is it?" Bruce asked.

"Clark Kent."

"You're beautiful farm boy?"

_Beautiful doesn't really do him justice. _Lex thought as his eyes sought out his sleeping ward, fascinated by the hollow at the base of Clark's throat as the boy shifted in his sleep, one hand rising up to curl by his face. Somehow the wrongness of lusting after the boy in his care seemed greater when talking to Bruce, a man who would never defile Dick's trust or body. Lex purposefully turned away from the sight of the beautiful boy, clenching his free hand into a fist at his side.

"Lex … how did this happen? Did his parents die in a meteor mutant attack?"

Lex closed his eyes as he slumped down onto his desk chair, "If only. They were … beating him, Bruce. I found him strung up in the cellar. _There was blood everywhere_." As if in sympathy Lex's vision blurred red as another pulse of migraine pain hit him.

Even the Batman, who saw depravity each night, gave a slight intake of breath at that. "I would never have thought that the Kents--"

"They weren't what they seemed. And Clark … Clark was a far better actor than anyone gave him credit for."

"I'm sorry he had to be. It does … does it make you happy to have him there with you?"

"Too much so," Lex whispered and he stroked the decorative letter opener on his desk, feeling the too sharp edge against the soft pad of his thumb.

"I understand," Bruce said and Lex felt shivers race through him at that knowing tone.

"Bruce, I don't think I have the strength to … to be what I should for him," Lex said softly, more to himself. "I'm … I'm afraid of what I'll do to keep him with me. I'm my father's son after all."

"Maybe you won't have to do anything, Lex. I saw how he looked at you when you introduced us last summer. Am I wrong to think he loves you _completely_ as well?" Bruce asked patiently.

"He's sixteen, been kept in virtual isolation and traumatized by the very people who should have been his protectors. I … I don't want to be another person in the line of people in his life that's … hurt him." Lex dropped the letter opener and put his elbows on the top of his desk and rested his head on his free hand.

"The very fact that you're saying this … feeling this … tells me you won't. Give it time, use that instinct and control you're famous for and see where this goes," Bruce answered.

"I … expected you to say something else, Bruce. I admit I … thought you would be appalled," Lex said, hearing his voice catch.

"I can't make a judgment against you on this, Lex."

"But you have a ward and--"

"Yes, I_ do _have a ward"

And at that moment Lex understood the subtext of Bruce's words. Understood why Bruce said he _couldn't_ judge Lex about this otherwise he would be judging himself. _Bruce and Dick?_ Lex could see how Bruce's young ward's sunny disposition and remarkable strength would touch the Dark Knight, pierce through the blackness that surrounded him almost perpetually. _And he's Robin, as well: the Batman's partner._ Not such a shock to think they would also be partners in other ways. _Or Bruce and I are just morally bankrupt on some level that taking our wards to bed seems like a really good and acceptable idea._

"You and Dick are … together?" Lex asked.

Bruce sighed again and laughed suddenly, a slightly hysterical sound that Bruce never made, but tonight seemed a night for firsts. "This is too complicated to discuss on the phone, Lex. Why … why don't you and Clark come next weekend to Gotham and stay with us. Dick could use someone his own age to spend time with and I'm sure that Clark could use some time away from Smallville. If he's up to it."

"I think that would be a good idea. Let me talk to Clark about it and I'll let you know soon. And … thank you, Bruce," Lex said.

"No need, Lex. I've got to go now. Call soon." And Bruce hung up before Lex could say goodbye.

Lex let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands after placing the phone's handset back in its cradle to charge. He hadn't thought to ask Bruce anything more about Lucien's business or personality. He was glad he hadn't considering the odd flares of emotion Bruce gave off at the mention of the man. And Lex didn't want to damage one of the few friendships he had. Bruce had been his only friend before Clark and even that connection was tenuous in its way, because Bruce lived to be the Bat.

Without any intel from Bruce, Lex was left in the dark for tomorrow's meeting with Lucien, but he could wing it. There was another blaze of migraine pain as he got up from the desk and for a moment it was like the room changed and he was somewhere else. An orchestra was playing Jingle Bells and there were Christmas lights. But then it was gone and the study was as it should have been. Lex had migraine medication up in his private bath. Part of him knew he should just lie down in a darkened room with a washcloth over his eyes, but he didn't want to leave Clark alone tonight if the teen wanted to talk or just hang out together. Lex shoved down a flush at the thought of Clark using the secret passage between their rooms later that night. If only his body wasn't betraying him and causing this pain he could enjoy that thought more. At least the feeling of being watched had dimmed. Pain he could deal with. Paranoia really bothered him.

Lex padded over to where Clark rested on the couch. He expected to find Clark still dozing so he gave a small gasp when bright green eyes met his.

"Clark! How long have you been awake?" Lex could almost hear Lionel laughing with derision at his son for having a "private" conversation with another person in the room.

"Just now," Clark answered and gave Lex a stunning sleepy smile.

Lex smiled back and sat down on the top of the coffee table facing his ward. _Well, whatever he heard doesn't appear to have made him unhappy with me._

"Hungry?" Lex asked gesturing towards the s'mores' makings on the table. Clark looked like he was going to say no, so Lex pressed a little more. "The staff will be disappointed if we don't at least make a few of these, don't you think?"

Clark gave him a lopsided grin and slowly sat up on the couch, stretching his back and neck as he did so. Lex stayed his hands from going towards those broad shoulders to give them a gentle rubdown. He'd already broken his promise three times that day not to touch Clark in inappropriate ways. Clark was his responsibility, it was his duty to protect the boy and restrain himself even if that was at odds with almost every desire in his body. To distract himself from his warm, drowsy ward, he started unwrapping one of the chocolate bars.

His hands shook a little and he cursed the fact that the candy appeared to have the world's most complicated wrapper. Clark's hands suddenly covered his own and neither man moved for a moment. Lex reveled in the warmth of Clark's skin. Lex's eyes slowly rose to look at Clark's face. The boy was smiling softly with just a hint of amusement in his green eyes at Lex's atypical clumsiness.

"Let me help you with that," Clark said.

Instead of taking the candy bar from Lex's hands. Clark guided Lex's fingers around the paper rapper. Lex could feel Clark's strength as his index finger curled around Lex's and sliced through the back of the wrapper. The smooth foil was unfolded next and then bar of chocolate was cradled in both of their hands like an offering between the two of them. The heat of their skin was already beginning to melt the dark chocolate, but neither seemed willing to unlink hands or release the chocolate bar. Lex had an urge to start laughing hysterically. Clark destroyed the witty, urban, cool Lex Luthor and left in his place a gasping schoolboy who was undone by holding hands. _But I like the destruction._

"We should eat this or else it's going to turn into a puddle," Lex said and winced as he felt another throb of the migraine pain. His wince had only been the slightest of movements, but Clark had seen.

"Lex, you're not feeling well!" Clark's forest green eyes narrowed in concern. He unlinked their hands and laid the chocolate on the coffee table.

"Just a … migraine. I'll get some medicine and be all right. Don't worry," Lex said and started to rise, but the world spun when he did and his vision went red.

Clark easily caught him as he began to sway. They sank down onto the floor together. Clark leaned back against the foot of the couch bringing Lex between his legs and resting the older man's head against his chest. Lex froze for a moment as Clark cradled him. _I shouldn't do this. Clark is a temptation when he's just standing in the room with me. Being close to him like this is … is too much._

"Clark, we shouldn't—"

"Hush, Lex, let me help you." Clark's voice was deeper, sounded older, and made Lex obey.

Lex shivered, feeling just a taste of Clark's strength as the boy moved his body into a better position over Clark's own. Clark was helping him. The world had stopped spinning when Clark touched him and the red wash that colored his vision seemed to retreat. Clark gently rested his chin on the top of Lex's head and even the pain of the migraine dimmed. Lex normally did not like to be held, it felt too much like being controlled, being dominated. But he didn't feel that way with Clark. Lex unconsciously relaxed and nuzzled the bare flesh at Clark's throat.

"Lex … you need to see a doctor … that Toby guy--"

"No," Lex said too harshly. "No, Clark, there's nothing Toby can do with a migraine. I just need to rest here a moment."

"Are you sure it's a migraine, Lex, or is it … something from before … with the wolves?" Clark said the last part softly as if the wolves could hear and come for Lex again.

Lex opened his mouth about to frame a comforting lie, but shut it again, finally he said, "Both, I think. I feel … feel like a buzzing in the back of my mind like I did when that wolf was … speaking to me. But no words."

He felt Clark draw in a deeper breath than usual and understood why when the boy spoke again, "They scare me, Lex. Something about them … it isn't right. And I mean more not right than Smallville not right."

"I … I know." Lex sighed and felt the buzzing increase in frequency then settle down again. It made him feel warm but at the same time like his skin was covered by bees. _Not unpleasant. At least the thought isn't pleasant even if the sensation sort of is._

Clark pressed his lips against Lex's right temple in a prolonged gentle kiss. "Your heart beat is strange tonight, Lex. The pulse of blood through your veins is more sluggish."

Lex's eyes opened at that, but he quickly shut them, as even the study's lamplight was too bright for his migraine sensitive eyes. "How do you know that?"

Clark chuckled darkly. "When I tell you … well, you'll realize that you aren't the only stalker in this room."

"I'm not a stalker," Lex protested weakly.

"Oh, yeah? What's my first class of the day in school? What do I eat for lunch on Thursdays? Which shirt do I like the best?"

Lex squirmed a little in Clark's arms. "I only know those things because I listen to everything you say … very carefully and … I observe. There are patterns to everyone's lives and I just notice yours. That doesn't make me a stalker."

_The lead lined room with the huge color photographs of Clark and all the other memorabilia … now that makes me a stalker._ Lex's conscience pricked at the thought that Clark did not yet know about the room and he feared his ward's reaction to it. _But I want there to be no more secrets between us. _Only he knew that complete honesty wasn't always the best thing in a relationship, any relationship. _I can't tell Clark if I sleep with Lucien. Even if I do it for our future … to protect us against the greater threat of Lionel._ But these justifications didn't assuage the wrong feeling in his gut.

"You haven't told me, Clark, how you can tell my blood is … sluggish, that's what you used, right?"

Clark pressed another kiss against Lex's temple, his lips brushing against the raised veins there. "My hearing is … exceptional. I would know you with my eyes closed, Lex. I can hear all your body's processes. It's like music … very particular to each person. And your body's music is … soothing to me. I can't explain it better than that."

"You listen to the noises my body makes and … and can tell me apart from others?" Lex couldn't help the scientist in him coming out even though his head ached.

"Yeah," Clark answered simply and began to run his hands down Lex's body from the crown of his head to his lower back in long smooth strokes to soothe Lex. "And with my x-ray vision, I know you down to your bones. You've got the most beautiful bones, Lex, light and strong."

Lex shivered a little at Clark's more intimate knowledge of his body than his own. "You've never lusted after anyone else's bones like you do mine, have you, Clark?"

"No, never. I try not to abuse my powers when I'm around people … I know its wrong that I've used them on you. But I just couldn't … can't help myself. There were nights when I couldn't sleep and I would just super speed to that hill behind the mansion—"

"The one that my bedroom overlooks?" The wry smile Lex had on his face was revealed in the tone of his voice.

It was Clark's time to squirm, and Lex didn't have to look to know the boy was blushing.

"I … I used to watch and … listen to you … a lot."

Lex was silent at this. _It's something I would have done._ And maybe for that reason it didn't disturb Lex at all that Clark had done these things. _It makes me feel safe … treasured … loved._ _Clark and I are more alike then I understood._ Lex snuggled in tighter to the curve of Clark's neck and Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and held him there.

"Is it okay, Lex? That I … that I violated your privacy?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Clark. I only wish you'd have let me know you were out there those nights. I would have let you in and you could have listened to and looked at me to your heart's content."

"Can I do that now?"

"Now and always, angel," Lex sighed.

For once his Luther part and the rest of him were in complete agreement that lying in Clark's arms like this was perfect, being surrounded by his angel's scent and warmth was absolutely where he should be, and his mind need be no where else. The only dissatisfying part was the buzzing, like a low-level hum, in his mind, but even that was no longer painful. It was just there like his heartbeat or his breath.

The pop and hiss of the fire was calming. He could feel the heat of the fire through his clothes. Clark's hands tracing designs on his back with slow graceful movements utterly relaxed him. He wondered if Clark was listening to his body's music now or studying his bones.

"Lex," Clark's voice was uncertain.

"What is it, angel?"

"Do you believe that the future is set? I mean … I know you told me that we have a destiny together so … do you believe that there's only one way things can work out no matter what?"

Clark's hands continued to draw those archaic symbols on his back, but Lex felt the hands shake a little. _He's thinking about what Martha said. God, I hate that woman._ Lex tightened his grip around Clark's waist.

"I do believe in destiny," Lex answered quietly. "When you saved me that first time on the bridge … I felt something. A connection to you … a knowledge that our lives would be intertwined … that we were meant to be together. But I don't know if the details are … predetermined."

Lex wished he could give a more definite answer, wished he could lie with conviction that free will was all there was. But Lex didn't believe that. He could look back on his own life and see patterns, orchestrated patterns. It was like looking at the scaffolding of his existence and he knew that scaffolding extended forward into the future, only he was blocked from seeing it. The scientist in him hated this quasi-mystical belief about the nature of the universe, but it, too, saw that there was something out there, beyond, even if it couldn't explain it, couldn't quite grasp it.

"I didn't remember that night with the A.I. until Martha told us about it and it's still … fuzzy like a dream. But the A.I. was certain … certain of the future. Like there was only one way. I don't remember the rest though. It … it worries me that I didn't remember it at all before and even now … it's so vague."

"Do you think you were kept from remembering by the A.I.?"

"Yeah. What if it can … control me? Make me do bad things … things I don't want to do?"

Clarks' frustration and fear was communicated only through slight tremors in his body and how he wrapped Lex tight against his chest. Lex felt the chill himself. They had to get a handle on this A.I. and what it could do. Clark's power was awesome and the thought of a cool alien intelligence directing him and that power was disturbing to say the least. _I should be the one doing that_. He batted the Luthor slither away, but wasn't quite fast enough.

"We'll figure this out, Clark. After all, we've got the damn thing hidden in the flower bed, remember?"

"So anything that allows itself to be buried in a flowerbed can't be all that powerful, huh?"

"Exactly. We'll study it. Find out exactly how it works."

"You always make it … better, Lex. Always make me feel safe," Clark whispered, his breath ghosting over Lex's naked head.

"Funny," Lex said as he stroked Clark's arms around him, "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Clark pressed gentle kisses on the top of his skull. Lex, with his eyes still closed, tilted his head back, hoping that Clark would kiss his face. _He feels safe with me, but he isn't. Because the moment he wants to break free … love someone else … be somewhere other than with me… _Lex's thoughts were short-circuited when Clark's tongue traced the outline of his lips then nuzzled its way within Lex's mouth. Clark tasted like fresh peaches. Then his mouth was gone and Lex caught himself mewling and trying to follow those lips.

"Patience is a virtue, Lex," Clark's voice is a little breathless and teasing.

"Not in my book."

One of Clark's hands covered his eyes, sensing that Lex was going to finally open them and see what he was doing.

"Open your mouth, Lex."

"Only if you're going to put your tongue back in there." Then Lex bit his bottom lip. _What happened to self-restraint? What happened to this being wrong? What happened to fearing that I'll take advantage of him? And isn't the door to the study still open … anyone could see … anyone …_

But Lex found himself opening his mouth. The hard edges of a piece of chocolate touched his tongue. Disappointment was swept away when Lex realized that the piece came not from Clark's hands but from his mouth. Lex fastened onto the piece of chocolate with his teeth and followed its length up to Clark's soft lips. They kissed as the chocolate melted and dissolved between them. Lex chased the taste of chocolate into Clark's opening mouth, licking every place he could reach.

Clark's hands tunneled underneath Lex's sweater. Caressing the soft flesh just above the waistband of Lex's slacks. Lex's stomach muscles trembled as Clark's fingers trailed along that tender skin.

Clark broke their kiss with a sigh, "God, Lex, your skin … so soft, better than silk, better than anything. I want to taste …"

Lex groaned at that statement. Clark gently laid him down on his back on the floor and lifted his sweater a few inches so that just a strip of Lex's creamy white flesh showed. Lex could feel Clark's breath travel along that revealed skin and he shivered. He kept his eyes closed up to that time, hoping that he could just enjoy the touch of his ward and block out the effects of the migraine. But when Clark's lips fastened around his belly button and his ward's tongue laved the inside of it, he had to see. He looked down at top of Clark's head covered in black curls. Without conscious thought, his hands fisted in those soft locks even as Clark moaned his approval of that touch. Lex wanted Clark's lips lower, wanted them all over the sensitive flesh that lead down to his cock. He felt Clark's fingers fumble with the button of his pants.

_I'll be his first in everything. His first and his last… his only. I'll destroy anyone who tries to take him from me_.

Lex's grip on Clark's hair intensified as he realized the import of that last thought. _And what about what Clark wants? Would I destroy a person that Clark cared for just so that he would remain mine? And if destroying the others didn't work, didn't keep him with me, what would I do then? _

The answer to those questions came with terrifying alacrity. Lex's thoughts flashed to the image of Clark: helpless, spread eagle, bound by his wrists and ankles to a bed frame, the only stitch of clothing a thin purple collar around Clark's neck, large eyes filled with tears, begging … the only light in the room coming from softly glowing green meteor rocks …

Lex was suddenly sitting up, pushing Clark off of him, swatting the boy's hands from his pants. Clark's wounded moan and large confused eyes, a little dazed from lust, made Lex's chest feel tight like when he had asthma as a child. His head screamed as the pain from the migraine felt like liquid in his skull and moving around quickly caused it to splash and spill everywhere in his mind.

"Lex? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The sound of Clark's voice was painful even as other parts of his anatomy became harder.

_My fucking beautiful farm boy. Mine. Make him mine. Tonight. Forget the pain. Forget the fear. He's mine to do what I want with. No! No! I love Clark. I love him. I love him. God, help me, I love him_.

"I'm okay, Clark. Just my head. I felt nauseous. Had to get up," Lex said, amazed his voice cracked only a little. Lex smoothed down his shirt and struggled to his feet, making it only so far as the couch before he crumpled down on it, resting his forehead against the cool leather.

He felt Clark come up behind him. Clark's strong large hands wrapping around his waist and pulling Lex against his chest like Lex was the child and Clark the parent.

"Lex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I knew you didn't feel well. That was … selfish … wrong. I'm so sorry," Clark's voice was heavy with guilt and even a hint of tears.

Lex's heart felt squeezed and another flash of Clark bound on the bed, like an offering before him, made him shudder. "Angel … stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Clark asked as he tightened his hold on Lex.

Clark's strength surrounding him felt so good, so right. _And I would betray all that. Enslave him if I could. I'm a monster._

Lex found his voice, "Stop feeling guilty. Like you've done something wrong … you haven't—"

"Only if you stop feeling guilty for wanting me, too."

Lex froze in place. "I don't."

He felt rather than saw Clark shake his head, "Then why are you always fighting it? Fighting wanting me?"

Lex laughed and it wasn't a nice laugh. He squirmed out of Clark's arms and stood, the world only spun a few times before grinding to a halt. Only then did he look back at Clark who sat on the couch, arms half-raised as if to draw Lex back down against him.

Lex used the voice he had practiced so well to quell any business disputes, it was low and clipped and cold, "I don't feel guilty about desiring you, Clark. Any one would want you. It's what I'd do once I had you … and what I'd do when you'd try and leave me."

"I'll never leave you, Lex. I don't want anyone else." Clark's eyes were huge.

_So innocent. So trusting. Just take him upstairs and fuck him into the goddamn mattress. Super powers or no, I could make him feel me for days afterwards. Stop it!_

Lex smirked and hated himself for it. "You're sixteen. A virgin. Hardly been touched by a girl and I bet I'm the first guy whose ever laid his hands on you. Of course you'll want to be with others, Clark. It's not an _if_, it's a _when_."

"You're wrong, Lex."

"Oh, really?" Lex felt the Luthor part of him snarl then spit out, "And what about Ms. Lang? You seemed pretty damn certain that she was the one you were going to spend eternity with last week or was it just yesterday you blathered on to me about her? I really can't remember and it doesn't matter since you go on about her every time we're together!"

Clark gave him a sad, understanding smile and Lex was stunned silent. Like Clark had expected Lex to say these things, wasn't surprised at all. Where was the hurt? The weak protestations? Clark reached over and took one of Lex's hands, staring pointedly into Lex's eyes as if to imprint the words on the older man.

"The only thing I loved about Lana Lang was that she had your initials," Clark said.

"You could have fooled me, Lana and every other person in town!" The jealousy lanced out of Lex and he grimaced at his weakness. _The boy undergoes torture for me, but still in my mind it doesn't prove he loves me beyond all others. What do I want him to say or do if blood isn't enough? _

Clark squeezed Lex's hand and continued speaking, "I used Lana even though I knew it was wrong. I used her as a shield against you, Lex. I wanted you … so much … so fucking much! But if I acted on it and anything did happen between us then Jonathan's threats would … they would be so much more powerful … you would have been in such danger. So I spoke to you about her like I was under a curse even as inside … inside I thought only of you. Inside of me there has only been you, Lex."

Lex just stood there, his world shattering and being remade with every breath. He believed Clark. Believed every word.

Lex's mind spun back to each moment he spent with Clark while the boy talked about Lana and he remembered how Clark's eyes seemed too bright. Lex thought of how Clark had said things he should say about a girl he had a crush on when asked about her, but that was also the problem. His statements were so pat … too pat. Rehearsed. Lex then thought of all his plans to get Clark and Lana together and how they failed so miserably, because Clark always seemed to find something that needed to be done … something more important than staying by Lana's side.

Lex rubbed one hand over his head, feeling like a blind fool. The great Lex Luthor totally bushwhacked by a sixteen-year-old farm boy. The fact that everyone else was similarly deceived did not assuage his pride. All Lex's ideas about Clark were falling apart. Clark was an excellent liar when he wanted to be. Clark withstood torture and censure to spend time with Lex. Clark didn't love Lana Lang. Clark loved Lex. It seemed only logically that if he was so wrong about so many other things about Clark, maybe he was wrong that Clark would leave him.

Clark pulled Lex into an embrace and Lex let himself go. The tension drained away and he felt like a rag doll slowly losing its sand. Lex concentrated on listening to Clark's breathing, feeling the rise of fall of Clark's magnificent muscled chest. It stopped him from thinking, from planning, from plotting the future.

"I'm … sorry, Clark. I didn't know. Didn't see. I should have seen. But I didn't."

Clark drew Lex back from his chest and looked at the older youth's face, studying the fine bones, the way the alabaster skin was stretched so tautly over then, the hint of shadows under the blue-gray eyes. "I didn't want you to see. I needed to protect you from Jonathan and … Martha. Please don't be afraid of this, Lex, of us."

Lex sighed and let out a shaky laugh. "Luthors are afraid of nothing, Clark."

He felt Clark kiss down the side of his head and neck, chaste kisses to comfort him, stop the shaking. "You're exhausted and still hurting, aren't you?"

"A bit." Lex snuggled back deeper into Clark's embrace, unable to say more or to even think. His world was upside down and he needed to let everything just percolate. In the morning he wouldn't feel like a stunned animal.

"I think we need to go upstairs now," Clark said and before Lex could argue they were in his bedroom and Clark was lying Lex down on the four-poster. Clark just watched him, his face as impassive as a Greek god's statue, his beauty for the first time seeming more otherworldly than it ever had before to Lex.

Lex shifted slightly on the bed, still amazed at traveling so fast andsuddenly nervous under Clark's gaze, "What is it, angel?"

"Can I undress you?" Clark's voice was husky. The moonlight from the windows reflected off of Clark's eyes making it seem look like animal night shine.

Lex swallowed and nodded, unable to speak, unable (and not wanting) to say no. Just nodding made the liquid pain in his head greater, but Lex ignored it for now and watched Clark stalk over to the side of the bed, loom over Lex, and study his clothed body like there was a secret to unwrapping it.

"I know you still hurt, Lex. I know I should stop … should go to my room and leave you to rest. But … but I can't do that. Now that I have you … finally have you … this thing in me … this alien in me has to … I have to touch you, Lex. Please let me touch you and … and that's all it has to be … for now." The boy's eyes continued to shine and there was this tone in Clark's voice: dark and pleading like this act was beyond his control, but was what he wanted … no needed to do.

"Do it, Clark." Lex shivered and throbbed with desire for his beautiful ward.

"I dreamed of undressing you, Lex … touching you," Clark said as he slid off Lex's right shoe then the left. "I hated those others who got to undress you and to touch you under your clothes. Your beautiful clothes."

Clark rolled Lex's right sock off, his fingers trailing along the exposed skin of his ankle then heel then arch and finally brushing lightly across his toes. Lex stifled a gasp at the touch.

Clark continued, "I remember thinking each time that those beautiful clothes were nothing compared to the beauty of yourbodythat was hidden underneath. I only got to see that beauty when you swam. It drove me crazy. I wanted to be the water that surrounded you then. All slick and sleek and soft and me all around you."

Clark took off the left sock with the same care as the right and Lex practically arced off the bed at the boy's warm sure touch. His eyes never left Clark's face. Lex doubted for a moment that Clark could be a virgin, could be sixteen, because none of his lovers, even the ones he paid, had ever been so naturally assured in their caresses, never done anything so erotic like this. _Maybe its an alien thing … conquer through eroticism!_ Lex moaned as Clark gently massaged his feet, hitting all the pressure points, making his body slump deeper into the mattress.

"Clark—"

"Hush … we're just beginning this, Lex." Clark looked at him through hooded eyes and Lex felt the ache in his groin grow. _Is this Clark? Sweet, innocent Clark that's ravaging me with his eyes alone? God, the need in his eyes … its as great as mine …_

Clark lifted up the bottom of Lex's sweater just enough so that the fly of his pants showed. Lex whimpered and shimmied his hips trying to get skin to show so that Clark might touch it with his strong hands. But Clark stilled him by lightly pressing against the prominent bulge at Lex's groin.

"Do you know how many times I left the Castle for the farm just like this … as aroused as you are now? Sometimes I'd have to jerk off twice before I made it back, spill myself on the corn and the earth. God, when I'm in the fields, the scent of fresh earth and growing things makes me think of you. The scent is sweet and musky and masculine. Like you. Only your scent is a little different, something distinctly Lex, something that makes me … lose myself."

Clark leaned down, his face inches above Lex's crotch and breathed in deep. Lex could feel the warm exhale of Clark's breath through his pants and though it seemed impossible he got harder.

"Clark … that's so … that's … oh, God, Clark! I'm going to cum in my pants if you keep doing that!"

"Then I'll have to lick you clean, Lex, so it won't be a bad thing. And I'll finally know what your scent tastes like, the inner you." Clark breathed in Lex's scent again and shuddered so hard the bed moved.

Lex could already feel the pre-ejaculate soaking through his briefs and pants. He tried to thrust his hips upwards towards Clark's face, wanting connection between the aching there and Clark's tender lips. But Clark's large hands spanned his waist and held him steadily in place. Lex wondered if he would have hand-shaped bruises over his hipbones and moaned at the thought of being marked like that by Clark.

"Do you know what your voice alone does to me, Lex?"

"If its anything like what yours is doing to me now then … yes!" Lex gasped out, hands twitching at his sides, wanting to reach for Clark and drag the boy down on top of him, grind their erections together and cum at the same time. He resisted the urge, knowing that Clark wanted to run this show a certain way.

Clark's hands left his hips and grasped the edge of his sweater, leaving the pant's button untouched. "Sit up for me a minute, Lex. Raise your arms above your head."

Lex did as he was told. The backs of Clark's fingers ghosted up his chest as Clark raised the sweater. Clark brought the sweater up only so far as to cover Lex's face. Clark pushed Lex back down on the bed, the sweater pinning Lex's arms above him, his sight blocked by the black material. Lex was sucking in sweater fibers every time he drew a breath, but he didn't care.The confinement made him feel helpless and when Clark straddled him and began to rub their erections together, tweaked his nipples into hard points and laved that tender skin the feeling increased. The friction was like heaven and hell combined as Lex forced himself not to cum. He wanted his pants off when he did that. He wanted his seed to spurt all over Clark's golden chest and goddamn it he wanted to see Clark's face when he did it.

"Please, Clark! Please!"

"What, Lex? What do you want so badly that you're willing to beg for it?" Clark's voice was still gruff with need, but there was a lightness there that took the sting out of the words.

"Luthors don't beg," Lex huffed even as a trickle of desire wound through him at the thought of submitting like that to Clark. And the desire already built in his body was screaming at him to just tell Clark what he wanted.

"What if I did the begging then? What if I got on my knees before you, Lex, and begged you to tell me what you want? Would you tell me then?"

Lex's heart was in his throat and he felt his cock surge against the zipper of his pants at Clark's words, picturing the boy kneeling before him, all that strength and beauty Lex's to control, tamed for him. Clark's weight was suddenly gone from his lap and he keened at its loss, his sweater was stripped from him and he was pulled upright so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes found Clark kneeling on the ground in front of him, palms laying flat on his jean clad thighs. Clark's green eyes were luminous in the stark moonlight. Clark looked so young again, a sixteen year old again, not some Greek statue come to life.

"Please tell me what you want, Lex. I'll do anything you want." Clark's voice was soft, a bare whisper.

Lex felt like time stopped for a moment. _All I want here before me, offered to me. Martha wasn't wrong to be afraid. This boy really would give me the world if I asked._ "You, angel. I want you."

"I'm yours. I've always been yours. Don't you know that?"

"Now I do."

Lex's heart ached. It was an organ that hardly had been touched since his mother died, but ever since he met Clark it seemed to be working overtime. _And now this_ _and I honestly think the damn thing might burst_. He reached for the boy and gathered him tight against his chest. His physical desire eclipsed by the need to show Clark the purity of his love for him, the only pure thing in him, and it was all Clark's, all for Clark.

"I love you, angel … love you, love you, love you," Lex murmured the words into Clark's silken hair and he heard the boy sob.

Lex found himself suddenly in one of Clark's bear hugs that he'd lived for up to that day, believing it was the only time he would feel his beloved pressed against him. He rocked Clark gently until the sobs slowed.

"This was too much too soon," Lex said softly. "I shouldn't have let this go so far."

"No!" Clark cried into Lex's chest. "I wanted to doall of thisand … and more! I'll do it now … give you anything you want now. Don't stop this!"

Clark drew back, hastily wiping the tears away, his face flushed from emotion. Lex wondered if the assured sexual manner Clark had possessed just moments before was another demonstration of his acting talents, behaving like a worldly sensual being without fear or regret or innocence, so that Lex wouldn't feel guilt about taking him, would forget that Clark needed protection and that Lex was supposed to be his protector. The panic and fear in Clark's face that Lex would withdraw from him sent another stab of pain through Lex's heart.

"Shhhh, angel, I'm not going to … stop it. Just slow it down a little bit."

"Slow it down?"

Lex smiled gently and stroked Clark's hair, feeling the boy tighten his grip around Lex's waist.

"Haven't you ever heard of … bases?" Lex tried not to smirk at that term. It always sounded stupid when anyone said it, but he needed a concept that Clark would be familiar with.

Clark cocked an eyebrow at him. "You mean like kissing is first base then under the shirt is second and third base is … you mean that, right?"

Lex nodded.

Clark gave an exasperated snort, "You're not going to want to go that slow! You're an adult … really experienced at sex and it wouldn't be right to hold you back because I'm …"

"Not ready for all of this yet?" Lex kissed Clark's forehead as the boy frowned.

"I know that you think of me as … innocent. In some ways, you're right. I've been sheltered and no one has … touched me."

"Because they're all crazy in this town and blind and dumb," Lex muttered, still shocked that someone that looked like Clark wasn't at the center of a storm of desire in Smallville. _He should be fending men and women off with a stick not isolated and alone._

"Well, for whatever reason … I haven't been touched and I'm … glad about that, because I want to give everything to you, Lex."

Lex felt a surge of desire in his dick again at Clark's words, but tamped it down. "Thank you for that, Clark. You don't know … it's an honor to be entrusted with such a thing, more than that. But don't you see, I don't mind what we do, Clark. I never thought I would get to touch you ever. So as slow as it has to go I can go and do it gladly."

Clark worried his lower lip. "I don't think I can go that slow. What you saw tonight … I … that's me, Lex. I need to touch you like that … need you to touch me. It's not enough otherwise. It's just when you said you loved me and held me like that … I never dreamed anyone could … love me that way. That's what stopped me, not the physical part."

Clark rested his forehead against Lex's chest and the older boy sighed. Lex remembered the way Clark had looked at him spread out on the bed, the mastery Clark had shown in bringing Lex to arousal, the sheer skill and eroticism of Clark and he understood that bases wouldn't work … for either of them. Then Lex thought of his own early experiences starting at age 13, blowing older boys then his father's business associates and then sex so fast and hard and harmful. Clark was sixteen, older than he had been by far, more mature than most sixteen year olds, but that was only because he'd had to be.

_I just rescued him from that goddamn cellar this afternoon. This is going too fast. _And there was something else, too, in the buzzing in his mind, a voice coalesced finally and seemed to say: _Wait for the fire then take what is yours._ Lex felt himself nodding to the voice, understanding, even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to. It just felt right.

"Angel, Iunderstand what you're sayingand we'll … work this out between us. But I think we should stop here for tonight, okay?"

Clark nodded reluctantly. "Can I sleep in here with you, Lex? Just sleep."

"The staff—"

"We could lock both our bedroom doors, I'll make sure to muss up my bed and I'll use the secret passage so no one will know. Please? I don't … don't want to be away from you."

"All right. I want you by me, too, angel. It's just we have to be very careful. I mean extremely careful. If anyone were to find us together … if anyone were to know … Clark, you would be taken from me and I won't have that. I shouldn't even be risking it at all, but …"

"No one will find out. I can keep a secret as you now know. I belong to you … and you belong to me. This is right." The darkness was back in Clark's eyes, but it faded and left only the boy he recognized again.

"Quite," Lex breathed and kissed the top of Clark's head again. The electric feeling of Clark's nearness was intoxicating. Lex still felt an ache in his groin, a need for release. He slowly extricated himself from Clark's arms, saying, "I've got to go to the bathroom. There should be some sweats in the closet that will fit you to sleep in."

Lex shut the door to the bathroom behind him and leaned against one of the sinks for support. His head still pounded and his cock hurt from being erect for so long. It hadn't calmed down even through his and Clark's conversation. Lex looked at himself in the mirror and frowned at the paleness of his skin and the silvery sheen in his eyes that always seemed to come out when Clark was near and he was aroused. _So weak, Luthor. So desperate for the farm boy. Here I am jerking off when I could have been in there having Clark touch me, having his mouth on me, thrusting into his tight hot ass. But no, I chose honor … love. _At that last thought, Lex suddenly didn't feel so weak anymore.

He undid the button of his pants, unzipped his fly and slipped down the pants and briefs together. He bit back a moan as his cock was finally allowed freedom. He flipped the water on to cover up the sounds as he began to stroke himself to blessed release.

Lex was so involved, so in need, he didn't hear the door open or Clark pad up behind him, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, experiencing the same relief as Lex had when his cock had been freed to the air. Lex yelped when Clark linked his fingers with Lex's around Lex's hard shaft.

"Angel, what are you doing?"

"Going to third base," Clark whispered in his ear and licked the tender lobe.

"Brat," Lex chuckled. _We can do this. It's just a hand job. Hardly world-shattering._

Lex groaned and leaned his head back against Clark's muscular bare shoulder. The flannel shirt and t-shirt were gone and the jeans were clearly open and slid down to his mid-thighs as Lex could feel Clark's dick rubbing against his ass. Lex twisted around to face Clark so their erections were side by side. Clark whimpered and thrust against Lex. Glorious yards of golden skin were pressed up against his pale nakedness. Lex nipped Clark's lush lower lip and the boy keened softly. Lex reached between them and brought their erections together in his hand and used the pre-ejaculate as lubricant began to stroke them both. Clark threw his head back and whimpered.

"So … oh, Lex … so good! Harder! Faster!"

"Why don't you show me how you like it, farm boy," Lex purred and grabbed Clark's right hand, linking their fingers together and bringing their joined grip around both their aching dicks.

Clark sought out and conquered Lex's mouth. His free hand moving to the base of Lex's skull and maneuvering the older boy to the perfect position for French kissing. In just those few times that he and Clark had kissed, the boy already knew what made Lex weak in the knees. Lex moaned as Clark did one of those things when he sucked hard on Lex's tongue. _Two can play at this game_.

Lex'sfree hand snaked around to the boy's ass and traced the line between the butt cheeks. He felt Clark move his legs farther apart, offering him greater access. Lex grinned into the kiss. He hoped this meant that Clark would be willing to bottom eagerly without persuasion. Lex felt the pressure building in the base of his balls and knew that he was near release. The desperate sounds Clark was making in the back of his throat told Lex that Clark was close, too. _One thing to put us both over the edge_. Lex slid his fingers across Clark's opening. Just the briefest touch and both of them exploded. The boys sank to the bathroom floor, holding on to each other, breathing ragged, faces flushed.

"God … that was … god, is it always like that?" Clark gasped.

Lex shook his head. It had never been like that for him before and he'd had his share of incredible orgasms. This was just beyond that. "Never for me, angel."

They kissed tenderly, hands still gliding across each other's skin.

"We should clean up and sleep. We have to get up early to drive to Metropolis tomorrow," Lex said after several minutes of touching and kissing that threatened to arouse him once again even though the rest of his body screamed that it hurt and needed to rest.

"Hmmm, right, but that means moving and I don't think I can move yet."

"I'll take care of the cleaning part, but you're going to have to carry me to bed, I think. Deal?"

"Deal."

Lex crawled over to the bath towels, wetted one down and brought it over to clean the cum and sweat from both their bodies. Both stripped out of their pants, which Lex balled up and stuffed into the hamper.

"Don't worry about clothes. Tomorrow morning before we go, your things will have been brought from the farm. You'll be allowed to wear flannel at least one more day until I outfit you properly."

"Because you don't want me tolook like a ragamuffin, right?" Clark grinned.

"Definitely a brat," Lex said and quirked an eyebrow up.

He got a kiss in return and was suddenly hoisted up into Clark's arms. It was amazing to feel his nakedness against Clark's, the nonchalance Clark seemed to have about being naked with him as he carried Lex towards their bed. _Already it's our bed, not just mine. I am well and truly lost._

Clark tenderly lowered him onto the sheets, having turned down the bed before he joined Lex in the bathroom.

"Which side do you like best?"

"Left when I don't sprawl across the entire bed myself," Lex teased.

"Hey, I'm bigger than you so when it comes to bed hogging I'll win," Clark teased back. "But actually that's perfect, because I like the right side. See even our sleeping habits show we're meant to be together."

Lex smiled and patted the space beside him. "Come to bed, angel."

Clark shivered and gave Lex a measured look, "Do you try to be this sexy or is it just a genetic thing?"

Lex chuckled and patted the bed more insistently while laying back against the pillows suggestively. Clark used his super speed to join his guardian on the bed. He pulled the crisp top sheet and down comforter up around them and brought Lex into his arms. Skin against skin made them both shake a little until they settled against each other comfortably with Lex's head under Clark's chin and their arms loosely around the each other's waists and shoulders.

"Did you lock both bedroom doors?" Lex asked after yawning.

"Yep. We're secure."

"Love you, angel."

"Love you, Lex."

Sleep came on Lex immediately after he heard those words. Some part of his brain registered the howl that echoed through the cold night air, but instead of waking him, the sound soothed and dropped him into a deeper sleep even as Clark tensed but refrained from moving so as to not disturb his exhausted lover.

While Clark listened to the symphony of howls, Lex began to dream.

The sunlight … so bright even through the blue-tinted sunglasses… pierced him as he opened his eyes, but Lex knew that it really was night, it was fall and he was in Smallville, sleeping in Clark's arms. Therefore, he knew that he wasn't really standing on a beach, sand like eider down beneath his bare feet. He wasn't wearing white cotton pants rolled up to mid-calf and a white button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The shirt wasn't half-way unbuttoned exposing his muscled hairless chest. There wasn't the rush of the ocean at his back and the scent of salt and seaweed in the air. The sky overhead wasn't that brilliant cerulean blue that you only saw in the Mediterranean. He didn't hear Clark calling his name and his eyes didn't track down where the boy was. This was a dream, but it felt so real on every level.

The flare of love in his chest at the sight of his ward … _my beloved_ … nearly knocked him to his knees and that feeling was true no matter whether Lex was dreaming or not. Clark wore white, too, in this dream, but had a tight t-shirt on instead of a button-down shirt like Lex. The white accentuated the golden tone of his skin. There were red highlights in the midnight colored hair, which spoke of long hours under the sun's caress. Clark's green eyes blazed with happiness and the flash of white teeth between the bee-stung lips confirmed the boy's joy. Clark was standing on top of a white washed stucco building that bordered the beach … _the changing pavilion_ … his mind informed him as if this place was well-known to him even though Lex had never been there before this dream.

"Lex, tell me this isn't crazy."

Lex heard his own voice answering, "Clark, even if you fall it's not like you'll be hurt."

Clark gave him a lop-sided grin and said, "Good point. But I have to admit jumping off a building with the expectation of flying rather than falling still makes me feel like a loony."

"But this is for Lex, Clark. Surely, you can fly for him." This statement was made by another male, not Lex or Clark. The voice was deep and cool like water flowing over glass. A voice Lex did not know, but was so terribly achingly familiar all the same.

This unknown man stood by Lex's side, just out of Lex's peripheral vision. Lex felt one of the man's hands slide around his waist, felt the warmth of the man's body against his side. His scent was almonds and oak, clean and earthy. Lex felt safe in that embrace. Welcomed it. Lex wanted to look at the man, but as in many dreams, he could not will it to happen.

Clark grinned wider and nodded at the unseen man. There was affection in the look, but Lex felt no jealousy, just a pang of happiness that Clark liked and approved of this man. Then Clark's eyes returned to Lex's face and Clark's love for him seemed like a physical thing that traveled through the air and pierced dream Lex's chest.

Clark said, "If I can fly at all … I can fly for Lex."

Lex felt his insides fuse with his love for the boy. "Fly to me, angel," Lex said softly, warmth filling each word. No human ears could have heard him, but Lex knew Clark did.

Clark smiled and launched himself off the roof. The dream Lex never even blinked, knowing that Clark would soar, even as the sleeping Lex winced inside. The dream Lex was right. Clark's jump from the roof didn't result in a parabolic arc with Clark's body hitting the sand, instead the boy swooped through the air.

"Yes!" Clark cried and began to do loops and arcs, his wild cries gaining and lowering in volume as he flew closer then farther away.

The unknown man whispered in Lex's ear, "Isn't this better, Lex? Isn't this better than what they planned for you?"

Lex's eyes continued to track Clark, but the smile on his face was also for the man beside him. "Yes, you know it's better. You know it's everything. I can never thank you enough."

Dream Lex finally turned his head to look at the man full on. The sunlight was between them like a white wall. He couldn't see the man's face, only the outline of his body. As tall as Clark and well-built. The way the man stood before him all ease and confidence spoke of power.

The man spoke again, his voice dark honey, "I do this all for you, Lex. All for you."

And Lex could feel the smile on his dream self's face growing larger and joy flooded his chest. He said, "Thank you, Father."

And while Lex's real self boggled, knowing the man whose face he still couldn't see was too tall to be Lionel and that Lex would never have smiled like that or felt such joy around Lionel, his dream self knew the man before him was his _father_. And Lex's real self suddenly felt betrayed. To dream of a father like this was too cruel, too wrong, especially when he knew that when he woke up he'd remember Lionel asking him to look nice for Lucien, remember that Lionel only touched him when cameras were present, remember Lionel had never loved him and never would.

Then in the dream, Clark was swooping in low, his arms open and he grabbed Lex and took him up into that cerulean blue sky. The dream Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck while Clark's arms were tight around Lex's waist. They kissed in weightlessness, Clark cradling Lex's body over his own as the boy flew on his back. The sunlight covered them like a blanket.

"Love you, Lex," Clark murmured into Lex's mouth. "Love you. Always. Forever. Only."

"Same," Lex breathed. "I feel the same. No words … just everything I am … yours, angel. Everything."

The dream ended and he was bereft. Lex wasn't sure what woke him. Only that sunlight was streaming into his bedroom in the Castle illuminating quite clearly the reddened irate face of Lionel Luthor at the foot of his bed. Lionel tossed back his mane of red brown hair, which made him look more like a lean lion than a man.

"Father," Lex struggled to focus, wake himself from the dream, but some part of him held onto it, knowing that his father's expression boded very ill. Lex realized that thankfully Clark was not in the bed with him, but he felt the lingering warmth of the sheets beside him, which told him that Clark had only recently vacated that spot.

Lionel's eyes flashed as he growled, "Lex, this time you've gone too far."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine, but they should be, darnit. I would treat them better.

Pairing: Clark x Lex

Warning: Slash/AU

Rating: MA

**Reviewers and Readers:** Guys, your enthusiasm for this piece (and disappointment at the long time in updating - mea culpa mea culpa) honors me. I am so touched and flattered and blown away. I love this piece myself and believe me that it will be finished and not abandoned or anything like that (that is true of every piece I write).

I was working on my other two pieces and I didn't want to just dash something out on this one to satisfy my guilt about a late update. This chapter weighs in at over 20 pages so I hope it will satisfy some of your longing. **Check out my profile page and you'll find an update section that I change regularly to let people know when the next chapters will be out.** I will be updating it today, but you won't see the change until tomorrow (darn Fan Fiction slow updates of profiles!) so here is the update schedule:

Chapter 10: Guardian Devil: Mid October 2005 (I'm on a role here and this may be the next one updated).

Chapter 8: Dark Horizons: Mid October 2005 (after Guardian Devil).

Chapter 6: Forbidden: Also Mid October (after Dark Horizons).

All of my pieces are epics and even if I'm the only darn one reading them, they will all be completed and given the same care and attention. Okay, so I hope you like this chapter (I really really hope you do!). Please let me know your thoughts! It does make me so happy to hear from all of you. And also recommend stuff to me that you have enjoyed reading if you think it would be my thing based on my writing. I love reading slash as much as writing it. And don't be shy if its your own work! Self-promotion is the best sometimes.

**Smut/Hint Alert:** We've got a lot of smut in this chapter. No intercourse yet, b/c I've got something way special planned for their first time, but I think this will satisfy, at least a little, our interest in the boys getting it on! There's also more Martha angst. Lionel makes his appearance felt and the wolvies are present. In Chapter 10, we meet the Arc of Fallen Light and more plot is revealed, but more mystery is also added. Chapter 10 will be in Lex's point of view. This chapter is in Clark's.

Hugs and kisses, guys, you make writing so much fun!

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: TRUST AND FUNDS 

"Lex, this time you've gone too far," Lionel growled from the foot of Lex's bed.

I didn't need to use my enhanced hearing to pick up the barely contained anger in Lionel's voice. I heard it loud and clear through the panel of the closed secret passage between Lex and my bedrooms. I used my x-ray vision to watch the scene unfold between father and son, ready to intervene if necessary.

"And what exactly have I done that has offended you so much, Father, that you're here at …" Lex paused as he glanced over at the bedside clock, "at 6 a.m. on a Sunday morning in my bedroom? And uninvited, I might add."

"A guardianship, Lex! A fucking guardianship of the farm boy! Are you insane?" Lionel was literally spitting mad. He had to wipe saliva off his bottom lip after he spoke.

I winced, but Lex was unphased as usual. Even half-asleep and still suffering from his headache (I could tell by the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he sat up in bed), Lex was still cool and unruffled. This just confirmed that Lex was the strongest person I knew. What pained me was that he had to be that strong against his own father. I pressed my palms to the panel of the secret passage, wishing they were on Lex's shoulders instead, giving him comfort.

"Surely when Dominic tattled to you about the guardianship he didn't leave out how Jonathan had tied Clark to a beam in the cellar then beat the hell out of him with a belt, did he? Or that it wasn't the first time Jonathan had abused his son? That would be remiss of your little spy. You might have to dock his pay if he forgot something that important." Lex's voice was cutting and his eyes flashed, looking more silver than blue-gray in the early morning light.

Lionel shifted his stance, put one hand on his hip and ran the other through the lion's mane he called hair. "I admit rescuing the boy from abusive parents has some PR value. But you should have sent him to relatives or Social Services. Something! Anything, Lex, but this! Half the town is sure you're fucking the boy already and the other half thought you planned to. Now—"

"I've never fucked, Clark," Lex interrupted and I grinned, because that was true. At least for now. "The guardianship is the best option. He has no relatives. And Social Services is the last place Clark belongs."

Lionel just stared at Lex long and hard, his mouth in a thin line, before finally speaking, "You're in love with this boy, aren't you?"

"He's my best friend, Dad. Of course, I love him," Lex answered, cocking an eyebrow at his father as if to say: 'C'mon, Dad, there's nothing new in that observation.'

"No, Lex. That's not what I mean. You love him, which is bad enough in itself. But you are also _in love_ with him. The love part would account for the rescue. But only the _in love _part accounts for this ridiculous guardianship _and_ for your decision to set up a trust fund for him in the amount of $20 million."

I had to stifle a gasp. When had Lex done that? Why had he done that? Lionel began to stalk around the room, but his eyes never left his son.

Lex's only reaction was a quick glance down at his lap where his elegant long fingered hands lay perfectly still against the white sheets. "Clark has no idea about the trust, Dad."

"Well, I guess there's some silver lining to this damn storm cloud then that he won't retaliate in some petty farm boy way when you revoke the trust."

Lex's nostrils flared, but his voice was still cool, "I won't be revoking it. It's my money, Father, I can do what I like with it."

Lionel stopped his pacing right by his son's side, hawking over the still figure. Lionel sneered. "I think I preferred it when you were only spending a few thousand dollars on whores, Lex. It was far more fiscally sound."

I didn't even have a chance to feel the sting from Lionel's words before Lex's reaction overwhelmed me. The look on his face made me take a step back from the secret passage. Lex lunged upwards at his father until he was half-raised off the bed. His face inches from Lionel's. Lex's eyes blazed, his jaw tightened, and his hands clenched into fists. Lionel held his ground, but I saw him shift his weight so that he was leaning away from his son.

"Don't," Lex hissed, "don't ever say … don't ever even _suggest_ … that Clark is a _whore_ again, Father."

Lionel tried to sound as assured as he had before, but his voice was quieter. "So you are in love with him. He'll betray you, Lex. Just like everyone else."

Lex laughed then smirked, his whole body went from being tense as a bowstring to languid in seconds as he sank down onto the bed, drawing the sheets back up to cover his naked body. "Clark is one area, Father, where you are clueless. He's so far beyond your ken it's … well, it's like a caveman discussing nuclear fission."

Lionel's hands flexed by his sides as he studied his son on the bed. "Will this being in love nonsense affect your _performance_ today with Lucien?"

_Performance with Lucien?_ I felt a chill run through me. Wasn't it just a lunch meeting? What was Lex expected to do during it?

Lex exhaled sharply, his eyes stared straight ahead, not at his father at all, as he said, "You mean can I look _nice_ for Lucien? Yes."

Lionel gave out a bark of laughter, "Good try to deflect the question, Lex. But we both know I mean can you get down on your knees and suck his dick if that's what it takes to close the deal?"

I saw Lex's eyes dart for just a second to where I stood. I was sure he knew I was standing behind the secret passage's panel. And I saw by the way he swallowed hard that he was pretty sure I was listening. I felt my heart ice over when he didn't deny his father's statement immediately.

"I … I haven't made up my mind yet," Lex said and his hands twisted in the covers.

"Lex, I don't think I need tell you that doing business with Lucien is the _ultimate_. Nothing can match his power and influence. Doing a deal with him will make us unstoppable."

Lionel must have really wanted to drive home the point of how important a deal with Lucien was, because he reached out and pressed one hand on Lex's bare shoulder. Lionel never touched Lex unless cameras were present, and in those situations Lex barely tolerated the contact. So I wasn't surprised when Lex's eyes widened as he looked down at Lionel's hand on his shoulder. There was a flicker of an expression that crossed his face, too fast to catch. But then Lex smiled and it was one of his shark smiles. It only came out when he was cut to the bone by something and was about to lash out.

"You mean making a LuthorCorp and A/L deal will make _you_ unstoppable," Lex observed.

"Son, I never said you couldn't make a pitch to Lucien about LexCorp during the meeting as well," Lionel answered coolly and he squeezed Lex's shoulder.

Lex's eyes narrowed to slits, "The only reason I'm going to the meeting _is_ to pitch LexCorp. Anything I do … _everything_ I do … during this meeting is for LexCorp. He gets _nothing_ from me if there is only a LuthorCorp deal on the table. Not one look, not one touch, and certainly not one blow job unless LexCorp is well compensated," Lex said and removed his father's hand from his shoulder.

With each word: _look, touch, blow job_, I flinched. I wanted to burst in there, grab Lex by the shoulders and scream at him that he was mine, only mine, and I was his. And that meant no one else could have him. But I stood there, quiet and frozen, knowing I'd have to wait until Lionel left to let Lex know what I thought of his little business plan.

"I … I don't think that will be a problem, Lex. I believe Lucien did mention something about an interest in LexCorp when he and I spoke last week," Lionel said as he adjusted his suit coat.

"Really? Why am I not surprised to only hear about that now? Is there anything else about your conversation with Lucien that concerns me or my company?"

"Nothing more, Lex," Lionel said, but his expression was too controlled to be truthful.

"Right, Father," Lex drawled then his voice went steely. "Now get the hell out of my bedroom. I have to get showered and dressed."

"I'll be waiting for you down in the study," Lionel said as he turned on his heels to head for the bedroom door.

"Good luck with your snooping," Lex called out at his back.

Lionel turned around to face Lex at the bedroom's doorway, "I have no need to snoop, Lex. I already know everything that's going on with you." Then he was gone, humming a jaunty tune down the stairs.

"Bastard," Lex breathed and his eyes went to the secret passage even before I barreled out.

"Look, touch, blow job!" I howled as I pinned him down on the bed. "No! No! No!"

Lex didn't fight me. He just lay there prone underneath me, his eyes fixed on my face. He looked so beautiful like an alabaster statute, but warm and alive. I loved him so much that my anger at him felt like razors were cutting my insides.

"How could you even think to touch … to let someone touch you … to do those things with someone other than me?" I heard the break in my own voice.

Lex answered softly, "Because it may be the only way to protect you."

"Don't you dare say something like that! Having you sleep with some other man will not protect me. It'll kill me!"

Lex closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then opened them again and they were practically luminous. He was letting me see how much he wanted me … needed me … loved me. He was completely open; there wasn't a mask in sight, not one defensive barrier between him and me. I started to shake then I collapsed, having enough sense to land beside him and not crush him beneath me. He wrapped his arms around my chest drawing me against him. His chin rested on my head.

"I must have more power than my father, Clark, to keep you safe from him. Now that you're in my life more than ever … as my ward … he'll start investigating again. I have to become completely independent of him while at the same time have the power to grant him something he wants more than anything. If I can charm Lucien … convince him to go with me instead of my father … then I will be able to dangle the carrot of contact with Lucien's companies in front of Lionel's nose."

"You were just going to go to lunch today … sleep with that Lucien … and come back to me like nothing happened, weren't you?"

"Yes, Clark, because what I would have done with him has nothing to do with us. It wouldn't be … me … that Lucien touched. It would be a body that has the name Lex Luthor, but it wouldn't be me. No one other than you has access to the real Lex, the man that loves you more than … anyone, anything."

I turned around to look at him. I knew my face was red with tears and my hair was sticking up in all directions from sleep, but Lex traced my features with his eyes like he'd never seen something so beautiful. He began carding through my hair.

"What if the situation was reversed, Lex? What if I said I was going to sleep with someone else?" I asked quietly and I felt one tremor go through Lex, but the hand that was petting me never paused. "And the lousy excuse I gave you was that it would only my body they would have. Would you be okay with that?"

He was quiet for a long moment, and then he whispered, "No, I wouldn't be okay with it. It would … eat me alive."

I pressed my face to Lex's smooth muscled chest, relishing the silk-like skin that had been forbidden to me until yesterday. The scent of sleep and musk still clung to Lex's flesh. Anyone in their right mind would want Lex. This Lucien would never be content to just look or just touch or even just get a blow job. And I don't think he'd only want it once with Lex. Why didn't Lex understand his worth? Lionel was the answer, of course.

"I understand what you're saying, Clark. But I don't know … You see, to get deals at this level of business you need to be willing to do anything. If I put limitations on myself right at the state, I might as well not even bother going to the meeting," Lex said as he snuffled my hair.

"I wouldn't complain if you didn't," I muttered and felt him still. "But I know that you want to go to the meeting and make this deal. So the question is how you go about making it, right?"

Lex kissed my temple as a response. Lex's business was his child, his blood, his sweat. I couldn't ask him to give up a chance to make a deal with this Lucien, this god of the business world. Lex wouldn't go if I pushed him on it. But that would be asking him not to be who he was. Plus I knew he believed he was doing this for me, for us, and maybe we did need the power that only a deal with this Lucien could provide.

"You don't know much about Lucien, right? I mean personally you know nothing about him other than what Bruce told you last night?" I asked him.

"That's true. But anyone who has made it to the top … the ultimate top like he has and stayed there for so long would have to be … a totally amoral animal. Used to getting what he wants without having to ask. Bedding a young entrepreneur would be nothing to him. There would be no question in his head that I would submit with a smile to whatever he desired," Lex answered anticipating what I was going to say.

"So maybe shake him up a bit," I said as I drew back to look up into Lex's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't submit. Make him see that you are beyond his power to buy. Priceless."

Lex gave me a rueful smile. "I'm not priceless, angel. Lionel has sold me … and I've sold myself … too many times to believe that. To a man like Lucien—"

"Lex, the only way anyone, even someone as rich as Lucien, can afford you is if you devalue yourself. And think about it, if this guy always gets what he wants, maybe he'll appreciate the challenge of being told no."

"More likely he'll turn his attentions elsewhere and no deals will be made," Lex smirked.

"Or he'll make a ton of deals with you, because you're strong enough to resist him," I said and began to map his naked back with my hands, trying to remind him that my touch was the only one he wanted.

"Fair point." Lex pressed himself against my body, arching under my touch like a cat. When he purred low under his breath, I couldn't help but smile and stroke him again.

"Besides it'll really piss Lionel off," I add.

"All too true." Lex nipped my ear. "You're wearing too many clothes, angel," Lex growled as he began wrestling me out of the sweatpants and flannel shirt.

"I dressed in case Lionel saw me. He'd hardly believe I was beaten by Jonathan if he saw unmarked skin," I explained.

"Smart thinking."

Lex's hands coasted along my buttocks then the backs of my thighs and knees as he drew my sweatpants down. I kicked them the rest of the way off. Lex's hands shook as he unbuttoned my flannel shirt. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the material. He gave me a guilty look as he glanced up at my face.

"Maybe you can keep some of the flannel shirts. They are so damn soft."

"Yeah, I knew you liked my flannel all along," I tell him and lean down to capture his lips, silencing his playful growl. As the shirt was shucked off of me, Lex just stared at my body until I felt a blush flow over my face and down onto my chest.

"You were breathtaking in moonlight, but my god, Clark, you are … beyond anything in daylight," Lex whispered.

All of Lex's reticence about touching me last night has vanished under the sun. He looks like a child playing with a favorite new toy as he begins to trace every muscle in my chest with his fingertips and tongue.

"So what are you going to do?" I groaned as Lex began to lick and taste the side of my neck right by my pulse point.

"I am going to see how many bases I can hit before we need to get in the shower and drive to Metropolis," Lex said with his mouth full of my earlobe.

"No," I said which turned into a moan as he licked the interior of my ear. "I mean about Lucien."

"You're like a dog with a bone, Clark. Won't give up until you know my decision, will you?"

"Damn right," I tell him and wriggle as he gives an extra hard suck at the base of my neck.

"I will charm the great Lucien … with my mind. Not my body. Satisfied, angel?" Lex asked as he slid that same body against mine.

I gasped at his touch. "Yes! Satisfied about that, but damned not satisfied in other ways now that you've … god! Keep doing that!"

"Your wish is my command." Lex shimmied on top of me, slid open my legs, and sank between them. He lined up our dicks and began to thrust slowly at first then faster and harder. "Oh, angel, this is so … so … good!"

Lex threaded our fingers together of both hands. The friction spiraled; heat cascaded outward from my groin down to my toes and the top of my head. I was on fire. I was melting into Lex. I wanted us closer. More connected. Our gazes locked as he made one last final thrust against me and both of us came, shouting.

After I descended from the stratosphere, I managed to say, "So do you think Lionel heard us?"

Lex grinned against my chest, "I think the whole world would have heard us if this room wasn't soundproof."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

He cocked an eyebrow up at me. "No. That was one of the first alterations I made."

I laughed and he grinned. I reached down between us where our cum was combined on my chest and caught a bead on it on my index finger. "I love the smell of us together."

Lex took my hand and guided my index finger into his mouth. He licked our seed off it and I shivered.

"Sweet and salty at the same time," Lex murmured. "Do you want to try?"

I nodded. He swiped some of our cum off my chest and lifted it to my lips. My tongue flicked out and tasted it. The texture was creamy. The taste was strange, salty and sweet like he said, but somehow essential.

I must have made a face, because he said, "It's sort of an acquired taste."

I drew his finger into my mouth and sucked on it then lightly rasped it with my teeth as I pulled it out. "I think I'd like to acquire it," I answered.

Lex shivered and his eyes went dark, "Angel, sometimes the things that come out of your mouth are anything but angelic."

I squeezed his hips with my thighs and he grunted softly.

"We should get in the shower and wash this off. We're getting sticky," Lex said and lightly got off of me.

I did some classic Lex-watching for a moment. I loved how his muscles glided underneath his skin as he sauntered towards the bathroom. He was completely unashamed of his nudity. When he realized I wasn't coming after him, he cast a look at me over his shoulder, a small smile playing across his lush mouth.

"Waiting for a formal invitation, angel?"

"No. Just enjoying the view," I said and super speeded over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back against me so that every part of our bodies was touching. A harsh breath exited his mouth.

"You're making me break all my promises, Clark," he growled as I began kissing the back of his skull with butterfly kisses.

"What promises?"

"Oh, the first one being that I wouldn't get into a sexual relationship with you while you were my ward … and underage."

I nibbled on his right ear and felt him shake. "We discussed that last night and agreed we'd do the bases thing, remember?"

"Uhm … yes, I remember. Okay, then the next promise I've broken was that I would slow things down between us, but here we are about to shower together after having humped completely naked on the bed until both of us came. We seem to have skipped several intervening bases."

"No, we've just done them all at once," I explained. "Well, almost all."

I began tracing his hipbones with my fingertips. I let my hands flow down the curves of his hipbones towards his cock. I trailed my fingers over the hairless and extra soft creamy skin just above his semi-hard sex. It was like I had been touching him forever; that I had no doubts about what I was doing, as if I knew what to do to please him instinctively. That's what I had felt last night. I had been totally sure of myself until he'd said those wonderful things and I was just Clark Kent again, sixteen and a virgin. I wondered if it was an alien thing, but I didn't want to look too deeply at whether I was hardwired to sexually please the person I loved. I grasped his shaft in my hands and began to stroke him.

Lex gasped and grabbed my hands with his own, stopping the stroking. He stood there, rigid for a moment. I could see that his cock had completely filled with blood and had become rose-tinted, so sweet and pink as compared to the rest of his pale as milk skin. I longed to lick and kiss every part of that skin. The need to mark and make him mine was growing. Things I had only half-understood I desired before seemed to be breaking over me in waves.

"Am I doing it wrong?" I whispered into his left ear.

"No, angel. You're doing it perfect." Lex's normal dulcet cadences were strained. He sounded breathless, almost in pain.

"You don't sound like I'm doing it right though and you're not letting me continue so … I want you to teach me, Lex. I want to do it how you want me to. If I'm doing it wrong, just tell me," I said. I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. I didn't want to displease him. Displeasing him would be awful.

Lex disengaged my hands from his cock and turned around to face me. His eyes were gentle, but serious. He cupped my cheeks with his hands, not letting me look away from him.

"I want to talk a moment here, angel."

"No, no talking," I mumbled and tried to kiss him, but he wouldn't let me. "When we talk … you say things I don't like. Things like bases and no sex and … stuff like that."

"I need to talk things out before I do them and this is one of those times and one of those things we _must_ talk about a lot about before we just do it."

"Thinking is just getting in the way of the good stuff."

"I can't enjoy this as much as I should unless I talk," he explained so patient with me.

I actually felt tears stinging my eyes and couldn't believe it. Crying twice in two days? He'll think I'm an emotional basket case. I shrugged his hands off me and turned away from him. "Let's just shower, okay? Lionel's waiting for us downstairs and he'll wonder what we're doing if we take too long."

"I'm sure he probably knows what we're doing, Clark. And that's one of the things that we should discuss."

I was silent, still facing away from him, even as he gently tugged at my arm to turn towards him. I resisted even though it hurt me to do it. But I didn't want him to see my face. One look and Lex would see the pain that seemed to be arcing through me and he would think it was because we had taken things too fast when it was the opposite. I needed to make him mine in all ways. If I didn't I could lose him. Maybe not to this Lucien guy, but maybe another Victoria would come around again. Someone more sophisticated, more intelligent … more human than me. Now that I'd had a taste of what it was to be with him I couldn't lose him. Martha's words came back to me then, that I would give Lex the world if he asked. I wondered if she understood that to me, Lex was the world.

I felt Lex rest his head against my shoulder. He was rubbing circles on my back with one hand.

"Okay, I see you don't want to talk. So just listen … for a little moment and then … well, then we'll see," Lex said and took a deep breath. "You know that my father … fuck, how do I start this? Okay, since I was … a teenager I …"

"What's wrong, Lex?" I asked as I turned to look at his beautiful face.

His hands were shaking a bit and he was biting his lower lip. "This is harder to talk about than I thought."

"You don't have to say it if it's too hard."

"No," Lex's eyes went the color of steel. "I absolutely have to say this, because it is hard."

He grabbed a blue silk robe off of the door to his walk-in closet. "I don't think I can talk about it naked."

I just nodded as he belted it around him, somehow looking even sexier half-clothed. I sat on the bed, wrapping the blanket around my middle while Lex paced in front of me.

"What my father asked me to do with Lucien …" He cast a quick glance over at me.

"The touching … blow job stuff, yeah."

"It wasn't the first time he's asked me to do that for a … business prospect," Lex explained and swallowed. He tugged the belt of the robe tighter.

I exhaled sharply. The wrongness of what Lionel had asked of Lex had hardly registered over my stupid jealousy, but now it did full force. And now Lex was telling me that this wrongness wasn't new … it was something that had been done to him before. I pulled the blanket a little closer around me.

"When was … when was the first time he asked you to do it?"

Lex gave me that pained smirk I hated, the one filled with self-loathing. "A long time ago."

"How old were you?"

His eyes met mine then skittered away. "I was … I was … thirteen."

My stomach clenched. "Thirteen?"

My shock and disgust must have registered, because Lex gave me a ghost of a smile, a depreciating smile, and shrugged. Like it wasn't worth getting all shook up about. Like it wasn't a big deal, because he was Lex, a friendless freak that deserved what he got. I wanted to kill Lionel, smash him into bits. And those men … I was glad I didn't know there names, because I would have done the same to them.

"Yeah, well …"

"That fucking … he's a monster. A real … monster. Thirteen?"

"That's part of why I'm so pissed at myself for not realizing what Jonathan was doing to you, Clark. I know monsters … really well … so I should have known … should have sensed something," Lex's voice broke and his pacing quickened.

I was off the bed and wrapping him in my arms. "Don't. Don't do this. You got me out of there when it really counted. Don't beat yourself up about that."

"I still _feel_ I should have known."

We were quiet for long minutes while I rubbed his back. Did he not like the sex part at all? He seemed so into it, but maybe certain things … certain touches made him feel dirty or wrong. And I had done that. I had hurt him, without knowing, but that didn't change the fact that I had hurt him. _Oh, god._

"So … what we do together reminds you of those business guys?" I asked softly.

"Not in the way you think. It's the … taking advantage part that worries me. Clark," Lex drew back out of our embrace, his eyes riveted on mine. "You must promise me that you will tell me if anything we do, no matter if we've done it a million times before, makes you uncomfortable or … or if you just don't want to do stuff with me anymore. I won't be mad. You have to tell me when you don't want it."

"Lex, what—"

"Promise me, Clark!"

"I promise."

He stared at me a moment longer then buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Don't you see … I don't want to be like those men … like my father or … like Jonathan."

"You're nothing like them!"

"But I could be. What starts off as something you want to do with me might … _change_."

"What do you mean?"

"Sex with me might become something you do because you feel you have to, because I'm your guardian. Then it might become something you do because you're afraid if you don't that I'll … hurt you." He gripped me so hard that if I could bruise I would have had marks from it. When he continued to speak, his voice was so soft, but filled with such pain. "I know that part of the reason you stayed with Jonathan, let him put that damn meteor rock around your neck, and let him beat the shit out of you was because he was your _father_. Don't let me get away with hurting you, because I'm your _guardian_."

"You won't hurt me, Lex." I placed kisses all over his skull then wondered if I shouldn't have; if he didn't like it. But the way he pressed harder against me allayed my fears a little.

"I'd rather … die than become like those men, Clark, or like either of our fathers. Please, tell me that you'll protect yourself if—"

"I'll protect us both," I said firmly. "Can we still … I mean do you not want … like the … stuff?"

I wanted to scream at how my vocabulary took a dive, but Lex knew what I meant. He looked up at me and there was a genuine open smile on his face.

"I love the … _stuff_ … that we do together. I want it to continue. I never want it to stop. I want … everything, angel," he breathed. "So long as you do."

I didn't answer him with words. I just lifted him up in my arms and carried him into the bathroom. I set him down gently so that he was leaning against the vanity. I grasped the belt of his robe. I rubbed the soft fabric between my thumb and forefinger, before I gave it a sharp pull and the robe fell open. I slid the robe off his shoulders. It was like opening a present. With the robe puddled at his feet, Lex looked like he was standing in a pool of water. He just watched me, his arms loose at his sides, letting me take total control. Considering what I'd just learned about how he had been used, I realized that letting me set the pace was an amazing show of trust.

I leaned down and we exchanged the sweetest kiss. His tongue dipped into my mouth, tasting me, then lazily traveled across my palate and teeth. I was shaking by the time we broke away to breathe. Lex's cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded with desire. But still he did not reach for me. I cupped his face and pressed a firm kiss to his forehead, wanting to put all the love I felt for him into that chaste kiss. He shivered. His eyes followed me as I started the taps for the shower.

"Uhm," I said, not wanting to break the golden silence between us, but knowing I had to. "You'd better check to make sure the temperature's all right. I can't … tell."

Lex nodded and the scientist's gleam came into his eyes then passed away. I knew that once Lex and I had a moment to talk about something other than the heat between us that he would have millions, no more like billions, of questions for me about the alien stuff. Unfortunately, most of my answers would be that I didn't know. The Kents hadn't encouraged me to think about my alien heritage and the A.I. creeped the living hell out of me so I hadn't gone to it for answers. I couldn't wait in some ways for Lex to match his formidable intellect against that of the A.I. If anyone could get it to give up its secrets, it would be him. The A.I. might be eager to talk to Lex anyway since it seemed to think that he and I were meant to rule this world together. I squelched that thought as Lex sidled past me, his hip brushing against my front like living silk as he reached in to check the water temperature.

Once he was satisfied, Lex took my hand and led me into the shower. Then we bathed each other. It was slow and thorough and wonderful. We kissed for long minutes with the spray washing over our faces. The sense of urgency that I'd had, that I needed to have every part of him or else he'd disappear on me like smoke, was gone. I understood why he'd been so hesitant before, wanting not to rush or push. Just as I also knew that he'd be with me forever if I wanted, do whatever I desired to do, at my pace.

When he curled his fingers lightly around one cheek of my butt, I shivered.

"You're so gentle with me all the time. Like I could break," I whispered into his ear while tightening my hold around him.

"Because you can break, beloved."

"But I'm—"

"Believe me, Clark, everyone can break, especially someone like you … as precious as you. And I'd never want to do anything that would even chip you."

"Love you, Lex," I murmured and kissed his temples.

"Love you, angel," Lex breathed against my throat and he pulled my mouth down to his for a fevered kiss.

* * *

While Lex picked out his outfit, I stood in the same clothes as yesterday by the window, staring at the earth. 

"What do you see out there?" Lex asked from the doorway to his closet, a pair of charcoal trousers hanging low on his hips. He smirked when I gave him a once over before answering.

"It's what I don't see that's worrying me," I said. "The wolves were here last night."

"What?" Lex's startled gasp came from right by my shoulder. He'd joined me by the window.

"There are no tracks. The ground out there is muddy so there should be some marks from two hundred wolves. But there's not a trace of them," I explain.

"Pretty odd that they know where we live. Do you suppose they looked us up on the internet?" Lex joked, but there was a concerned twist in his voice. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. In the morning light, I could see the tension lines around his eyes. The migraine was definitely back.

"Your head still hurts," I comment. "Do you … you hear the Voice?"

Lex shook his head. "Just a tension headache from seeing Lionel at six a.m. at the foot of my bed. I took some medication. It should go away on our drive to Metropolis."

"Please tell me we aren't driving with Lionel."

Lex gave me a 'get-real' look. "I have no desire to add patricide to my various crimes."

I skimmed the whole of Lex's still-naked back with my palms. He gave me a hungry look and twisted his body so that I could feel his growing erection from my touch.

"What do you think the wolves want with you?" I asked.

Lex nipped my lower lip. "My body, of course."

I smacked his ass, which just made him wriggle more seductively against me.

"Then my brilliant mind. I don't think the damned things need money. So it has to be the body or mind or both. It's all that animal magnetism I've got," he teased and nibbled my chin. "I've been known to attract members of a totally different species before, you know. I'm special that way."

"You're special all right," I murmured as I wrapped him in my arms and crushed him to me. He gave a contented groan.

Lex was mine. Mine to love, take care of, abandon myself in. If Jonathan was right that Lex was the Devil and the Castle was Hell, I was content to burn for all eternity.

"I need to finish dressing," he mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah, I guess," I said and hugged him tighter.

"Keep in mind that Lionel will not wait downstairs forever. And I prefer to keep his visits to my bedroom to an absolute minimum," Lex said.

With a groan of frustration, I let him go. He strolled over to the closet and picked out a black turtleneck made out of something so soft it was probably criminal to own it.

"Cashmere, Clark. You like?" he asked as I nodded and he let me manhandle the material for a moment. "We'll be getting you a lot of this when we shop later."

"I forgot that I'm going to be a life-sized Ken doll this afternoon," I protested, but still I could imagine how good a sweater made out of that material would feel against my skin.

"Believe me, angel, once you try on some of the things I have in mind, you'll wonder how you ever lived without them," Lex smirked as he pulled the black shirt over his head.

He slipped shoes and socks on with the same casual elegance he did everything.

"I don't know how you do it," I said.

"What?"

"Make getting on shoes look like a dance!"

He grinned. "Clark, you'll be the same way once you grow out of the skittish colt stage."

"The what?" I nearly choked at his description.

He stalked over to me, placing one hand firmly on the center of my chest. "It's the stage where the young animal's arms and legs are just so long and … supple, but the poor thing isn't used to them yet. I find your clumsiness … endearing. It'll be lost soon enough. But I intend to enjoy every minute of it."

I looked down while I felt a blush flood my face. I toed the carpet and cleared my throat. "Well, endearing or not … it sucks being so clumsy all the time and then having a best friend … guardian … lover … all of the above … whose so damned comfortable in his skin."

"That's the nicest compliment anyone has given me in a long time," Lex said softly and kissed my lips.

I went to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back.

"We need to get downstairs and on the road, beloved," he husked.

I nodded and we made for the door. I was just thinking that of all the moods I had seen Lex in just that morning that this happy, relaxed one was my favorite when we reached the top of the stairs that lead to the foyer. I was so focused on him and not on my surroundings that the first sign I saw that something was wrong was the tightening of Lex's jaw. That's when I heard her voice and Lionel's.

"Mom?" I gasped out without thinking.

Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor were standing in the middle of the foyer, speaking. There was my old suitcase by her feet and a few boxes. Lionel was holding her elbow and patting her forearm. The way he was leaning towards her, invading her personal space with a vengeance, told me that Lionel thought now that her husband was a confirmed child abuser she might consider moving up in the world with him.

"Clark! Lex," Martha said and stepped away from Lionel, but he refused to release her arm.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Kent?" Lex's voice was like chipped ice. I saw that his eyes were the same color.

"Lex, don't be rude!" Lionel chastised.

"Don't interfere, Father. This … _person_ … is not welcome here and she knows it. So I ask again, Mrs. Kent, what are you doing here?"

"I …" Martha gestured at the bags. "I brought Clark's things over."

Lex moved so that he was between me and her on the stairs. I saw his hands clench and release a few times. "There was no need for you to do that. You were told that my people would come over this afternoon to pack up Clark's things and bring them here."

"I … just wanted to … see Clark."

"You have no right," Lex hissed. "No right to breathe the same air as Clark—"

"Now, Lex, my understanding is that Jonathan was the one who hurt the boy," Lionel interrupted smoothly, his eyes seeking me out and narrowing as they did. I was glad I had buttoned the flannel up to my neck and at the wrists.

"She agreed to Clark's … _punishment_. Didn't you, Martha?"

The venom in Lex's voice confirmed what I already knew: that he hated Martha for what she had allowed Jonathan to do to me. But he also hated her because she had betrayed his idea of her. He thought of her like his own mother and instead she had showed herself to be unfit to be anyone's mother. My own feelings were all over the place. She had known what Jonathan was doing to me, if not why. She had her own reasons for agreeing to it, reasons far more complex than his. Maybe she was even the one to suggest the type of punishment.

"Lex … I … I'll go. Clark, I'm sorry … so sorry," she cried and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted, surprising everyone, even myself.

She froze with her hand on the doorknob. Lex spun around to face me, his face disbelieving and hurt. I gripped him by the shoulders.

"I'm not … going back with her, Lex. I just … I don't want things to be like this!"

"She's not safe, Clark. She's more dangerous than Jonathan. Trust me on this, angel. She was the one behind it all," Lex said mirroring my own thoughts that Martha was the one to think of the punishment even if Jonathan was the one to carry it out.

"I … I don't know what to do. Yesterday … she was … my mom and today … I don't know what to think," I said and hated my voice for shaking.

"I know, angel. This is really hard. This is really awful. But …"

"It's the way it is, right?"

He nodded. I rested my forehead against his.

"I want to say … goodbye to her or … something," I said. "Just to end it. To let it go. I don't want to hate her like I …"

"I still have some of Clark's things in the truck. Maybe he could … could get them out and say … goodbye to me there," Martha's voice was tentative and soft.

Martha must have heard everything I said to Lex. She was standing by the bottom of the stairs. She had moved from the door at some point. Lex and I were so lost in each other that neither of us had noticed. Lex's head whipped up. I saw his lips thin at each word. He was not pleased that she had approached or that she had gotten so close without him realizing it. I gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"That sounds … good, Mrs. Kent," I said using her formal name for the first time.

She flinched when she heard it. Lionel was watching the whole thing with hooded eyes. I could see his mind working and it didn't bode well. He gave me a curt nod of acknowledgement as I walked down the stairs and out towards the door.

"Martha," he called to her and touched her shoulder. "Martha, if there's anything I can do … about, well, about anything. Please let me know."

She brushed off his touch as quickly as was polite and joined me by the door. Just for a moment when our eyes met and I saw her distaste for Lionel, which was the same as mine, it felt like we were mother and son again. But it was just a moment and then I remembered the hiss of the belt as it flew through the air and her comments afterwards about pie, while I begged her to listen to me about Jonathan, to please make the punishment stop.

"Let's finish this," I said and the ice in my voice made her jerk yet again.

I lifted out two cardboard boxes out of the truck bed and fished my backpack out of the passenger door. The backpack weighted more than the boxes, because it was crammed full of books. I wondered what kind of reception I'd get at school once it came out I was Lex's ward now. It would be bad. I just hoped that Chloe and Pete would listen to me before rejecting me. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. The future would come whether I worried about it or not. I closed my eyes and tilted my head so that more sun fell on my face. The fall sun felt good against my face. It gave little warmth, but the light seemed to dispel the blackness that had settled around me. I felt Martha put a gentle hand on my forearm. She stood by my side, silent and watchful.

"I know that there's nothing I can say to … undo what was done to you. But I am sorry for it, Clark. I … I believed it was … necessary," her voice dropped off.

I stared at the farm-work reddened hand on my forearm. It looked like a claw to me at that moment, ripping at my heart, my soul.

"He was going to kill me yesterday. If Lex hadn't come and stopped him…" I broke off.

She had let go a small strangled cry. "No! No, that can't be! It was never to get that far."

"Do you know why he was going to do it?"

She shook her head frantically, red hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Chloe had called … told me that Lex had been attacked by another damn meteor mutant and that he'd … been killed," I stumbled to a stop. "But then his car was out front … and he wasn't dead … and all the love … all the love I had for him was on my face. And Jonathan saw _that_. It was the love I had for Lex that made him decide to kill me."

She had covered her mouth with her hands. Silent tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"I … I didn't know … didn't know … Clark! I'm sorry, so sorry!"

"I … I don't want to hate you or … even him. That will just hurt me in the end. I don't want to be a person who just hates and hates and hates." I stopped and rubbed my mouth with the back of one hand as if could wipe away the emotion. "So … I need you to do a few things for me."

"If it's in my power, I'll do it, Clark," she said.

"I need you to stay away from me and Lex. It's too … hard for me to see you right now and that hurts Lex."

She shut her eyes tight and nodded after a few moments. "I won't … bother you two."

"And if Lionel approaches you … please make him understand that Lex saved me. That I was in real danger. Make it believable, Mar …mom. Please."

"Okay," she said. "I'll … I'll do that."

There was a long silence; the only sound was the wind whipping across the drive. I could smell snow in the air.

"Clark?"

"What?"

"Can I … hug you one last time?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and I stood there and took it. At the end I encircled her lightly with my arms, but I let them touch her only for a few seconds before I pulled away. I wasn't ready to forgive her yet. I hoped I would be able to in the future, but it just wasn't happening today. Hard to believe that the people who taught me about forgiveness and kindness and tolerance could also have tortured me with hardly a qualm at all.

* * *

Lex joined me outside while I watched Martha drive off. He slipped the coat he let me borrow last night over my arms and drew it up over my shoulders. He was already wearing one of his black dress coats, looking so handsome that the ache I felt from seeing Martha eased at just the sight of him. 

"I know you're not all right, but I promise, angel, that you will be. I'll make sure of it," he whispered as he buttoned up my coat for me.

I nodded. He brushed tears off my face that I hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Do you think you'd be okay to drive this morning?" Lex asked.

"All the way to Metropolis?"

"All the way."

"Why? Don't you feel well enough to?" I asked reaching to massage the back of his neck to help ease the migraine.

"I feel fine. I just thought maybe you'd like to be the one behind the wheel today," he answered and traced my cheek with one finger encased in those buttery soft leather gloves he wore.

"I'd love to drive," I said and couldn't help the grin that spread out across my face. Watching Lex drive was one of my favorite things, but opening up one of his Porsches on the highway was almost as good. "Can we take the blue Porsche?"

"It's teal, but, yes, we can," Lex said over his shoulder as he started walking toward the garage with me close on his heels. My mood rising as Lex teased me.

"Teal, Lex? Using your greater vocabulary against me again?"

"Yes, ragamuffin, I am."

"I guess I'll have to become a nerd like you and study the dictionary for really interesting four-syllable words to use in random conversations."

We reached the side of the mansion, out of sight from the front windows, at that moment. Lex grabbed me and kissed me until we were both out of breath. Still holding the lapels of my coat to keep me against him, Lex growled, "You won't have any free time to be reading the dictionary, Mr. Kent. I intend to fill every moment you're not at school with wild, passionate love-making."

"I'll be happy to stay a monosyllabic guy if that's the case," I said and stole another kiss.

Lex laughed and pressed the button for one of the garage doors to open. As we passed the Jaguar we took to the signing last night, I saw Lex freeze. He was staring at the garage floor right by the driver's door of the Jag. I turned to see what had caught his attention.

As if burned there, so perfect it could hardly be real, was a single footprint of a very large wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Okay, so this is chapter ten where I've said ten times already these guys aren't mine and all that. Sigh. So I say it again.

Pairing: Clark x Lex

Warning: Slash/AU

Rating: MA

**Reviewers and Readers:** Whew! That's wiping the sweat off my brow after completing this chapter. Twenty five pages! I feel so accomplished (basking in glow of job well done ... at least I hope well done, you guys will let me know if it makes the grade!).I'm rushed again and can't respond individually to reviews (darn job!), but I love each and every review I get. They are my drug of choice. So thank you for reading and reviewing from the bottom of my heart.

**Smut/Hint Alert: **There's quite a bit of smut in the beginning and middle of the piece (I know I normally work up to that in chapters, but this time its on the front end). The last bit is story and very important in terms of knowing what's going on with the Arc of Fallen Light and Lex and Lionel. I hope you enjoy both. This is told in Lex's point of view!

In the next chapter (chapter 11): we have the (in)famous and often promised shopping scene (i.e., Clark has to strip for Lex's enjoyment ... ooooh!). We also have Clark snooping through Lex's private stuff at the penthouse (what kind of toys do you suppose Lex keeps there? Hmmm, guess we'll find out). Chapter 11 will be told in Clark's POV.

**Update Schedule:**

Guardian Devil: Chapter 11 will be up at the end of October, 2005. Chapter 12 will be up in mid-November, 2005.

Dark Horizons Story Arc: Chapter 8 will be up next week or so, mid-October 2005. Chapter 9 will be up at end of October, 2005.

Forbidden: Chapter 6 will be up mid-October, 2005. Chapter 7 will be up at beginning of November, 2005.

I'm working frantically on all the pieces and am honestly as excited as you guys are to see what happens. I just want to put out quality work (as best as I can do anyway). And unless work interrupts (darn the need for a paycheck!) I will be sticking to the above schedule as close as I can.

Thank you for reading and all your support! You guys are the best!

Hugs and kisses xxoo,

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: FATHER FIGURE

Lex kneeled down beside the black paw print. He reached out and touched the exact center of it. A wave of vertigo rushed over him and he fought it by shutting his eyes tight. _The world spins less in the dark. _The buzzing was back in his mind and this time he could make out two words: _'My child.'_. Lex rocked back on his heels, thinking instinctively: _'No, I'm not yours.'_ There was silence then the buzzing came back twice as loud and the Voice added: _'You want to be_._'_ The Voice then drained away leaving Lex's head aching worse than before. He wiped away the sweat that had broken across his upper lip.

"Lex, are you alright?" Clark asked as he touched Lex's shoulder.

"I … I'm okay."

Lex reached back and clasped Clark's hand for a moment. The warmth of Clark's skin grounded him. Lex then brushed his fingertips across the print. There was a hint of buzzing. Lex thought as hard as he could: _'Who are you?' _But the Voice did not return. _'I will find out who you are.' _Lex rubbed the edge of the print. It left a carbon smear across his fingertips. He sniffed the substance. _Sulfur. What's going on here?_

"It's burned into the floor," Lex said softly.

"But the floor's concrete … how?" Clark breathed.

"I have no idea." Lex's expression was grim. He flipped open his cell phone and hit speed dial. "Morgan, I'm in the garage. There has been an intruder. I want to know how he or she or … how _it_ … got in. I want to know everything. The evidence of the break-in is a burnt paw print by the blue Jag."

Morgan was Lex's new chief of security. He was ex-CIA and supposedly the best. _But someone …something … got in. And then this morning Martha Kent was making herself at home in the foyer. _Lex gave Clark one careful look before he said the next sentence, "Oh, and Morgan, Mrs. Kent got on the grounds and into the house this morning. That will never happen again. Mr. Kent is never to set foot on the property as well. Do you understand?"

Lex closed his phone after Morgan's affirmative response. He gave the paw print one last glance, and then focused on Clark. The younger boy for his part fidgeted under Lex's gaze and looked down at the feet.

"Angel … I know that it might seem harsh to keep them out but—"

"I understand why you did it, Lex. I already told Martha to stay away from us. It's just …"

"They're both dangerous. Her more than him. I'm seeing Martha … differently now. Clearer. I always thought of her as a formidable opponent but one that was upfront about her attacks. Now … I know that isn't true."

"You saw her as an opponent before now?" Clark's green eyes are wide.

Lex smiled thinly. "Oh yes, Clark. I knew that the person who would make or break our relationship would be her, not Jonathan." Lex went into full cool scientist mode as he began to pick apart Martha's motivations. "I think that she went the wrong way by advocating the physical punishment. She should have used a subtler means of keeping us apart."

"Lex!" Clark looked at him, pain flashing in his eyes. "Please … I don't want to know what she should have done to break us up. Or why physical torture wasn't the best move. Okay?"

_He's taking everything so well…at least on the surface. I keep forgetting how awful this whole thing must be for him. While for me there's only been an upside to it: I get Clark under my roof and in my bed. _Lex reached over and squeezed Clark's right forearm. "Sorry, angel. I was being too much a Luthor there for a moment."

"Do these sorts of things run through your mind all the time?" Clark asked.

"Unfortunately. I call it the Luthor Slither. You know how for most people that little voice talking in their head is their conscience? Well, for me, it's the Slither and it's never about taking the moral route."

"Damn."

"I know. And this is the man you entrusted yourself to. Scary, isn't it?"

Clark pulled Lex against his chest for a bear hug. "Actually, I was thinking how great that was."

"How so?" Lex's muffled voice came from against Clark's chest. Lex's hands snaked around his warm farm boy, relishing the solidity of Clark's muscled form against his own. _We fit so perfectly together._

"With the Slither, no one will be able to think of more fiendish things than you do," Clark half-teased. "So you'll be able to anticipate what people are going to do to us and plan against it. Forewarned is forearmed, right?"

Lex smiled against the jacket covering Clark's broad chest. _Only Clark would take the Luthor Slither and see it as a way to do good for us._

"It's obviously not 100 effective. The case in point being the Kents, but … it can and will help us."

Lex slid out from Clark's arms reluctantly. _How did I ever live without touching him and being touched by him like this?_ Lex shivered though it had nothing to do with the ambient temperature of the garage. Clark rubbed his shoulders and Lex let out a pleased purr.

"Angel, I know you said you wanted to take the blue—"

"Teal!" Clark laughed.

"_Teal_ Porsche, correct. But are you sure you wouldn't want to look at all the vehicles in the garage before you make your ultimate choice?" Lex attempted an innocent look, but his eyes flicked past Clark's shoulder to a vehicle at the very farthest end of the garage that had been waiting patiently for its owner to come and use it.

Clark saw where Lex's gaze had gone and turned around. "_The truck?_ You kept it?"

"Of course." Lex couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

Clark looked like a little kid at Christmas. He ran over to the truck and began to lovingly caress the red body.

"It's not even dusty!" Clark opened the driver door and inhaled. "It even still smells new."

"I gave instructions that it was to be perfectly maintained until its owner could claim it."

"Do you mean … me?"

"Who else?"

Clark gave a whoop of excitement and practically molested the truck's front hood. Lex wandered up behind his ward, hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat, as he watched the boy frisk around the vehicle like an eager puppy. _Now there's no Jonathan Kent to stop me from spoiling Clark rotten. I get to take care of him how he always should have been taken care of._

Clark whirled around to face Lex, his eyes shining, his sweet mouth tugged into a 1000 megawatt smile. "You're the best. You're the absolute best!"

Lex chuckled and allowed himself a half-smirk. "I try."

Clark's smile dimmed a moment then he added, "You _are_ the best, but not because of the gifts and stuff. You know _that_, right?"

"I know you believe that about me," Lex answered softly.

"It's true," Clark answered and enfolded Lex in his arms again.

Lex closed his eyes as he was taken into Clark's embrace. The warmth and scent of his farm boy surrounded him. _He smells like summer. _Lex leaned into Clark's strength. He felt the whispered touch of Clark's silken hair against his bare skull. Lex tilted his head back so he could see Clark's face. The boy's mouth beckoned to him. _Headache be damned. Lionel be damned. Business be damned. I must have this._

Lex nibbled on Clark's lower lip and felt Clark's exhale of breath brush across his face like a caress as the boy gasped in pleasure. Clark's mouth surrendered to him. It opened, allowing Lex's tongue to slide in and tangle with Clark's own. The taste of his farm boy was like apples that morning: tart, crisp and sweet. Lex sucked hard on Clark's tongue wanting more of that taste. The little bit of semen he'd swallowed earlier had made him hungry for Clark's essence. If he didn't have to look _nice_ for Lucien, he would have gotten down on his knees in the dirty garage and swallowed his farm boy whole, sucked out as much as Clark's cum as the boy could produce and he could hold. But kisses would have to feed the hunger he felt for Clark this time.

Lex slid his hands up to cup the boy's face. Clark surprised him when he gripped Lex's right wrist lightly and brought it around to his mouth. Clark held Lex's wrist against his lips. The boy licked the pulse point then suckled on it.

"Angel," Lex breathed, so hard and aching at this strange act.

"It's your life force, Lex. Your heart beat … music to me … wish I could drown in it."

Lex moaned and thrust against Clark's thigh that had made its way between his legs. Clark's eyes were at half-mast, the green color darkening with desire, as Clark brushed Lex's pulse point against his lips. Lex leaned forward and claimed that pouty mouth again. He licked and sucked the full lower lip. He dipped inside with his tongue like a humming bird tasting nectar. The younger boy moaned and the vibrations went straight to Lex's cock. He fumbled to grip the base of his sex to stop from coming in his pants.

"Clark, if we don't stop I'm going to have an accident here," Lex choked out.

"We can't have that," Clark said and with a shy smile dropped to his knees. The boy began to unbutton and unzip Lex's pants with surprisingly steady hands. _It's like last night when he became so … confident of his sensuality. No hesitation as if he knew what would most turn me on and make me lose control. Could this be part of his alien physiology? How can I be thinking at a moment like this! _

"Angel! What are you doing?"

Clark looked up at him, his hands clinging to Lex's waist, swallowing hard, with a need that sparked in his green eyes. "Stopping you from having an accident."

"You mean … wait, we shouldn't … not in the garage … not for the—"

"But I've always wanted to suck you off in the garage, in each of your cars, on the kitchen counter and on the pool table … everywhere. Please, Lex, I have to … I need you," Clark explained and Lex nearly came right then.

The jerk of Lex's sex in his half undone pants drew Clark's attention back down from Lex's face. The boy tugged down Lex's pants and purple silk boxers to mid-thigh. His cock sprung free, flushed red with blood, and already dripping with pre-cum.

"So beautiful. Every part of you, Lex, is so beautiful," Clark breathed. "How can this be for me?"

Lex stifled a scream as Clark leaned in and licked the bead of pre-cum from the slit of his cock. Clark glanced up at him from under that fringe of silky hair.

"It tastes better fresh from the source. Spicy and salty." Clark licked his lips and eyed Lex's sex as if it were a treat.

Lex gasped. "Are you trying to kill me, angel?"

Clark chuckled. "Just testing the famous Lex Luthor control."

"It's highly exaggerated … especially when faced with farm boys on their knees."

Proving his words true, Lex shifted his hips forward to press the tip of his sex against Clark's lips, needing to feel that silky mouth surrounding his sex. Clark opened eagerly for him, his lips stretched to wrap around the head of Lex's cock. Clark's eyes lifted to his face, a happy wanting look in them, then fluttered shut as the boy began to suck. Clark wrapped on hand around the base of Lex's cock while the other gripped one of Lex's hips, controlling Lex's ability to thrust forward. The older boy was glad. He was so on edge right now he could imagine just pounding into Clark's throat until he came screaming. Invulnerable or not, it wouldn't be pleasant for Clark and Lex wanted him to enjoy doing this. _I want him eager to take me into his mouth … into every opening in his sweet body._

Lex braced himself with his hands against the side of the truck. His face was reflected in the passenger side window. His pupils were full and his mouth was half-open as he gasped in pleasure with each slide of Clark's mouth and fist around his cock. Lex hardly recognized the open wanton look on his face.

Clark could take in only about half of Lex's sex in his mouth, but that was more enough slickness and heat to overload every one of his senses. He was undone by the fact that it was Clark's mouth on him, Clark's saliva coating his sex, Clark's tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock. Lex heard himself making these begging noises, half-exhales of need, and promises of eternal love and he meant every single one of those whispered, keening words.

Pressure built up in his balls and they tightened against his body as he neared his breaking point. Clark hummed at that moment and the vibrations sent Lex over the edge. He tried to pull out, not wanting Clark to have to swallow, but Clark gripped Lex tight and drank down his essence as if he were a parched man in a desert and Lex's cum was the only liquid that would satisfy him. Lex half-collapsed against the truck while Clark laid his head against one of Lex's hips. Lex saw that he had left sweaty handprints against the truck's glossy red finish. Coming to his senses, Lex tucked his still sensitive sex into his boxers and buttoned and zipped up his pants. Then he reached down and tugged Clark into his arms. The boy pushed his head under Lex's chin, clutching at the front of Lex's open coat.

"Angel, are you okay? Clark? Can you talk to me, please?" Lex tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice when the boy didn't answer, seemingly more intent on burrowing into Lex.

Clark finally mumbled something that Lex couldn't hear.

"What did you say, angel?" Lex asked and tried to draw Clark out to look at him, but the boy snuffled closer.

"I'm good, Lex." Clark sounded anything but good. He sounded teary, overwhelmed.

That broken tone was like ice water over Lex's spine. _What the fuck was I thinking letting him suck me off in the garage? His sexual worldliness is an act! How could I have forgotten that? I'm so stupid! He must feel so dirty, so used, even though he's neither of those things. God, what have I done?_ Lex rubbed comforting circles over Clark's back and the boy let out a shuddering sigh and relaxed his death grip on Lex's coat.

"Angel … I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen! God, Clark, you're everything to me. I love you so much," Lex babbled, not sure how to make this better, just hoping he wouldn't make it worse.

"Did you … did you like it?" Clark's voice was so small and Lex wished he'd cut his own dick off before he pushed it into Clark's innocent mouth.

"Yes, angel … it was beautiful what you did for me. So … so wonderful what you did. But what matters is … how you feel."

Clark drew back from Lex's throat, tears clinging to those long soot-colored lashes. The boy blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. "When you were in my mouth … I could feel your pulse through your cock and … and my own heart started beating at the same rhythm. We were like … _one_. And then you came and … and I _couldn't_ feel you any more." He added softly, "I felt so _alone_."

Whatever Lex was expecting to hear, it wasn't that. _He's not upset we did this. He's upset that it's over!_ Relief rushed through Lex. He traced Clark's cheekbones with his fingertips.

"You aren't alone, angel. I'm right here with you. Always with you," Lex promised.

Clark's forest green eyes, still wet with tears, sought out Lex's cool grey ones. "I love you so much, Lex. Sometimes it feels like I can't get close enough to you. Is that weird? Do you think it's an alien thing?"

Lex smiled. "No, angel. I feel the same way."

Lex leaned in and kissed Clark softly. He could taste himself on the boy's tongue. He could feel Clark's neglected sex still semi-hard against his thigh despite the emotional turmoil the boy was in. His hands trailed down Clark's sides and moved to cup Clark's dick. Clark caught them and pressed them to his chest instead.

"Can't I take care of you, angel?"

Clark pressed his forehead to Lex's. "I want you to touch me …"

"But?" Lex asked softly.

"It … it would be too much right now. I feel so … _raw_ inside," Clark swallowed hard.

Lex felt the boy trembling against him. He knew Clark needed comfort and was too ashamed to ask to be held. To be comforted.

"Can I hold you instead, angel?" Lex asked, feeling his heart ache instead of his dick this time at the grateful look Clark gave him.

Lex pulled Clark against his chest. He ran his hands up and down the boy's back and began to rock him slightly. Clark rested his head on Lex's shoulder, his face pressed tight against Lex's neck. Lex then began to whisper love words in Clark's ear. He told him how beautiful he was, how precious, how he was light and warmth for Lex's soul. He said things that he couldn't believe he'd ever admit out loud to anyone let alone feel. But they were all true and it felt right. It seemed to help. Clark went almost boneless in his arms.

"Are you okay now, angel?" Lex asked, his voice hoarse from talking.

Clark nodded against his shoulder and slowly drew himself up. There was a surprisingly adult look on his face, too old for his youthful face. "Thank you, Lex. No one … no one has ever said anything like that to me before. And you meant it, didn't you?"

"Yes, beloved," Lex said and felt a tremor course through him. Clark wasn't the only one feeling and doing things he had never done before that day. "Being with you … rocks me to my foundations, Clark."

"Same here," Clark said.

They just looked at each other for a long moment. _This is what it feels to belong with someone, belong to them. Where are all my defenses? Where is that Luthor self-control, holding me back? It's gone and I don't miss it. Not with Clark. Not ever._

Reluctantly, Lex began, "We …"

"Have to get to Metropolis," Clark finished with a grin. "I'm okay now, Lex. Really."

"So you want to take your baby for her first spin?"

"We can take the truck to the city?" Clark was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I assume that's your vehicle of choice for the trip," Lex said.

"Yeah!"

Lex sighed. _Whoever says money can't buy happiness has never seen the look on Clark's face when he gazes at that truck. _Lex walked over to the key cabinet and extracted the truck's keys. He tossed them over to Clark who caught them and slid into the driver's seat without any more prompting. Lex got in the passenger side and almost immediately closed his eyes. The headache from the Voice was back stronger than ever. _Please let me get through this meeting with Lucien without passing out, throwing up or killing Lionel. _

"Lex, don't we have to say goodbye to your dad?" Clark asked softly, the reluctance in his voice obvious, but dutiful polite child that he was brought up to be, he still was willing to say goodbye to Lionel.

"I did before I joined you outside. He was already making calls the moment Martha was out the door."

"He's interested in her," Clark observed too coolly as he pulled the truck out of the garage and began to drive towards the highway.

"Lionel is always looking for the next ex-Mrs. Luthor."

"Yeah. You don't think she'd … _do_ that … marry him, do you?"

"Hmmm, to keep closer tabs on us and our world domination plans? I wouldn't have considered it in her before, but …" Lex stopped as he felt the tension in Clark even behind shut eyelids.

Lex opened his eyes and looked over at the boy. Clark's knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel. The boy's jaw was tense. _I wonder when he'll break. It's bound to come after everything that's happened to him. He's been so brave … so strong, but from what he's gone through … it's only a matter of time before he falls apart. I'll be there to catch him, but … I hope it's enough. Maybe I should ask Bruce about someone he could speak to._

"Sorry, angel, it was the Slither getting out before I realized," Lex said as he gently placed a hand on Clark's closest forearm.

"But the Slither is right. She _could_ do it. Jonathan can't help her any more. He's become a liability, right? If she were Lionel's wife she could …" Clark stopped and swallowed hard. "She could do other bad things to us."

Lex breathed deeply. "She's not going to hurt us any more, Clark. I promise. I'll take care of things."

Clark's nod was stiff, but his grip on the steering wheel relaxed marginally. Lex squeezed his forearm again, relishing the feel of the muscles underneath the soft flannel, as well as trying to comfort the boy.

"So how's the handling?" Lex asked to distract him.

Clark relaxed some more and gave Lex a genuine smile. "Perfect. A joy to drive."

"Good." Lex settled back into the wide cushioned leather seat, a wave of tiredness coming over him.

"Lex," Clark's voice was tinged with worry. "Why don't you sleep? You look exhausted."

"I think I will. Wake me when we reach the city limits and I'll tell you how to get to the penthouse."

This time when Lex slept he did not dream.

* * *

"Lex, wake up. We're in Metropolis," Clark said as he jostled Lex awake.

Lex blinked and shut his eyes tight again. The light felt like it was burning his eyes. While he fished his sunglasses out, he groused, "When did the sun get so bright?"

Clark laughed. "Well, it is after 11. Going vampire on me, Lex?"

"Would you be surprised if I did? I've been waiting for the vampire and werewolf hoards to show up in Smallville for some time."

"I think we've got enough wolf problems already without adding werewolves to the mix," Clark answered and his smile faded a little. "So where am I going here?"

Lex guided them to the underground parking garage of his apartment building. They rode up to the penthouse in comfortable silence, able to hold hands and lean against each other in the private elevator.

"It's going to be hard to remember not to touch in public like this, isn't it?" Clark asked.

"It is," Lex agreed as he brushed the back of his free hand against Clark's cheek. "But we will remember, because we have to. They'd take you away from me if we were found out."

At that moment, the elevator opened into the hallway that led to the front doors for Lex's penthouse. Clark had never been there before and Lex knew the sweeping view of the city that one saw right from the penthouse entrance would wow his ward. For that reason, he unlocked the doors, but indicated that Clark should be the one to open them. Clark's gasp of wonder and delight as he caught sight of the view through the floor to ceiling windows that made up the opposite 'wall' of the room was all Lex could have wished for.

"Whoa! This is … wild!" Clark said as he loped over the window, practically pressing his nose against the glass. "You can see all of downtown."

"Go out on the terrace, then you'll really be able to see everything," Lex told him then began to check his messages on his cell phone as his ward scampered outside.

There were three messages from Lionel alone, reminding him of the importance of the deal and in veiled terms how wise it would be for Lex to forget the farm boy and get down on his knees before the great Lucien with a smile on his face. Lex deleted those messages with relish. Lex wandered into the kitchen as he listened to a few messages from Gabe Sullivan about the increased productivity at the plant. He flipped his phone shut with a sigh. He was finally done with checking on the rest of his life outside of Clark.

He noted that the staff had left menus for his favorite takeout restaurants on the kitchen island, an extra set of keys for the penthouse and a new cell phone. Enrique had obviously already contacted the staff here and let them know of Clark's new status as Lex's ward and that he and Clark were arriving today. Pleased at his staff's efficiency and thoughtfulness, Lex scooped up the phone and keys and wandered out on the terrace to join his angel.

While Clark was admiring the view of the skyline, Lex was admiring the view of his farm boy. The fall wind tousled Clark's dark hair and caused his cheeks to flush a becoming pink. Clark's green eyes were sparkling and his sweet mouth was tugged into a smile. _I cannot wait to dress him properly. People will literally be throwing themselves at him. Hmmm, maybe I should keep him in flannel then …_

"Catch, angel," Lex said as he tossed the set of keys then the phone to Clark.

"What's all this for?" Clark asked as he thumbed through the keys then flipped open the phone.

"Those are your set of keys to the penthouse and a cell phone, which should have all my numbers at the office, Castle, here and my cell number programmed in for you. So when you have to run off to save people you can let me know. Or if you just want to get a hold of me for any reason you can," Lex explained. "Welcome to the 21st Century, Clark."

Clark lightly batted Lex on the shoulder, but the pleased grin belied the action. "You make it sound like I was living in the dark ages back on the farm just because I didn't have a cell phone."

Lex's smirk was his only comment on that. "A set of keys for the Castle are also being made up today for you and you'll receive all the codes for the security systems here and there," Lex added.

"Thanks," Clark said, shyly toeing the stone floor of the terrace. "I feel so … official now. I'm really living with you. For real and permanent."

"I've wanted to give you keys forever, but I figured the Kents would have a fit," Lex said, and focused on an imaginary piece of lint on his coat sleeve. He blinked several times, fighting a ridiculous rising burn of tears. Being able to give Clark keys did make it more official and real. _I don't have to cow tow to the Kents in order to see him. Beg for crumbs of his company._

Clark brought him back to the present when he gripped Lex's shoulders and dipped his head down to catch Lex's gaze. "Hey, you okay?"

"Never better," Lex answered though his voice was a little choked up at first. "Oh, there are menus for restaurants that deliver on the kitchen island. I'm sure you've got to be starving since we didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Didn't have time to eat … food, anyway," Clark said boldly then blushed as red as his truck.

"Quite," Lex said softly, images of Clark on his knees in the garage feasting on Lex's sex swimming to the forefront of his mind. He cleared his throat and tried to will down the erection that had begun. "So order yourself whatever you want. There are house accounts at each restaurant so you won't have to worry about cash for right now. A checking account will be set up in your name tomorrow morning with an ATM card, checks and also credit cards."

"You don't have to—"

"Clark, you're going to need spending money. An account of your own and credit cards merely makes sense. It would be ridiculous for you to have to come to me each time you wanted some cash to get a drink at the Talon or go to a movie with Chloe and Pete. Every week a set sum will be placed in the account for you to use as you wish."

"Why do I have a feeling that the amount you put in the account will be more money than I've had in my entire life put together?"

"It won't be that extravagant, Clark," Lex answered and mentally added another zero on the amount that he planned to put in each week just to cause Clark to blush so prettily at Lex's "extravagance." Clark was his ward. He deserved only the best. Besides while Lex intended to try and spoil Clark, the boy would never actually become spoiled. He was too good for that. _Too used to deprivation to ever take anything for granted._

The boy was toeing the ground again, which told Lex that he wanted to ask something, but he wasn't sure of the older boy's reaction. "Ah, Lex. This morning I heard Lionel say something about … about a trust you … ah … set up for me. Is that true?"

Lex had wondered when Clark would bring that up. "Yes, but that's separate from the allowance. The money in the trust is not to be touched until you're 21 at the earliest."

"You shouldn't have done that for me! I don't need that kind of money. I mean what would I do with $20 million?" Clark asked, waving his arms like the money was in front of them in a big pile.

"Whatever you wanted," Lex answered softly.

Clark rushed out with, "That's your money, Lex. Money you've worked really, really hard for. You … you should take it back. You shouldn't even give me an allowance. I can get a part time job. Since I don't have farm chores to do any more I'll have the time after school. I might not be able to pay for room and board and stuff, but at least I can pay for my own entertainment."

Lex reached over and grasped Clark's chin gently, forcing the younger man to look at him in the eye, "I'll give you the same answer I gave Lionel. It's my money and I chose what I do with it. I chose to give it to you."

"But Lex—"

"No, Clark. I'm immovable on this. As to getting a part time job, I don't believe you will have the time."

"Why wouldn't I have time?"

"Multiple reasons," Lex said as he started counting them off on his fingers. "First, I want you to concentrate on your studies."

"My studies? You make it sound like Smallville High is some kind of challenging prep school like you went to! I can finish my studies with one hand tied behind my back and one eye closed."

"The school is wanting in most areas. That I know. So in addition to what you're studying in school, I think your education needs to be supplemented by higher level math and science courses in an atmosphere where your talents will be appreciated rather than distrusted. I know some college professors at Met U, which would be perfect tutors for you."

Clark's green eyes went wider and Lex refrained from laughing. "So I'll be tutored after school…"

"And on weekends. Time does not stop on Friday evening after all."

Clark sputtered a little

Lex smirked and went on, "Second, we need to investigate the ship and your origins. I will require a great deal of your help on that."

"Oh great, so between studying for school and the extra work, I get to spend time with the A.I.? Do we get any alone time? Just you and me?"

"Well, we will spend time together, which brings me to the third reason you won't be able to get a part time job. As my ward you will be expected to join me for things like gallery and museum openings, galas and other charity events. Which reminds me, we need to get you fitted for at least two tuxes," Lex paused while he bit his lower lip, planning out all the things that would benefit Clark in the future. Lex happened to glance up at his ward at that moment and saw the completely flummoxed look on Clark's face. "What is it, angel?"

"Ah, just that all this talk about school and everything … well, you really sounded like … a guardian … parent … thing … there for a minute."

"I am your guardian. Planning your future is part of my job," Lex answered quietly then smirked. "Did you think I'd let you run wild, Clark?"

"I'm sure you'll keep me in line. I won't have time to do anything else with the schedule you've got planned for me," Clark laughed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "So where in there are we going to have some of that passionate love-making you promised me?" Clark's voice dipped lower than normal and Lex's head jerked up in surprise. The blush was definitely there, telling Lex this was indeed his farm boy, but there was the need he'd seen earlier.

"Ah, sleep is over-rated," Lex teased as he fought the urge to cup that beautiful face and kiss Clark senseless.

"Well, I don't see any tutors or A.I.s in sight right now?" Clark said and pulled Lex's slim form against his own.

Clark devoured Lex's lips. The taste of apples burst in Lex's mouth as Clark's tongue snaked in like an invading army. The older man had to push him away to breathe.

"Ah, breathing is over-rated, too, Lex," Clark said, his voice sounding smoky.

"I tend to agree, but my lungs don't seem to want to cooperate." Lex glanced down at his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes to make it to La Delacroix for lunch. It was about a ten minute walk from the penthouse, which would give him time to prepare mentally for the encounter.

"Time to go?" Clark asked.

"Unfortunately. Go ahead and explore the penthouse while I'm gone. I'm sure your gamer instincts will locate the PlayStation."

Clark smiled at that, but it was a small smile. He released Lex from the embrace then wrapped his arms around himself and shifted his weight from foot to foot. _Clear Clark signs for anxiety and unhappiness._ Lex moved over to hug his farm boy again. Clark clutched him tight.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Believe me, I'd rather just be here with you," Lex said into one of Clark's ears.

The boy just squeezed him a little tighter in response. Clark finally released him and they walked hand in hand over to the penthouse's front doors. Clark was studiously looking at the floor and not at Lex, worrying his lower lip. Lex caressed his face as they reached the door to get his attention.

"I love you, angel."

"Love you, Lex," Clark murmured.

Lex kissed him lightly on the lips and turned to leave. Suddenly he had a farm boy wrapped around him.

"Good luck at the meeting." Clark's words were muffled, because he'd stuffed his face into the back of Lex's neck.

Lex turned around to face the boy. "I promised, angel, that I would only charm Lucien with my mind. I keep my promises."

Clark's face was alternating between flushed and pale, his voice was tear-stained, "But he might be … will be … so much more than … than me. You might want—"

Lex stifled Clark's protests with a finger over his lips. "No one could be more than you to me. He could be Adonis and Einstein combined and I wouldn't be moved. You are … everything. I love you … only you, Clark. You are my heart. If I hurt you, I hurt myself. Understand?"

Clark nodded slowly,

"Trust me, angel?"

"With everything I am, Lex," Clark answered.

Lex gave Clark a deep, long kiss, trying to infuse that one act with all his love for the boy. Clark sighed after the kiss ended. He looked a little dazed from it.

"I'll be back soon. Then I get to take you shopping," Lex teased.

"Can't wait," Clark answered faintly.

One more caress of Clark's face and Lex fled to the elevator. Lex forced himself not to look back at Clark once the elevator doors opened. He needed to be in control of himself for this meeting. The cool and rational Lex Luthor, not the man who was so in love with his ward that he contemplated throwing away billion dollar deals just to appease said ward's baseless insecurities.

His intention to walk to the restaurant and collect himself was lost the moment he stepped out onto the street. His father's limousine was parked right in front of his building. Lionel's chauffeur opened the door for Lex to get in. Lex squelched the desire to walk right on past the limo. Lionel was more than capable of having the limousine follow him at a crab's pace down the streets until Lex gave in and rode with him. _Not to mention that he'd do something to make me pay for my disobedience._ Lex slid into the limousine and sat beside Lionel on the farthest back seat.

"I thought it would be best if we came in to the restaurant together," Lionel said without preamble.

"Oh, and why is that exactly?" Lex asked, grimacing when he took his sunglasses off only to slide them back on, because even the muted light in the limo seemed too bright. _Damn migraine sensitivity._

"Lucien is … old-fashioned," Lionel said after hesitating over the last word.

"How so?"

Lionel shifted on the seat and brushed down the front of his coat, clearly trying to stave off answering Lex's question.

"Father, if you don't answer me soon we'll be at the restaurant and I'll find out for myself."

"He places a lot of importance on the father-son relationship. He told me he wouldn't approach you without talking to me first. As a courtesy … as a show of respect."

Lex twisted in his seat to look at Lionel's profile. "So … he thinks it's only proper to ask the father for his permission to fuck the son? Is that what you're saying?"

Lionel twisted his gloves in his lap. "He didn't and wouldn't say something so crude, Lex. The man is as smart as you. Another genius."

"So what _sophisticated_ language did he use to indicate he wanted to bed me?"

"None."

"Then why did you ask me to look _nice_ for him, Dad? And what was with all the talk about blowing him?" Lex tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but his head was beginning to ache again.

"It was his inordinate amount of interest in you that clued me in that he probably wants to do those things. I wanted you to be prepared for anything."

"Damnit, Father, what _exactly_ did he say about me?"

"Just that I must be proud to have such an … accomplished son. An intelligent son. A beautiful son. He mentioned your eyes and … how they showed a person of great spiritual and emotional depth or some such nonsense anyways. He said that I was very lucky and he was quite envious."

Lex leaned back against the seat, contemplating his father's words. "He could have meant just what he said, Dad. I don't sense anything overtly sexual from what you just told me."

"It wasn't just _what_ he said, but _how_ he said it. You know I'm a good judge of people's motivations, Lex. He _wants_ you. There's a hunger there," Lionel tightened his grip on the gloves till the leather squeaked.

"He made quite an impression on you," Lex observed mildly. Inside though it worried him that Lionel was so undone by merely talking about his conversation with Lucien. _And he's clearly not telling me all the man said._

"Watch your tongue today, Lex. Watch everything you do," Lionel counseled then he glanced over at Lex quickly. "And speaking of the eyes he liked so much, put those sunglasses away."

"Not yet. I will once we get to the restaurant," Lex said and blocked his father's hand from reaching to pluck them off him.

"Why?"

"I have a headache and the light hurts my eyes." Lex braced for his father's snort of derision and it came.

"A headache? What are you setting the stage all ready for why you can't go to bed with Lucien?"

Lex gripped the side of the seat and swallowed hard before responding. "What I do with my body is no concern of yours. If I chose to sleep with Lucien, I will. If I chose not to, I won't. You have no say … anymore."

"I'm your father, Lex. I'll always have a say. Besides, I haven't steered you wrong in the past, have I? We always benefited when you followed my advice."

Lex's head whipped around to face his father again, "_You _always benefited you mean."

Lionel smirked. "Come now, Lex. You've always gotten all the toys and funds you've wanted from me. I repaid you ten fold for all you had to … put forward."

"I guess the going rate for the virginity of a thirteen year old doesn't isn't that high."

Lionel grimaced. "Not that again, Lex. You know that it wasn't my fault. I had no idea what he intended to do. And I destroyed him for you … for what he did to you, didn't I, son?"

"Not until years afterwards. Not until you got out of him everything you wanted business-wise and it behooved you to destroy him then."

Lex swallowed the bile that flooded his mouth. Flashes of being held down and penetrated flowed through his mind like lava. How could his father still claim not to have known what the man wanted? Maybe Lionel even believed it now after years of claiming it out loud, but it wasn't the truth. And after it had happened, his father had asked still him to be alone with other prospective clients and look _nice_. Then when Lex was sixteen, Lionel had dumped the euphemisms altogether and told him bluntly what sexual services he should provide certain clients. Lex had done it willingly to his shame and disgust. He knew that in offering to service Lionel's clients he was trying to please a man who would never be pleased, trying to win a father's love which he knew in his heart he could never do.

"I didn't destroy him right away, because it would have wasted the opportunities that you paid so high a price for. I wanted to make sure that we got everything we could out of the bastard before we put him into the ground."

"It wasn't enough. It'll never be enough," Lex whispered and willed the memory of the scent of whiskey and cum away from him.

"The man took a dive out of his office window after I was through gutting his company. What more do you want, Lex?"

Lex turned towards his father again and a cold smile found its way onto his lips. "I don't mean the price he paid, Father. I mean the one you did for letting him rape me."

Lionel's face became unreadable for a moment then he said, "You should have gotten over this a long time ago, Lex. If you haven't I could always arrange a stay for you in Belle Reve to talk it all out again."

The threat hung in the air between them like a shining dagger. The limo slowed to a stop outside the restaurant without the men saying another word to each other. Lex didn't wait for anyone to come around and open the door for him. He was on the street and taking the front steps up to La Delacroix two at a time before his father was even out of the limo. His chest felt tight and for a terrible moment he actually patted his coat's pockets for an inhaler, forgetting he no longer had one, because he wasn't an asthmatic anymore. His head was pounding. Red flashes kept washing over his vision like they had the night before. When Lionel closed his hand around Lex's right elbow at the entrance to the restaurant, Lex ripped his arm away from his father's grasp.

"Don't touch me," Lex hissed.

"Lex, are you honestly going to botch up potentially billions of dollars worth of deals by insisting on behaving like an over-wrought child?" Lionel whispered fiercely. "Now smile. There's Lucien."

Lex's snarl was cut off before it began. His eyes had fixed on the man that had to be Arsay de'Fale Lucien, the Arc of Fallen Light. Time seemed to slow and the chatter of diners became muted then disappeared altogether as Lucien glided across the restaurant to greet them. The man possessed an almost ethereal beauty. He stood over six feet. He had a broad chest that tapered down to a slim waist, firm hips and long legs. His jaw was strong with sculpted cheekbones to match and full sensual lips. His face was framed by hair the color of brilliant copper that hung straight to the middle of his back, looking almost like a river of flame especially in contrast to his snow-white skin and the pure black suit he wore. But these features were all secondary qualities for all their beauty. It was Lucien's eyes that transfixed Lex. They were silver, liquid silver, like mercury. And they were also terribly familiar. Lex had seen them after all only just last night, but on a much furrier body. _I should have known_.

Lex heard Lionel's voice in his ear, "Mr. Lucien … Arsay. May I introduce you to my son, Lex."

Lucien was only a foot away when he extended his hand. It was an elegant hand with long tapering fingers. The grip was strong, but Lucien didn't exert the bone-crushing greeting that many business men did. As soon as their skin touched, Lex shivered.

"Lex, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Lucien said and his voice, dark and smooth like molasses, rolled over Lex's senses. He recognized it, too, from the dream and the Voice in his mind in the garage. This was the man he had called _father_, the man that had called him _my child_.

Then things started to get very strange.

The room was flooded with red light, blotting out all the tables, patrons and oversized floral arrangements that dotted the restaurant. When the red receded the restaurant had been replaced with the Wayne Mansion's ballroom. The inoffensive background restaurant music was gone. Instead Lex heard the carol, Jingle Bells, played by a live orchestra. Lex saw Lucien talking to Bruce just outside a group of dancers. Both men wore tuxes and were holding flutes full of champagne. The two had been looking only at each other until Lex tottered over to them in this … memory … dream … vision.

The man he now knew to be Lucien turned to face him suddenly and his silver eyes flashed with blue fire. Lex thought at the time that the fire was a hallucination caused by the drugs he'd taken earlier in the evening. Instead of being afraid of the things he saw while high, Lex had learned to embrace them, sometimes even to believe that they showed a truer view of the universe than his sober eyes ever had. So he had sauntered up to the man with burning eyes, extricated the champagne flute that sparkled so brilliantly with the reflected flames from Lucien's unresisting hand, and said, _"Mind if I take some of your fire?"_

With a sick feeling of vertigo, Lex found himself back in the restaurant, his hand still encased by one of Lucien's. The silver eyes were narrowed in concern. Lex could feel Lionel vibrating with anger at his side. Lex must have said or done something or not said or done something he should have. Lex opened his mouth to apologize for whatever it was he'd messed up when the sensation of an icicle being rammed between his eyes and into the deepest recesses of his brain made him gasp and pitch forward … right into Lucien's waiting arms. Just before Lex passed out from the mother of all migraines he felt Lucien lift him up effortlessly into his arms and Lex thought: _he's as strong as Clark … he must not be human._ Then the darkness claimed him.

* * *

Lex awoke in one of the suites that were located above La Delacroix and made available to only very special guests. He was lying in a dark blue canopied four-poster bed. His shoes and jacket had been removed and a soft down comforter had been placed over him. When he attempted to sit up, he nearly screamed and had to lie back down again. The pain of the migraine headache felt like acid in his skull. He didn't even try and turn his head when he heard the soft snick of the door to the suite being opened and someone treading across the antique Persian carpet to his bedside.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm so glad," Lucien said softly. His voice was pitched just perfectly so that it did not hurt Lex's head.

"What … what happened?"

"You passed out from a migraine. Here … drink some of this."

"What is it?"

"Just drink the stuff, Lex. Don't fuss," Lionel's voice boomed making Lex wince.

Lionel joined Lucien by Lex's bedside. He had evidently been leaning against the wall just outside of Lex's line of peripheral vision before.

"It's an old family recipe. It will take away the pain, but not affect your senses," Lucien explained as he lifted Lex's head up a little so he could press a ceramic mug against Lex's lips.

Lex found himself gulping a hot drink that tasted like flowers and honey. "Thank you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Lucien's full lips quirked into a gentle smile showing strong white teeth. _The better to eat you with_, Lex's addled brain added.

"You've no need to apologize. Migraines are awful not just for the pain they cause, but the unpredictability of what will set them off."

Lex stifled the urge to giggle sickly. He could see by the way that Lionel shifted his stance that his father was thinking: Luthors don't have migraines. That would be a weakness and Luthors aren't weak. But Lex felt weak at that moment. And slightly hysterical if his random thoughts were any indication.

"The medicine should already be taking effect," Lucien's cool low voice told them. "I think with some food in you, Lex, you'll feel much better."

Lex moved his head and found that Lucien was right. He felt better. He was able to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. His head only protested slightly. He slipped his shoes back on and braced himself to stand. Lex was shocked when Lionel's hand was suddenly in front of his face, offering him help. Then he remembered that they were playing concerned father and loving son today for Lucien's benefit. He grasped Lionel's offered hand and the older man pulled him to his feet. Just before Lionel let go he squeezed Lex's hand cruelly tight. Lex bit back the gasp. His eyes met his father's. The message was clear: don't fuck this up any more, Lex.

"Thanks, Dad," Lex said softly still playing his role.

Lionel slung his arm around Lex's shoulders. "Of course, son. Anytime. Now let's eat. I'm starved."

They were seated in a private dining room done all in white. The table was a study in lack of color: a heavy white linen tablecloth covered the round table, over-sized white plates topped with thick white linen napkins were set before each chair, and an explosion of white orchids in a clear vase made up the center piece. The room was so blinding, Lex wished he had his sun glasses, but they had been removed from him when he'd passed out.

He glanced over at their host. Lucien's brilliant features, flame like hair and his dark well-cut suit were made even more stunning with the pure white as a backdrop. He smiled at Lex across the table. It was a smile full of warmth and Lex found himself smiling back in a genuine way. _Do I honestly think this is the wolf creature? The man who's Voice I hear in my head? The one I called father … and who called me his child?_ Lex shook his head, trying to convince himself to act as normally as possible. All of his perceptions were out of whack. Who knew what kind of random, wrong connections his brain had been making due to the effects of the migraine. But the instinctual part of him, the Slither in him, laughed at this ridiculous rationalizing.

"Lex," Lucien's voice broke the silence like the sound of a clear bell in the night. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your new position."

"New position?" Lex thought he meant a new directorship of a charity or museum, but he hadn't been appointed to anything recently. The equally surprised look on Lionel's face confirmed that his father had no idea what Lucien meant either.

"Position isn't perhaps the right word. Your role … as a guardian. That is the term, yes?" Lucien asked, his face open and yet unreadable.

Lionel nearly snorted the water he was sipping out of his nose. He quickly set down the glass and wiped his mouth with one of the brilliant white napkins to cover up his shock. Lex for his part believed his complexion must have gone as pale as the linen.

"Oh … you mean … my guardianship of … Clark Kent?" Lex's voice sounded so lost and small.

"Yes. I heard … though the grapevine … the brave actions you undertook to save him from his abusive adoptive parents. And your generosity in not only opening up your home to him, but in providing him with a trust fund is so astounding," Lucien explained, his mercury colored eyes fixed on Lex's, pinning the young man to his seat like a butterfly.

"You must have access to a DSL-speed grapevine, Mr. Lucien. That only happened last night," Lex murmured through numb lips. His whole being felt numb. _How can he know about this? Lionel found out … lawyers talk … security talks … of course, that's the way he discovered it so quickly. Nothing supernatural about it._ But the Slither began to cackle away.

"You must forgive me. I didn't mean to … pry. I just make it a habit of knowing all I can about those things … or people … that interest me." Again, Lucien gave him that warm smile, but Lex swore he saw a flicker of blue fire in the mercury gaze.

"Well … I'm flattered if I'm a person that … interests you. I must confess that I, too, tried to find out some things about you before today's luncheon," Lex said the words flowing out of him even as his brain didn't seem to be working well.

"Really? And what did you find out?" Lucien leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on the table, as if he were excited to hear what Lex found out. Not worried in the slightest.

Lionel's laser like gaze moved from Lucien to Lex. He could almost hear his father cautioning him to speak only what he must and nothing more. Lex took the thick napkin off the plate and lightly placed it on his lap, letting Lucien's interest build. While his head was still down he said, "I spoke to someone who knows you." Then Lex lifted his head to meet Lucien's eyes, "Bruce Wayne."

If Lex expected Lucien to flinch or look in any way discomfited, he was disappointed. Lucien looked, if nothing else, as if he were experiencing a fond memory. His gaze was focused inwards, his lips twitched into a small smile and he smoothed his hands down the front of his suit.

"Bruce. Such an … interesting young man. How is he?" Lucien asked, suddenly focused again on Lex.

"He's doing well."

With a knowing look, Lucien said, "You mean as well as can be expected. He's never really recovered from the death of his parents, poor child."

Lionel snorted. "Why do you say that, Arsay?"

"I could see it in his eyes. The loss … it eats away at him, leaving only darkness." Lucien's own eyes, so strange and mesmerizing seemed to shift between blue and silver, gleaming in the light, as they flicked over Lex's face as if memorizing it.

"Odd. I never noticed anything but playboy placidity in Bruce's gaze," Lionel joked, giving Lex a quirked eyebrow as if implying Lex thought the same thing. "But I suppose he could be drowning his sorrows in the oceans of champagne and pretty models he goes through like tissue, but … who can say?"

"True, it is just my impression of the Wayne heir. Perhaps it is a viewpoint colored by my own … background," Lucien said agreeably and leaned back in his seat, somehow withdrawing himself almost completely from them by moving those few inches.

His father's actions irritated Lex. Couldn't Lionel see how much this assessment of Bruce Wayne meant to Lucien? Lex didn't want Lucien to think that he believed the skin-deep persona that Bruce showed to the world at large.

"Actually," Lex said. "I tend to agree with you, Mr. Lucien."

"Arsay, please." Lucien leaned forward again and Lex stopped the smirk that wanted to break out across his face as he drew the man back to the table.

"Arsay," Lex repeated and played with the silverware by his plate's side. "I think you have a better handle on Bruce's character than my father. Like you say, our perceptions are colored by our background. Bruce was one of my high school friends and naturally, since I was rather … empty-headed … during that time, my father thinks that anyone associated with me must have been the same as well. And since he still doubts that I have two thoughts to rub together now, I'm sure those doubts apply to my old friends like Bruce."

Lex knew he was breaking the rules. They were supposed to show a united front. But his father wasn't making a good impression on the richest, most powerful man in the world anyways. _So now I must distance myself from you, Lionel. Leave you in my dust._

"My son exaggerates my supposed low opinion of his intellect and his friends. I just give him a hard time as fathers are wont to do to encourage their sons to achieve. Praise slathered on never helps anyone to improve," Lionel said.

Lex felt the sharp impact of his father's foot connecting with his shin. He grimaced but held his tongue.

"I admit that I've always wanted a son that I could … _slather_ … with praise," Lucien said quietly. "There are some children that seem to … explode with achievement when given positive support and stimulus."

"Well, you're still a young man. Not much older than Lex by the look of you," Lionel said. "You have plenty of time to start a family of your own."

"Indeed you flatter me, Lionel," Lucien's eyes did flash with blue fire that time. "I'm actually older than you are. And my dreams of … having children … biological children anyway were crushed long ago."

Lionel was able to hide his surprise as the first course was served. A warm roasted red pepper soup. It looked like blood compared to the white of the bowls. Lex was as shocked as his father. Lucien's skin was smooth and unwrinkled. Even his hands were unblemished by age spots; they were the hands of a man in his thirties. But somehow Lex believed him despite all the evidence to the contrary. _He is old. Older than either of us by a long shot._

"I'm sorry …" Lex began and then thought better of bringing the subject of children up again, but his concern seemed to please Lucien.

"Thank you, Lex. But I am not without hope yet of having a son I can take pride in and spoil," Lucien said. "He just won't be flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. Our tie will be stronger than that. For we will choose one another. He will be the child of my soul."

"There's definitely something in your plan, Arsay. I think that choosing an heir might be in fact the best choice. Blood has its place. But it can so disappoint you," Lionel's voice was cool and his eyes studiously avoided Lex, but he knew Lionel's words were for him.

It became very hard for Lex to look at either of the men at the table. He felt pain in his chest and stared at the soup as if it held some answer. Unbidden memories of bringing his accomplishments to his father's distracted notice only to have them ridiculed as not good enough seemed to fill every space in his mind. Even when he gave everything of himself, disgraced himself for his father's pleasure, it was not enough. Lex tightened his grip on his spoon fighting back the wave of despair that seemed to want to flood him. The wave that repeated: not good enough, will never love you, aren't worthy, too weak, go away go away go away, Lex, you bother me. If Lionel had to choose a son he wouldn't pick Lex. That Lex wouldn't pick Lionel as his father didn't assuage the pain he felt.

Lionel spoke again as the soup was whisked away and a lobster salad with raspberry vinaigrette took its place. "You must have many potential children to choose from considering your … achievements and position."

"I don't advertise the fact that I am looking. I will only reveal that fact to the one I choose. Then it will be his decision if we go forward," Lucien answered and Lex's eyes finally rose from his plate to be captured by that mercury gaze.

The Voice filled the places where despair had been before: _'My child.'_ Lex did not deny it this time. He focused his thoughts at the Voice like he had before when they communicated earlier: _'Are you offering? You want me as the child of your soul, Arc of Fallen Light?'_ The buzzing that accompanied the Voice, the feeling of being covered in bees returned stronger, but more like a caress. Then the Voice intoned: _'Yes.'_ Lex asked back: _'So now it's my decision? Whether to accept you or not?'_ Instead of the Voice responding, Lucien gave him a small nod and smile.

Lex found himself grinning at the table. He even gave his father a saucy wink that raised Lionel's eyebrows. Lex was in control, where he wanted to be at all times. And better than that, he had the opportunity to rid himself of Lionel Luthor. _A possibility to truly be free of him. And all the disappointments and hurt_. The irony that Clark had been the one terrified that Lucien wanted his place by Lex's side when in fact it was Lionel's position that was threatened only made the whole situation more amazing.

There had to be a catch of course. The Slither told him there was. Common sense also told him there was. After all Lucien could turn into a wolf and was made of blue fire underneath that clever covering of skin. If that wasn't a big red caution sign nothing was.

But Lex was going to enjoy this moment. After all, he knew that the catch, whatever it was, would be stalking him soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money made.

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Rating: MA

Warning: Slash/AU

**Reviewers and Readers!** Sorry that it took me longer to update than I originally promised. Things at work are insane and this chapter was really hard to write. I re-wrote the darn thing way to many times to tell you. I'm sorry to say that I had to move the shopping scene into next chapter not this one, because I wanted the strip tease ... ahem ... I mean the scene where Clark tries on outfits to be from Lex's point of view and this chapter is in Clark's and it just wasn't working. But there's a good dose of smut midway through between our two boys and a little smoosh of romanticism.

As always I appreciate every one of your kind reviews and suggestions. I hope you like this chapter (pretty please with sugar on top!) and I look forward to your thoughts. This puppy weighs in at 22 pages so enjoy!

Hugs and kisses,

Raythe:)

P.S. For those of you wondering, Dark Horizons (on adult fanfiction) will be updated next and after that Forbidden!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: UNBROKEN 

My desire to escape thinking led me here: sitting on Lex's bed with his journal open in my hands, and Lex himself standing in the doorway with a closed expression on his face. If only I had been thinking, I would have put the book down as soon as I realized it wasn't a photo album. But I wasn't, so I didn't put the journal down, and what I saw inside made my hands shake and my heart hurt for him. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This all began so innocently.

Once the elevator doors had slid shut and took Lex away from me to his lunch meeting with Lucien, my brain decided that it wanted to obsess about all the things that would break me into a million pieces. I was well aware that Lex was worried about how I was handling the realization that Martha truly had approved of the beatings out of some misguided desire to save the planet from Lex and I. Yet in a way, this revelation was so minor compared to all the things I had learned since Lex hit me with his car.

Since that fateful day Lex's Porshe had plowed into me, I had to accept that I wasn't human. Worse, I learned that my arrival had harmed so many people. If that wasn't enough, I realized my coming to Earth continued to hurt others as more and more individuals were exposed to the deadly meteor rocks that followed me to Earth. In some way, when Jonathan beat me it was a release from the guilt for those things. I always found it strange that Jonathan punished me for loving Lex instead of for all the harm I caused by just coming here. Surely if there was such a thing as damnation, I already qualified. The fact that I loved Lex could hardly make a difference.

While these and other unwelcome thoughts percolated through my brain, I paced the foyer so fast I feared I would wear down the pale maple wood floors. Even food was only a momentary distraction. I wolfed down the sandwich I ordered and was at a loss of what to do with myself. I didn't even find the mental space to be worried whether or not the deli would accept my authority to purchase something on Lex's house account. The worry would have been useless since there wasn't so much as a pause when I placed my order. But still, if I were feeling like myself, my palms would have been sweating and I would have been thinking of ways to prove Lex had given me permission.

I started prowling around the penthouse in the hope that moving about would stop the mental gymnastics my brain was insisting on performing. First I investigated the entertainment room. I smiled when I realized that Lex had copies of every DVD he had at the Castle here. I saw some of our favorites like the Lord of the Rings trilogy. We had spent countless nights ensconced at the Castle watching them with Lex giving me a running commentary on the changes from the books and the superiority of each form of the story. Lex's hands would weave complicated designs in the air, holding me spellbound as his voice washed over me. While the movies played and Lex talked, I often would be stretched out on the couch while he would be on the floor in front of me, his bare head just inches from my hands. My palms used to itch with the desire to reach down and map that skull with my fingertips, feel the silky flesh sliding under my palms. That wasn't forbidden to me anymore. I wondered what it would be like to lay down together on the couch and watch a movie now. It was an intoxicating thought: Lex's firm body flush up against my own, my head resting on his shoulder or chest, able to breathe in his sandalwood/vanilla scent, and have his heart beat resonate through me. I could almost feel how it would be to have his elegant fingers carding through my hair as I drowsed against him: warm and safe and loved.

I continued wandering the penthouse, padding down the hallway, admiring the artwork on the walls. The pieces were mostly made up of pure blocks of color, no distinguishable forms, so I was surprised at how one magenta swirl against a livid purple background made my heart twist. Emotions seemed to leap out from the pieces. Some were tranquil while others were frenetic or passionate. I found one piece that was just a blue-gray circle surrounded by white canvas. It reminded me of the color of Lex's eyes and I stared at it for a long time. Finally, I made it down to the end of the hallway to the doors to Lex's bedroom.

His bedroom was bathed in sunlight. Two of the four walls were floor to ceiling glass windows. The shades were retracted and light gushed in like liquid. I closed my eyes and just let the light wash over me. But it reminded me of when I did the same thing that morning with Martha. My eyes snapped open, but still Martha's earnest expression swam before me as she explained her thoughts yet again on why she believed allowing Jonathan to beat me was right. They could have forbidden me to see Lex instead, grounded me, taken away privileges, but they had chosen to beat me. I clenched my hands into fists. They had chosen the worst way. But part of me knew that there was very little I wouldn't have sacrificed, wouldn't have endured, to keepLex in my life. If the beating didn't work, taking away the keys to the old pickup certainly wouldn't have. Maybe they realized that. Maybe they hoped that the shock that they would take such drastic steps would make me give him up. But Jonathan's ramblings about god and damnation didn'tjive with that understanding. There was no good explanation for what had happened.

I shook my head. I would not think these things. I would think of nothing. I would be the white in that canvas with the blue circle in it. Blindly, I walked over to the Lex's four-poster bed. I wasn't surprised to see purple bed hangings. I imagined Lex naked, splayed out across the bed, alabaster skin contrasting against the dark jewel colors of the bedding. My jeans suddenly felt way too tight. I could feel his skin rushing across mine like it did that morning when we thrust against each other and came. I could almost still taste his essence in my mouth.

Aching and hard, I sat on the edge of the bed. One part of me wanted to undress and slide between the sheets that had caressed Lex's skin, but I knew it would feel empty without him really being there. That's when I noticed what looked like a photo album on the top of the night stand. It was covered in crimson-colored cloth and was thick with pictures inside. I thought: wouldn't it be cool to see what Lex looked like when he was clubbing or as a teenager or even with hair? Hungry for anything that would remind me of him, I opened the cover.

In the beginning of the journal there were pictures of Lex and other beautiful people in club clothes. Lex looked amazing in leather pants and a mesh shirt that fit him like a second skin. I frowned though at all the slinky women that clung to his neck in these photos or, in several of them, the men who had wound themselves around him like snakes with their too bright smiles ands wolfish grins. Sometimes there were captions underneath the pictures that contained Lex's droll commentary on the evening or the people, things like: 'David liked to think he was intelligent but really he just surrounded himself with people that could only have been classified as comatose … or amoebas.' and 'Lanie was wearing pink underwear that night. The only reason I know was because somehow they managed to get stuffed down my shirt.'

But there was more than just pictures inside the journal. Lex had written pages of stream-of-consciousness pieces with random equations doodled in the corners. A lot of what Lex talked about in these sections was business ideas, scientific theories, interspersed with ancient history. Only Lex would or could combine all these things into a cohesive whole. I wished we could talk about these things later, hear his melodious low voice go over these arcane ideas. But that would mean I would have to admit to reading his journal. I almost closed it then. Almost shut it and placed the journal carefully back where I found it. But I didn't.

That's when I saw the other pages, written in red or green ink, where Lex's careful penmanship was gone. There were places on these pages where he'd pressed down so hard with the pen that holes were ripped through the paper. These entries were about meetings with men in luxury hotels in Tokyo, London, Gotham and Metropolis. The men were older and smelled of too much aftershave and whiskey. Most were business associates of his father. All were 'dates' Lionel had requested he go on. On one page following a description of one of those evenings, he'd inscribed the phrase 'Lex is a whore' over and over again. I felt sick inside as my eyes traced the words on the page.

And then there were entries about a man named Tom Riley. Lex wrote down everything about him: his income, what businesses he ran, the stocks he owned, the places he visited. There would be words and phrases after these notations like: 'hypocrite', 'pedophile', 'wonder if he had boys instead of two daughters if he'd do it to them?', 'how much did Lionel make off of it?', 'how could he not know?', 'did/does he hate me that much?', 'I'm his son, doesn't that count for something?', 'why can't I stop thinking about this?', 'want him dead', 'want him buried', 'want him gone', 'wiped off the face of the earth'.

I closed my eyes but Lex's words scrolled past my shut eyelids. I could only guess what this Tom Riley had done to Lex. It had obviously been something worse than even those 'dates' with Lionel's business associates. Whatever had happened hadn't occurred during the time period Lex was writing about in the journal. How old Lex was when this man had hurt him? I dreaded finding out.The final entry regarding Mr. Riley had a large red smear across the entire page that wasn't from any pen. I could smell the iron tang of blood coming up from it. My hands shook as I touched that page. I knew I definitely needed to shut the journal then but my hands kept turning the pages, trailing after the lines of red and green ink.

There were some blank sheets between the entries before Smallville and the ones after he arrived as if Lex was physically separating his life in Smallville from what had come before. I clutched the journal a little tighter when I realized that most of these later entries were about me. Lex's first comment was: 'I was brought back to life by an angel today. Raphael would have wanted to sculpt him. Pity he's only fifteen. Greater pity that his father has a shotgun, one he'd gladly use on me.'

I wasn't surprised to see that he also wrote about his theories on what I was: a meteor-mutant. That was wrong obviously, but it was a sensible theory based on what he knew. He described the things he thought I could do: my speed, my strength, my invulnerability. It was amazing how accurate he was. I was actually proud at how much he'd discovered about me. I wondered how I or the Kents had ever thought I could hide my powers from Lex? He was too observant, too smart, and I wasn't half as careful as I thought I was. Besides some part of me wanted him to know so I could stop the lying.

There were also a couple of pages where he'd just write my name over and over again, coloring in the bottom part of the 'a' in 'Clark.' I wondered what he was thinking of when he did that.

But my secrets and my name alone weren't the main focus of these later entries. Mostly they described what Lex and I did together and what he wished we would do. This one entry talked about a day we played pool. Lex wrote, 'I leaned over his back … so hot like a furnace, burning me … as I positioned his hands on the cue. I wished I could position my own hands on his waist or on his stomach against his warm skin. His hair was soft as silk against my cheek. I wanted to bury my face in it, run my hands through those strands. And he smelled like apples. I went into a Walmart for the first time in my life and sniffed all their shampoos to find what the hell Martha Kent was buying that made her son smell like heaven. I found the brand, but something was missing. Something Clarkian. But I admit jacking off with the damn stuff has given me some good moments.' I flushed at the thought of Lex masturbating to the scent of me. Maybe one of those nights I watched him from the cold hill outside his bedroom while he touched himself in his bedroom he was thinking of me.

I also wondered why the journal was here and not at the Castle. I flipped to the last entry, dated about six month ago, to see if that held any clue. Lex had written about my sixteenth birthday party at the farm. He'd come to my party and brought me a book on astronomy and a few CDs of trance music I told him I liked. He wrote, 'Couldn't give him what I really wanted to, of course. Had to be something modest, very modest, and something that wouldn't give away what I feel about him. It's getting worse. These feelings for him and … obsessing about him. I'm torn between wanting to grab him and kiss him and grab him and scream at him to tell me what he's hiding. The room isn't helping. Staring at a 6 x 8' photograph of Clark smiling at me for hours, just thinking about him, then having to face him in the flesh and act like I haven't been doing just that, is killing me. What's worse is how I resent every moment I have to share him with others. I can't be myself unless it's just the two of us and I hate who I am when others are around. I know he sees the difference in me. He'll give me this little frown when I'm acting like a Luthor rather than just Lex. It's amazing how far I've let him in that he knows the difference. I think I'm … Hell, I _know _I'm in love with him. Oh, god, I really am in love with him."

That was when a slight sound, maybe a harsh exhale of breath, drew my eyes up from the journal to meet Lex's bleak ones in the doorway. I thought my heart stopped for a moment. I had breached his privacy and broken his trust in one fell swoop.

"Lex." What could I have said to explain this? Nothing. It was exactly what it looked like.

"Hey, angel, what … what are you up to?" Lex looked at the journal, cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

I dropped the journal on the bed like it scalded me. "I'm sorry, Lex! I know I shouldn't have looked at this … I mean I thought it was just a photo album at first but … no, no excuses, I realized that it was something more soon as I opened it … I should have put it down. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry so sorry really—"

Lex held up a hand to stop my rambling. "Its okay, Clark."

"No, it's not," I whispered and buried my head in my hands. "Oh, God, it's not and I'm so fucking sorry. You'll never trust me again. You must be so mad at me."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Lex was suddenly on the bed reaching over and pulling me against him into an embrace.

I was shaking. I hadn't realized it. I kept thinking that he wasn't going to be able to forgive me and that he'd make me go, make me leave, send me back and oh, god, the Kents would kill me and where else could I go? But making me leave would mean that I'd have lost his love … then it really wouldn't matter what happened to me. I knew I was over-reacting. I knew it, but I couldn't stop it. All my control had been spent avoiding thinking and now I was losing it. Lex was running his hands up and down my back, making soothing noises and repeating that it was all right. Why was he comforting me? I was the one to do something wrong!

"Angel, it really is all right."

"But your privacy … your trust …"

"Listen to me, Clark," Lex said and drew me back from his chest so that I would look at him. "I'm not mad at you. Whatever horrible thoughts you're thinking … don't. You didn't know what it was and I really can't blame you for not putting the journal down when you did realize it. I would have done the same thing."

"You wouldn't. You—"

"I'd do worse. I'd probably even photocopy the pages if I had half a chance. Or hire someone to investigate …" Lex stopped whatever he was going to say and he took a deep breath. "I've done far worse. Look, this … this is understandable to me."

I felt my heart begin to beat normally again. He wasn't mad. It was okay. Relief coursed through me and the tension slid out of my shoulders and back. I leaned heavily against him.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Lex adjusted his body to more fully support me as he said in a lighter tone, "Funny part about loving somebody is that you want to know everything about them. I'm just sorry that … that a lot of me is so … dark and the journal shows the darkest aspects of me."

"Not the last part. Not the part where you said you were in love with me."

Lex smiled then. "You liked that, huh?"

I nodded and burrowed tighter into his arms. I sighed when he kissed the top of my head and held me close again. With one arm still around me, he used the other to grab hold of the journal and brought it around so that it was on both of our laps. I flinched at even touching it again. I gasped when he opened the cover and the club pictures were there before us. He wanted to look at the journal with me. Luckily he didn't ask me any questions right then, because I wasn't able to speak around the lump in my throat. His expression was almost blank as he looked at the photos. He touched himself in one of those pictures.

"I hardly remember any of these nights. They all sort of run together into a big blur. That and I was drunk or high or both almost 24/7 back then."

I stirred slightly in his arms so that I could slide my arm around his waist. "Why?"

"If you'd asked me that a year ago I would have said that I did it because I liked the feeling. That being not-quite-there was fun," Lex turned the pages of the journal until we came to one of the date nights with Lionel's clients. "But really it was to dull out everything else. Make it all seem less ... real. You know, I actually told myself that I let these men fuck me … use me … because I chose it. That I had a choice. That it wasn't because Lionel … suggested it."

"But how could you have—"

"I could have defied him, I suppose. I was an adult when these … dates … happened. I mean the dates started when I was younger, but during the ones described here I was old enough to know better." Lex traced the outline of the repeated phrase 'Lex is a whore' that he had inscribed into the paper so hard the page looked like Swiss-cheese with all the punctures.

"Men and women older than you are now can't defy Lionel and he's your ... father. Your only family."

"He and I share DNA. Family is … something different. We're family, Clark."

Lex drew in a deep breath as he turned the pages of the journal to one of the entries about Tom Riley. His hand hovered above the entry. There was a slight tremor in it and he clenched his hand into a fist to stop the involuntary movement.

"Lionel didn't tell me it was a date back then. I was just supposed to be nice to this man. Lionel told me that Mr. Riley only had daughters and he'd always wanted a little boy and would I … would I pretend to be his son for the afternoon? I was only thirteen and he was my … first," Lex's voice was so soft, but every word hit me like a punch in the gut.

"You've got to be … he said that?"

"Lionel claimed that he didn't know … had no idea what Riley would do during that afternoon. No idea what he would do to me over and over again for five hours. I'm surprised now that a man his age could have that much stamina without Vioxx. I guess I was … inspiring." Lex laughed without mirth.

I tightened my hold around his waist, pressing him against me, as if I could ground him to the present, protect him from the memories. Lex flipped to the page with the blood smear

Lex swallowed and brushed his fingertips across the aged blood stain. "I couldn't … let it go. He only got one afternoon with me, but it felt like he took my whole life."

"I'm so sorry, Lex. What that man did to you … what Lionel did … it's so wrong … there aren't any words."

Lex seemed so fragile then. His pale skin and delicate features made him look like a porcelain doll that could shatter in my hands with the slightest pressure. His eyes darkened and he clenched his jaw, which told me that he was fighting this fragility.

"Lionel continued to do business with Riley. Made a lot of deals after the man … raped me. Guess it was payment or … something."

"How could he?" I shuddered at the thought of that man coming to Lex's house, shaking Lionel's palm, greasing it with coin for Lex's innocence and virginity. I thought that Lionel could go no lower before I heard this.

Lex shrugged, a nonchalant movement even as his body seemed as tense as a bow. "After Lionel got everything he wanted out of Riley … he ruined him. Bankrupted him professionally and personally. Riley took a header out of the window of his office the day I … wrote this entry and I … I went to Belle Reve."

"You … did you hurt … hurt yourself?" I asked as I stared at the red smear.

"Not seriously. Just enough that … that Lionel was concerned his … property might be damaged."

I pushed my head against his neck and just breathed in his scent. If Lex had died then, the world would have been diminished. I wondered if he knew that. Lex leaned his head against mine.

"Lionel kept having you … do things with … with those men? How could he knowing … I mean he knew what these men wanted! He must have known after Riley."

Lex was so still against me. "He said it would … strengthen me. He said why what Riley did hurt me so badly was because I felt powerless. And he said that being with these other men would show me that I did have power. I would have power over these men, because they wanted me. And when you have what someone wants … you have the power."

"What bullshit!"

Lex snorted in agreement. "I really think that he was so pleased by how well it had worked out with Riley that he figured he could make a ton more deals with me as an incentive."

I gasped and Lex petted my arm as if I was the one in need of comfort.

He continued, "And until now ... it didn't really matter to me who I slept with. After the first time with Riley, I wasn't ... there really wasn't that much more those men could take away from me."

But I remembered the incised word 'whore' written over and over again. No matter what Lex told himself now, each time he had given himself away for Lionel's gain it cost him greatly.

"No wonder you thought nothing of giving yourself to Lucien."

Lex laughed suddenly and it was a true mirthful sound. "Funny thing about that, even if I had been inclined to go to bed with Lucien, I don't think he'd have taken me up on it."

"But Lionel said--"

Lex got a decidedly nasty smile on his face, "Lionel has no idea what Lucien really wants from me. Lucien doesn't want me as his lover. He wants me as his son."

"What?"

"Stranger than that, he's the wolf … or that was the form he took that night. Let me tell you everything that happened. You're not going to believe it."

Lex described the lunch meeting in such detail that I felt I had been there. I alternated between gasping, laughing and worrying my lower lip as he told the story. There had only been vague mentions at the end of the meal of meeting again to iron out some deals. But Lucien had said nothing more whether by mental telepathy or otherwise about his proposition to become Lex's father.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

He smirked and then laughed genuinely. "I have no clue. It's so damn bizarre. All I do know is that I have to find out more about Lucien."

"Do you think he's a meteor mutant?"

Lex's eyes narrowed and he chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about it. "No. I didn't think that when we first saw those wolves and I don't think it now. He's … something else entirely. I just don't understand why he's chosen me."

I snorted. "Are you kidding? You're smart, handsome and incredibly successful. The perfect son to have."

Lex caressed the side of my face. "You're biased."

"You're being too modest."

"I'm not good son material. Lionel can attest to that."

"He thinks you're a good son, Lex. He wouldn't torture you like he does if he thought otherwise. He wouldn't waste his time if you weren't worth it."

Lex looked at me quietly for a long time. "I suppose you have a point there, angel. I only hear the things he says that I'm failing at … never looked at the fact that he keeps trying to whip me into shape. Well, into the shape he wants me to be in."

"I know you hate Lionel, but could you become someone else's son?"

"I … I don't know. Lionel's defined who I am for so long. Could I just stop thinking of him as my father and put someone else in his place? It wasn't even an option to consider until a few hours ago." Lex traced the seam of my jeans with his fingertips. "I had a dream this morning though where I called Lucien father and it felt so … right. Probably him beaming that image into my mind. But … in the dream, you and I were safe. We were happy with him. Then I woke up and there was Lionel in all his glory."

Lex sounded so bitter and hurt when he said that last sentence. He wanted a father that loved him, was proud of him. I understood that all too well. Not that I longed for Jonathan to love me, but I often wondered if Jor-EI ever had. The A.I. that was based on him seemed so cold and forbidding. I pressed a soft, long kiss against Lex's temple. His eyes fluttered shut and I felt him relax against me.

"Whatever you want to do, Lex, I'm behind you all the way."

A sweet smile graced Lex's lips. "Whatever happens so long as you're with me, Clark, it'll be perfect. It just figures though that the man who wants to take Lionel's place wouldn't be … well, would be made of fire and could shape-shift. You would think I'd be used to the bizarre by now, but even this surprises me."

He flipped to the entries he made while in Smallville, reading silently the first one about me.

"I've always thought of you as my angel, you know that?"

I shook my head.

"Inside, I always called you that, but I didn't think I'd ever be able to say it out loud. And now … now everything's so different. All the things I thought were impossible between us are possible and … it's better than I ever dreamt it would be," he whispered the last into my hair and placed a line of kisses along my hairline to my ear.

I moved into his touch and turned my head so that his kisses traveled towards my mouth. He claimed my lips with his own lightly, almost reverently, as if he were saying 'I love you' with each gentle touch of his mouth on my own. When he finally broke away to breathe, his eyes were clear and there was a small smile on his face.

"You didn't get a chance to look around anywhere else in the penthouse, did you?" He asked quietly. "Maybe rifled through my underwear drawer and found my dirty magazines?"

"No! I didn't … I wouldn't …" I realized that he was teasing and batted him on the shoulder.

"Hmmm, I'm sort of sad though that you didn't look in the bottom dresser drawer," Lex said and I heard the smirk in his voice before I saw it on his face.

"Should I be afraid to know why you want me to paw through your dresser, Lex?" I glanced over at the chest of drawers.

"Oh, I don't know … it might show another side of me that you'd enjoy."

"Do you want me to look now? I could just x-ray the dresser so we wouldn't even have to move." I ran my hands around his waist, teasing his black sweater up to touch the bare skin of his sides, stomach and back.

Lex shivered in appreciation and dipped down to kiss my head again. "Handy skill that x-ray business. Yes, Clark, I want you to x-ray the bottom drawer."

I did and I felt my whole body blush at what I saw. There were dildos of every shape and size. I thought I saw a whip coiled in the very bottom of the drawer and a pair of fur lined cuffs nestled in the center of the coils, which reminded me uncomfortably of what happened in the cellar, but I would trust Lex no matter what he wanted to do. Then there were just things I didn't know what they were for, but something in me quivered at the thought of learning how to use them. "Those are … ah … toys … I'm guessing, right?"

"Yes, that would be correct, angel." Lex began to map my right ear with his tongue and I was the one to shake that time.

"They're … purple. At least some on them are."

"Of course." Lex pushed me back on the bed and straddled my hips and placed his hands on the bed on either side of my head. "I figure we'll work up to using them. But right now I don't want any distractions from just worshipping your body. Do you feel up to letting me love you?"

I moaned as he nibbled on my lower lip and bucked up underneath him when he traced my jaw with his teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I, angel?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Lex flicked open each of my flannel shirt's buttons with his elegant fingers and I sat up so he could peel that and my t-shirt off of me. Lex laid me back down on the bed and just looked at me.

"Do you know how wanton you look right now, angel? Your skin is all flushed with arousal, your pupils are expanded, and your expression is lust-glazed. God, and you're all mine. You'd let me do whatever I wanted to you, wouldn't you?" Lex husked.

"Yes," I whispered and my hands fluttered up to tug at his sweater.

He grinned and swatted my hands away gently.

"Lex, I want to see you, too!"

"I know, but first I get to unwrap you."

Lex shimmied down my legs so that he could unbutton and unzip my jeans. I lifted my hips so that he could slide them off. He tossed them onto the floor with the rest of my clothes.

"So you went commando this morning?" Lex chuckled.

I nodded and hissed as he ran his tongue over the head of my cock. It was already hard and weeping pre-cum, which he lapped up like a cat.

"So sweet, Clark. You taste … like candy," Lex groaned and he engulfed the head of my penis with his mouth.

I gasped and strained not to thrust up into his mouth. He drew back and smirked at me.

"No one's ever done that to you before have they?"

I shook my head. "Lex, we should be … careful. I don't want to hurt you and if I lose control—"

"You won't hurt me, Clark, because you won't allow yourself to," Lex said and placed his hands on my hips, drawing circles with his thumbs on my hipbones. Lex commanded me with the lightest touch. "Listen to my voice, angel. I am going to suck you off, but your hips will not leave this bed. Your hands will remain at your sides. Do you understand?"

I moaned and nodded. His eyes darkened from silver to pewter-colored with desire.

"I am going to make you orgasm so hard that you'll pass out when I'm done, Clark."

His strength of will was greater than my physical strength, because even when he dipped his head down and swirled his tongue over the tip of my penis, my hands and hips remained still. I screamed when he took me all the way into his throat. Then he began to suck … hard and my head was thrashing side to side, but the rest of my body stayed in place. I felt a tingling in my balls and they pulled tight against my body. One of Lex's hands snaked around my side to my back and I mewled as I felt one of his fingers press gently against my opening.

"Lex! I'm going to cum! I'm … I'm … oh, God!"

I felt my seed spurting down his throat and then I knew nothing more for a few moments. Lex's promise that I would pass out had happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw Lex's face a few inches from my own. His mouth was cocked in a half grin. He looked sated, like a cat after eating a bowl of cream.

"Welcome back, angel."

I blushed. Lex watched as the red stain flooded my entire body. I squirmed under his intense gaze.

"Hmmm, I wondered if it was more than your face that turned this becoming pink. It will be ever so hard now to stop myself from getting aroused each time you blush, Clark, because I'll be envisioning where that pink stain is spreading."

I blushed again and he chuckled. So I reached up and plucked at his sweater. "Why are you still dressed? I want to return the favor you just did me."

Lex grinned and kissed me long and deep, his tongue twinning with mine. I could taste my sweetness in his mouth. But then he got up from the bed and offered me his hand.

"I'm dressed, because we have some shopping to do and I refuse to walk around Metropolis in fall with a bare ass."

"But you haven't …" I gestured towards his crotch.

"What haven't I?" Lex asked, but his grin belied the innocent tone.

"You haven't cum. I want to make you cum, too!"

I grabbed his hips and pressed my face against the warmth of his groin. I could smell his arousal and was aching again. Lex gasped. I let my hot breath puff against the fabric of his pants, right over the bulge of his hard cock.

"We have to get to the shops, angel."

His hips jerked forward uncontrollably and he groaned as I kissed his cock through his pants.

"I'll be quick, Lex. I promise. I just want to make you as happy as you've made me."

I glanced up at his face while my hands tugged at his belt. He caught hold of my hands and I shivered as he looked at me with such raw need that it took my breath away.

"Angel, the problem is that … that I won't be able to stop with just getting a blow job if we don't … don't leave now. Having you here … us alone with this big bed and … your glorious naked body being offered to me like some … some virgin sacrifice …" He shuddered and closed his eyes tight. "You are such a temptation, angel."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, pushing my entire body up against his. I shook a little out of need and fear at my boldness. "You can have me, Lex. All of me. I want you inside me. Any way you want. I'm yours."

His eyes shot open. His arms were rigid at his sides. I could almost feel the electricity his brain was generating as billions of thoughts flickered through his mind. In his darkest honey voice, he said as he grasped my naked waist, "I will have you, angel, again and again and again. I will be your first, last, only. You will ache to be filled with me. You will feel incomplete without me inside of you. We belong to each other and I want that deepest union with you so badly."

My legs were shaking as he spoke. I didn't think I would be able to stand for much longer. As if he sensed this, Lex lead me back to the bed and sat me down. He wouldn't let me lie back though and open my legs for him. Instead he grasped my shoulders and hunkered down so that we were at eye level.

"I promise you all of that, angel. But not today."

"But I'm ready today!"

"But I'm not."

I had been formulating arguments to convince Lex that I was ready, that it wasn't too soon, that I wasn't so traumatized that I didn't know what I was asking. But all of that was blown away by his simple statement.

Lex cleared his throat and covered my hands with his. His eyes flicked between looking at our clasped hands and my face. "I … I've never made love to anyone, angel. I've had plenty of sex, but never … I'm as much a virgin to this as you are."

I leaned forward so that are foreheads were touching and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll be gentle."

"I'm sure." He laughed, but got all serious again. "I have this … fantasy about our first time together." He paused and pulled the top of his sweater away from his throat. He wouldn't look me in the eye and I knew this was hard for his to admit. "I want the whole … romantic bit. A wonderful dinner, soothing music, candles, strawberries and whip cream." We both smiled at that. "What I'm saying is I don't want it spur of the moment. I want to savor it."

"You want that with me?"

"I want everything with you. So … could you help me keep my fantasy alive, angel? Let me arrange an evening for us … very soon … where we can do this right. Please, Clark."

Lex's eyes were pleading with me and I wanted to tell him that there was no need to fear, that I would give him anything he asked. But I was speechless for the second time that day and felt it would be better just to show him anyway. I kissed him, putting all my love and devotion into that touch. He moaned and pressed his lips hard against mine.

"Whatever you want, Lex," I whispered.

"Thank you, angel," he breathed. "Now get dressed. I can't wait to get you proper clothes."

* * *

The shop Lex was taking me to was within walking distance from the penthouse. We headed there on foot, our reflections following just behind us in the store windows. It was a struggle not to reach for his hand or slide my arm around his waist. I could tell Lex felt the same way as the hand he had closest to me would flex occasionally as if he wished to clasp mine with his. 

"You'll love this place, Clark. Cashmere and silk and cotton so fine you'll never believe it."

"So long as you pick me out some things that I can wear at school without getting harassed you can dress me however you want."

"Excellent. You're in good hands, Clark. Good hands."

Lex clapped me on the shoulder, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. That's when I saw it. I glanced over at our reflections in the glass and saw we weren't alone. Trailing after us was the form of a huge wolf, silver fur, and glowing mercury-colored eyes. The thing's tongue was lolling out of its mouth as if panting … or smiling at me. I must have made some sound because Lex stopped walking and gave me a quizzical look. I pointed to the glass. He looked and the color left his face then his jaw clenched. He saw the wolf, too. Then there were more of them, flowing like water through traffic. The whole pack raced towards us with slavering jaws and glowing eyes. Lex kept switching his gaze from the store window to the real world. The wolves only appeared in the reflection. Lex's breathing was speeding up though he looked outwardly calm. According to the reflection, the wolves were milling around us in what appeared to be patterns. It was almost beautiful.

Lex breathed out while still looking at the reflection, "Lucien."

The wolf formation suddenly broke apart and a man with hair the color of living flame flowing down his back was walking amidst the pack. He wore all black from his turtleneck to the long dress coat to his shoes. I turned from looking at the reflection of the sidewalk in the window to the actual sidewalk itself and saw that the man was indeed striding towards us. There was a gentle smile on his face. But despite his mild expression, I was frozen in place by the sight of him. As he walked by me, he touched my cheek with the back of one gloved hand. My skin tingled. He nodded at me as if in approval. Then his gaze was riveted on Lex and Lex alone. Lex swallowed hard and his eyes were too bright, but otherwise he looked in control. I wanted to rush to Lex's side. I willed my limbs to move, but they remained stubbornly in place. Lucien stopped a foot in front of Lex.

"I don't appreciate being followed, Mr. Lucien."

"Arsay, please, Lex. I think we are on a first-name basis now, don't you?" Lucien's voice was as arresting as the rest of him. It was melodic and low, skating across my tense nerves.

"The sentiment remains the same no matter what we call each other," Lex answered with that quiet conviction.

Lucien chuckled. "I don't know why you asked for my fire when you obviously have so much of your own."

Lex blinked and I was surprised to see a trace of blush on his cheek bones. "About that fire, Arsay, … what exactly are you?"

Lucien smiled hugely. "Right to the point. But this is hardly a short conversation or one to have out in the middle of the street. How about dinner tonight? Both of you. We can discuss many things then. I promise it will be a more pleasant meal than today's lunch was."

Lex's gaze skittered over to me. He wanted to know what I thought of the idea. Lucien turned and looked at me as well, that beguiling smile still on his face. I wanted to scream no, that we wouldn't go anywhere with this man. But then I thought of Lionel and the 'dates'and Tom Riley and Lex's pain. Here was a … _being_ … that could save Lex from Lionel. He was certainly powerful enough to do it. And maybe he would be kind as well. A good father to Lex even if he wasn't human. But then again I wasn't human either. Considering Lex's track record with his own species hurting him or trying to kill him, he was probably safer with non-humans than humans. Besides I feared we had little choice whether to accept Lucien's offer or not. I decided to cling to the illusion of free will so I nodded and agreed to this dinner.

Lucien said, "Wonderful. How about Va Pensiero at 7? Clark will feel comfortable in the atmosphere. And you will get to show him off a bit in some of those new clothes you're going to buy him."

"How did you know …," Lex broke off, his lips pressed together in a tight line. "It seems we have a lot to discuss this evening, Arsay."

"Indeed. I look forward to it." Lucien stood there for a moment longer. Slowly, as though not wanting to frighten a wild animal, he reached forward and touched Lex's shoulder. "I really am looking forward to it."

Lex looked at the hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't with the half-disguised loathing he showed when Lionel touched him. His expression was neutral as if weighing if he liked the touch or not. But then Lucien's hand was gone and Lex dipped forward as if he wanted to recapture that touch. Realizing what he'd done, Lex looked away from Lucien, his body suddenly tense and still.

"Well, I'll see you both at 7. Take care," Lucien said when Lex didn't speak or look at him.

I watched as Lucien walked up ahead of us through a flock of pigeons. In the glass, I saw the wolves rush the helpless flock. Whether it was an animal sixth sense or if the wolves were actually visible to the birds, the flock rose up in a white and gray feathered mass to escape. When I looked for Lucien again, he was gone.

"Damnit," Lex hissed, suddenly by my side.

"He disappeared."

"Why am I not surprised?"

I gripped Lex's shoulder and forced him to look up at me. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you when he touched you, did he?"

"No, just … he gets to me, Clark. No one gets to me unless I let them. But he … " Lex worried his lower lip. "I hate this. He knows so much about us and we know nothing about him. Nothing about what he can do or … we just know nothing! I need information."

"Chloe!" I said suddenly and Lex twisted his head around thinking she was physically there. "No, not here. I was just thinking that maybe she could find out something about Lucien. You know how unconventional her search methods are."

Lex bit his lower lip. "Maybe you're right. It couldn't hurt to ask."

I took out my new cell phone and flipped it open. "First call ever," I teased Lex.

"Your cell phone is virginal no longer."

I blushed and Lex laughed as he guessed correctly that I was imagining myself in that non-virginal position soon.

"Sullivan residence!" Chloe answered, sounding breathless.

"Chloe, its Clark."

"Oh, my God, Clark! Thank goodness! Are you okay? Where are you? Have you heard anything about Lex? What's going on? Pete and I went to the farm last night and no one was there! And they wouldn't let us on the Castle grounds either!"

Her flood of questions made me smile as it was so Chloe, even though I felt terrible knowing she had been hanging on not knowing what had happened to Lex and me.

"I'm in Metropolis with Lex. We're both fine," I answered and leaned against one of the buildings so we were out of the main flow of traffic. I tilted the cell phone a little away from my ear so that Lex could listen. He moved in closer and I felt the warmth of his breath puff against my face. I resisted the desire to kiss him, but it was a near thing.

Chloe gave a happy, relieved laugh. "Metropolis? What are you doing there?"

"Lex had a lunch meeting and now he's … taking me shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Don't ask. Long story."

"Sounds like a good one, too. But I'm just so glad you're both okay. I was going out of my head here. Pete thought I needed valium."

"God, I'm so sorry that I didn't call you back right away." I swallowed, suddenly feeling sick as I remembered part of the reason why I couldn't get back to her was that I was bound in the cellar. "Things … some things happened that … well, bad stuff happened. But everything's okay now."

Lex tensed beside me and his blue-grey eyes searched my face to see if he needed to intervene and talk to Chloe himself. I shook my head at his unasked question.

I knew Chloe was chewing her bottom lip and wrapping a strand of blonde hair around her index finger as she listened to me. "Can you talk about it? What happened, I mean."

"I'd rather not. I'd rather do it in person, but then again … look I don't want you hearing this from anyone but me. But no matter what, it's not Torch material, Chloe."

Chloe gave a little snort. "It's always Torch material with you, Clark. The question is whether I get to print it or not."

"Well, this time you definitely can't print it." I tightened my grip on the phone realizing for the first time that my role as Lex's ward would be far more public than my role as friend had ever been. Reporters not as nice or scrupulous as Chloe would be swarming over him and I both. I knew Lex probably had his PR people already on it. But part of what the Kents had done to me would probably come out.

"All right. Any conversation we have about this is completely off the record. Just friend Chloe here, reporter Chloe has been put back in her box. Chained. Shouting about freedom of the press all the way."

I had to stifle a laugh as she muttered the last. "Is Pete there with you?"

"No, he had some family stuff to do today. But he'll be by later. You aren't going to make me wait to hear this news until Pete gets here are you?" Chloe whined. Reporter Chloe might be chained, but clearly wasn't dead.

"No. I'm sorta hoping you'll help me break this news to him." I took a deep breath, Lex grasped my free hand tight in a show of support. "Lex is my legal guardian now."

I never knew what a resounding silence was until that moment. I swear that Chloe stopped breathing after I said it.

Chloe's voice when it came was higher-pitched than normal. "You're … kidding, right? I mean … your parents …"

"They were … Jonathan was …" I break off. Could I say this? Could I finally admit I was being beaten to someone other than Lex?

"Are your parents … dead?" Her voice broke at the last word.

"No! God, no!" Of course, she thought that was the only way that I wouldn't be their kid any more.

"Oh, well, then … did Lex … did Lex _do_ something that made your parents give up—"

"Lex didn't do anything wrong!" I straightened up and my eyes met Lex's. To his credit, he didn't look angry, just sadly resigned. I, on the other hand, wanted to laugh, scream, and throw up. She thought that Lex had somehow blackmailed the Kents into giving me up. Lex had to be the one doing evil, not the blessed Kents! And she knew Lex, had hung out with him, so if even she was thinking this of him other people in town would think it and worse.

"Clark, I'm sorry! I didn't mean …"

"No, its okay, Chloe. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that everyone is going to think that and … it's not true. It's the farthest thing from the truth." I closed my eyes for a second and swallowed the anger. "He … Lex _saved _me, Chloe. Jonathan was _hurting_ me. He was _beating_ me. He meant to … _kill_ me this time."

Chloe's gasped and her breathing hitched over the line. "Oh, my God, Clark … Clark … so sorry … so sorry …."

Lex was rubbing my shoulder. I knew he was shocked that I'd said all this. We were in the middle of the street, on a cell phone, but I didn't care. I wanted her to understand how Lex had saved me, see what a hero he was. And somehow it was easier telling her this way. It felt like ripping something unclean out of me when I added, "Martha knew, too. She _approved_ of what Jonathan was doing to me. She thought it was the right thing!"

"I'm so … sorry. I can't believe it. It's so awful."

"Look, I don't want you to think you could have done something or … whatever. I … didn't want anyone to know. I just thought it would make it worse."

"If there's anything I can do … if you need to talk to anyone or … whatever. I'm here, Clark. Always here."

"Thank you. That means … a lot."

She was silent for a moment, digesting what she heard. I knew she wanted to ask more questions, give more sympathy, but she wouldn't, being afraid it would hurt me or she would say the wrong thing. I wanted to assure her that it was okay, but at the same time I didn't want to get into the details of what had happened to me on the phone.

She cleared her throat and said, "So … I think I understand why you're worried about Pete's reaction. He'll hit the roof if he hears this without the explanation why."

"Even with the explanation, he'll probably still hit the roof," I murmured.

"So what do you want me to tell him?"

"Just if he's heard anything about the guardianship … that there's a good explanation and to wait to kill Lex until he hears from me. Otherwise, let him know I'm okay and that I need to talk to him about something important. That I'll contact him as soon as I can."

"Will you be in school tomorrow?"

I looked into Lex's eyes. I knew he didn't want me to go in. Maybe it was too soon. But he had to work and hanging around the Castle by myself would give my mind too much free reign.

"I … I don't know. Lex wants to play things by ear. See how I'm doing and all. I don't want people to think he's not being a good guardian letting me skip."

"Clark, I think that after what you went through it would be totally understandable if you were gone for awhile. Besides, you know Smallville, everyone is bound to look for faults with Lex where there are none."

"Yeah. That's the problem. He's done something so amazing for me and everyone will judge him badly for it. Look for evil motives."

There was this expression on Lex's face as I said he'd done something amazing, it was like dawn breaking, light and happiness suffused his expression. God, he was so beautiful that my mouth went dry. He rubbed his thumb across the palm of my hand.

I hardly heard Chloe say, "You've always trusted him though and he's pretty much kept your trust. You've changed him, Clark."

"I think I just let him be what he really was."

"Maybe you're right. Hey, you never did tell me what the shopping is all about," She teased.

"Oh, well, Lex thinks that flannel is not the look he wants for his ward. So in order for me not to look like a ragamuffin, his word, not mine, he's getting me some clothes."

Lex winked at me.

"Oooh, so you're going to come back even hotter than before. Still my beating heart, Clark!"

"Chloe, don't tease."

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you? Hmmm, just adds to your allure, too."

I felt myself blush and groaned. "Allure? Please, I'm not … like that."

"Riiiight. Sure, Clark."

"Chloe!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I can't wait to see the new you."

"It'll be the same old me just with new clothes and a new address."

"Somehow I have a feeling wealth is going to agree with you. Finally, Lex gets to spoil you like he's always wanted. I wonder if that spoiling would spill over onto good blonde haired reporter friends?" She giggled and I couldn't help laughing right along with her so hard I was tearing. Lex was chuckling, too. I realized I had yet to ask her to do the research on Lucien, which was the point of the call in the first place.

"Chloe, we need you to do another favor for us."

"Anything. Really."

"Maybe I should let Lex explain." I handed the cell to Lex.

"Hello, Chloe."

"Lex! You're going to take good care of Clark, right? You won't let anything happen to him, will you?" Chloe's voice carried and I heard her concern like a beacon.

"Yes, I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure Clark is happy and safe," Lex answered her. His brushed one of his hands against the back of one of mind. "Now I need you to find out everything you can about a man called Arsay de'Fale Lucien."

Lex spelled the name out for her. He chewed his inner cheek for a moment then added, "His name translated means the Arc of Fallen Light. See if that brings up anything, too. If you could do this right away … good, I'm so glad you can. If you find anything by six o'clock tonight, call my cell phone. Thanks, Chloe."

Lex handed the phone back to me.

"Chloe, we really appreciate this. Work your magic, okay?"

"Of course, for you two, anything," she answered then she was quiet for a moment. "Clark, are you … are you going to be okay?"

"I'm with Lex, Chloe. I'll be fine. I'll be better than that."

Lex's gaze held mine as I said that and I knew it was true.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you get on with your shopping and I'll talk to you later. Bye, Clark."

"Bye, Chloe." I closed the phone.

Lex and I stood facing one another as the fall wind picked up. He was smiling in that Lexian way that made my heart race. He was so beautiful. Lex leaned in, his lips a whisper away from my right ear, and he said, "You do realize that a big part of the thrill I get from buying you clothes, Clark, is that I get to see you undress between trying on outfits, don't you?"

I shivered with anticipation. "Well then, let's do some clothes shopping."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not a chance.

Pairing: Lex x Clark

Rating: MA

Warning: Slash

Reviewers and Readers! Thank you so so so so much for your reviews. I can't say enough how happy it makes me to hear from all of you. And your reviews have an effect. I know some of you at least aren't happy with the "angel" moniker so I toned that down a bit. I think its sweet and ... there is a purpose to it, but I think I overused it last chapter. So ... I only used it a few times here. I hope that makes a difference to those of you who it bothered and doesn't bother others who like it. Happy medium, I say.

Hint/Smut alert: Okay, the shopping scene is finally here! Woo hoo! It didn't turn out exactly how I intended, but I think its pretty hot. I hope you think so, too. Hee hee! There's also a great deal of info given on the Arc of Fallen Light. I'm curious to what you all think about the revelations about that.

Please please please let me know what you think. It keeps me going and makes me smile so much. All right, enough begging for reviews! Please read. This puppy weighs in at 22 pages. So please enjoy!

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: REVELATIONS

Unease thrummed under Lex's skin as he and Clark walked down the busy Metropolis streets. Even the sense of normalcy that talking to Chloe had brought had lasted only a block. The tingling sensation in his mind dispelled the notion that Lucien had gone away when he disappeared from sight. The wolves and their leader were still around, invisibly loping after Clark and him, sniffing at their heels, tongues lolling out of their mouths, even though there was no sign of them in the flesh or as reflections in the large glass windows of shops.

"He _let_ us see him. It wasn't an accident, luck or talent on our part," Lex said suddenly as he strode along the sidewalk.

Lex noted that since Lucien's appearance Clark had taken the protective position of walking nearer the street than him. He felt a burst of love for the boy so strong that even his unease fell away for a moment. But love like this demanded he be able to keep Clark safe and how could he do that against a man whose powers … whose everything … he knew nothing about? Of all things, he had his hopes pinned on Chloe Sullivan, high school student, over all his other highly paid investigators, to come up with the information he needed on the Arc of Fallen Light.

"The only reason we know Lucien is around is because he wants us to," Lex explained further. "Which makes me believe that when he doesn't want us to know—"

"We won't. Yeah, I got that impression, too," Clark said softly, his eyes restlessly scanned their surroundings.

"What could he be?"

With a deep breath, Clark responded, "Maybe an … an alien. I mean, according to the A.I., I'm the only one that survived from my planet, but maybe … maybe he's from another world. I mean Krypton and Earth can't be the only two planets with life in the universe. I'm proof that aliens can come to Earth so it would only make sense that aliens from other worlds could come here, too."

Lex saw the way Clark stared at the ground as he talked about his alien heritage. 'Ashamed. The Kents made him feel that because he's not human that he's a lesser being when in fact he's so much more.' Lex reached over and petted Clark's back, hoping the gesture looked platonic to anyone looking on, but part of him didn't give a damn when faced with Clark's unhappiness. The images of reporters popping up, clicking photographs of him and Clark in an unguarded moment, was never completely out of Lex's mind though.

He had kept the guardianship out of the press so far, but that situation wouldn't last forever, probably wouldn't last beyond that day or the next at the latest. He had made several long and serious phone calls on the way back to the penthouse from La Delacroix, checking in with his P.R. people and lawyers about a press conference and what the best way was to explain how the guardianship came about. They needed to give the press something to gnaw on, but leave Clark's privacy largely intact. Plus Lex had his people working on dealing with Clark's high school and informing the superintendent on down that Clark was Lex's ward and the Kents were not allowed to be within 100 feet of him at any time. He was planning on going to the school himself tomorrow to reiterate those points to the principal. Lex was brought out of his reverie by the continued tension he felt coming off of Clark in waves.

Lex guessed the source of the boy's unhappiness. "I promise, Clark, that we'll start to unravel the mystery of the A.I. and your heritage as soon as we get back to Smallville."

Clark just nodded.

"What you are and where you're from are exciting things, Clark. Amazing things. You're a wonder, you know that?"

Clark looked at him hopefully from under his fringe. "You really think that?"

"I _know_ that. You're the stuff of my dreams and millions of others. The people at SETI … damn, they would fall over themselves to know finally that we are not alone. Believe me, knowing that there's not only life, but intelligent, benevolent, beautiful life beyond Earth is … awe-inspiring. It … _you_ give hope." Lex had little difficulty waxing on about the subject. As a child and later as a scientist, he'd often looked up at the sky and wished that there was something out there, someone else out there. His own loneliness in a sea of humans notwithstanding, he still felt somehow comforted with the thought that there were other beings in the universe besides those on Earth.

Taking a deep breath as if to fortify himself, Clark confessed, "Since the Kents told me what I am, I've felt so … I don't know … like diseased or something. Set apart. Everything I do could hurt people if I'm not careful, if I'm not in control all the time, and I keep changing. The powers … sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up with fins or wings or something I won't be able to hide and then what?"

Lex squeezed Clark's shoulder. "No matter what changes come, I'll be there. I promise. With all that I am, I'll keep you safe."

Clark gave him a tremulous smile, swiping at his eyes with the back of one hand. Lex let a comfortable silence descend, allowing Clark time to pull himself together, enjoying just being with the boy as snow began to fall, dotting the sidewalk in front of them with flakes of white. But the contented mood was shattered when Lex took in a deep breath of wintery air and froze. "Do you smell that, Clark?"

"What?" Clark sniffed the air.

"It's rich, earthy and fiery like … chili powder. _It's_ _Lucien's scent._"

Clark smelled the air again, but shook his head. "I don't smell anything. Are you sure?"

Lex tried to communicate by mind-talk. 'Arsay! I know you're still here. What do you want?'

Nothing and no one responded.

Lex turned around in circles, trying to follow the scent's greatest strength. As he faced towards an alley on the other side of the street, the scent increased in pungency. That's when he saw a flash of a tan jacket flowing out of sight beyond some trash cans.

"Clark … did you see that?"

Clark stared in the direction that Lex was looking in. "Nothing. Not even under x-ray. What did you see?"

"A man. I thought … never mind. Must have been mistaken."

Lex kept to himself that he thought the jacket looked like one that Mr. Kent had. Perhaps the scent had been a warning. It was gone now just as the man was gone.

"Lex, what's going on?"

"Arsay is still here. I feel it. Hold on a sec."

Clark nodded, one hand protectively grasping onto one of Lex's forearms. They moved together out of the main flow of traffic on the sidewalk, while Lex concentrated on communicating with Lucien.

'Arsay,' Lex thought, 'were you warning me that Jonathan Kent was nearby?'

A buzzing caress of his mind. 'Lex, would it please you if were?'

'I'm never one to turn down help ... no matter what the source. So was that Jonathan Kent following Clark and me?'

'I cannot interfere.'

'Interfere with what?'

'With you. Not until ...'

'Not until?'

'Not until you agree to be _mine_.'

Lex wasn't fond of the possessiveness in Lucien's tone. 'So you offer your protection only if I agree to be your son? Is that it?'

'Yes.'

Lex's eyes flicked everywhere, looking for any sign of the red-haired man, but there was nothing, just cars whizzing by and snow blowing across the sidewalk. Clark's beautiful face was marred by a frown. Lex grimaced himself. 'Funny, that sounds like some kind of rule and Bruce told me you don't follow rules.'

'Some I do.'

'Well, it looks like you already broke this rule,' Lex observed.

'How so?'

'When you alerted me to Mr. Kent's presence by the scent. So why not go the one step further and tell me what he wants, what he plans to do?'

'That you _thought_ you smelled something that you _thought_ was me and that you turned around to look for its source … that is not the same as telling you that you are being followed by Jonathan Kent with malicious intent.'

Lex stifled a laugh realizing Arsay was telling him exactly that at this moment. 'Okay, so you only bent the rules instead of broke them. Who makes these rules anyways?'

'I and the Other.'

Lex could hear that 'Other' was capitalized. 'So there's another like you?'

'Yes and no. The Other is my … counterpart.'

'Well, _that_ makes things so much clearer.' Lex couldn't keep the wryness out of his mind-voice. Sensing Lucien wasn't going to be more forthcoming, he switched tracks. 'So why did you make these rules anyway?'

'To make things less chaotic and … more _interesting_.'

Lex felt a trill of unease over that statement. 'Sounds like you and this Other are playing a game.'

There was no response to that.

Lex frowned as he thought, 'I'm not some chess piece on a board, Arsay. I won't be played with. I get enough of that from Lionel.'

There was a flood of amusement and … pride … in his mind from Lucien. 'The only way not to be _played_ is to take yourself off the board.'

'And let me guess, the only way to do that is to become your son?'

'Yes. You would become one of those directing what happens on the board rather than one of those being directed … or influenced is perhaps a better word.'

Lex had an impression for a moment that English wasn't Arsay's natural tongue. That he was trying to communicate foreign concepts into ones that Lex could understand. What worried Lex was how the slightest mistranslation can sometimes alter the entire meaning of a thing.

'So you're not going to tell me what Jonathan Kent intends to do?' Lex pressed.

'Lex, you don't need me to tell you what Mr. Kent intends.'

'Are you ever so gently implying that I'm being stupid right now, Arsay?'

'Not stupid. No, never that. Just … you've had a lot to think about these last two days. You'll figure it out.'

Lex had had a lot on his mind, yet truthfully, he hadn't really thought of Jonathan Kent, other than to curse the man, since the guardianship papers were signed. If anything, he'd been more concerned with the potential machinations of Mrs. Kent. He suddenly realized what he had missed, what was so obvious he was shocked by its simplicity. Jonathan Kent had given up Clark too easily. He'd confessed to planning to … 'take Clark away … kill Clark' … but then he'd just given up.

Lex realized that Jonathan's threat to them was more direct than Martha's, probably involving physical violence and more meteor rocks, maybe even the shotgun that Lex had always envisioned Jonathan chasing after him with if he ever found out about Lex's less than platonic feelings towards Clark. The whole interview with Jonathan after they had stopped the beating had been so surreal somehow that Jonathan's dangerousness had been muted by the pure bizarreness of his behavior. Lex's eyes flickered around them, realizing that walking alone without protection in Metropolis probably hadn't been a wise idea.

'Mr. Kent was almost deranged that night after he hurt Clark … saying I was the devil's spawn and the world was doomed and all that, because Clark and I were going to be together.'

There was a strange feeling in their mind-link then. Lex couldn't tell if it was amusement or exasperation or something quite different … like anticipation. As if Lucien was a teacher watching his favorite student come close to understanding the answer to a difficult problem.

'Ah, yes, a man who believes he is acting on behalf of a higher power is a dangerous man indeed. Some have been driven mad by such a belief. Especially when that belief is true.'

'What are you saying? That Jonathan Kent is hearing the voice of God …' Lex froze.

Clark must have noticed Lex's expression. "Lex, what's wrong? You look …"

Lex covered the hand Clark had on his forearm with one of his own, but was unable to speak to him yet. Lex struggled to form words over the mind-link, 'Arsay, did you … did you tell Jonathan Kent to … to hurt Clark?'

'Are you asking if I'm a god, Lex?'

'No! That's absurd! You're the Arc of Fallen Light, right? Whatever that means.' Lex pinched the top of his nose.

'Yes, whatever that means.' There was a dry undercurrent to Lucien's mind-voice.

'Did you communicate to Jonathan Kent in his mind like you do to talk to me?'

'If I did, I would hardly confess it, now would I? But for what it's worth, whoever's voice whispered in Mr. Kent's mind, it was not mine. I want nothing to happen to Clark. He is your anchor. Without him, you'd lose your way and eventually … well, he is essential to you so he is essential to me.'

Lex felt his heart lift against his will. He believed it wasn't Lucien who had influenced Mr. Kent to hurt Clark. If he had been the one, no matter what Lucien's powers were, Lex would have found a way to revenge his ward. Yet something niggled at the back of Lex's mind. He asked Lucien, 'You played some role in all this though, didn't you?'

'What role could that possibly be, Lex?'

Lex's brow furrowed as he thought back to the whole of Saturday. Then he knew. 'I had a headache … that's why I went over to the farm that day. It was especially bad, nothing I did would give me relief, so I thought … thought that if I saw Clark I would relax enough for it to go away. It was the same kind of headache I get when you contact me.'

'Isn't that interesting.'

'Bending the rules again, Arsay?'

'Headaches are completely natural occurrences.'

'Sure they are. Convenient occurrences.'

'Go dress your angel, Lex. Make it a good day. You both need it.'

Without further comment, Lex felt their Lucien winnow down their mind-link to the thinnest thread so that they were connected, but their thoughts were closed to one another. Lex rubbed his skull as the familiar ache started behind his eyes. He prayed that it wouldn't become a full-blown migraine this time. He felt Clark tighten his grip on Lex's forearms. "I'm okay, Clark. Just the normal headache after talking to Lucien."

"Do you want to go back to the penthouse and lie down?"

Lex couldn't help but grin. "You're not getting out of undressing for me that easily, Clark."

That brought out only a ghost of a smile on Clark's face as those dark green eyes searched Lex's face for signs of how debilitating the headache would be.

"Really, Clark, it's not this bad this time."

"What did he say to you?"

"A lot of riddles." Lex paused then decided he needed to give Clark the same warning that Lucien had given him. "Just … be on the lookout for Mr. Kent, okay?"

Clark's eyes widened. "Was that who you thought you saw in the alleyway?"

"I saw a jacket," Lex hedged and his eyes slid away from Clark's.

Clark clutched Lex's shoulders, almost shaking him. "Lex! You should have said immediately. He's … Jonathan's not … not right in his mind, I think. The more I look back on what happened that day … he was more out of it than ever before and … if he were to try and hurt you, I—"

Lex put two gloved fingers over Clark's trembling lips. "He's not going to hurt us, Clark. I won't let him. Believe me."

Clark pressed his lips together and nodded curtly, still unconvinced. Lex forced himself not to lean forward and kiss those lips back to fullness. He started walking instead towards the shop again, pulling a serious looking angel after him. They needed to get out of the open. And no matter how concerned Lex was with what Lucien had told him and what he, himself, had discovered about Jonathan's intentions, Lex wanted the rest of the day to be fun for Clark, something to distract the boy from the emotional rollercoaster he'd experienced recently. Lucien was right that they both needed a good day. That Clark was stretched to his limits was clear from his overly fearful reaction to being caught with Lex's journal. Lex had read the utter terror in Clark's eyes that Lex wouldn't forgive him, maybe even send him away, for the minor trespass. 'He doesn't understand. He's mine. Forever mind. I'll never let him go let alone send him away.'

Lex had told the truth when he said he understood and forgave Clark for reading his journal. He just wondered when the inevitable questions about the room mentioned in there would come up. He knew he had to show Clark that room soon, explain himself somehow, before it came between them. He only hoped that Clark's own curiosity about Lex's private thoughts would make Lex's own interest in everything Clark less of a horror show to the boy. He'd do it when they got back to Smallville, maybe tomorrow. Having made a decision, Lex let calmness flow over him like a cloak. He turned and smiled at Clark. The boy glanced over at him from under his fringe and blushed for no apparent reason.

"Is the thought of undressing for me making you blush, Clark?" Lex reached over and tipped up Clark's chin with black gloved fingers. He could see that Clark was trying to banish his anxiety over Jonathan Kent.

"Sorta looking forward to that part actually." Clark went as bright red as his truck. "I'm really just worried about … these shops are fancy, right?"

"Yes, and exclusive. It'll just be you, me, and a sales associate or two. No other customers. I had Enrique call ahead and assure that. But you mustn't worry, Clark. That's the joy about spending loads of money in places. You can act as ridiculous as you like and they just smile and nod. Besides, dressing you will be a pleasure for them. You're so … perfectly proportioned."

Clark whapped him gently on the shoulder while ducking his head to hide his face. "Lex! C'mon, next you'll be using words like 'alluring' like Chloe did!"

"You are alluring. Devastatingly so."

"No way! You're … alluring or whatever." Clark shyly added, "I mean you … everything about you is so … hot, Lex."

Lex felt an unaccustomed blush heat his cheeks. "If you say so, Clark."

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" Clark gave him one of those adult glances that Lex worried was from seeing too much too soon.

"I do the best I can with what I have."

"But you don't think the … base material is any good?"

Lex just shrugged. You could only be called a freak so many times, be looked at by potential lovers with a touch of disgust or twisted desire, before you started to believe there was something wrong with you. Even with all the men and women that wanted to bed him, that paid Lionel to bed him with contracts and deals, he still felt it was like they only sought to touch something … _other_ … and he was it; their walk on the wild side. That he was a skillful lover and wealthy might have kept them around, but he always knew even with the women he'd married that none of them would stay with him forever. He never let it bother him, too much, so long as he got out of the relationship what he wanted. 'That Clark honestly desires the real me just for me is so odd.' Clark's hand was suddenly on his shoulder and Lex found himself leaning into the touch.

The boy's sweet breath brushed against the side of his neck as Clark half-whispered in his ear. "I wish I could show you how … beautiful … stunning … amazing … you are, right here and right now, Lex."

Lex shivered and turned his head so that their lips were mere inches apart. "Make it up to me when we get to the shop."

Clark gave a wide smile, his green eyes darkening with desire.

"Ah look, we're here already." Lex pointed to a discrete polished brass sign that read Raynauld's.

As they passed through the double doors into the store, immediately they were descended upon by Maxime, the owner, and Georges, her assistant. A glass of perfectly chilled champagne was pressed into Lex's hand while Clark waived off a glass offered to him with a flustered smile. Already, Maxime was biting on the end of her pen as she surveyed Clark's physique even with the jacket on, while Clark turned interesting shades of red as he noticed her attention.

"He is gorgeous, Lex. Truly a work of art. Like a Greek statue this one. We can do much," Maxime said as her eyes narrowed in appreciation.

Clark looked ready to melt into the floor. He was scuffing his feet, scarlet as a poppy, hair hanging down over his face as if he could hide behind it.

"And shy … my God, he's … _untouched_!" Maxime exclaimed.

Lex nearly spurted champagne out of his nose at that statement. He knew she didn't mean it the way both he, and Clark by the look of horror on his face, took it, but it was an apt description of Clark in every sense. 'At least for now.' A warm trill ran through Lex as he could still see Clark offering up his completely naked body in the penthouse, ready for whatever Lex wanted to give him. 'It was right to wait. I'll make his first … _touching_ … as perfect as possible.'

"Now, let us begin!" Maxime swept Clark forward into the oversized dressing area off the main store's floor. "Now Lex, you said the boy needs everything. Did you really mean—"

"Everything," Lex assured her and gave Clark a smirk, who stuck his tongue out at him in response. He didn't have to say out loud that expense was no object as Maxime read it in his measured glance.

Georges took Lex's coat and hustled away with it as he was about to sit down on a couch that faced a large mirror in the dressing area. Four enclosed smaller changing rooms lined the other walls. Clark stood in the middle of the room, looking slightly lost and terribly overwhelmed as Georges started whizzing around him with a tape measure. Maxime meanwhile was stripping off Clark's coat and flannel so that Clark was wearing only his jeans and t-shirt, which melded to every muscle of his chest, as Dominic had grabbed one of the shirts he had outgrown that year instead of one of the new ones. When Georges went to take Clark's inseam, the boy squeaked and hopped back a few steps.

"Lex!" Clark wailed as Georges approached to do it again.

"Calm down, Clark. He needs to get that measurement."

Clark bit his lower lip while resolutely staring at Lex the whole time Georges took his inseam. When it was done, Maxime and Georges went into a huddle, whispering fiercely. With various nods and flicks of her pen, Maxime proclaimed, "Now we go hunt for the perfect clothing for this young man from the under garments to the outerwear. Casual to elegant!" Then she and Georges rushed off into the main part of the store to gather clothes for Clark.

Lex tried to stifle his laughter as Clark stood there glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Clark, it isn't that bad, is it?"

Clark actually pouted and Lex gave up trying to hold back his laughter. He got up from the couch and approached his pouting farm boy. He could tell that Maxime and Georges were occupied in the main area of the store so there was no one to see him frame Clark's face with his hands, lean in and kiss that pouty mouth until it broke into a grin underneath his lips. He ran his hands under the front of Clark's t-shirt, tracing the boy's abs. Clark shivered.

"You taste like champagne. Yum," Clark breathed as he rested his forehead against Lex's.

"You could have some if you like," Lex offered as he leaned down and picked up the glass by the foot of the couch.

Thinking of a better way to give Clark a taste of one of his favorite beverages than just letting him take a drink from the glass, Lex took a sip, held the bubbling liquid in his mouth, and moved in for another sweet kiss, passing the champagne to Clark mouth to mouth.

"It tastes a lot better coming from you than out of a glass," Clark whispered.

Lex nipped at Clark's bottom lip before sitting back down on the couch, looking as if he hadn't been kissing Clark passionately moments before, as Maxime and Georges appeared with a flurry of clothing. Clark for his part tried to look less flustered.

With reverence Georges placed all the clothing on a rack in the corner and on the low tables beside it. There were cashmere sweaters that would caress Clark's muscled torso, long and short-sleeved shirts made out of Egyptian cotton so fine and flexible that it would float over Clark's abs, three different styles of tuxedoes that would accentuate Clark's broad shoulders and narrow waist, more casual suits made of the finest wool in grays and greens and blues that would reflect the color of Clark's eyes, finely woven casual slacks and jeans so soft and worn that they looked like they had been lived in but in fact cost the Earth and would hug Clark's butt perfectly. Then there were the piles of silk boxers, warm socks, shimmering robes in jewel colors in various lengths that would hang down to Clark's thighs, knees or ankles. Shoes came next: dress, sneakers, casual, and hiking boots. There were gloves, scarves, long dress coats, and jackets all made out of the sleekest, softest materials that would keep Clark warm and comfortable during the Kansas falls and winters and cool and dry during the Kansas springs and summers. That was just some of what Lex could catalogue as Georges spread the bounty out before them. He knew that the suits especially would have to be altered to fit Clark perfectly, which would require Georges to chalk and measure, but the rest could be donned as is.

"Ah!" Maxime exclaimed as he pinched Clark's cheek. "Pink from the cold outside? Or still blushing from having your inseam measurement taken?"

Clark's face went a radioactive red at that and Lex laughed again earning him a furious glare from his ward.

"Never mind," Maxime said and twirled her pen in one hand. "Now … strip!"

"In front of you?" Clark's mouth fell open.

"Yes, you need to in order to put on the clothes. And how else am I going to see if the clothing fits properly unless you try them on?"

Lex stood up to intervene at that point. He took Maxime's arm and began gently but firmly to move her towards the door of the changing area. "Actually, Maxime, as you've noticed Clark's shy and now that you and Georges have so kindly brought all the clothing choices, it would be better if you would both … wait outside."

Lex hooked Georges' arm as well and ushered both people out the dressing area's door.

"But what about the tailoring!" Maxime cried from just outside the doorway.

"We'll do the suits last … then you can come in to see them after he has them on." Lex firmly shut the door and rested his head against it. He turned around his back pressed against the door. "Alone at last."

"I really thought you were going to have her stay for a minute."

"Not a chance. Your naked body is mine to look upon alone. Clark, are there are any video cameras watching us right now?"

Lex looked on, not trying to hide his amazement, as Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the room.

"No, they must trust the clientele here."

"Excellent."

Lex smirked then he began stalking across the room towards his ward. Clark swallowed hard and he rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs. Lex stopped a foot in front of the boy then proceeded to tightly circle him, taking in every angle.

Lex's voice was soft and low, with a slight huskiness in it, "Do you know how often I wanted to just look at you, Clark, stare at your beauty, drink it in, and couldn't?"

"How often?" Clark asked softly, his eyes suddenly downcast, a bulge beginning to form in the front of his jeans.

"_Every_ moment of _every_ day."

Lex stopped behind Clark's back. His hands ghosted over the muscular shoulders, feeling the warmth radiating out from Clark's clothed skin. A shiver coursed down the boy's back as if he could feel Lex's almost-touches or perhaps the sound of Lex's voice alone was a touch in and of itself.

"Lift your arms over your head, angel," Lex whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark complied. Lex's fingers curled around the bottom of the t-shirt and drew it upwards. His hands brushed the silk of Clark's back as he lifted it. He tossed the shirt to the ground and the boy's arms fell to his sides as if he had no strength to hold them up anymore. Lex stared at the vast expanse of golden skin stretched over long, smooth muscles in his ward's back. Clark's head was still bowed as if in supplication, his dark hair ruffled from the shirt being drawn over it. The sight made Lex's cock twitch.

Lex's voice was no higher than a whisper, "I told myself that I was just your friend, that you were straight, that you adored someone frilly and pink and clearly nothing like me. I had to avert my eyes. Never allow myself to just look uponyou."

He grasped Clark's waist, rubbing circles with his thumbs over the flesh on his sides just above the jeans.

"You could have looked, Lex. I wanted you to look … so bad."

Lex's thumbs stopped their rubbing. "You wanted to attract me, did you, angel?"

A strangled gasp exited Clark's mouth. "Yes!"

"You wanted me hard and aching for you? Looking but not touching?"

"I wanted you to touch, too, Lex, I …"

"So you weren't just teasing then? Teasing me is a dangerous thing."

"Never tease you like that. Love you … want you … need you …"

Lex gripped Clark's slim waist harder and pulled the boy against him, so that his hard cock was pressed between the cheeks of Clark's ass. The boy gasped.

"Can you imagine with this is going to feel like when we're both naked, Clark?"

"Oh, I …" Clark shivered and pushed back against Lex's erection.

"I'll have stretched and lubed you. You'll be all slick and open for me, but still … oh, so virginal tight," Lex hissed the last into the shell of Clark's left ear.

"Lex … please, I … please!"

Lex's hands slid along the waistband of Clark's jeans, his fingers tracing the sensitive skin just above the band until he reached the metal button. He let his thumbs dive under the band then. Clark's pubic hair was softer than a human's, almost downy, and it tickled Lex's fingers. He rubbed his thumbs over that sensitive skin and hair. Clark's head fell back, resting against Lex's left shoulder.

"When my cock is inside you, Clark, thrusting into you, spilling my seed in you so fucking deep, you'll know the truth … that you _belong_ to me." Lex swallowed as he realized he'd spoken aloud one of his darkest desires. But instead of a terrible reaction from Clark, the boy mewled in need. "You like me being possessive of you?"

"Yes," Clark breathed and Lex could feel the leaking tip of Clark's engorged sex brush his thumbs as he continued to stroke underneath the boy's jeans.

"You want to belong to me?" Lex practically held his breath.

"Yes!"

With a growl, Lex spun Clark around to face him. Almost viciously he unbuttoned Clark's jeans and shoved the zipper down. But he denied the boy the touch his body obviously desired as Clark arched his hips trying to get contact between his aching cock and Lex's elegant hands.

"Do you know what it means to belong to a Luthor, Clark?"

The boy's pupils were so large his eyes looked black with desire. Clark licked his lips and Lex bit back a moan.

"I want to belong to you … to Lex. Not Luthor … just Lex. I belong to Lex alone."

Lex was shaking badly, but he managed to lean in so that his cheek was pressed against one of Clark's, his breath whispering over Clark's ear. "Then strip for me, my Clark, my angel, mine own."

Lex moved away from him, sitting down languidly on the couch, one arm draped over the back, the other swooping down for his glass of champagne, legs crossed loosely: the picture of ease even though every nerve in his body was on fire. Clark almost tottered over without Lex's close presence to hold him up, but the boy caught himself.

Eyes dark with desire fixed on Lex as Clark toed off his shoes. The boy's chest and abs flexed as he leaned down to take off one white sock then the other. That left only the already open jeans. Clark's hands paused at his waist and a tremor ran through Lex. He gulped down the rest of the champagne, hardly knowing whether he set the glass down or just let it drop from his hand to the floor. With one fluid movement, Clark slid his jeans down his firm hips and muscled thighs, until they puddled around his calves and feet. Clark stepped out of them and stood completely naked, his large hands loose at his sides, not covering what Lex owned. His beautiful uncut cock stood up firm and proud from its nest of black curls. Lex felt his hands shake as he smoothed them over his head. He watched spellbound as a drop of glistening precum oozed out of the slit of Clark's sex. He felt parched. Without thought, he was moving from the couch and on his knees before Clark. He lapped up that bead of essence, tasting the citrusy burst of flavor that was pure Clark.

He looked up at the beautiful boy above him. "It looks like _you_ own _me_."

The boy's hands, so powerful yet so gentle always, cradled Lex's skull. Lex shut his eyes for a moment. He swallowed hard. 'Clark does own me and I … I don't care. I love it. I love him.' He felt Clark's thumbs begin rubbing circles on his temples. The boy didn't push his cock against Lex's lips or try to drag Lex's skull towards the full organ either. He just caressed Lex's head as if he weren't painfully aroused, as if Lex weren't on his knees in the perfect position for Clark to fuck his mouth. He had given the boy a blow job earlier, but this felt so different. For one thing he was on his knees and he didn't do that lightly. Clark could thrust his cock into Lex's mouth, all the way down his throat and he would allow it, be eager to be claimed like that. He wouldn't deny Clark anything he wanted. All those men that had bruised his throat, who had almost choked him with their foul seed, faded from his mind.

Lex gripped Clark's hips and looked up into his farmboy's eyes. "Fuck my mouth, Clark."

"What?" Clark's eyes went impossibly huge. "No, Lex! I could hurt you. I wouldn't—"

"You won't hurt me, Clark. Remember in the bedroom? You'll control your strength. I … I really need you to do this. Please?"

Clark worried his full lower lip. "If you … if you want … I'll do whatever you want, Lex."

"Thank you."

Lex leaned forward and kissed the tip of Clark's organ. He let his hands trace the insides of Clark's silken thighs. Then he held Clark's hips again and opened his mouth, sliding the head of Clark's cock in until it rested on the center of his tongue. He sucked a little and heard Clark whimper. His eyes met Clark's and he saw the boy was uncertain what to do. There was a popping sound as Clark's cock was released out of Lex's mouth.

"Hold my head still and thrust … gently at first. I might have a bit of a gag reflex, but that will fade quickly," Lex explained. "And don't pull out when you come. I want to drink it all down. Besides … we can't mess up Maxime's dressing room, now can we?."

He got the smile he was hoping for. Clark's hands framed his skull again, lightly. Lex took Clark's organ deep inside his mouth, allowing his throat to open up just as Clark began to move forward. Lex closed his eyes and held on tight to Clark's hips at the first successful thrust. He didn't gag at all, his body opening for Clark's use. If anything good had come out of those horrible times with all those men it was that he was able to do this for Clark.

Their rhythm was quickly established. The sounds of desperate need Clark made as he fucked Lex's mouth made Lex open his eyes. Clark's head was thrown back, his pink lips parted, his golden skin practically glowing. The thrusting began to get more erratic as Clark reached his pinnacle. With a cry, Clark thrust one last time, so deep that Lex's nose was buried in his soft pubic hair. His seed spilled down Lex's throat and it felt warm going down. Lex swallowed again and again as it seemed an ocean of sperm came out of his lover. With one final spurt, it finally ended. Lex licked the now softened organ clean as Clark's back bowed, his head down so far it was almost even with Lex's.

The boy's knees began to shake. Lex grabbed him and helped lower Clark to the floor. He pulled Clark's upper body against his own. His hands ran through the mop of hair. He kissed Clark's forehead and felt at peace. Some part of Lex that had been stolen from him by all those encounters with Lionel's business clients had been put back by this act.

"That was … that was, Lex, God, that was …" Clark dithered off into insensibility again.

"I know, Clark. It was for me as well."

"How am I going to try on clothes now after that?" Clark asked with a laugh. "I can't stand!"

Lex reached down and touched the front of his pants. They were soaked through. He had cum just from giving Clark a blow job. That had never happened to him before.

"Looks like I'll need to try on clothes today, too." Lex laughed.

"You came?"

"You sound upset about that." Lex ruffled Clark's hair.

"Well … I wanted to suck you off, too!"

"You'll get plenty of opportunities to do that. I assure you," Lex said his voice lowering in promise.

He disentangled himself from Clark's embrace but not without his farm boy giving him frantic light kisses. He looked down on the flushed angel, sprawled naked before him and felt a rush of warmth hit his groin again. With a smirk, he sauntered over to the door, feeling Clark's eyes on his butt as he moved. He opened the door halfway with a quick jerk. Sure enough, Georges tumbled back from the door, his face red and breathing hard. He obviously had heard some of their show. Maxine looked on behind him, a rather heated look on her face as well, but not abashed at all.

"So Lex, what do you need?" she asked.

"An outfit. Something simple, casually dressy for Va Pensiero."

"Ah, I know just the thing!" She hopped towards a few racks and came back with black dress pants and an indigo silk shirt. The shirt shimmered between purple and deep blue as the light hit it.

"That's beautiful," Lex said as he took the garments from her hands. "Oh, I'll need some … boxers as well."

He shifted uncomfortably as the wet patch in his shorts adhered to his cock. She added a pair of black silk boxers to the top of the pile.

With a wink, she added, "We offer a new service now, Lex. If you wish to ah … change now … we will take your old clothes to be cleaned."

Mindful that boxers and pants full of cum would add believability to any tale she might tell to a reporter about what he and Clark were doing in the dressing room he declined her offer. As soon as he shut the door, he felt the press of an already aroused farmboy against his back.

"Now you have to get naked, Lex."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I can help you if you like." Clark's breath tickled Lex's bare neck and skull.

"Well, you did such a good job of it last night, how can I refuse?" Lex turned around to face him.

Clark grasped the new clothes gently, fingering the shirt. "What color is this? It's so cool!"

"Indigo, I believe."

"Not quite your favorite shade of purple--"

"You know my favorite shade?"

With a grin, Clark said, "It's lavender, isn't it?"

Lex shoved Clark playfully. "I do not wear lavender."

"Yes, you do, there's this one sweater—"

Lex tickled Clark's ribs. "I assure you that there is no piece in my wardrobe that could be called lavender."

Clark bent over giggling. "Okay, okay, I give up! You don't wear lavender … often."

"That's it, farm boy, you're toast!"

The clothes went flying up in the air, as Lex chased Clark around the changing room, until Clark's back was pressed up against a mirror and Lex was firmly seated between his legs.

"Do you still believe I wear lavender, Clark?" Lex asked, raising one eyebrow in mock warning.

With a stifled laugh, Clark smoothed his face into a serious mask. "I'd kill the man who claimed you would wear such a girly color as lavender."

"That's what I like to hear." Lex leaned in and kissed Clark deep and hard. The boy gave out a mmphg sound of happiness and wrapped his arms around Lex's back, plastering the older boy against his chest.

As their kiss broke for a moment, Clark shook Lex gently and said, "Now get naked, Lex. I want you naked now."

"Hmmm, pushy, aren't we? I thought you were going to help me—" Before Lex could complete the thought, his clothes were gone, even his socks were neatly balled and put in his shoes. "How did you … super speed, right."

"Right." Clark engulfed him in another hug, rubbing Lex's body against his own like he was a plushy animal. "God, I love the touch of your skin against mine. It's addictive."

"I can see that," Lex observed dryly even as he moaned a little with each stroke of Clark's skin against his own. Lex's hands started roaming over Clark's chest, tracing the muscles' dips and peaks, tweaking Clark's nipples softly, making the boy groan and thrust them harder together.

"I'm getting aroused again, Lex," Clark said softly.

"So am I, amazing as that is considering how hard I orgasmed not ten minutes ago. Much as I'd like to continue this--"

"Here probably isn't the place. Yeah, I want to do this is bed tonight or at least on the couch. We have to christen that couch in the mansion, Lex! Do you know how many times I fantasized about you while we watched movies or just talked?"

Lex laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, loving the taste of sweetness that was Clark's mouth. "It's probably only half as many times as I thought about it. But I didn't stop with the couch, Clark. I want to do this on the couch, the floor, the kitchen island, the stairs, the pool, the cars—"

Lex's list was broken off by Clark's lips covering his and a frantic tongue tunneling into his mouth. "Lex! God, your voice … can't keep talking like that if we were ever going to get out of here."

"I suppose. Now I am so not looking forward to having dinner with Lucien tonight. It's cutting into my ravaging time of you."

"Yeah, well … I don't think he would have let us get out of it anyway, do you?"

Lex frowned. "No, I suppose he wouldn't."

With regretful sighs, both parted. Lex felt Clark watch while he bent down and picked up the scattered clothing Maxime had picked out for him. It wasn't too wrinkled hopefully. He jerked around with a startled yelp as he felt his ass pinched from behind. Clark, attempting to look innocent and failing utterly, was standing a chaste five feet away. With an evil smirk, Lex said, "Know this, farm boy, I keep mental records of all such offenses against my person and I will get revenge."

"I hope that's a promise, Lex."

"You can count on it. Now try on some of these outfits. I'm dying to see you properly dressed … although you undressed is fast becoming my favorite look on you."

"Going to keep me naked with only a purple collar around my neck in your bedroom or … since our home is a castle there must be a dungeon," Clark laughed as he started trying on the silk boxers and tugging on a pair of dress pants.

Lex gave a more automatic smile. His mind flickered back to that awful image he'd had last night of keeping Clark with him just like that. The only part Clark had "missed" was the glowing meteor rocks. Clark looked up at him, his face puzzled by Lex's sudden silence.

Lex pulled on his boxers and pants, hiding his face from Clark while he composed himself. 'I won't do that. I won't hurt him. God, please, let me keep that promise. I will not let the Slither win.' Clark's fingers were suddenly tilting up his chin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Nothing, I …"

Clark frowned at Lex's uncertain tone. At that moment, Lex's cell phone rang. 'Saved by the bell.' He flipped open the cell phone, his caller ID showing Chloe's number. "Ms. Sullivan, already have news to report?"

"Lex! Thank god, you answered."

Lex's brow furrowed. "Chloe, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Her voice was rather breathless and she spoke too fast. "Yes ... fuck, yes ... I'm sorry, I'm ... a little freaked out right now."

"What's the matter?" Clark mouthed at him. Lex shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know himself yet.

"Chloe, tell me what's gone on."

After taking a deep, shuddery breath, she explained, "Well, after we talked, I went right to work on looking up about that Arsay de'Fale Lucien guy and not a thing came up. But then when I typed in Arc of Fallen Light … the computer screen went black for a moment and the printer … it started printing out all this stuff."

"Someone sending things through your phone line then--"

"No!" She gave out a hysterical little laugh that made the skin on Lex's back crawl. "I ... I thought that at first, too. That someone was messing with me. So I unplugged the printer from the computer."

"And it didn't stop?"

Another giggle that chilled him. "It kept printing. So I unplugged it. Pulled the power cord out of the wall, but ... it kept going, Lex. Just chug chug chugging along. So you know what I did next?"

Lex clutched Clark's forearms. "No, what did you do?"

"I pulled out the paper tray! I thought, now this damn thing can't print. Without paper, it can't print. But Lex ... oh, God, Lex, it ... it did. It printed out at least 100 more pages. The paper just fucking appeared! It appeared out of no where!"

Clark's eyes were wide, he swallowed hard. Lex knew from the horrified expression on Clark's face he heard Chloe's statements.

"Chloe," he said her name softly, calmly, trying to keep panic out of his voice. "What did it print out?"

"What you wanted, Lex. Exactly what you wanted. Loads of scholarly articles, old texts from obscure universities and museums all about _him_ ... the Arc of Fallen Light."

Lex shifted from foot to foot. He felt a deep frown come over his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I never should have asked you to do this. I didn't know it would be so dangerous, so--"

"Don't apologize! Don't ... I live for this stuff. As soon as I calm down, I'll think this is unbearably cool. Just right now ... I'm freaked. What's worse is that reading some of this stuff has almost wigged me out as much as the possessed printer!"

Clark's powerful hands were on Lex's shoulders, he was peering intently at Lex's face. Lex leaned forward and rested his forehead against Clark's, needing the extra comfort from the touch. "Chloe, can you tell me the gist of what you found out?"

"Okay, sure, you need to know this if … god, I'm so flustered here." She gulped something then came back on the line, sounding more calm and Lex wondered if it was something alcoholic she drank. "In a nutshell, the Arc of Fallen Light is … well, he's a precursor."

"A precursor to what?"

"To every evil god humankind has ever thought up. Ancient, ancient, ancient."

Lex bit his lip. "Like the Devil?"

"Oh, he makes the Devil look like a choirboy, Lex." She took another swallow and Lex was sure it was alcoholic as her voice slurred just slightly. "He's not some wimpy fallen angel. He's an _equal _with this other being, the Arc of Ascendant Light. Don't let the names fool you, neither of them are good nor kind nor fuzzy. They might reward those that help them tip the balance, but—"

"The balance?"

"Classic fight of trying to swing the world one way or the other."

Lex felt his stomach ice over. "How do they do that?"

"There are supposedly key people on each world that they fight over or … or destroy. These people are the ones that determine if the world goes one way or the other."

"How do they win over these people to their side? Does it mention anything about … about children?" Lex shut his eyes and felt Clark's grip on his tighten.

There was the sound of flipping pages. "No, nothing about that so far. What's so fascinating to the scholars is that belief in these Arcs ever came about. No one really worships these guys. As far as these professors can tell, to the Arcs we're all …just game pieces."

"Game pieces?" Lex repeated, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears.

"Yeah, we're nothing more than pawns to them. That's what's so weird to the scholars. Mostly gods are believed in so that people can explain why things go right or wrong or to ensure things go right for them but … the Arcs aren't like that at all. There was nothing people could do to appease them. You could only hope or more like dread that you were one of the people important to their game."

"Anything more, Chloe? About wolves or blue fire or …"

"No, but I'm only a quarter way through this stuff yet." There was a loud silence. "Lex, please … please, tell me that this Arc of Fallen Light, isn't real. I mean the printer acting like that ... it's more than Smallville weird and that's saying something!"

At that moment, Lex opened his eyes and let his gaze wander over to one of the mirrors in the dressing room. He wasn't surprised by what he saw. He imagined that the Arc of Fallen Light was by his side at all times, he was just now being allowed to see it. And indeed in the reflection, he saw Arsay standing just behind him, wreathed in fire, a small smile on his lips, a hand placed possessively on Lex's naked back. Clark gave a gasp and Lex realized Clark saw him, too.

Chloe's voice was like a clarion bell as she said, "Lex, if the Arc of Fallen Light is real … please tell me that he hasn't noticed you and Clark. Please tell me that you two aren't … important to his game."

The Arc of Fallen Light's smile grew wider, the blue flames in the mercury eyes burning brighter. Lex realized quite clearly that he wasn't able to answer Chloe the way she wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money made.

Pairing: Clark x Lex

Warning: Slash/AU

Rating: MA

**Reviewers and Readers!** Oh, hey, guys! Again my generous, outrageously happy thanks to all of you who reviewed. I know that reading close to if not over 200 pages (yes, my dear friends it has grown so large) isn't easy. Not to mention waiting for those pesky updates! So I thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you that have kept up and continue to let me know what you think. And since I'm greedy, I ask for more reviews yet from all of you.

**Hints/Smut Alert: **Well, here is the next chapter in this series in Clark's POV. The beginning is a bit of story then some smut (in a club no less, I love those Clex stories that involve clubs so I sent our boys to one) then some real real real important story. Guess what? We're almost to the climax. Yep, it's coming where everything is revealed and Lex makes his choice and we get to find out the results of that choice (some of them anyways!). But don't despair, once the last chapter for Guardian Devil is posted, the first chapter of my next Clex piece will be posted so ... if you like my version of the boys they'll be something else to follow.

Next chapter will be in Lex's POV and it will explain the dual meaning of the Guardian Devil title, we all obviously know one of those meanings, but the second one will become crystal clear. Lex has always assumed the first time he met the Arc was at Bruce's party, but was it ... And what are Martha and Lionel and the Arc of Ascendant Light up to?But's that's next chapter. Get on with reading this one!

Hugs and kisses!

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER 13: A FUTURE FORECLOSED 

I grabbed Lex and dragged him to the other side of the dressing room away from the Arc of Fallen Light. But it did no good. Even though the mirror showed Lucien not touching Lex any more, I knew that in some way he still was, maybe always had been. The hunch of Lex's shoulders as if tensing from the invisible touch told me he felt the same way.

Lex spoke calmly into the cell phone, "Chloe, I … I have to go right now. I … I want you to stop the investigation into the Arc of Fallen Light."

Even though Lex's voice was controlled, it was clear from the way he swallowed hard that he was frightened and I had never seen Lex afraid like this even when his life was on the line. I heard Chloe give a squawk of protest and Lex's eyes shut and he tightened his grip on the slim cell phone. Lex continued in that horribly composed voice, "This is just too dangerous, Chloe. I don't want anything happening to you—"

Chloe's voice sounded tinny over the cell phone as she said, "No, Lex! If you are in this Arc's gun sights you're going to need as much info as there is. So you need me to do this. I'll call you later with the results of my research."

I could tell that she had hung up when Lex shut the cell phone. Suddenly, he spun on his heels to face Lucien in the mirror. Even clad only in skin tight boxer briefs, Lex looked regal and not to be messed with: his head was held high, his eyes were sparking with rage, his hands were fisting at his sides and his mouth was a tight line. I wanted to step between him and Lucien, but when I moved to do just that Lex waved me behind him. He blocked the sight of my nudity from the Arc with his own body. I was tempted to dress us both in super speed, but giving away my powers to the Arc didn't sound wise even though I suspected he might know about them already. I put my hands on Lex's shoulders to steady him in the confrontation.

"Lucien!" Lex growled.

"I thought we had gone beyond the formalities, Lex. You were calling me Arsay not too long ago." Lucien's stepped closer to Lex in the reflection, his long tapering fingers flexed by his sides as if he couldn't bear to be near Lex without touching him.

Lex's nostrils flared. "Perhaps I should just call you _what_ you are. Precursor? Evil god? Makes the Devil look like a choir boy? Is any of this ringing a bell? I assume you sent that material to Chloe!"

Lucien pursed his lips. "Now why would I want to scare Ms. Sullivan like that? I told you I wanted to talk over dinner. All of this would have come up then. Having you find out about me like this is not conducive to logical conversation. The information is so … _inflammatory_."

"But is it true?" I felt Lex's shoulders tense beneath my fingers.

Lucien gave a negligent shrug. "Yes … and there are other things about me, too, perhaps more frightening things to you than what was sent to Ms. Sullivan. But once you understand … you won't mind, Lex. Not really. Everything I showed you in that dream and so much more will be yours if you choose me."

I wondered about this dream of Lex's. He had spoken briefly about it, but no details. It had been the slightly wistful expression on his face when he talked about it that had surprised me. Lex longed for whatever it was he had been shown. A father that loved him. Power that would keep us safe from Lionel … from everyone. But if the Arc of Fallen Light was evil, could he love? Would he offer such protection even if it was his to give?

"So who sent Chloe that information … ah, wait, of course, the Arc of _Ascendant_ Light did. Your _counterpart_, right? The one that set up the rules with you?"

"Yes, on all counts. She wants to frighten you away from choosing me even though the alternative …" Lucien broke off and his slivery eyes looked down at the ground. "The alternative will not be acceptable to you, Lex. We need to talk … but not here. Since my counterpart has chosen to bend the rules to the breaking point I intend to do the same. Jonathan Kent awaits you outside with a gun and a meteorite. Not terribly original of him, but effective."

I felt myself pale. Did Lucien understand about the significance of the meteorite? Just the thought of Jonathan being outside made my palms sweat. I used my x-ray vision to see the front of the store, but he wasn't visible out there, perhaps he was hiding in an alleyway. I swallowed hard. I also peeked through the back of the store, but found no one visible.

Lex's voice became cooler. "Is there a safe way out of the store?"

"Your best bet is to go through the alleyway out back. Once you get outside, you must go as swiftly as you can to a club called Equinox. That is one of my safe havens."

"Equinox is your club?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a depreciating smile, Lucien answered, "Yes."

"And how do we know that this isn't all just a trap?" I asked.

Lucien laughed bitterly, "If I was just allowed to take Lex, make him mine, I would have done so already. Lex must choose me. Harming him is not in my best interest … nor do I wish him to be hurt. So you needn't worry." Lucien's eyes fixed on Lex and there was such gentleness in that expression. He said softly, "I wasn't lying, Lex, when I said that I was looking for a child of my soul. You are everything I've been looking for in a son."

Lex's eyes narrowed and I felt the tremor go through him. "Is that supposed to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside? That the precursor of every evil god people have feared wants me as his son?"

Lucien's brow puckered and the corners of his mouth turned down. "I think you understand deep down that being my son, the son of an evil god, is preferable to being Lionel's. I just have to show you that not only will you benefit from having a new parent but those that you care about will benefit, too. Maybe even the whole world." Lucien shook his long mane of hair behind his shoulders and said, "But there is no time to talk of this now. You must go."

As soon as Lucien stopped speaking, I felt like someone punched me the gut. That was the first sign that a meteorite was close. My hands slid from Lex's shoulders as I hunched over. He turned around to see what was wrong, concern etched on his handsome face.

"Clark, what is it?"

"Meteorite … nearby and getting closer."

"Jonathan … damnit! Let's get out of here."

Lex glanced back over to the mirror as he quickly pulled on some pants, but Lucien was gone. He shook his head in disbelief and gave me a crooked smile.

"You know, if for nothing else, I'm grateful to Smallville for making talking to an evil god in our underwear almost normal."

"Nothing can really surprise you when you've known a girl that sucks the fat out of people."

"Quite."

I tried to use super speed, but I couldn't seem to access it. My body was alternately hot then freezing. Jonathan must have a large chunk of Kryptonite to make me feel this sick. I tried to get to the rack of clothes, but I felt so ill I only made it a few faltering steps before I had to stop and rest. Lex turned worried eyes on me and was by my side in moments, bracing me up.

"I'm sorry, Lex, I feel so sick."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I didn't realize how bad it was. He must have a carload of the stuff out there if it can effect you in here."

Lex went over and began sorting through the clothing on the racks: picking out black pants, silk boxers, a thin blue sweater, thick white socks, shoes and a short black winter coat for me to wear. With Lex's help, I was able to get dressed. I couldn't even enjoy his hands on me. But the warmth of his presence helped me to endure the sickness. Finally, Lex was opening the door to the dressing room and we stepped out into the main store. His eyes darted to the glass windows at the front of the shop. I saw Jonathan, lurking in the alleyway across the street. Lucien had not been lying. I caught Lex's gaze and he nodded curtly. He had seen Jonathan as well. I concentrated on standing upright and not puking.

Maxime was sailing towards us, arms extended, "But why is the boy dressed? We must try on the suits."

Lex put up a placating hand. "We'll have them tailored another time. Clark isn't feeling well."

Considering I looked like death warmed over, she didn't press us to stay. "Well … would you like to purchase any of the clothing at this time?"

"All of it. We want all of it. Charge it to my account and just send everything to the Castle in Smallville. Okay, Maxime? You and Georges have been wonderful."

Her eyes brightened and she became more effusive than before. There had been no tags on the clothes to tell me how much they cost, but I had a feeling it was more money than the Kents made in a quarter. The sweater I was wearing was sinfully soft and everything just seemed to fit better on me than anything ever had. Lex was right that quality clothes were … well, quality.

"Ah, one more thing, Maxime," Lex said as he gently began steering her towards the back of the store. "Do you have a back exit? We'd like to use that."

"But of course. Although it leads into a rather nasty alley."

"That's fine."

She had made enough money that day I guessed to keep her from asking why we wanted to leave by a nasty alleyway when we'd entered from the street. We were slipping out the back in no time with a fond farewell from the two clothiers. Lex wrapped an arm around my waist and practically carried me down the alleyway. He glanced backwards a few times, but when no one appeared behind us, he gave me a small smile. I felt the effects of the meteorite receding.

"Lex, I still feel too sick to use my powers."

"It'll be okay, Clark. Equinox isn't that far from here."

"I take it you've been there before?"

"Just once. It's quite a place. You can lose yourself utterly. I went soon after I moved to Smallville. But I found I no longer liked feeling that out of control so I never went back. Until now, that is."

"What are we going to do? I mean about Lucien and the other Arc and everything."

Lex chewed on his lower lip. "I don't know. But we have to keep moving and get as much information as we can about the situation and the parties involved."

"You can never have too much information, right, Lex?" I teased him as the effects of the meteorite completely faded.

I could finally walk well enough on my own, but I still leaned on Lex lightly just for the contact. He gave me his trademark smirk in reply and the world felt like it settled back on its axis. No matter how weird things got so long as Lex was Lex, it would be okay.

"There's the entrance to the club." Lex pointed to this single black door in the middle of a brick building with no windows, no signs, just a blank facade except for the door.

"This is an exclusive club?"

"Believe me the more nondescript the club the hotter it is and the more exclusive it is. Equinox is all that and more."

"It's a Sunday afternoon, the club will be closed … but I suppose Lucien will have left the door open for us or something."

"Equinox is open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Don't ask me how he got around the zoning laws, but then again he is a god ... well, I guess that explains it. Losing track of time inside is easy. Five hours seem like five minutes and I imagine some people don't leave for days."

"Days?"

Lex shrugged. "There's no reason to leave. Everything you could ever want is in there. Booze, alcohol, the finest food and … tons of sex of any kind, any variety. So long as you have the money to play you can stay."

"Why am I not surprised that the Arc of Fallen Light owns a club like this?"

Lex smiled and tightened his grip on my waist. "Stay close to me once we're inside. It's … confusing in there somehow. Just like time slips by you in there, its easy to get lost, too."

I nodded as we approached the door. Lex raised a hand to knock, but the door opened before his knuckles touched it. I expected to see an impressively sized bouncer standing there to greet us, wearing sunglasses and a tight t-shirt to show off his muscles. Instead a slip of a girl, almost fairylike in her slimness, stood there in a light pink baby doll dress, so shear she could have been naked for all it hid. She raised one hand to her lips to stifle a giggle. Her eyes were almost violet colored and glassy. She blinked as if the light from the weak winter sun was too bright for her.

"Oh!" She swayed a moment. "Are you looking to fall?"

Lex glanced over at me. I could tell by the way a vein pulsed in his temple that he had no desire to answer such an odd questions. I had the insane urge to just bodily lift her up and set her aside so we could pass by.

Lex cleared his throat and said, "Actually we're here to see Arsay de'Fale Lucien. He's expecting us."

Her violet eyes grew focused and almost sharp as a grin alighted on her face. "Oh, so then you must already be fallen."

"Did he tell you to take us to him?" I asked her, but she didn't even acknowledge me just continued grinning at Lex in that too bright way.

"Hmmm, not going to answer the question, are you? Then do get out of our way," Lex stated and gently though forcefully pushed past the girl.

Any urge I had to apologize for Lex's abruptness left when I looked down at her as we passed. She was giving Lex's back a hungry look, an almost feral look. I purposefully stood in front of her and blocked her view of my lover. She actually growled and looked up balefully at me with those violet eyes.

"He shouldn't be yours!" she snarled. "You're not even one of us. Why should you get him? Why should you have our Master's light?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Before she answered, Lex was calling for me to keep up with him, reminding me how easy it was to get lost. Even though I outweighed the waif by at least double, and was invulnerable to any physical attack she might make, I was still grateful to get away from her. Something wasn't right about her. Wasn't right, at all.

Music pulsed all around us, but not too loud that I couldn't hear Lex speaking to me as he directed us towards the bar to ask after Lucien's whereabouts. "Where is Lucien when you need him? He's always popping up when we don't, but now he's nowhere to be seen."

"He must want us to look around for him. Or maybe he's not here yet?"

Lex spoke to the bartender, asking for Lucien, leaving me to look around at the club. My impression of the interior of Equinox was of huge space yet at the same time I felt claustrophobic from the crush of people and the darkness that seemed to cling to the walls and corners. The main room went up three stories and was ringed by balconies. Velvet fabric in dark jewel tones lined the walls, covering doorways, which were only revealed as someone pushed their way through the heavy material or when a stray breeze stirred the fabric revealing a low-lit hallway beyond.

Most of the first level was a dance floor covered in swaying bodies, so tightly packed it looked like they all had to dance in unison in order to move at all. Flashes of colored light would highlight one part of the dance floor then another. A sculpted chest or firm breasts or a curtain of hair would be washed in a flare of crimson, gold or amber light then the lights would fade altogether and there was only darkness before the lights would click on again. I stumbled forward against Lex's back. He reached around and grabbed my hand. I held tight.

"I told you this place is … disconcerting. Bartender said he hadn't seen Lucien today, but also said that didn't mean he isn't here. So the question is whether we search for him or let him come to us."

"Like you said before he only lets us find him when he wants us to. Maybe we could … I don't know … sit down or something?"

"There look to be some free couches over at the far wall. Let's go there."

Lex kept hold of my hand as we crossed the room. He rubbed a thumb over my knuckles and I walked more closely behind him as we skirted the edge of the dance floor. I had the conflicting urge to hide behind Lex while at the same time cradle him close to my body. The urge to cradle … no, to crush him to me and roar that he was mine, grew stronger when I realized the looks he was getting. From men and women alike he was observed with that same hunger that the door girl had.

I found myself baring my teeth at one man, muscled, slick with sweat from dancing and wearing only a collection of tight leather straps across his chest, groin and legs as clothing. He had the audacity to reach to touch Lex's shoulder. When Lex saw the intended touch, he just turned and stared at the man full on. The man's hand faltered then lowered and the fool slunk back into the gyrating crowd. By one look alone, the man had known that Lex was not to be touched, and it had nothing to do with me hulking there acting like a caveman. It had been the force of Lex's personality alone, one look to convey to the interloper that he would die a dreadful death if he so much as brushed the hem of Lex's coat that had sent the man scurrying away. I couldn't have felt prouder to belong to and with someone like Lex.

"You showed him," I said with a laugh.

Lex leaned up and kissed me … no more like claimed me. As his soft lips nipped and sucked and delved into me, I forgot where we were, forgot my own name. His mouth over mine was so soft and wet and warm. I had to taste more of him. With my free hand I cupped the back of his head, running my fingers over the bump that fascinated me. Then I mapped the interior of his mouth. He sucked and rasped my tongue with his teeth and took over the kiss again. His wrapped one hand around my neck and adjusted the angle of our kiss to suit him. Though he was shorter by a few inches, I found myself curling down to fit my head under his chin after the kiss ended. He breathed in my hair and pressed kisses against my temple.

"Only you may touch me like that. Only you, Clark."

I tightened my hold on his hand to let him know how appreciative I was for that statement. I had never known I was a jealous, possessive creature until that moment though I should have guessed considering how I hated everyone who got any of Lex's attention other than me since the day we met. Hell, I hated everyone who had ever touched him, had ever gotten a smile from him, or a rare laugh before we knew each other. Lex was mine. Mine. I mouthed a spot on the silky flesh of his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a bruise

"Marking me are you?" Lex chuckled.

"Maybe."

"I don't mind, Clark. I am yours after all."

"And I'm yours, Lex."

"Yes." A harder kiss pressed to my temple. "Yes, you are."

He dragged me over to one of the low couches. We settled down, our sides pressed together, one of his hands lingered high on my thigh, squeezing and releasing and rubbing. I had to shift to hide my growing erection. A waitress, her brown hair done up almost like Chloe's wearing a tight yet discrete black dress approached with a bottle of champagne. She set it in front of us with two glasses that looked so fragile I was afraid to touch them.

"We didn't order this. We didn't order anything," I told her.

She smiled. "It's for you nevertheless. Compliments of the house."

"Is Lucien here?" Lex asked her as she uncorked the bottle.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his and the easy, open smile she had before became … secretive and pleased. "I have not had the pleasure of seeing him today, but I know he is expecting you. The Master has told us of you so that we would act appropriately once you came here."

"The Master?" Lex's right eyebrow rose slightly.

She poured the golden liquid into the glasses, careful not to let it overflow. "Yes. The Master. Your father."

"He isn't my father," Lex interrupted her coolly.

There was a flicker of some emotion across her face. "Of course. Yes, as you say." Then she turned to go, but just as she was out of earshot, I heard her add, "But he will be."

"What is with these people? First that crazy girl at the door and now the mystical waitress?" I groused.

"Chloe told me the Arcs didn't have followers, but these people sure do act like they worship him."

Lex shrugged off his coat and I did the same. The club wasn't hot, but it was too warm for outerwear. I slid my arm around Lex's shoulders drawing him close. He pillowed his head against my shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"I can't get enough of this … of you," he said. "I mean to go from having to watch every move I made and every look I gave you to being able to touch and kiss you. I've never had it this good, Clark. It sort of … terrifies me."

"I know what you mean. It keeps hitting me that we're together. Really together and I won't have to go back to the farm and have Jonathan … well, that I never have to leave you." I nuzzled the top of Lex's head, placing feather-light kisses. "I suppose after that big kiss earlier we had we aren't pretending to just be guardian and ward in here, right?"

Lex leaned his head back so that he could nibble the line of my jaw. "I think we're safe in here. These people are … enthralled by the Arc or something. And besides … I can't sit here and not touch you. Do you know how long I've wanted to take you to a club?"

With a grin, I said, "Since the day we met?"

He laughed and nipped my jaw playfully. "Almost. I admit I wanted to take you to bed since the moment I laid eyes on you, but I wanted to dance with you since oh … you returned the truck."

I looked up at the swirl of people. They were just swaying to the music, nothing too difficult, so I thought I could probably do the same. Besides Lex had just said he wanted to dance with me and I could grant that wish.

"So, Lex, do you want to dance now?"

The smile he gave me was incandescent. "I thought I would have to liquor you up to get you on the dance floor."

"Well, considering I'm going to probably step on your feet or send you crashing to the ground, I don't know that you'll be all that grateful for my easy acquiescence later. But maybe a little alcohol would help us both get through it."

I leaned forward and took the fragile crystal flute and downed the cold champagne in one swallow. It was tart and crisp and good. Lex followed suit and drank his off in one gulp as well. I offered him my hand to lead him to the dance floor. He grasped it and ended up pulling me along after him. Not that it was a surprise that he took charge. I guess the real surprise was how much I realized I liked him doing it. I could be strong with him and for him, but I also could be weak and let him take care of things for me. It felt … good and safe, things I hadn't experienced since Jonathan started to hurt me. It felt like love.

"We aren't really dressed for clubbing, are we?" I said as he spun around and put his hands on my waist.

"We're not in traditional club clothes, no, but you look so fucking beautiful Clark that it doesn't matter."

"You do, too, Lex. You're stunning. Take my breath away," I told him and he gave me a small smile and actually ducked his head a little. I knew I had seen more of the soft underbelly of Lex Luthor in two days than I had observed in a whole year of friendship.

The indigo of his silk shirt seemed to morph as the lights from above hit him changing from blue to purple to almost black in an instant. He started to move his body in a sultry sway, drawing mine into the same rhythm by guiding my hips with his hands.

"Just let go, Clark. Close your eyes and listen to my voice and the music. Don't think of anything else. Just … move to it."

I always had to be so careful about my strength that I held myself awkwardly, tripped, fumbled, fell, jerked. Graceful would never describe my movements or so I thought. But I did as Lex commanded and shut my eyes and … let go.

"So beautiful," Lex breathed in my ear then licked and nipped at the lobe. "God, Clark, I wish you could see yourself. This is just a taste of the grace you'll have when you're fully-grown. And I'll be there to see it all: to see you go from colt to stallion."

"Enough of the horse analogies, Lex!"

"What, you don't want to be a stud?"

I started laughing almost hysterically and opened my eyes. The laughter died and only desire remained as I met his gaze: piercing me as if I weren't invulnerable at all. Lex was moving with me and I wrapped my arms around him lightly almost like a protective cage for him to dance in. He shimmied up against me, moving his body perfectly in tune with mine and the deep bass rhythm of the music that pulsed and beat through the air. It didn't take long before I was achingly hard as I felt the press of his hot groin brushing against mine. I leaned down to capture his mouth for a kiss and he seemed to flow up into it. His hands gripped my shoulders, squeezed my biceps, then trailed down my chest until they hooked in the front of my pants. My breathing hitched.

"We shouldn't do this here," Lex said, but he didn't let go of my pants.

"You're right." My voice sounded small and hoarse.

I licked my lips and he mimicked the action, a predatory gleam lighting his eyes. He started to pull me off the dance floor back towards our sofa.

"Are you hard for me, angel?"

"Yes."

"Aching?"

"God, yes, Lex!"

I whimpered as his fingers dove down the front of my pants and just brushed the tip of my leaking cock. I felt the press of the couch against my back of my calves. He leaned forward, his lips so close to mine that I was taking in his breath with each inhale.

"Do you want me to suck you off right here, Clark?"

My knees went like Jello at his husky whisper, but I managed to gasp out, "No."

"What?" Lex looked lost. "You don't want me to—"

"No, because I'm going to blow you."

Lex actually stopped moving when I said it. His eyes went impossibly wide as I turned him around and pushed him gently down on the couch. Then I sank down on my knees before him and started undoing his belt. His hands hovered above mine at his waist, as if he wanted to grab them or swat them away.

"Clark … you don't have to."

"I know," I said as I undid the button to his pants.

"This might not be … I don't want you to feel dirty or used … this is only your second time and …"

I grabbed Lex's hips to get his attention. The music seemed like a low roar, yet we could still hear each other perfectly. Something was strange about the acoustics in this place, but I wasn't going to figure it out right then. I had something important to say.

"I could never feel any of those things with you, Lex. With you I could do … _would_ do … anything and so long as you loved me it would be all right. I want to do this. I want to please you. Let me."

His eyes shut for a moment, but then he nodded and let his hands flop down onto the couch. I had finally figured out why he had been insisting on blowing me at both the penthouse and the dressing room earlier and hadn't let me do the same for him. He didn't want me to feel like he had with those men his father made him see. I knew he liked sex, but I also knew that he had a lot of understandable luggage associated with it.

"Still we really shouldn't be doing this now considering the circumstances," he said weakly as he watched me unzip his pants.

I quirked him a smile as I eased open his pants and pulled out his shirt, pushing the material up so I had a clear view of his muscled stomach and boxers. I said, "Oh, c'mon, Lex, why the concern about letting our guard down? After all, we're only in a club filled with potential religious fanatics, in the middle of some ancient war between two gods, with Jonathan stalking us with a gun and a meteorite, not to mention whatever the hell Lionel and Martha are plotting to do to us. I mean really, what's there to fear?"

He was snickering halfway through my monologue. "Right you are, Clark. Nothing to worry about at all. When I think about it, this is hardly different from any other day except for the fact that I haven't been knocked unconscious and you're going to give me head. It's the last part that makes this day different … extraordinary, something I'll mark on my calendar."

His eyes burned into mine as I leant down and nuzzled his cock through the silken material. He gasped and his hips bucked up a little. There was already a wet spot on the front of the fabric that grew larger as I blew warm breath over the head of his dick. Knowing that his cock was already leaking precum, I moved away from it and traced the skin above the top of the boxers with my tongue, loving how his stomach muscles jerked and strained against the caress.

"Where did you learn to be such a tease, Clark?" His voice cracked a little.

I chuckled against his quivering stomach and tongue fucked his belly button. He gave a startled shout that he bit down on at the last minute.

"I just want this to last, Lex. This is what happens when you don't let me touch you for any length of time. I need to savor … to draw it out until you're begging for it."

"I'll never beg, angel."

I looked up at Lex's face, the slight flush that covered his high cheekbones, the brightness in his eyes, and saw the challenge there.

"Oh, really, Lex? Do you want to make a wager on that?"

A small smile graced lips that begged to be kissed. "Maybe."

"What will you give me if you beg?"

"Hmmm, another truck?"

I laughed. "Nuh uh. Unlike some people, I know, I only need one vehicle, Lex." I leaned up and pressed my mouth against his ear and said in the lowest, huskiest voice I could manage, "How about if you beg then you have to take my cherry before the end of the week?"

I felt a whole body shiver go through him.

"And if I don't beg, angel, what do I get then?" His tongue slipped into my ear and I clutched him to me.

My higher brain functions fled. "Uhm … you get to take my cherry before the end of the week?"

He leaned back against the couch, licked his lips and regarded me with hooded eyes. "Seems like a win-win situation to me. I'll take this wager, Clark."

I swallowed as I looked at him. With his shirt hiked up to reveal a swath of alabaster skin, his pants undone and his erection tenting his boxers, Lex looked like some kind of carnal vision.

"God, Lex, you look like sex personified right now."

He laughed and opened his legs more, striking an even more wanton pose. "I only look this way because you drive me insane with need, Clark."

I was glad our couch was in the corner of the club, out of sight of most of the dance floor. I didn't want to share this vision of Lex with anyone. Part of me wanted to bundle him back into his clothes, button up his shirt to the top button, and wrap him in thick coats to block anyone from knowing that there was a lean, muscled form hidden underneath. But the desire to taste him and have him tremble was too much for me to resist.

I sank back down to the floor, so that I was kneeling again between Lex's legs. I knew this pose excited him and the harsh exhale he gave as I looked up at him from under my bangs submissively was confirmation. I had figured out that he had a bit of a master/slave complex and I had no problem playing his love slave. It didn't really require much acting. The thought that I was genetically programmed to please my chosen lover again flashed through my mind, but this time I didn't care if it was true. Any advantage I could get to please Lex, make him happy, I would grasp and nurture for all it was worth.

I reached for the top of his boxers and began to pull them down. He lifted up his hips to help free them. As the rosy head of his sex peaked out from the top of the boxers I stopped pulling the briefs off and trapped the head between his belly and the briefs with the elastic band. He whimpered.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"It looks so beautiful like that … restrained. I wonder what it'll feel like when its not restrained, when you use it to spear me to the bed, when it releases your cum deep inside of me."

Lex trembled. I felt my own cock jump and push against the zipper of my new pants at the image of what I'd described to him.

"The deal was that I get to take your cherry either way, right? Even if I … oooooh, you … you … oh, fuck, I can't think when you do that!"

Lex's reaction came from me touching the leaking slit of his dick with my fingers and bringing them to my mouth to lick off Lex's essence. I closed my eyes as the salty, bitter Lexian flavor flooded my mouth. I moaned with the taste. The rush of heat that went through me made me wonder if I would need Lex's cum as much as I needed the sun's warmth and light to live.

"Do you know what you look like on your knees before me, licking your fingers clean of my seed … do you have any idea?" Lex's voice was hoarse.

"Does it please you, Lex?"

He couldn't answer me, at least coherently, because at that moment I took the revealed head of Lex's cock into my mouth and sucked hard, while my hands trailed up to his nipples and twisted them. His hands scrabbled against my back then fisted in my hair. I noticed he was careful not to grab or pull too hard, even though it wouldn't have hurt me. More cum pooled on my tongue and I felt his organ jerk.

"Fuck, Clark! Damnit! You beautiful fucking farmboy! Love you! Want you! Oh, please! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

I released the head of his dick, leaving it wet and red against his pale stomach. "That sounded suspiciously like begging, Lex. Have I won the bet?"

Lex's breath was coming in deep, harsh gasps. He framed my face with his hands pulling me up into a frantic kiss. It was my turn to whimper and grind against his legs and the couch as my erection went crazy with Lex's mouth on mine. I fumbled with my hands to open my pants and draw out my dick. I didn't want to cum in my new clothes. The cool club air on my cock made it jerk and harden even more. The thought that I was hanging out in public wasn't even enough to damp down my excitement. Finally, Lex released me from the kiss as he needed to breathe. His eyes were black with desire, his lips were swollen and red and wet. I couldn't stop looking at them, but when I went to kiss them again, he held my head in place.

"You've won, Clark. You've won me fucking you into oblivion. Loving you so hard and deep that even your invulnerable body will ache for days afterwards. Now for god's sake … blow me!"

I grinned and freed his beautiful cock from its silk prison.

"Your hands … those are _your_ hands on me … finally, god, finally …" Lex moaned.

"I'm touching you, Lex. It's my mouth that's gonna be around your cock in just a second. Your cum is gonna pour down my throat. I need that, Lex. I need you."

"Please, do it, Clark. I don't know if I'm going to be able to last very long if you don't do it now."

I engulfed about one third of his cock at first. He rocketed up and the whole of his dick slid effortlessly down my throat. I could feel him trying to draw back, the tension thrummed in him as he believed that he'd hurt me or that I hadn't wanted it. I grabbed his hips, hard enough to bruise, to keep him from pulling out. Finally, he relaxed and didn't fight me. He whimpered instead.

My nose was pressed up against the soft, soft skin at the base of his cock that I couldn't seem to get enough of. It was so sexy, so sleek, so Lex. That sensitive, hairless skin that no one else would ever get to see or touch now, but me. I used my throat muscles to squeeze his dick as I moved up and down on his shaft. Lex was practically hunched over me, his hands in my hair again, keening as I sucked and licked and swallowed around his cock.

"Oh, Clark … god, god, god … can't hold out. Can't deny you. Love you so fucking much think I'm gonna die from it!"

Lex began to shake before I felt his cream spurt down my throat in gorgeous waves. I let most of it go down my throat before I pulled off until only the head of Lex's dick was in my mouth so I could taste the last rushes of semen. His cinnamon, earthy flavor flooded my taste buds. So rich … so right. Lex was completely boneless as he lay half covering me. I carefully helped him sit upright again. He sprawled back on the couch, his eyes at half-mast, mouth slightly parted. He tried to pull me up into his arms, but didn't have the strength. I was still achingly hard and didn't want to risk cumming all over him. I grabbed the towel that was wrapped around the neck of the champagne bottle and began to jerk myself off into it. When Lex realized what I was doing he grabbed my hands, stilling them.

"No," he said softly. "You never need do that alone again. Let me."

He had me get up on the couch beside him and grasped my dick with skilled hands. He pulled and squeezed and stroked until I was a writhing mass of need. He used the towel to catch my cum as it shot out of me. I practically screamed as I came, the sensation was so intense of having his hands on me. He wiped me clean and tucked me back into my pants before doing the same for himself. He leaned forward, filled our glasses with the still chilled champagne. He handed one to me. We clinked glasses and drank them down, again not in the prescribed fashion of sips, but in long swallows.

"That was … so beautiful, Clark. What you did for me … then watching you come … amazing. Thank you."

I leaned over and kissed him gently. "Any time. I should be the one thanking you for letting go, for letting me please you then taking care of me as always."

He brushed his lips against mine, a softness in his expression that told me my words had finally hit that dark part of him that just ached to be filled with light.

"Love you, angel."

"Same here, Lex. You're everything to me."

I put the empty glass down and laid my head on Lex's lap and let out a sigh. He threaded his fingers through my hair. It felt so good. His fingers trailed down to my neck and stopped moving abruptly. My eyes, that had been drooping shut, flew open as I felt, what he felt. There was a band around my neck. One that hadn't been there before. I felt Lex working at it with his fingers.

"Sit up a minute, Clark."

I did. His eyes were riveted to whatever was around my throat. His hands fluttered up to it.

"Lex, what is it?"

His eyes were huge and I saw him swallow hard. His lower lip trembled as he reached and grasped whatever it was around my neck. I felt it loosen and fall off as Lex tugged at it. He held it between us. It was a ribbon. A purple ribbon that had been tied around my neck. The hand that held the ribbon began to shake.

"No, this can't be!" he cried. There was pure terror and self-hate in his eyes. "I wouldn't … won't … oh, no, won't do that to Clark! NO!"

"Lex? What's wrong? My god, what's wrong, baby?"

Suddenly, he was on his feet and running from me, winding his way through the dancing crowd that acted like a snake eating its own tail.

"Lex, stop!"

I was up and after him, using x-ray vision to keep his skeleton in view as he hared it across the dance floor. I used a touch of super speed to follow. I had no idea what was wrong, but he had behaved strangely when I'd mentioned a purple ribbon in the dressing room before. The haunted, horrified look in his eyes as he held the ribbon spurred me to use more speed to chase him. Where the hell had that ribbon come from? Some part of the promises made in the dream Lucien sent or perhaps the Arc of Ascendant Light was sending Lex some kind of terrible message?

Lex flew through one of the velvet covered openings and was heading down a dimly lit hallway. He threw himself through another doorway. I felt a rush of relief when I realized it lead to a room with no other exits. He was spinning around in the middle of the room, looking for another way out, still clutching the ribbon in one hand when I got to him. When he saw me, he took a few steps back and stood staring at me like a wild, frightened animal.

"Lex!" I reached forward with my palms upwards to be as non-threatening as possible. "Please tell me what's wrong! Why are you running from me?"

"It's you that should be running from me! You shouldn't … I'm not … oh, fuck, fuck, fuck … why is this happening?"

"Tell me what this is all about? Lex, please let me help you."

He held his head in his hands. "You can't help me, Clark. What's wrong with me! How can I be like this now? I _love_ you … I wouldn't …"

"Then you wouldn't. Whatever this is, you wouldn't do it."

"But I could. I _know_ I could. This …" he held the ribbon out to me with a sick, tortured smile, "maybe this means I _will_."

The room we were in was dim, but light enough for me to see there wasn't any furniture in it, just a square room without any seeming purpose. The walls were covered in black velvet, the coverings rustled and swayed in a non-existent breeze. Then one of the walls, just behind Lex, suddenly became as bright as day. Lex whipped around to face the light. The wall was gone and in its place was … a movie screen or something. Only the film it played looked so real, as if we could step forward and walk right into whatever place was being shown.

What it showed was a bright, summer day in Metropolis. I could see Luthor Corp.'s Tower hulking in the background and another even bigger building behind it that I didn't recognize. The view showed the rooftop of a slightly smaller building. And on it was Lex. He was dressed all in black. His pale skin looked even whiter by contrast. The "camera" swooped downwards and forward so that the view of him grew closer until we could clearly see the expression on his face.

"Oh, God, what …" I started to say but stopped.

The Lex in the "film" was smirking so coldly. The film-Lex's eyes sparked with anger, an almost incandescent rage, as he gazed at someone off screen.

"So, Superman, took time out of your busy schedule of rescuing the herd animals to come see me?"

Lex flinched as he heard his own voice so twisted with hate it almost wasn't recognizable as his. Something about the cadence though was familiar.

A booming, low voice came from the unseen adversary of the film-Lex, "Luthor! What terrible thing are you planning now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, alien scum!" The film-Lex spat and I was the one to flinch. There was only one alien on Earth that Lex knew: me.

Lex whispered, "The Slither."

And then I knew why the cadence of the voice was familiar, it reminded me a bit of how Lex had talked earlier when he spoke about Martha and her plans for me. He had called it the Luthor Slither. One look at film-Lex's eyes and I realized that this man was the living embodiment of the Slither.

Film-Lex's opponent finally was revealed on screen in all his red, blue and yellow glory. It was me. Me in a hideous spandex outfit, hands on my hips, legs planted firmly, towering over the slighter man who didn't look intimidated by the display at all. I was dressed as a comic book superhero including the billowing red cape to boot. I would have laughed except that the look on film-Lex's face was almost disfiguring in its disgust as he regarded the film-me. I never could have believed that Lex could look at me like that. I withered inside and I saw the real Lex stumble back from the film version of himself. I pulled myself together and wrapped my arms around him chest, drawing him protectively against my own. He didn't struggle. He clutched at me as if the vision on the "screen" could suck him in and make that horror real.

Film-Lex smiled and opened his hand to reveal a slim black remote with one silver button. "This," he said softly, mockingly, "this is wired to explosives at key points in the city. One touch of this button and … boom! It starts off a chain reaction. You'll never be able to get to them all in time."

I saw my film-self's expression harden: mouth thinning into a tight, white line, eyes narrowing into slits as he regarded film-Lex. I knew he was gauging whether he could grab the remote before the button was pressed.

"Oh, Superman, don't bother with trying using your super speed to get the remote. It's designed so that if it leaves my hands … among other eventualities … the explosions begin." With an obscenely gleeful laugh, film-Lex added, "So have I got your attention now … Clark?"

Real-Lex shuddered in my arms and I heard him give a disgusted cry at his film-self's actions. I tightened my hold on him, pressed my lips to the back of his skull, to reassure him that what we were seeing wasn't real … wasn't us.

The film-me's only reaction was a slight widening of the eyes. "Why don't you tell me what you want, Luthor, in order to avoid the deaths of countless of innocents?"

"What do I always want? What have I always asked for … besides the truth, which even I know you can't give not even for the lives of millions. C'mon Clark, you tell me what I want!" Film-Lex sauntered over to the edge of the rooftop. He stood up on ledge and peered over. "You must have gotten over your fear of heights to fly or are you still afraid of falling, Clark?"

"Luthor, just tell me what you want! I'm sick of your games. Your madness—"

That had been a mistake to say obviously as film-Lex's head whipped around to face film-me. His lips were pulled back from his teeth in what looked like a snarl.

"How dare you say that I'm crazy! You're the one who tried to make me believe all those things I knew about your powers were lies … things I made up in my head! But they weren't! You conspired with my father to put me away! But there's nothing wrong with my mind! NOTHING!"

But the light in film-Lex's eyes clearly made that a lie.

"I … he's … insane," Lex said. "God, he's totally fucking insane."

Just at that moment, there was the sound of a helicopter in the background. A television crew was filming the showdown between super villain and superhero. I felt sick, because that was clearly what it was, like out of one of Lex's Warrior Angel comic books. A blast of air from the helicopter's blades hit film-Lex as he was precariously perched on the ledge of the rooftop. It blew him backwards off the roof. His arms pin-wheeled and he dropped from sight below the roof line. Film-me was in flight and after him too fast to see. The next moment that the "film" showed was Lex being carried by film-me. Film-Lex's eyes no longer had the madness in them, they were almost cloudy. He blinked up at film-me. One hand extended and touched my film-self's cheek.

"Clark?" He asked so softly, so uncertain.

"Lu … Lex?" The booming voice my film-self had been using was gone as he said that name, he sounded more like me. "Lex, is that … are you back with us?"

"Where are we? What's going on?" Film-Lex asked then his eyes cleared. "Oh, God, Clark there are bombs! At least ten of them—"

"Lex, don't speak now. I'm going to take you to a … a hospital."

"No! No hospitals! No mental institutions! It won't work anyways … the … the Slither will just come back. I don't have much time. You need to know the bombs' locations and I have to disable the remote. Then you should … you should let me fall." Film-Lex weakly struggled in film-me's arms even as film-me flew them back up to the roof.

"Never, Lex. I'll never give up on you."

"You don't understand. There is hardly any of _me_ left."

Film-me lightly set film-Lex down on the roof's surface. He tottered a little as if he weren't used to controlling his own body.

"Just like old times, huh? You saving my life and all that," Film-Lex said with a slight smile, but it was weary.

"Lex … you need help. Please let me help you."

Film-me stood there awkwardly, hands half-way reaching towards film-Lex's shoulders, then dropping down to his sides. I wanted to scream at him to hold Lex, hold him tight. Was I … he too afraid to touch? Couldn't I … he see how cold and alone and frightened Lex was?

"It's too late for that. Too little too late, Clark." Film-Lex's voice roughened slightly. He was staring at the remote as if he didn't know why he had it or what he should do with it. His thumb caressed the silver button.

"Lex, you said you were going to disable the remote."

"Did I? Hmmm, maybe I just said that to keep you from dropping me to my death." Film-Lex's eyes lifted from the remote and allowed us to see that the glittering madness was back again.

"No! You … oh, no, you're … you're sick again! Lex, if you can hear me—"

"Why are you acting like there's somebody else in my mind other than me? Maybe you're the crazy one, after all," Film-Lex cooed.

Film-me's shoulders slumped. "So we're back to what I must do to stop you murdering innocent people again, is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. Now … since you are being so dense today as to what I want from you, I suppose I could just tell you."

Film-me straightened up and squared his shoulders. The cape, red as arterial blood, fluttered behind him. "Yes, Luthor, just tell me."

Again film-Lex made that strange chirrupy little laugh. "Why, Superman, I want you to die."

Film-Lex pressed the silver button on the remote and a building off in the distance exploded into a ball of fire and began to collapse. Just as film-me took off to try and save as many lives as he could, film-Lex called after him, "If you die Superman in the next half-hour, I promise that I'll stop the bombs." Again the crawling laughter bubbled out of film-Lex's mouth. "You really should have let me fall, Clark. Should have let me fall."

The room went completely black then the dim lighting returned. Lex had one hand covering his eyes, like he couldn't bear to see the wall where the "film" had played, while the other clutched at me. He was shaking so badly that if I hadn't been holding him up he would have slid to the floor in a heap.

"No," he kept repeating over and over again. "God, no, please, no."

I just held him and rubbed his arms, trying to sooth him. My own horror was muted by the fact that Lex was here with me, not laughing maniacally on some rooftop, setting off bombs and wanting me dead. He was in my arms and I'd never let him leave them.

Lucien's voice from the doorway caused me to jump. "You needn't worry, Lex. That future is foreclosed."

Lex and I turned together, my arms still around him, to face the Arc of Fallen Light. His copper hair glowed in the darkened room, his black suit seemed to meld with the blackness around him.

"What … what do you mean?" I asked.

"That future can no longer happen, because Lex went over to your house on Saturday."

My mouth opened and I shook my head, unsure how that could be true.

"Think." Lucien commanded. "Everything that's happened: the guardianship, the love you revealed to each other, the bond you're deepening is all because Lex stopped at the farm unexpectedly on a Saturday afternoon."

"So you're saying that I won't become a lunatic out to hurt the world and … and kill Clark?" Lex's voice was small and shaky and his body was tense as a bow in my arms.

"No, you will never do any of those things. None of that will ever come to pass."

"Then why did you show us that?" I growled.

"To demonstrate how one small change can affect everything. To let you know that the acts I took in giving Lex a headache and a push towards you Saturday afternoon stopped that future from happening," he said as he leaned against the door jam. "To show you that I am on _your_ side."

"What about this?" Lex said and shoved the hand with the purple ribbon in it at the Arc. "Will I … will I do what … why did this appear?"

"It was a gift. A sign that you won't do as you feared. You didn't … don't understand that obviously. I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Then explain. Explain now," Lex demanded. I felt him getting his strength back as he straightened in my arms.

"There are still two possible futures open to you, Lex. Which one comes to pass will depend solely on whether you choose to be my son or not."

Both of us held our breath. Lucien took a step towards us. He extended one slender hand to Lex.

"Would you like to see what those futures are, Lex? Do you want to know what the future holds for you both?"

Lex glanced up at me and held my gaze for a long moment asking me whether he should take Lucien's offer or not. I knew neither of us wanted another future wherein we were enemies. It would be unbearable, unthinkable. I just wondered if whatever the Arc showed us would be the complete consequences of Lex's choice and not just some key moments. But it was too important not to takethe opportunityLucien was offering, so I nodded. Lex gave me a small, tender smile and mouthed, 'I love you.'

Then he turnedfrom meand took Lucien's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, NO MONEY MADE

PAIRING: CLEX

WARNING: SLASH/AU

RATING: MA

---------------------------------------------------

Guys! Sorry for such the long wait for an update. This chapter was tough and my job has been even tougher recently. The piece is extra long, i.e., 35 pages. So I hope you enjoy.

Extra hugs and kisses to the reviewers as you make my day and keep me going! Please continue to let me know what you think!

Raythe:)

--------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: NO REAL CHOICE

Lex felt an electric current when he and the Arc of Fallen Light touched. If he had hair it would have stood on end, but as it was goose bumps ran up and down his arms and legs. Only the warmth of Clark at his back stopped him from shivering uncontrollably. But still Lex wanted to dive into that cold current, bath in that chill fire, get as close as he possibly could without getting burned to this being who wanted to call him son. Why he should feel such a connection to the Arc was more than disturbing. Why part of his mind, and oddly not the Slither part, seemed to crave this connection was downright terrifying.

"It's okay, Lex. I'm with you," Clark breathed in his left ear.

Lex turned his head and kissed Clark's mouth hard. Only Clark kept him from abandoning himself in the Arc. He could do this, touch the Arc and keep himself intact. He had to do this. There was no way he was going to accept a future wherein Clark and he were enemies and so this touching was necessary. Having no real choice made the fear he had of losing himself manageable. He tightened his grip on Lucien's hand.

"So how does this work? Will we see the two possible futures like before?" Lex asked as he pointed with his free hand towards the wall where they had watched their other selves battle it out. His voice still sounded raw and wounded to his own ears. The shock of seeing himself in that "film," insane and hateful, was still affecting him.

Lucien smiled that too white, too sharp smile, but the effect was tempered by the warmth and understanding in his eyes. "No, Lex, this time you must live it."

With that statement, the room began to swirl. Lex shut his eyes against the dizziness that wrapped around him like a wet blanket. The Arc's hand was suddenly not holding onto his. Clark's comforting presence behind him was gone. And he was no longer standing.

Lex opened his eyes and blinked. He wasn't in the club any more. He was sitting in a chair in a pale gray room. Weak sunlight came in through dusty Venetian blinds a few feet in front of him. _'Arsay wasn't kidding that I'm going to live these futures. Everything looks so real. Smells real … gack! Like old sweat socks and antiseptic. I could swear I'm really here. Wherever here is.'_

Lex tried to move his head to the side to see the rest of the room, but he couldn't. He tried to lift his hands from the arms of the chair, but he couldn't do that either. Nor could he rise from the hard, steel-framed chair. He attempted to call out for help, but his vocal cords were paralyzed as well. He could only move his eyes. Panic had well and fully set in yet his breathing remained steady. He directed his eyes downward to look at his lap. He saw that he was clothed in a light blue hospital gown. That was the only clue he needed to realize where he was. '_Oh, fucking god, I'm in Belle Reve.'_

At that moment, he heard the snick of a lock being turned and the grinding of a heavy door being opened to his right.

"Lex!"

Clark's sweet voice was like a balm to Lex's ears. The boy was suddenly in front of him, kneeling on the floor by Lex's feet. The terrible thrill of having the boy on his knees was there, although Lex felt nothing in his groin, only in his mind. Lex wanted to scream at his lack of physical response even if his arousal at that moment would have been completely inappropriate. Clark's large hands framed Lex's face and the boy peppered him with kisses interspersed with nonsense love words.

Lex strained to talk, but nothing came, not even a rusty groan. He thought feverishly, _'Clark, please help me! Get me out of here!' _ The thought that this was only a possible future and that nothing could really hurt him didn't stem the panic that washed over him like the tide. He wanted to snatch hold of Clark's broad shoulders, but his limbs remained stubbornly lax on the arms of the chair. Matter of fact, one flopped down onto his lap like a dead fish as Clark pulled him forward so that he was resting against that muscled chest in a firm but gentle embrace. He knew from the way Clark was acting that this wasn't the Clark he knew, but a future-Clark who had expected to find him in Belle Reve in this exact condition. _'Is my Clark watching all of this from the safety of the club or is he completely unaware of what's happening to me in this place?'_

"What did you do to him, Luthor?" Future-Clark growled.

Lex internally cringed at the way Clark said his last name. It was spit out in the same tone that film-Clark had used, but this time the disdainful title wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at his father.

Lionel came into Lex's line of sight. He stood about five feet away, blocking Lex's view of the partially shuttered windows. The pale light from outside backlit him, forming a sickly yellow halo around his father's head. Lex was trembling inside, even as his body showed no reaction to seeing Lionel. He had never been this helpless before his father even when he had been so high or drunk that he couldn't stand. The drugs and alcohol had almost been a shield against his father's anger and disdain for his weakness. This time though there was no blurring of his consciousness, no place to hide. He was like a raw, exposed nerve. What was worse was there was a tiny part of him that wished for one moment that his father would reach out to him and comfort him.

Lionel's voice was slick like pooling oil as he explained, "_I_ did nothing to him. The doctors on the other hand had to take certain steps in order to treat Lex's delusions—"

"He wasn't delusional!" Clark's grip tightened on Lex's body. "I was there when you took him, you bastard!"

Lionel continued as if Clark had not just interrupted him, "The doctors had to use shock treatments to treat him."

"Shock treatments did _this_?"

Lex's disbelief matched Clark's. Shock treatments were bad. Horrible. He'd had them before, after Julian died. But this paralysis was far worse than anything he'd ever experienced.

Lionel straightened the cuffs of his suit as he answered casually, "The shock treatments were … ineffective. So they had to employ more extreme measures."

"What measures?" Clark's voice cracked.

Lionel's gaze, cool and calculating, trailed up Lex's prone body. His father's voice sounded almost disinterested as he said, "When it was clear that the shock treatments were not working, they gave him meteor rock injections. They'd had some success using them on others who suffered from hallucinations and they thought … well, they were wrong, but it was a last ditch effort after all."

Clark gasped and said, "You didn't … you couldn't … not even you could … Those rocks are poison! You know that!"

"There was little to lose. His mind was so far gone and there was a chance, a slight chance, that the injections could help him. So I allowed it to be done."

If Lex had not already been paralyzed, his father's words would have caused it anyways. Lionel had allowed the doctors to play Russian roulette with his body and mind and apparently they had pulled the trigger on the chamber with the bullet. _'Little to lose, Father? You bastard! You knew the meteor rocks have never helped anyone in any of the experiments you used them in before. But still you let them inject me!' _

Clark's green eyes shut tight for a moment and Lex knew guilt was assaulting the teen like acid. Of course, Clark would blame himself for any harm the meteor rocks did even though how they were used by men like Lionel Luthor could never be his fault. Clark tenderly put Lex back in the chair, arranging his body in a sitting position like he was a rag doll in danger of losing his stuffing.

Lionel continued airily, "Lex's mind still works. So they tell me. But he's a prisoner in his body unable to react to the outside world at all."

Lex didn't have time to be further hurt by Lionel's nonchalance, because Clark suddenly moved. He had Lionel pushed up against the wall, one hand was fastened around Lionel's throat. He had used his super speed and apparently was using his super strength without regard to Lionel seeing it. _'Clark, no! He's not worth it! I'm not worth it!'_

"You bastard!" Clark growled, "He wasn't delusional! He wasn't sick at all!"

Lionel's eyes flicked over to Lex then away then over to him again. His father licked his lips and said, "I assure you that—"

"LIAR! I don't want to hear any more of your lies, Lionel. I know the truth."

"I have no idea what you're—"

"You had Lex destroyed, because he left you."

Lionel tensed under Clark's grip, his eyes going flinty. "That was just a _temporary_ situation. Lex would have come back to me. He always did. He knew what he was."

"What he was?" Clark spit out, one eyebrow rising.

Lionel smiled a feral smile. "_Mine_."

There was silence in the room for long moments.

Clark laughed. It was strained and broken. "You might have wanted that. But it wasn't true. Not in the end."

Clark must have increased the pressure of his hold on Lionel's throat, because the elder Luthor's face had turned an alarming shade of purple. Lex could see that tears were spilling down Clark's face and his lower lip was trembling.

"How could you destroy … destroy Lex? How? He was … was someone so special and you … you just smashed him like he was a toy!"

Lionel let out a strangled yelp as Clark pushed him harder against the wall. Lex would have been enjoying his father's pain if not for the fact that Clark was the one causing it. And that was wrong. Clark was innocent and good and all those things that Lex believed he had never been or had lost long ago. But if Clark tightened his grip just a fraction more, Lionel's throat would be crushed; like a broken flower stem. And Clark would be broken, too. Taking a life like this would change his beautiful friend. Lex strove to speak. To make Clark look at him and see that Lex did not want Clark to do this terrible act. But to no avail. He truly was a prisoner in his own body.

"Wwwwaiiittt," Lionel gurgled out. "Nn … notttt destr… oyed."

"What did you say?"

Clark relaxed his grip. Lex would have held his own breath if he could have to hear how he wasn't destroyed, how maybe there was hope yet. Lionel drew in great lungfuls of air and coughed. His voice was only a whisper when he finally was able to speak again. "Not … not destroyed. I have people working on making him well again."

"Good. I'll make sure they keep working on that … after you're gone," Clark's voice was low and cold.

Clark must have begun tightening his grip again, because when Lionel spoke his voice was more a squeal than anything else. "You need me, Clark! Lex needs me!"

"Oh? You're not a scientist. You're just a soulless, money-grubbing, backstabbing, child-abusing bastard. So why do Lex or I need you?" Clark punctuated each statement by shaking Lionel like he weighed no more than a kitten.

Lionel managed to spit out his defense even as his head was whipped back and forth. "You both need me because of those qualities!"

Clark stilled the shaking. "Explain yourself."

Lionel spoke in rapid, staccato bursts to make sure he got his argument across before Clark decided to snap his neck again. "I have connections you don't, even with the money Lex left you. I can _make_ people do things."

Clark snorted. "By blackmail? By—"

"By _any_ means necessary. I can make people go beyond the pale. And that's what Lex is going to need in order to get well."

"He needs intelligent people working on a cure. He doesn't need people afraid for their lives or reputations or whatever you would do to make them do your bidding."

"On the contrary, Clark, with any treatments that could help Lex, we'll need human experimentation. And that normally takes years to get approval if you play within the rules."

Clark's eyes went bleak. "Years?"

"Yes, maybe even a decade. So the question is: do you want to leave Lex in this state for years, Clark? Perhaps a whole decade of being frozen inside that useless body?"

Clark twisted around to look back at Lex. His green eyes had gone so dark they appeared black. Lex could only imagine what he looked like to Clark: a fragile porcelain doll propped up in a chair. _'Don't listen to him, Clark! No matter what he says, he'll twist everything later. We'll think of another way!'_

"I don't want Lex like this for one minute more."

"Then let me go and allow me to help you both. I can make sure nothing stops the scientists. Not their morals. Not their qualms. Not anything. I'll make sure it all gets done, Clark. After all, Lex is my son. I want him well, too."

Lex could almost smell the lies on Lionel's breath. He felt nauseous. _'I might as well be your enemy for all the kindness and consideration you've given me, Lionel. I'm certainly not your son. Not anymore.'_

Clark released his hold on Lionel. The older man grunted as he slid down several inches to land on his feet, apparently not realizing that Clark had been holding him almost half a foot above the floor. He adjusted his coat and smoothed his hair back. Lionel grimaced as he caught sight of his throat in the window glass, which already showed signs of bruising. He drew the collar of his coat closer around his neck to cover it.

Clark didn't even glance Lionel's way. He just stood there, his eyes wounded and huge, staring at Lex as if the older boy were all the world. Lex trained his own gaze on Clark's face, wishing that telepathy had been one of his super powers. Lex would have told Clark to grab him and run as fast and as far as he could from Lionel Luthor, that nothing good could ever come of trusting him. But even as he screamed and raved in his head those words, Clark only saw the silent, broken doll he had become.

"You know, Clark," Lionel said and placed a gloved hand on one of the boy's forearms. "It's going to be more than just the scientists and myself that will need to break the rules to help Lex."

Lex howled inside, because here it came. Lionel knew of Clark's powers obviously and wanted to use him as a way to get Clark to exercise those powers for LuthorCorp.

Lionel pressed closer to Clark's side. Lex could see the bright flicker of desire in Lionel's eyes as he squeezed Clark's arm. "You're … ah … special gifts … will be very necessary to get those things the scientists may need from government labs and LuthorCorp's competitors that just simply aren't for sale."

Clark looked down at the hand on his arm with a grimace twisting his lips. He turned around in Lionel's grip. His mouth went close to Lionel's ear and Lex saw the older man shiver and grin. But that grin faded when Clark spoke, "I will do whatever is necessary to ensure Lex gets well. But know this, Luthor, the minute I believe you or your scientists are stalling helping Lex … I'll rip you apart with my bare hands. Are we clear?"

Lex felt a coldness that had nothing to do with the room temperature settle in his belly. He caught a glimpse at that moment of the man Clark would become as he tried to rescue Lex from this prison: pitiless, ruthless, willing to kill or destroy anything or anyone that got in his way. _'And with Lionel manipulating him, Clark could very well destroy the world in his quest to save me.'_

And while some part of Lex cheered at the thought that Clark would stop at nothing to free him from this prison and relished the idea that he meant so much to this beautiful boy that Clark would turn from all the values he had been taught and seemed to hold dear, another part of Lex cried out in anguish. The Clark that Lex loved so well would disappear with each evil deed he performed until there was nothing left of him except a lovely shell. And Lex would only be able to watch on in horror, a mind trapped inside a locked case.

This future would become Hell on Earth for Clark, for him and eventually for everyone.

Lionel wetted his lips before speaking. "I understand. So we have a deal?"

"Yes." Clark suddenly ripped himself away from Lionel. He struggled out of his coat and came towards Lex with it. He lightly lifted Lex from the chair and began wrapping him in the warm woolen material.

"What are you doing, Clark?" Lionel asked.

"Lex is not staying here. He hates hospitals. He's going to stay with me. Your scientists can come to him or I can bring him to them for treatment, but he's not going to be rotting away in some mental institution," Clark answered as he cradled Lex in his arms. Clark rested their foreheads together for a moment. "You don't have to worry, Lex. I'll make sure you get well. I'll do whatever it takes. I love you."

'_Oh, angel, that's what Lionel's counting on.'_

Lex felt the press of Clark's warm lips against his own. He wanted with all his heart to kiss back, but his desire was no match for whatever held him prisoner in his own body. As Clark carried him from the room, Lex caught a glimpse of his father's face as Lionel followed them out. He was smiling. He was triumphant. Yes, indeed this future was going to be Hell on Earth.

Then the swirling began again.

When it stopped, Lex found himself alone, standing on a high balcony, looking out over the skyline of Metropolis. The sun was just slipping below the horizon casting one final blaze of light over the city, making it appear to be on fire. Lex could hear the muted sounds of a party behind him and the rush of the new night wind passed his ears. He experienced a flash of joy when he felt himself tighten his hands on the balcony railing. He was standing and able to move so he clearly wasn't paralyzed in this future. And he hoped and prayed that neither he nor Clark was under Lionel's control.

"Lex! There you are. I wondered where you escaped to."

"I wanted to see the sunset," Lex heard himself say as he turned around to face Clark.

The boy looked beautiful. His dark hair hung in waves to his shoulders. He wore a long black suit coat with mandarin collar, a green silk shirt the same color as his eyes, and black trousers just tight enough to show off his long lean legs. Lex glanced down at himself and saw that he was wearing a black suit as well, but with a deep purple shirt and shorter suit coat.

Clark strode over to Lex after he closed the balcony doors behind him. It shut off the overwhelming noise of the hundreds of party-goers Lex could see milling about inside, talking and drinking. That one look into the interior told him that this wasn't the penthouse he had now. It looked far bigger and more lavish with dark woods and two-story ceilings. Then all his observations of his environment stopped as Clark's soft full lips descended on his.

The boy smelt of honeysuckle and sunshine. Lex drew back from the kiss and brushed his lips along Clark's cheek. The slight roughness of stubble tickled his sensitive lips. Lex mouthed the curve of one of the boy's cheekbones, sucking on the sweet skin. Clark made a muffled pleased noise and began snuffling Lex's neck just below his ear. Other than kissing Clark senseless, Lex also wanted to ask him a million questions about this place, about this time, but not one came out. He realized then that he was just an observer in his own body. Able to watch but not to act independently. _'Otherwise I would affect this future instead of seeing what it's actually going to be. Is this the one where I chose Arsay?'_

His future-self slid his hands underneath Clark's suit coat, framing the narrow waist as he said, "I should leave the room without you more often if I'm going to get that kind of reception when you find me."

He pulled the boy's groin tight against his own and shimmied slightly. Heat bloomed between them and Clark huffed softly. "Don't tease, Lex, unless you intend to take me right here, right now, in front of all the well-wishers and hangers-on."

"I can't help it. You tempt me just by walking into the room. And if you recall, you were the one to start the kissing."

"Yeah, well, you looked so beautiful standing there with the dying light behind you, I couldn't resist."

Lex leaned forward and nipped Clark's lower lip. Clark tipped Lex's head up until their eyes met. Clark studied his expression. A small frown formed on the boy's lips.

"Something's wrong. What is it, Lex?"

Lex pulled away and turned back to watch the cityscape. He felt more than saw Clark join him. With a harsh exhale of breath, Lex said, "The temple. It's completed. Only the altar stone has to be placed on the topmost level."

"So I guess that means its official that we've won."

"Yes. This world has been conquered."

Lex saw the building his future-self was referring to. In the midst of the steel and glass skyscrapers rose a lone stone structure. It looked almost like one of the step pyramids he'd seen in Mexico, yet there was something clearly otherworldly about it. It radiated a bluish glow and the individual sections of the pyramid seemed to float one on top of the other.

"I went inside yesterday." Clark said as he put his hands around Lex's waist, palms resting warmly against Lex's stomach.

"What's it like?"

"Grand. Imposing. A little frightening. A lot frightening. Like Equinox, there's this sense that you could lose yourself in there if you're not careful. Time is different inside, too. I swore I spent a few hours looking around, but when I came out only fifteen minutes had passed."

Lex leaned back into Clark's embrace. The boy tightened his hold and Lex sighed in pleasure.

"Arsay … Father wanted to put a statue inside of me. I told him no," Lex said, then felt Clark shift uncomfortably behind him. "Please tell me he didn't put one in anyways?"

"No, there's no statue of you, but there is an alcove that's dedicated to you. It's welcoming and warm. It's done in alabaster and there are all sorts of purple flowers growing there."

Lex gave an exasperated sigh. "Why did he do that?"

"It wasn't him. It was the people's decision. That's what the high priest told me anyways."

"The people's?" Lex heard the disbelief in his own voice.

"You're their hero, Lex."

"Hero? I helped to conquer them! Are they insane?"

Clark suddenly drew away from him "No. They are the farthest thing from. They know who they have to be grateful to. And you're the one. They wanted to honor you. I guess Arsay didn't discourage them from doing that."

Lex turned to face his ward. Clark had stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit coat and wouldn't look at him.

"Clark … I've said something wrong, obviously. What did I say that's upset you?" Lex gripped Clark's chin and tried to move the boy's head so they would be face to face. But it was like trying to move a mountain.

"I hate it when you don't realize that if it weren't for you," Clark swallowed hard, "these people, every single person on this planet, would be dead. Like my people, remember?"

'_Oh, God, Clark's home was destroyed by the Arcs? Which one, Arsay or the Arc of Ascendant Light?'_

Lex leaned his forehead against Clark's shoulder. "Forgive me, angel. I wasn't thinking."

Clark snorted. "Well, even _you_ can't think all the time." The tension bled out of Clark and there was a small smile on his lips.

"I just wish I wouldn't have these unthinking moments when it involves you." Lex ran his hands over Clark's back. "I guess I keep forgetting it wasn't a question of _whether_ this world was going to be conquered or not, but by _who_. A part of me doesn't want to accept that."

Suddenly, Lex was engulfed by warm, strong arms, his body cradled against Clark's larger one. "I know. Sometimes I can't accept it either. But one thing I'm sure of is that if Arsay had won, but you weren't by his side, then things wouldn't be as good as they are now."

"It's hard for me to believe that I'm the cause of anyone acting … better."

"Your happiness is paramount for him. I know after Lionel that's difficult to accept, but--"

At that moment, there was a discrete cough behind them. Clark and Lex turned simultaneously. A young man dressed in a simple, Asian-style grey tunic and pants, stood holding a tray of drinks and food out for them. Thin silver bands were wrapped around his slender neck and wrists. His eyes were downcast. His whole demeanor was humble.

"For the masters," the boy said softly.

"Thank you." Clark bit his lower lip and his eyes flickered from the bowing boy to Lex then back again. Clark did manage to take the tray from the boy smoothly and set it on a table despite his obvious discomfort with the boy's obsequiousness. The boy bowed even lower, his eyes never rising from the floor.

"You may go now," Lex told the boy gently.

The boy quickly backed away, not daring to turn around until the door to the balcony was shut behind him.

"Do you think that he sees me as a hero?" Lex heard the bitterness in his voice. The boy hadn't been just a servant. Lex knew the boy was a slave and Clark confirmed that by what he said next.

Clark's eyes were shadowed. "I don't think everything is perfect here, Lex. Far from it. Slavery is just one of the problems. But if it's between destruction and _this_ then _this_ wins, hands down. At least there's hope. There's no hope for Krypton, but there is here, because the people still exist."

"I know." Lex passed a hand over his eyes and was quiet for a moment. "Remember how Martha feared we were going to destroy the world?"

"How could I forget? In a way, her actions caused all this. Self-fulfilling prophecy, I guess. Only we didn't destroy the world. We saved it, Lex. You have to believe that."

"I wish I could be certain of that. I wish I didn't feel so …"

"Frightened?"

Lex snorted. "Lex Luthor was never afraid. How could Lex Lucien be?"

"But you are. What do you fear, Lex?"

Lex threw up his hands. "That I could get used to all this! Worse that next time that Arsay … that _Father_ … asks if he can build a temple where people can worship me I'll say yes and start drawing up the plans myself. We aren't going to stay here, Clark. Father already has told me his plans for the next world that's on the menu in his and the Ascendant's war. A whole new world to test my character. And there'll be another after that and another after that. Endless chances to fall." Lex took the glass of champagne the slave had brought and downed it. Staring at the bottom of the glass he said, "I was never a very good person to begin with, now there's so much more temptation not to be good at all."

Clark was suddenly in front of him, grasping his shoulders and forcing Lex to look into his eyes. "But you are _good_, Lex! You insisted that Arsay be as merciful as possible. You made him keep that promise. Saved billions of lives. Not to mention that you wouldn't even let me use my powers unless it was to save people from harm."

"I didn't want you hurting people. That would have changed you. I didn't want that."

Clark's right hand moved from Lex's shoulder to cup his cheek and that's when Lex saw it. The purple ribbon was wound around Clark's wrist, making the wrist it bound look almost delicate. His future-self grasped Clark's hand and brought it down so that it was between them. He slid the cuff of Clark's jacket up so that the ribbon was clear to see.

"Clark, why are you wearing this today?"

The boy blushed and toed the ground. "I wear it every day."

"What?" Lex's voice sounded hoarse and his throat seemed to seize up. "You don't have to wear this, Clark. You're not a slave like that boy with the tray! You're free! You don't--"

"Yes, I am free and I wear it, because I _want_ to. I'm proud to belong with you and _to _you." Clark stumbled on, "At first, when I realized that my people _change_ when they mate, I was so afraid of becoming something I wasn't before. But then I realized that love changes us no matter what and that I liked what I changed into by loving you."

"Changed into? I don't understand, Clark."

The boy blushed deeper. "I know what you like and try to be that. You know … in bed."

"But we're not in bed right now!" Lex heard the hysteria in his future-self's voice and understood it all too well.

"I _am_ aware of that, Lex." Clark gave him a patented Kent stare. "You need to admit to yourself that you enjoy the thought of me belonging to you. Being … submissive to you. Because I've admitted to myself that I do."

Lex let out a shuddering breath. "I know I like possessing you. That's the problem. The ribbon … I told you how that all came about. That awful fantasy, dream, whatever, I had when we first were getting together. It showed how far my need to possess you would take me. It sickens me that I could hurt you like that. I have to fight that side of myself."

"The only reason you thought you would do those things is because you were afraid I would leave you some day. But Lex, I'm never going to leave you. I'm _yours_. We're in this together. Forever. The ribbon symbolizes that for me. Not something bad."

Lex allowed his fingertips to brush the strip of silk. What his future-self was feeling was closed off to him, but Lex's present-self was stunned by Clark's view of the ribbon. The boy wanted to be Lex's. Forever. There were no doubts in the boy's eyes at all. He was certain of his place with Lex and the good meaning of the ribbon.

"You see this as a symbol that you belong to me, right?" Lex tugged on the ribbon.

"Yes."

Lex nodded and straightened up. "Then I should wear one, too."

"What? Why?"

Lex raised his eyes so that he was staring straight into Clark's green ones. "Because as much as you're mine, Clark, I'm _yours_."

"_Lex_." His name on Clark's lips was like a benediction.

The boy whimpered as Lex lightly brushed their lips together. Lex then broke the kiss and unwound the ribbon from Clark's wrist. He grabbed a knife from the tray that had been brought by the slave and cut the ribbon in two. Then he took one half and rewrapped it around Clark's wrist and tied it. He leaned down and kissed the knot. Clark gasped softly and Lex felt the tremor that ran through his ward. Then Lex offered the other half of the ribbon to Clark and held out his wrist for Clark to bind it. With slightly shaking hands, Clark wound the ribbon around Lex's slim wrist and tied it lightly. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips over the knot and pulse point it covered. Lex shuddered and his eyes slid half-closed. Desire and love rushed through him like liquid fire. He ran his fingers through Clark's thick, dark hair and pulled the boy's still bent head up until they were so close that they were breathing in each other's air.

"We're bound together."

"Nothing can ever separate us now."

"What I've always wanted."

"I've wanted it, too. Always."

"Destiny."

"Stuff of legends."

"_Yes_."

There was a wash of blue light all around them for a moment. When their eyes adjusted, they could see where the light had come from.

"The temple," Clark breathed. "Where the altar's going to be after Arsay does whatever the heck he needs to in order to consecrate it or whatever."

The topmost portion of the temple was an open-air pavilion. It was surrounded only by columns on the sides and a stone roof. From it a line of blue fire streamed over to them. The flame arced around their entwined bodies. It almost touched their skin, but not quite, leaving a brush of warmth, but no pain.

"I think Father approves of our bonding, Clark."

Lex watched as the fire circled their bodies again and again, rising up towards their heads. After it reached the crown of their heads, the flame raced back to the temple. The structure's blue glow tripled as the flame returned and a slight hum could be heard. Lex couldn't help but chuckle.

"Guess the binding of a god's son deserves a few fireworks."

"We're bonded, aren't we, Lex?"

"It would seem so."

"Good."

Clark smiled at him hugely and caught Lex's mouth in a sloppy, eager kiss that Lex absolutely loved. He found himself laughing against Clark's mouth as they kissed. They broke apart just as Enrique came out on the balcony. His posture was as upright as always as if he nailed a board to his back, but a pleased smile crossed his thin lips at the sight of Lex and Clark smiling and laughing. Lex saw no silver bands on his neck or wrists and was relieved that his trusted manservant was not enslaved, but appeared to serve him and Clark voluntarily in this potential-future.

"Sirs," Enrique said. "Your Father requests the honor of your presence inside."

"He must know about us," Clark intuited.

Enrique's small smile dried up. "Master Lucien informed me that there was a happy event that was to or had occurred between you two, but I do not believe this request for your presence is in regards to that." The proper servant paused, passing a shaky hand across his brow and then continued, "Master Lex, I feel that you need to be aware that Mr. Lionel is … present."

Lex felt his future-self freeze. "Oh?"

'_The old man would come and spoil Clark's and my bonding!'_

Enrique looked old and worn for a moment. "I thought only to mention this before you went in and saw him. Saw how he is. I just wanted to prepare you."

Lex swallowed hard and Clark's arms tightened around him. _'Saw how he is? Is he sick or what?'_

"Why did Arsay bring him here? Why tonight?"

Lex took in a deep breath. "Well, we won't know until we go in there and find out."

"Are you sure you want to go in?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice about it."

Lex broke away from Clark's embrace and smoothed down the front of his shirt. He took one final look at the softly glowing temple as if to remind himself of the good and bad in this world. Enrique held the door open for them. Clark took his hand and laced their fingers together. Lex gave him a grateful smile as they entered the penthouse together.

The crowd of well-dressed people parted before them. Lex heard murmurs of congratulations from the crowd and calls of his name. Whether it was about his bonding with Clark or the win against the Arc of Ascendant Light, Lex didn't know and he wondered if his future-self was even aware. Lex was conscious only of Clark's warm, strong hand in his.

The path the crowd made for them lead directly to Lucien. His long, flame-red hair glinted under the subdued lighting. The pale, handsome face broke into a wide smile as Lex met his gaze. Lucien wore his trademark black suit that looked as elegant as ever on his strong, lean form.

"Lex, my child," Lucien said softly, but it carried over the voices of the crowd or perhaps the other voices just ceased speaking altogether once Lucien opened his mouth.

Lucien extended his arms towards Lex and Lex found himself letting go of Clark's hand after one last squeeze for comfort. He moved swiftly to stand in front of the Arc. Lucien grasped Lex's forearms and pulled him close. The peppery scent of the Arc enfolded him. Lex rested his head on Lucien's strong shoulder. He was surprised how his future-self embraced Lucien back so strongly and the evident comfort he had with the Arc's touch. The electric current between them was greater than ever. It pulsed through Lex's body and his skin tingled. Again he felt the desire to let go and drowned in Lucien's power, but Lex also felt the tie to Clark, which was stronger in this potential-future and that balanced out the desire to fall. He felt the puff of Lucien's breath as he spoke softly against Lex's right ear.

"I'm so happy for you and Clark. I promise a proper celebration for that soon, Lex."

"It was sort of sudden. I didn't know the effect of what I was doing," Lex confessed.

"But you do want to be bonded to him?"

"Yes. Most definitely, yes. Clark is … my heart, Father." Lex internally cringed at being so open with a father-figure, but his future-self seemed secure in telling Lucien this as if they often shared their innermost thoughts. _'Perhaps we do. Maybe I don't have to fear he'll use these things as weapons against me.'_

"I understand. I'm glad." Lucien pulled back from the embrace. "There is one last thing from your past I thought you might want to _excise_ so that you might go forward without any more regrets or hurt. It is my gift to you, Lex."

Lucien reached behind him and brought forward a thin rectangular box about fourteen inches long made of white stone veined with purple and blue quartz. Lucien held it out on the palms of his hands for Lex to open. Lex realized that the top of the box was hinged. He grasped the top and flipped the top back. Inside on white silk lay a dagger. The hilt was onyx and was polished to be as smooth as glass. It was slick and silky against the palm of his hand. Lex hadn't even realized that he had picked it up. The blade felt alive in his grasp. He brushed the razor-sharpness of the blade with his thumb. A small wound opened on the pad of his finger and a small drop of blood welled up. _'Why would he give me a dagger as a gift? And where is Lionel?'_

"Turn and see my gift, Lex."

"This isn't it?" Lex held up the beautiful blade.

"No, child. But it may be useful to you in regards to the actual gift nonetheless."

Lucien placed a possessive hand on Lex's lower back and turned him to where he was to look. The crowd parted once more and revealed behind them, bound and kneeling on a piece of glowing blue-white stone, Lionel Luthor. He was situated on the top part of the missing altar that Clark mentioned Lucien had to consecrate before it took its place on the top of the temple.Lex heard Clark gasp and he turned to look at him. Clark's beautiful face was marred by a grimace. Even though Clark hated Lionel as much as Lex did, still he seemed to feel the wrongness of this scene. Lex shut his eyes for a moment. He now knew why Enrique looked so ill.

"He was captured this morning. The last of the Ascendant's foot soldiers. She abandoned him as she fled," Lucien said with a tight smile.

'_Oh, God, what is this? What does he intend me to do with Lionel and a blade sharp enough to gut a man with one stroke? Please let it not be the obvious.'_

The surrealness of the experience was heightened by the fact that Lionel wasn't wearing one of his trademark business suits, but instead was clothed in a crimson robe. His mane of hair hung long and freshly washed down to his shoulders as if he had been prepared for this moment. His mouth worked on the gag like he was trying to bite through it. His eyes flicked from Lex's face to the blade in his hands.

"He looks rather … afraid, doesn't he? Hmmm, finally, he realizes that he will reap what he has sown." Lucien's breath was hot against Lex's neck as he said, "He's yours, Lex."

Lex's voice sounded so small, like a child's, as he asked, "What do you wish me to do with him?"

"Whatever you want." Lucien's hand on his back burned through his clothes.

"In front of all these people?" Lex wished he could back away from the Arc, away from the power streaming off the being that attracted and repulsed him. But he wasn't in control of this show, his future-self was, and whether he wanted to stay close of his own will or was incapable of moving from Lucien's side wasn't clear.

"Yes, right here in front of these people you may do what you will to him. No one will judge you. Nothing is forbidden now that you are my son."

"Like killing … killing him?" Lex's voice was softer still.

"I want you to do whatever is in your heart. And who could truly blame you if you took his life after everything he did to you? What sanction, what mercy does he deserve, after all he did to you? After he sold your virginity in a business deal to save his company from his own mismanagement."

Lex started and turned to Lucien, the words bursting from his mouth like overripe fruit, "What? No, he only made the deals with Riley after—"

"Oh, Lex, they prearranged _all_ of it. Tom Riley got you for an afternoon of uninterrupted pleasure and Lionel got the use of $3 million in loans to cover up some of his losses. The only concession Lionel asked for was that Riley not _kill_ you. Everything else was fair game. And Riley did _everything_ other than kill you, didn't he?"

Lex was struck mute.

Lionel made some garbled plea. Probably trying to tell Lex he could explain it all away. Lex covered his own mouth and stared at the ground. His future-self apparently felt as sick as he did. Lex knew Lucien was telling the truth. He knew it in his bones.

He had long surmised that Lionel knew of Riley's proclivities and had arranged an opportunity for the man to fall prey to them so he could blackmail him later. But Lex told himself that things must have gotten out of Lionel's control that day. That Lionel really hadn't meant for Lex to be hurt as much as he had been. That theory had been horrible enough to torment him, but to know that Lionel had sold him for a set sum and knew in advance just what would happen to him was unbearable.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lex saw Clark try to come over to him, but Lucien waved him back. Clark was glaring at the Arc, but it had no effect. Lucien wanted this scene played out a certain way and Clark wasn't going to be allowed to interfere it seemed. That Clark was physically stopped from acting told Lex that Lucien's power was probably absolute in this future. One of Lucien's hands curled around the hand Lex held the knife in. Power pulsed from Lucien to him and blue fire ignited around Lex's hand and the blade.

"I give you my blessing and my strength to sanctify this altar, to signify the end of the battle for Earth, my beloved son."

Then Lucien released him. Lex tottered for a moment as if only Lucien's touch had been holding him up. Finally, he managed to walk over to Lionel stiffly. His body didn't feel like his own. The hand that held the blade was numb as fire raced along it. Tears actually began to fall from Lionel's eyes as Lex stood over him. Lionel was begging again, but the words were muffled.

How often had Lex wanted to see his father like this? Completely in his power, at his mercy, begging for Lex not to hurt him as Lex so often had begged. Even though Lex had never been bound and gagged before Lionel, his whole life had been a sacrifice to him. His virginity, his innocence, his sense of self-worth. All of it Lex had given to his father-god, but it had gotten him nothing in return, but more disdain. And now … now Lionel was no longer his father and Lex realized having met a god that Lionel was nowhere near as powerful.

Lex thought he heard Clark call his name, but he couldn't look at his beloved. All he could do was stare into Lionel Luthor's eyes. They reflected the fire in Lex's hand and a plea for forgiveness. Lex grabbed Lionel's hair and jerked his head back so that the man's throat was exposed. He thought of how Lionel had whored him out for years, no matter his cries for help with drugs and alcohol, he thought of the leer Lionel had given Clark and the promise of corruption and pain that was in that look in the other possible-future, and he thought of all the people that had been harmed by Lionel's acts. And finally he thought of the fact that no more would be harmed … _if Lionel were dead_.

He placed the knife against Lionel's white throat and the world began to swirl.

"NO!" Lex screamed the one word into the darkness of the club. He was back and he didn't know whether he killed Lionel or not. He didn't know if he became a person who could slit another's throat.

"Lex, my god, what is it?" Clark asked from behind him.

"Didn't you see it?"

It was clear from Clark's blank expression that he had experienced none of what Lex had.

"I was _there_, Clark. In the future or futures! I was _there_."

"But you just touched Lucien's hand a second ago. You _didn't_ go anywhere, Lex."

Lex stared at his and Lucien's hands. They were still joined. His eyes went up from their handclasp to meet Lucien's gaze. The Arc was smiling softly. There was understanding in his expression.

"Why, Fath … Arsay, why did you break it off there?"

"You have enough knowledge to make your decision, Lex."

"No! I need to know whether I … I …" Lex's hand went up to his throat. It was constricting the more he tried to talk about what he had seen. "Why can't I speak of it?"

"No one but you and me will ever know what you saw until it actually happens. And after you make your final choice, the memory of what you saw, will leave you as well," Lucien explained and brushed his thumb over the back of Lex's hand. "In the end, it will be a surprise to even you."

"I have to tell Clark—"

Arsay shook his head. "No, Lex. You can't. These are the only two futures left to you. One or the other will occur. The only variable is whether you are my son or Lionel Luthor's. So you won't be allowed to tell anyone anything about either future otherwise they could change and that just simply can't happen."

Lex sagged against Clark. The one person he needed to talk this out with and he couldn't. _'I'm used to relying on my own judgment, why can't I do that now? Because it's a moral choice and that's not my strong point. In the one future, my own life is hell: I'm paralyzed and at Lionel's mercy, while I have to watch Clark become corrupted. In the other, I'm with Clark, but the world is messed up: slavery, human sacrifice … well, potential human sacrifice, and unlimited power and corruption for the taking. And then there's the problem that no matter what I chose, Earth apparently is going to be conquered by one of the Arcs. Clark's planet was destroyed by one of them. Can I risk Earth's existence? If I'm with Arsay, then he wins for sure. The Earth exists, at least for a time. If I'm not with Arsay, does the other Arc win? Is the Earth destroyed if that happens?'_ Lex clutched his head with both hands. His migraine was back.

"How much time do I have to decide?" Lex asked as Clark pillowed his head against his broad shoulder.

"As much time as you have," Lucien said.

"What does that mean?" Lex glared at him, but with the migraine sloshing around behind his eyes, his glare was water-weak.

"That you'll know the moment you have to make the decision when it comes."

Clark piped in, "So that could be in a day, a week, a month or several years down the road?"

Lucien was silent.

Lex asked wearily, "Or it could be when we step out the doors of the club, right?"

"I've given you all I can. It's up to you now."

Lex closed his eyes, too tired and hurting to keep them open any more. "I can't imagine you'd let me see all this if the choice I have to make isn't relatively imminent. Maybe not when we step out the door, but soon?"

Lucien gave nothing away, but Lex knew he was right. He swayed slightly as he tried to straighten up. Clark tightened his hold to steady him.

"We have to go home now. Lex is hurting and he needs to rest. He can't handle dinner tonight with you."

Clark's chin jutted out defiantly. Lex couldn't help but smile at how protective his ward was of him. _'He'd take on the gods themselves to protect me.'_ But Lex also felt a burst of pain, because it reminded him all too clearly of how Clark had behaved with Lionel in the first potential-future. _'What the hell am I going to do? Which path should I chose?'_

"You are free to leave," Lucien said.

Lex nodded wearily then stopped as the migraine pain intensified. He clutched onto Clark's shirt. He tried to stop the soft moan he let out, but it slipped through.

"Oh, God, Lex! I'm taking him out of here now."

"We shall see each other soon, I hope, Lex," Lucien said.

Lex didn't answer. Clark hoisted him up into his arms and took off. It felt like they were flying through the air. When he opened his eyes, all was a blur except Clark's torso. Clark was using his super speed. The wind soon buffeted his eyes closed and he remained that way for the few minutes it took for Clark to get them back to the Castle.

"You left your truck at the penthouse," Lex remarked softly as Clark gently placed Lex down on his bed.

Clark shrugged. "I'll get it later. You needed to be home. And a three hour car drive would have been too long."

"Funny, this place only became home yesterday when you started living here."

Lex settled against the pillows. His body relaxing slightly as it felt that familiar mattress beneath it. Clark took off Lex's shoes and placed them by the side of the bed neatly. Lex reached out and caught Clark's chin as he began tugging on Lex's belt. Clark sat on the edge of the bed beside him, allowing Lex to look at his face more easily.

"I wish I could tell you what I saw. I could really use your help with this."

Clark took the hand that held his chin and moved it to his mouth. He kissed the back of it. "You'll make the right decision, Lex. I have faith in you."

"But it's not black and white, Clark. There's bad and good either way."

Clark chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "Was there anything in either of the futures that was purely good? Something that you know is a good thing? Above all else?"

Lex didn't have to think hard at all to remember something purely good. He reached into his right pants' pocket and found what he was looking for. He pulled the purple ribbon out that had adorned Clark's neck at the club. Lucien had said it was a gift, a sign that he wouldn't do as he feared. And Lucien hadn't been lying. In the second potential-future, Clark didn't see the ribbon as a sign of enslavement, but of belonging. And it had become something even more beautiful and precious than that when they had shared the ribbon. Bound themselves to each other.

"Hey, you're crying." Clark gently wiped tears off his face. "I thought I told you to think of a _good_ thing."

"It is a good thing. The best thing. The only problem is that it might not be the best for the world. I just don't know."

Clark leaned in and kissed Lex softly on the lips. "You need to rest. You can't make any decisions when you're in pain like this."

Clark super speeded Lex out of his clothes down to his boxers then did the same for himself. He got into bed beside Lex and curled around him. Lex had never felt so loved or so safe.

"Sleep, Lex." Clark kissed his temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lex shut his eyes.

He didn't dream. His sleep was long and dark and deep. Clark was not beside him when he woke, but there was a note saying he had gone down to get some food for them out of the kitchen. Lex glanced over at the clock. It was 8 at night. His head felt marginally better and his thought processes were clearer. He realized that there were things he needed to do. He picked up the bedside phone.

"Alfred, its Lex, is Bruce available?" He said into the handset.

"Yes, one moment, Master Lex."

Bruce was on the phone in a moment. "So Lex, are you and Clark coming to Gotham this weekend?"

He still hadn't asked Clark, but Lex knew the boy would be agreeable and with what he had in mind, it would be a good idea to let Clark and Bruce get to know each other better. "Yes, but I'm calling about more than that, Bruce."

"Oh? Your meeting with Arsay, perhaps?"

Lex laughed. He couldn't help it and then he couldn't seem to stop it either. Bruce gave a muffled swear over the phone as Lex's laugh turned to hysterical giggling.

"Lex, are you all right? Do you need me to come get both of you? I could be there in a few hours with the 'copter."

Lex forced the laughter down. He hiccupped a few times. "Sorry, Bruce. No, don't come. A lot's happened. Most of which I can't tell you or anyone. I wish I could. You're another person whose advice I could really use. But I do need to ask you something very important."

"Anything, Lex. Name it."

"If something were to happen to me … would you be Clark's guardian? Would you do that, Bruce? Please?"

Lex Luthor had never sounded like this with Bruce. He knew the Bat would pick up on it and question him extensively. He wondered how much he'd be able to say.

Bruce was quiet for a moment as if he were contemplating whether Lex really was alright and whether he really shouldn't be readying the Bat 'copter. "I would be honored to be Clark's guardian, to have your trust like that. But Lex do you have any reason, any reason at all, to believe that something is going to happen to you?"

The dark edge to Bruce's words wasn't lost on Lex. He realized his friend was quite capable of taking the law into his own hands and dealing permanently with people he believed were a threat to Lex. However, the Arcs were outside of even Batman's reach.

"Something very well could happen to me. I … I can't tell you more than that. I'm going to call my lawyers now for them to ready the papers tonight and get them faxed to you for your signature."

"Lex, tell me who is going to hurt you."

Lex felt the tensing of his throat muscles and knew that he wouldn't be able to tell his friend any more. "I can't, Bruce."

"Damnit, Lex! Don't do this. Let me help you! Let me protect you!"

Lex closed his eyes tight. "You are helping me by agreeing to protect Clark. If I could tell you more I would."

"Arsay has done something, hasn't he? Or is it your father?"

Lex almost laughed again when he heard father and Arsay as two different people. Somehow it sounded strange to his own ears after that last potential-future.

"Please, Bruce, I have to hang up now and call the lawyers. Clark and I will come to Gotham tomorrow. You can grill me then. I just don't know that I'll be able to tell you any more than I have."

Lex's plans to get Clark back into school immediately went to the wayside. He simply didn't know how much time he had to make a decision and he wanted every moment he could with his ward.

Bruce allowed one of his famous silences descend on the line. "You _will_ be here tomorrow, Lex, or the Bat will come and drag you and Clark back to Gotham. Understand?"

"Perfectly, my friend."

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

Bruce hung up the phone without saying goodbye or allowing Lex to do so as was his usual course. Lex then dialed his lawyers and set his first plan in motion. He didn't know if it was true that he couldn't change the two futures that were supposedly set out in front of him, but he could try. If Bruce were Clark's guardian and Lex was incapacitated like he was in the first potential-future, perhaps Bruce could stop Clark from falling into Lionel's clutches. _'Now to put the second plan into action.'_ He needed to ascertain if at least one of the things that he had learned in the futures was true and the way to do that was presently resting in one of the flowerbeds. _'It's one thing to know in my gut that what Arsay is telling me the truth and another to have some solid proof of it.'_

He slipped out of bed and went over to his closet. He put on a pair of soft black pants then he grabbed one of his favorite ribbed sweaters. As the sweater came into the light, Lex couldn't help but laugh.

"Clark's right, I do own something lavender."

He slipped the lavender sweater on, deciding to leave his feet bare as Clark seemed to enjoy him like that. He wondered where his ward was as he left his room and meandered down the stairs to the first floor. Lex froze when he saw Enrique working in the foyer. It wasn't that his manservant was doing anything unusual, just dusting, but seeing him for the first time after "seeing" him in the potential-future was disquieting nonetheless.

"Enrique, do you know where Clark is?"

"He's with Mabel in the kitchen planning a meal for the two of you."

"Thank you." Lex turned to go into the kitchen then stopped and turned back to Enrique. "Enrique?"

"Yes, sir?" The formal manservant cocked one eyebrow up inquisitively.

"I just wanted to … thank you."

"Sir? You …"

"I don't mean for telling me where Clark is. I mean … for everything. You've been with me through all the … well, all the crap I've gotten myself into and I hope you'll be there in the future. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it. I don't think I've ever told you that."

Lex stood there awkwardly for a moment while his normally unflappable manservant collected himself.

"You're … very welcome, Sir. I've always thought that … that you were a good, young man no matter what _others_ tried to turn you into."

Lex cleared his throat, feeling the weight of emotion settle over him for a moment. He really did appreciate the man. Enrique, as always, gave him a gracious way to exit.

"I believe Master Clark is anxious to see you."

Lex nodded and clasped Enrique's shoulder gently as he took his leave. The man was shocked by the touch as Lex was known to avoid most physical contact. Recognizing the importance of Lex's gesture he gave Lex a genuine smile. _'If I chose the second potential-future, I'll be glad you're there with us, Enrique.'_

As Lex entered the kitchen, he heard Clark's happy voice chattering away to Mabel. "So you think that this soup would help with his headache?"

"My sister swears by it and she gets migraines horrible enough to bring the house down."

"Well, then I'll have to try some," Lex said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Lex!" Clark bounded over to him, but stopped just short of giving him the hug and kiss he could feel the boy wanted to bestow upon him. Clark settled for bouncing on his toes and actually wrapped his arms around his own back to keep from grabbing Lex. "You're up! How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Do you like my sweater?"

The apparent non-sequitor made Clark open and close his mouth like a fish several times in confusion then his green eyes brightened. "Nice _manly_-colored sweater there, Lex. Lavender, right?"

"Yes. I feel very _masculine_ wearing it despite its what some have called its _girly_ tones."

Mabel, a pleasant-faced plump woman, gave both men a quizzical look, but smiled at them indulgently anyways as they were clearly enjoying their private joke.

"How long before dinner, Mabel?"

"About 45 minutes, Mr. Luthor. I hope that's all right. I can always fix something quick for you to eat now if you're too hungry to wait."

"No, 45 minutes is perfect. Oh, and can you set up dinner in the formal dining room? Candles and flowers? The whole bit?"

It was Clark's turn again to look at Lex strangely. But Mabel, thankfully, didn't question him just said she could prepare everything just he way he'd like it. He grabbed Clark's arm and lead him out of the kitchen and deeper into the mansion. He was leading them towards the Room.

"Where are we going, Lex?" Clark glanced around and when he saw no one was there he took Lex's hand.

"I'm going to need you to bring in your ship tonight before dinner. I need to ask the A.I. some things about how your planet was destroyed. And there's one room in the Castle that would be the perfect place for that discussion. That's where we're going."

Lex resisted the urge to take Clark and kiss him. He hoped the kissing would come later and a whole lot more. But first he had to pray that Clark wouldn't freak when he saw Lex's "collection" of him in the Room.

"Okay. Are you sure you're recovered enough to be walking around? You seem … I don't know, tense or something."

"I'm all right." Lex guided them to the door of the Room. His eyes were shadowed and his hand trembled a little in Clark's. "I'm not very proud of what's in here. I can only explain it by saying that I can get a little _obsessive_ at times and with you that obsessiveness just took over. I hope you can … well, I hope you aren't too angry with me."

Clark eyed the door. "I can't see inside with my x-ray vision. You lined the room with lead?"

Lex swallowed and nodded. "I wanted to make it as secure as possible and lead was a good choice."

Lex entered the code into a recessed keypad to unlock the door. The snick of the lock being disengaged sounded like a gunshot in the silence of the hallway. Lex reached for the handle when Clark's hand covered his.

"Lex, no matter what, I love you."

"Wait to say that until after you see what's inside."

"I already know what's inside."

"What? "

"It's stuff … evidence about me, right? My powers? You didn't stop investigating me when you said you did. Am I close?"

Lex gasped. "Yes. I needed to understand what happened that day on the bridge. All the inconsistencies and … I loved you and thought I could never have you so I … did this."

"You wrote about this room in your journal, right?"

"Yes." Lex trembled slightly. It was one thing to read about what he'd put together in the room, but another to see it in all its stalkerish glory. If Clark ever wanted to understand Lex's twisted, darker side the room would be its poster child.

"Well, let's go in then. It'll be okay, Lex. I promise."

Lex nodded and turned the door handle. The bright glow of fluorescent lights that automatically turned on when the door opened made him blink a few times and there was a flare of migraine pain, but it quieted. Lex held the door for Clark to precede him. The boy stepped inside. Lex followed after. The large green meteorite was sitting in the center of the lighted glass table, which itself was sitting in the center of the room, but the lead cover was over meteor case so thankfully Clark wouldn't feel its effects. _'I have to destroy it and all the other meteorites to keep Clark safe as soon as possible.'_

Clark's gaze passed over the huge picture of him that dominated one whole wall over to the remains of the Porsche. There were other "exhibits" in the room, but Lex found he didn't want to look at any of them any more even though he had spent hours upon hours studying them before. He stared at the computer monitor that showed a bouncing icon that read, 'Trust No One.' If the screen saver was turned off Clark would have been able to see the recreation of the accident played over and over and over again. Showing him hitting Clark. _'I wasn't crazy. That did happen.'_ He clenched his hands into fists. This whole room was a physical representation of the Slither. He saw how he could have tipped into madness like he had in the foreclosed future if he had continued on this way. How his obsession with Clark could have changed his love into hate for the boy.

Clark hadn't said a word since entering the room. He trailed around the outside of it. His fingers brushed over the twisted wreckage of the Porsche and traced the line of his own jaw on the photograph.

"And you thought my knowing your school schedule was stalkerish, huh?" Lex said, but his voice fell so flat that any joke quality of the statement was squashed.

Clark turned around to face him. Lex stared at his feet, not able to meet Clark's gaze. He didn't want to see the horror there or … the hate. _'Please don't hate me, Clark. Don't fear me. Never hurt you now. Never.'_

"I should have told you the truth," Clark said softly.

Lex's head jerked up. "What are you talking about?"

Clark gestured at the room. "I should have known with the mind you've got that you'd never be able to live with the … bullshit answers I gave you. It was driving you crazy, wasn't it?"

Lex opened his mouth to protest then shut it again. He gave a weak smile at the boy, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they seemed to want to go around Clark's waist of their own accord and Lex wasn't sure he was allowed that yet. Though it appeared Clark wasn't horrified. Just sad.

Clark continued, "You knew you hit me, but I kept telling you that you hadn't. But what it must have seemed like I was saying was that I didn't trust you enough to tell you the truth. That probably made you feel like you had no choice but to do this."

Clark ran his hands through his hair, pulling it away from his skull as if he could pull it out by the roots. His eyes were bright with tears that started to fall. Lex was suddenly across the room, his arms around the boy, pulling him close. Clark sobbed suddenly and pressed his head into Lex's neck just under his chin.

"Shhh, angel, don't cry! You were right not to tell me."

"No, I should have. You were my best friend. I _wanted_ you to know."

"If I had learned your secret without … without the relationship that we have now eventually I would have … _betrayed_ you," Lex whispered the last.

"Lex, you never would have done that!"

"You're right about the man I am _now_, but not about the man I was becoming before. The Slither would have eaten you alive, Clark. I'm scared shitless at what I would have done if I'd found out about you under other circumstances."

Clark sniffled loudly. "There were so many secrets and lies between us. I felt like I was drowning in them sometimes. I'd go home after seeing you and Jonathan was waiting for me and … I couldn't bear it sometimes. Even though Lucien scares me, I'm really glad he came into our lives just so that we're together like this. No more secrets. No more lies. Just us."

"I'm with you 100 percent on that one." Lex kissed the top of Clark's head and the boy sighed happily. He finally drew back from Lex's chest, his face red from crying, but it didn't detract from Clark's looks one iota in Lex's eyes. "God, Clark, you're so beautiful."

Clark blushed and looked down. "Glad you think so."

"I … I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Clark nodded. He reached forward and framed Lex's face with his hands. "I love you, too, Lex. Like I said outside, this room doesn't change that one bit."

A heavy weight lifted from Lex's chest. He was forgiven. It was all right. The night he had hoped they'd have suddenly seemed possible. Because after he was done with plan number 2, interrogating the A.I. about the downfall of Krypton, he intended to go full force into plan number 3, seducing Clark. After all, he'd lost the bet at the club and had to pay on his debt to take his ward's virginity that week. Why not take it tonight? Why wait when the choice of which future could be upon him at a moment's notice? Best be safe and live life to its fullest while he had the chance. Settled on his course of action, Lex said, "So I was thinking that the table would be a perfect place to put the ship for us to examine it. We just have to move the meteorite container." Lex gestured to the table and the lead box on top.

"Meteorite container? Is there one inside there?"

"Yes. I plan to destroy it and all the other meteorites out there, but since we've had quite a full schedule since Saturday …"

"Gee, maybe you haven't had the chance?"

"Well, I can multi-task with the best of them, but even I've been a bit overwhelmed."

Clark bumped their shoulders together, a genuine happy smile brightening his features. It felt like they were exorcising this room by teasing each other in it. Already the oppressive, clinical atmosphere seemed lessened.

"So do you want me to get the ship? I can easily super speed it in here without anyone seeing."

"Yeah, but first better clear the table."

Lex grasped the edge of the container to move it out of the way. He knew it would be heavy, but he could hardly move it an inch. He strained, but the damned thing wouldn't budge. Clark was by his side and lifting it easily off the table and down to the floor.

"You're very useful, you know that?" Lex elbowed Clark gently in the ribs.

Clark grinned at him. "So I've been told. Just wait until you need something lit on fire and you don't have matches. Then I'm really useful."

"I'll bet." Lex reached up and moved a lock of hair that had fallen on Clark's forehead. Clark's eyes shut as Lex traced his face with his fingertips.

"Don't stop, Lex. Touch me more. It's been forever since you've touched me."

The boy's cheeks flushed as Lex ran his hands over all the exposed skin of Clark's face and neck. Suddenly, Clark moved. His hands were on Lex's waist and he was hoisting the older man onto the top of the table. Lex's legs fell open naturally and Clark stepped between them. Clark's large hands cradled the back of Lex's head as he held the older man in place while he devoured his lips. Lex couldn't help but respond as Clark ground their pelvises together while sucking on Lex's tongue like it was a lolly pop. His hands fisted in Clark's sweater as he pulled the younger boy up against his chest. Finally, they broke apart for air.

"Wait, Clark. We have to talk to the A.I. and then we can mmmphg—"

Another breath stealing kiss left Lex slightly dazed.

"I know what you're planning to do to me tonight, Lex. The fancy dinner, candles, romantic and all that. You want to _take_ me after dinner, right? Make me non-virginal?"

"Damn, I guess I wasn't very subtle earlier, was I? But that's why we can't do this now. We need to stick to the plan so I have time to properly seduce you."

"But I _need _you right now, Lex. Just a taste. Please, I need … oh, god, I need you so bad." Clark's pupils were huge and his breathing was quick and sharp as he placed light butterfly kisses over Lex's face.

"Whatever you need, Clark, I'll give it to you," Lex answered him softly. He remembered what future-Clark said about how his people _change_ once they mate. Perhaps this was part of that. Even if it wasn't, Lex didn't want to refuse the boy in any case.

"I need you _bare_. On the table, completely bare," Clark said.

Lex felt a flash of heat in his groin. Two days ago he would have never believed that he would be making out with Clark at all let alone in this room, on this table. "All right. Do you want to undress me or should I do it myself?"

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and Lex was completely naked on the table. He laughed at Clark's sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait."

"It's okay. Makes things a lot easier. So aren't you going to undress, too?"

Clark shook his head. "No, too distracting. I want to just focus on you. Your body. God, your beautiful body."

Lex felt an unaccustomed blush heat his face. Clark was staring at him, just staring and staring. His eyes were almost black with desire. For the first time, Clark seemed like the alien he was and Lex was so hot for it he felt himself getting hard at the thought. Clark's hands opened and closed at his sides as if aching to reach out and touch him.

"I may be as pale as china, but I'm not made of it. You can touch me, Clark."

"I'm imagining how it will feel to run my hands all over you," Clark said softly, his voice hoarse.

Lex shivered. "Well, I assure you the real thing will feel better."

Lex laid back so that he was completely prone on the table. He slid his hand along his naked thigh. He allowed his other hand to hover for a moment over his erect sex, but didn't touch it. Instead he let his fingers move to the soft skin just around the base of his cock. He had noticed that Clark was rather obsessed with that area when he gave Lex a blow job in the club. He allowed his fingers to slide behind his balls, shifting them slightly. Clark groaned. Then the boy was there, his face pressed to the spot where Lex's fingers had been, his tongue bathing the skin around Lex's balls.

"So soft … so sweet …" Clark murmured between licks and sucks.

"Jesus, Clark!"

Clark grasped Lex's hips and raised them. The back of Lex's calves rested over Clark's shoulders as the boy lifted Lex's pelvis to his face like a bowl. Clark began to lick and kiss the skin farther back from his aching cock. _'Oh, God, does he know about rimming? Christ, please let him know about it! Let him do it!'_ The boy's tongue touched the space between Lex's ass cheeks and Lex gave out a low moan.

"Farther back, angel. Taste me farther back."

"Yes, yes, want to do that."

Suddenly, Lex found himself on all fours on the table. Clark's hands were gently parting his butt cheeks. Lex shivered as cool air hit his tiny pucker. _'Oh, to have Clark's mouth there sucking. His tongue probing. Please!'_ He didn't have to wait long. Clark's licked a strip down his backbone until his tongue touched the beginning of the crease then he began kissing down the crease itself until he reached Lex's opening. Almost reverently, he felt Clark's tongue twirl against the pucker. Lex practically shot his load from that touch. As it was, drops of precum spattered on the glass table below him.

"Please more, Clark. Your tongue … in me."

The boy framed the small opening with his thumbs then he probed it with his tongue. Lex gasped and his arms shook as Clark's hot breath and saliva coated his opening. The slight pressure of the tongue against the pucker increased and Lex cried out softly as it pushed inside.

"Taste so good, Lex. So pure," the boy hissed.

"Oh, angel, devour me."

Like a switch was flipped, Clark dove into Lex's body with his tongue. His opening was licked and sucked and stretched. When Clark's tongue touched the interior of his anus beyond the first ring of muscle, Lex's arms gave out on him and he rested his forehead against the glass.

"Fuck, Clark, yes, yes, yes!"

Lex's hands scrabbled against the slick glass as he was tongue-fucked by his ward. Precum was flowing copiously out of the slit of his dick. Lex was lifting his ass upwards to give Clark more access to his interior, but at the same time he ached to rub himself to orgasm against something. Then one of Clark's hands slid around to grasp Lex's cock. His hand was so warm and strong. He formed a sheath for Lex's sex and began to stroke him long and hard from tip to root. Lex was practically screaming from these twin sensations. Clark's tongue went deeply inside of him and Clark's hand gave him one extra hard stroke and Lex was coming and coming and coming.

He laid there afterwards like a dead thing, unable to move at all. His muscles spent until he heard the sound of licking. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder only to see the most erotic sight he could imagine: Clark licking his cum off his fingers like it was whipped cream. The boy's expression was rapturous. When he caught Lex watching him, he smiled dreamily.

"So pure."

"Let me have a taste then," Lex whispered and grabbed Clark for a hard kiss. He tasted his cum and the darker musk of his interior in Clark's mouth and he moaned. His dick twitched, but couldn't rise again just yet. Lex could feel that Clark was still hard in his pants. "I need to taste you now, angel."

Clark whimpered. Lex grabbed his sweater and used it to wipe off the few drops of his cum from the table's surface.

"Get up on the table now, Clark, and lay down on your back."

The boy complied quickly. Lex looked at his ward. His crotch full and swollen with need for him. The eyes heavy-lidded with desire. The cheeks flushed. The lips red and pouty from kisses.

"Perfect. Now lift your hips and take your pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. No farther."

Clark complied. The boy was a vision. The creamy skin of his sex, part of his thighs, and a strip of naked stomach were revealed to him. The mixture of the innocence of Clark's features with the debauched picture he presented made Lex shudder with lust.

"You're like this for me, only me, Clark."

"Yes, Lex. Only you."

"No one else gets to know fucking lovely your cock is. How thick and long and cherry sweet."

The boy nodded eagerly.

Lex could see just a hint of darkness between Clark's legs that he knew lead back to the boy's virgin pucker.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, Clark. So hard and so long. Invincible or not you'll never stop feeling me inside of you after that."

"I won't want to stop feeling it. I'm yours, Lex. My mind knows it. I want my body to know it, too."

"It will."

He prowled over to Clark's side. His brushed the back of his hands against the tops of Clark's exposed thighs. Clark quivered below him. A bead of precum broke the surface of the slit. Lex scooped up the tiny bead with one finger and raised the pearly drop to his lips. Clark's taste was so clean. Untouched. Unplumbed. Like a pure spring. Lex had to take a drink.

He leaned down and sucked on the head of Clark's dick gently. The boy cried out. The tip became an ever rosier red as Lex pulled off. More fluid wept from the slit that demanded Lex lick it up. He ran his fingers through the dark curls at the base of Clark's cock. The boy shifted his hips at the touches. He placed open-mouthed kisses against the interior of Clark's thighs.

"Don't tease, Lex. Gonna come. Can't hold back much longer."

"You'll only come in my mouth, Clark, and only when I'm ready for you to. Do you understand?"

Clark banged his head lightly against the table and gave a pained, "Yes. But please be ready soon."

"I see I have to teach you patience, angel." With a wicked smile at Clark's whimpered protest, he added, "But not today."

He engulfed Clark's hot organ. His throat opened for Clark easily this time. He swallowed so that Clark felt the ripples around his turgid flesh. The boy shrieked and arched up, driving his cock even deeper into Lex's mouth and throat. The hot spurts of come that flowed down Lex's esophagus seconds later were hardly a surprise, but very welcome. He'd sucked Clark off two times already that day, but Lex couldn't get enough of the boy's essence. He slowly drew off the soft, sensitive organ. Clark's eyes were completely closed and his breathing had slowed.

"What a sight you are, Clark."

The boy's eyes cracked open, dark green framed by black lashes. "Love you, Lex."

"You too, beloved." Lex pressed a soft kiss to the boy's swollen lips.

"But I take it that doesn't save me from getting off this table?"

Lex shook his head while he went to slide on his pants. "Afraid not. We do have a schedule and we're behind here."

"It was worth it, wasn't it? Even if it messed with your grand plan?" Clark breathed into his ear.

"Yes, more than worth it. Now bring in the space ship. We need to have a little talk with the A.I."

"No problem."

With a whoosh of air, Clark was gone. Lex just had time to pick up his now soiled lavender sweater and give a groan at its ruined state before Clark was back and the ship was placed on the table along with a metal object. _'Well, better my sweater than his since the clothes on his back are the only ones we have here that fit him until the stuff from Maxime's arrives.'_ So Lex tugged on the stained sweater and turned to the ship.

"This is the key."

"Looks suspiciously like a paper weight I used to own that disappeared." Lex couldn't help the smirk he gave Clark.

Clark hung his head. "Um, I sorta took it."

"It looks like it was yours in the first place." Lex petted Clark's shoulder and the boy instantly brightened. "So how does this work?"

"Pretty simple. Watch."

With a small uncertain smile, Clark placed the key into the slot. It morphed into the metal of the ship surrounding it, leaving no trace of its separate existence. Lex knew he Clark was afraid of the A.I., but the boy gamely stood his ground as the ship began to glow and rise off the table until it was hovering six inches above the glass.

A voice, booming in the way that old-testament prophets boomed, began to speak, "Ah, Kal-El, good, you have brought us to Lex, son of Artek Naleth Falrea."

Clark turned to look at Lex's face after the A.I. spoke. He took Lex's hand in his as if to steady him. Lex wondered for a moment what his expression was like that he looked to need such steadying. But then again he was sure it was bad, because even before he asked the A.I. the first question he already knew the answer.

"Son of who?" Lex asked softly.

"Translated loosely into English it means son of the Arc of Fallen Light."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the Arcs.

Pairing: Clark x Lex

Rating: MA

**Warnings: AU/Slash/Incest/Non-Con - in this chapter Lex is abused a bit by Lionel, so be aware of that as you are reading and feel free to skip it if it squicks you out. It's in the last section. Just remember to read the last bit so you see what happens.**

Update! I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but as I was writing the piece kept getting longer and longer and longer ... you get the idea, so I've cut the "last" chapter into two chapters. So this is the first half and **it is NOT the end**. I'm still working on the second half and potentially last chapter of Guardian Devil. I will do a sequel IF there is interest in one. So you must let me know if you wish a sequel. I have some other story ideas with the boys I would like to play around with anyways before I do that.

I leave this chapter with a major cliffie. Those of you who know my work won't be surprised, but before you grab up your torches and pitchforks to storm my home and force me to finish the piece, just know that I am working on the second half furiously and will finish it before I work on any other piece. I intend to have it completed the end of this week or next (May 19, 2006 or the week of May 22, 2006).

Once again THANK YOU for all the support. It is you, the readers and reviewers especially, that make me continue to write and have such fun with this. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. Remember this is NOT the end. So don't worry.

Hugs and kisses,

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER 15: PART 1 – KRYPTON'S FATE 

Clark's POV

Lex turned white when the A.I. identified him as the son of the Arc of Fallen Light. He looked up at me, a shadow of a smirk on his lips, trying to appear as nonchalant as ever, but he couldn't fool me. The burden of whatever he had seen in the potential futures was reflected in his eyes. Lex turned back to the ship.

"Why do you think I'm the son of the Arc of Fallen Light?" He asked the A.I. quietly.

"Are you saying you are not? My scanners indicate his presence within you at a genetic level."

Lex grew rigid beside me. "What!"

I used my x-ray vision on him. There was a line of blue fire running along Lex's spinal cord and up into his brain. It was the same blue fire that the Arc was made of. As far as I could tell it wasn't causing Lex any damage, but I imagined it could kill him if the Arc wished it to. Was this some sort of backup plan to convince Lex to choose him? I clenched my hands into fists.

"You see something, Clark? Something … _different_ … inside of me."

I nodded and told him about the fire.

Lex's lips thinned into a tight, white line. "But I haven't agreed to--damn him! What has he done to me?"

"This change does not appear to be permanent or complete … yet," The A.I. said after a moment. "Why do you resist becoming his child?"

Lex grimaced. "I'm not resisting … exactly. I'm calculating what's best."

"But he is a god. You would be the son of a god. My understanding of your character is that such power would not be unwelcome."

"What _you_ understand of his character?" I shouted. "You don't know Lex!"

Lex patted my shoulder, a wan smile on his face. "It's not an unfair assessment, Clark."

"But that's not the whole of you! And it has no right to judge."

The A.I. had reminded me so much of Martha for a moment and her surety that Lex was a bad man that I couldn't keep silent. A man motivated solely by power wouldn't be agonizing like Lex was over whether to become the son of a god or not. It would be a done deal. Lex squeezed my shoulder.

"I don't think it's judging. More like trying to understand my behavior." Lex's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the A.I. "Why is it so important to you that I am the Arc of Fallen Light's son?"

"Because it is part of the promise that he made to Kal-El's parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. It is one of the reasons Kal-El was sent to Earth."

I felt a creeping uneasiness spreading over my chest. It was that same sick feeling I'd had when Martha had told us about me sneaking down into the cellar and promising to take over the world for Lex.

"Who is Kal-El?"

"That's my Kryptonian name," I explained.

My jaw was so tense that I could only grit the explanation out. I knew the muzziness that still affected the memory of that moment in the cellar would be stripped away soon. I sensed whatever had been hidden from me was something I wouldn't like. But it was something that Lex needed to know to make his decision so I kept silent even though all I wanted to do was scream at the A.I. to keep silent.

Lex cast a worried look in my direction. "Clark, do you want me to continue to … do you want me to stop asking the A.I. questions?"

It took every ounce of will-power I had to shake my head. "Ask, Lex. You need to know. And maybe I do too."

Lex cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I _want_ to know, Clark, but … maybe I don't _need_ to know. Not this way. Not if it's going to hurt you."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. For Lex to turn down the opportunity to learn something was the ultimate sacrifice. And he was willing to do it for me. He didn't even squirm as he said it.

"I want you to know. I want to know, too. It's … I have to understand the whole of it. This … this is why Martha decided I should be hurt."

I tried to turn away from Lex's all-too understanding gaze, but even though physically he could never have stopped me from taking that action, somehow the force of his will could and I was unable to move.

"Nothing we learn here will excuse what the Kents did to you, Clark. _Nothing_. Do you understand?"

"I … yes, I understand."

"But do you _believe_ it?"

"I … I want to believe it."

"I wish I could have taken your place in that cellar, Clark. God, how I wish that."

"No! That would have hurt me more."

Lex pressed his forehead against my shoulder. I could feel the warm puffs of his breath through the sweater and all I wanted to do was get him to kiss and touch me again. I could lose myself in him and this could all be forgotten. But that would be cowardly, that wouldn't help Lex, and I couldn't let fear rule me.

My voice sounded strained, but I managed to tease him nonetheless, "The faster we do this, Lex, the quicker we'll get to the better part of the evening. You know the making love part."

He laughed softly. "I'm eager to get on with the … deflowering, too."

"Deflowering? Is that another one of your grandmother's words, Lex?"

He smirked. "Not one she would ever have said to me … or anyone. But like ragamuffin, it's a useful term."

He kissed me lightly. The concern he still felt for my well-being was revealed in the tense set of his jaw as he pulled back, but he went forward with the questioning without more argument. He turned to the ship, but this time he took my hand and squeezed it to give me comfort.

"What was this promise the Arc of Fallen Light made to Clark's parents?" Lex asked the A.I.

"Jor-El and his mate, Lara Lor-Van, became aware that Krypton's sun was unstable. Their calculations showed that the sun would supernova within the year. They tried to convince Krypton's ruling body to evacuate the people before it was too late. But their pleas were in vain. Many openly scoffed and they were completely ignored by others. That was when they were approached by Artek Naleth Falrea."

"Was he considered a god by those on Krypton? Worshipped or something?" I asked.

"He was thought a myth by modern Kryptonians. They believed that he was the first concept their ancestors had of a darker force in the universe. At first, Kal-El's parents were skeptical of him, but he proved his identity to them. It was then that he made them the promise. Artek Naleth Falrea said that Kal-El would survive the destruction of Krypton and would rule with the Arc's own beloved son, not just one world, but countless."

Lex's mouth twisted slightly. "What was the catch? What did they have to do?"

"It was a simple exchange. They were to refrain from continuing to warn people about Krypton's impending destruction."

I let out a gasp. Lex gripped my hand tighter.

"Kal-El, you are disturbed by this. Why?" The A.I. asked.

"How can you ask that? They traded the lives of billions for mine!"

"No. All they did was trade giving another warning, one that would have been ignored like all the rest had, for the assurance that you would survive … and that you would _rule_."

"People might have listened to them! More may have escaped, but … but without that warnings … only _I_ did."

I sank to the floor. Lex came down with me. He was rubbing my back, making soothing noises. If Martha had heard this, how my own parents had chosen one they loved above the lives of everyone else on a planet, maybe she was right to fear that I would do the same for Lex. Actually, I _knew_ she was right to fear. I _knew_ I would choose Lex above all others. I shut my eyes tight.

"Lex," the A.I.'s voice boomed, "do you believe as Kal-El does?"

Lex said nothing for a few moments. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he thought of an answer that wouldn't hurt me, that would perhaps justify my parents' actions and I wasn't disappointed when he gave his answer.

"I understand why they made the decision they did. Faced with the same facts: the assured survival of Clark or potentially someone listening to them after having been ignored, most people … _good_ people … would make the same choice Clark's parents did."

I shuddered slightly against him. He hadn't really answered the question the A.I. had posed. I felt so cold.

"Lex, you know that the last warning would have made a difference! _You know._ If the warnings would have been useless then the Arc wouldn't have asked my parents not to make them. It would've been an empty deal otherwise and I don't think he makes those."

Lex's head lowered. "We can't know that for sure, Clark. And … no parent is going to risk their child's survival on suppositions, not if they can avoid it."

"Did you tell me this information the night I agreed to … to take over the world for Lex?" I asked the A.I.

"Yes, I explained that your sole purpose in coming here was to conquer this planet for the Artek Naleth Falrea and your mate, Lex."

"Mate?" Lex asked, one elegant eyebrow arching upwards.

"You and Kal-El are mates—"

"Was that all the Arc of Fallen Light told my parents?" I interrupted, a flush heating my cheeks.

Lex gave me a questioning look, but I ducked my head so he couldn't see the nervousness in my eyes. I guessed that the A.I. was going to tell him something about this feeling I'd been having that I was genetically programmed to please him as my mate. I was sure Lex would freak out. He would never trust that anything we did together was of my own free will, but instead fear it was due to a biological imperative. Already he worried he was like those men that had hurt him, this would just add to it.

"That was not all he said," the A.I. intoned.

"Did he say what caused Krypton's sun to become unstable?"

"He told Kal-El's parents that the sun's instability was due in part to a power struggle with his counterpart for the fate of Krypton. It was unclear what the actual mechanism was that caused the problem."

"Lex, is Earth going to be destroyed? Is that what you saw in the futures?"

Lex raised one hand to stop me from asking more questions. He looked so incredibly weary. "I can't answer you, Clark. No matter how much I want to."

"I guess if it was as easy as picking the future in which the world wasn't destroyed you'd chose that one."

Lex nodded and laughed bitterly. "Maybe it will lead to that in the end. I know that at least in one future the world is spared from–"

Lex stopped speaking suddenly and clutched at his throat. He grimaced and rubbed the front of his neck. He was being blocked from telling me what he saw again. I tried to hold back my frustration. Lex felt enough of it for both of us.

"Damn this!" He was silent for a moment, and then asked the A.I., "Can you tell me anything else about the Arcs?"

"Only that they were thought to be in a battle for the universe. That each world that fell to one or the other of them affected a balance."

"Good versus evil?" I asked, hoping it would be so simple, but knowing it couldn't be.

"No, not in any sense that was understood by the Kryptonian or Earth cultures. It was theorized by Kryptonian philosophers that to follow one and not the other was like saying one prefers dawn to dusk."

"Meaning that there is darkness and light in each of them in equal measure, right?" Lex guessed.

"So it was thought," the A.I. answered.

"But didn't Chloe say that the Arc of Fallen Light was the precursor of the Devil?" I objected.

"Meaning that the Arc of Ascendant Light would be the precursor to a benevolent god?" Lex asked.

I nodded.

He shook his head. "I don't buy that explanation. It was the Arc of Ascendant Light that sent that information to Chloe in the first place in the hopes that it would influence us against Lucien. And even with what she was shown, Chloe said that the research also indicated neither of them was truly good. Besides …" Lex paused and his gaze skittered away from mine, which was a sure indication he was leaving something out.

"Lex, what else?"

"What do you mean? That's it." He gave me an affronted look, but it failed when he couldn't meet my gaze for more than a moment.

"There's something else you're not saying."

His shoulders slumped slightly. "I can lie to most anybody else and they'll believe me, but not you. Is that another one of your super powers?"

I ran my hand down the side of his face. "Tell me, Lex. Please."

He sighed softly. "Lucien told me that the Ascendant was the one to speak to Jonathan Kent."

I must have given him a confused look. He gripped my shoulders, his storm colored eyes never leaving mine.

"Clark … she … she whispered in his mind. Told him to do those terrible things to you. Encouraged his feelings of disgust towards homosexuality and damnation along with it. I think she … drove him a little … crazy. I believe she may have even alerted Martha to your going down to the cellar in the first place and encouraged her to behave badly as well."

I was silent for a long moment, digesting what he had told me, unsure how to react to the news that the Kents' minds had been played with, their prejudices and fears plucked like they were stringed instruments just waiting for the right tune to be played to make them into monsters.

Lex increased the pressure of his hold on me. "The Ascendant is part of the reason you were hurt, Clark, and nothing that's good could do that to you. Believe me. You're not something that should ever be … hurt."

"But if it's for the sake of the whole planet—"

"Trust me, Clark, that a good being would find a different way of keeping us apart. Not beating you and emotionally destroying you. That's something more like what Lionel would do or … what the _Slither_ would advocate." Lex brushed one hand over the top of his forehead. He said softly, "I'm so sorry that you were hurt in the Arcs' game."

"This isn't your fault, Lex. None of it." Shaking off thoughts of the Kents, I asked him, "Which one of the Arcs can be moved to protect this world so that what happened to Krypton and its people won't happen here? Do you think that if Lucien truly cares for you, you could influence him to keep the Earth safe?"

"If I have influence over either of them it's Lucien." Lex rubbed his chin for a moment, his gaze unfocused and distant. Speaking more to himself than us, he said, "Perhaps that's it. Influence who I can and … and then to have a backup in case …"

He stood there silently for some time, but then he suddenly stood up straighter. His eyes were brighter than they had been in some time. He touched my cheek, just holding the side of my face for a long moment.

"Lex, what is it?"

He just gave me a small smile then shook his head. "Merely thinking things through."

"There's nothing _mere_ about any of your thought processes, Lex."

He just smiled at me and said nothing more. But something in the way he continued to look at me at that moment, as if memorizing my face, made my stomach plummet. And suddenly I knew why. He'd made his decision whether to accept Lucien or not! I was sure of it. But why didn't he want to tell me that? Then a disturbing possibility wormed its way into my mind: did one of the futures have us not being together? What if that was the better future for the world, but the worst for us? What if that was the one he had chosen?

The Lex I had first met would have chosen based purely on what would have served him best, maybe even the Lex of a few days ago would have, but he had changed. Yet that change meant he could choose a path that led him away from me in order to assure the safety of the rest of the world. It chilled and warmed me. And it made me love him so much more. But I wanted to scream. It wasn't fair for us to have just found one another a year ago and confess our love for each other a day ago only to have it end now. Knowing him, he'd tell himself that I'd be better off without him anyways. He wouldn't understand that there could never be anyone else for me, biological imperative or not.

"Clark, you look like you're going to … what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Then I sniffled. I wiped my hand across my eyes then buried my head in his neck. I breathed in his scent, felt his heart beat and listened as mine joined in the same rhythm.

"I can tell it's a whole _lot_ of nothing. We don't need to ask the A.I. anything else. I think maybe we've had enough revelations today."

He thought I was still upset about my birth parents' choice or the Kents and I decided not to say differently. I knew he couldn't tell me about the futures and I was afraid I would just start pleading with him to choose whatever future assured that we were never apart no matter what the cost.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. It's time for the fun part of the evening." He leaned forward and nipped my earlobe.

Even upset, the hot touch of his teeth and tongue against my ear made heat arc through me. I ran my fingers over the place on the ship where the key had melded into the metal. The key reappeared and I removed it, placing it on the table. The A.I. powered down and the ship sank back onto the tabletop. It looked like a metallic seed pod of a gigantic flower.

Lex stared at the ship for long, silent moments. "It's an amazing thing, Clark. The technology your people must have had … the promise of your species … only to be destroyed due to one of the Arcs' battles. And for what? For some mystical balance? Dawn or dusk is all the same in the end." Lex's gaze turned steely. "We can't let that happen here. Humans may not be at the level of Kryptonians, but they deserve the chance to progress and grow and become all they can be."

I just nodded. I knew he was right, but my heart felt so heavy with dread that I was going to lose him that I couldn't speak the affirmation. Lex took my hand and led us out of the room.

PART 2 - INTERFERENCE

Lex's POV

As Lex locked the door behind them, he had to school his expression into one of calmness and contentment. He had long ago learned that mimicking emotions sometimes led to actually feeling them. This time though he doubted it would work. He had decided which future to choose and his heart was breaking.

Lucien had told him that the only thing that was in flux was whether Lex was his son or not, that all else he had seen in the rest of the chosen future was set, but Lex wondered if that was true. He decided to gamble on it being false. He would become the Arc's son, try to influence Lucien to preserve Earth and its people as the war raged. But Lex would not take Clark with him. He would join the Arc of Fallen Light alone.

Clark had powers, vast powers, and if he were in the capable, caring hands of someone like Bruce, he would learn to use those powers to challenge the Arcs or at least keep them in line. If Lex were to fall under the Lucien's sway, abandon himself to the siren song that was the Arc's power, and try to harm Earth, Clark would be there to challenge him. The foreclosed future had shown him that Clark was capable of fighting him. Clark would be Lex's backup. It was as perfect a solution as Lex could come up with.

Except the thought of being without Clark, his light in the darkness, was killing Lex. And what was worse was that he couldn't even tell Clark what he was doing. He doubted he would be allowed to speak the words due to the restrictions placed on him by Lucien, but even if he could, he knew that Clark's reaction would destroy his resolve. So he couldn't inform the one person he'd ever truly loved that it took the fate of the world and all the beings on it to force Lex to leave him.

And even now he was tempted to just damn the world to be with Clark forever.

His other fear was that once he made his choice, and forgot why he chose to leave his beloved, that he would not let Clark go. Somehow he had to stick to his resolve.

He threaded his fingers through Clark's and they began to walk down the hall towards the dining room. The boy's green eyes never left him and Lex was loathe to look anywhere else. He stopped walking just before they reached the main foyer, pulling the boy to a halt beside him. In the dim light of the hallway, he kissed Clark. He poured himself into the kiss. The boy gave out a small muffled sound of pain and drew back.

"Clark?" Lex reached for Clark's face to pull him down into the kiss again.

"Don't!"

Lex's chest seized. Why didn't Clark want to be kissed?

The green eyes filled with tears and one spilled out. Clark swiped at it. "Don't kiss me like that!"

"Like what?"

More tears fell and Clark's lower lip trembled. Lex cupped his face.

"Like what, angel?"

"Like you … like you don't think you'll be able to do it again!" Clark's eyes squeezed shut and his whole body shook. "Like this is it. Like this moment is all we'll have."

Lex's throat went tight and dry. How could Clark know? He hadn't said a word and as far as he knew telepathy wasn't part of Clark's powers. Clark turned away from him, furiously scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Damnit! I don't want to cry! I … Lex … I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Lex stood there, frozen. His grand plan lay in tatters around him. This was the reality if he left Clark behind when he joined the Arc. Clark's suffering was the reality. _'But he'll get over me. He's sixteen! He'll find another person to love. Someone truly worthy. Even if I never am able to love anyone but him, he can still have a full life. If he's with me and I go to the Arc then … then he might not act out of love for me. He'll be too close. The Arc could corrupt him as well. This is for the best. But why does it have to hurt so much?'_ Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, resting one cheek against the broad muscles of Clark's back.

"I'll love you forever, Clark," Lex murmured.

Clark was rigid against him. "But will you be _with_ me forever?"

Lex shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't lie, but he could shade the truth. He knew what Clark probably meant was would they be together as they were now forever, but there was another way to interpret his question and Lex took it. No matter where Lex was, he would always be with Clark, watching over him, wishing the best of everything for him, keeping him safe. But Clark would not know it.

"Yes, angel, I'll always be with you."

The tension bled out of his ward. Clark turned around in Lex's arms. The green eyes were dark and the lashes still wet. Lex brushed the tears away with his thumbs. Pain thundered in his chest at how achingly beautiful Clark looked at that moment. Could he truly give this up? If he were a stronger man he would not take Clark's virginity tonight. He would not have the boy associate him with that first moment, perhaps every sexual moment, after that. If he were truly honest, he would acknowledge that being with Clark tonight was his way of keeping a place in Clark's heart forever as well. It was a selfish thing, but Lex couldn't let it go. He desperately needed this memory to survive all the cold darkness ahead when the temptation to fall to Lucien's sway would be great.

Clark leaned down and their lips met. Even though Clark was the aggressor in the kiss, somehow he managed to surrender at the same time he sought out Lex's mouth. The boy was so warm, like a fire against his skin. Lex's hands ran through Clark's hair, finally fisting in the silken strands as he concentrated on the slow steady stroking of Clark's tongue against his own. They only broke apart for air. They stood there, wrapped around one another, not speaking, for long moments. The silence was only broken by a low growl from Clark's stomach. Lex couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"Sorry," Clark said and blushed.

"No need to be. I'm the one that's been remiss in not getting you fed. Let's go eat. You'll need your strength for later."

Lex wasn't surprised when Clark blushed at that comment.

As they took the stairs down to the front foyer, Lex said, "Oh, tomorrow we have to go to Gotham to see Bruce. I thought we would stay there for a week or so and … and work all this out. Besides I want you to get to know Bruce. He's a good man, Clark. Someone you can _trust_."

Lex placed emphasis on the word trust. He wanted to introduce to Clark right away the idea that Bruce was someone he could have confidence in even with his secrets. Bruce was going to be take his place as Clark's guardian after all. He almost laughed when he realized the jealousy he felt at that thought. But it had to be.

Lex didn't know what would happen when he told Lucien he would become his son. Would they go through a legal adoption or would something far more drastic be required? Either way, it would be necessary for the Dark Knight to know about Clark's origins so he could guard him and train him properly. He had a lot to tell Batman.

Clark nodded. "I'm sure he's a good guy if you vouch for him. Chloe could get my homework assignments for the week. But I think you need to call the school to let them know I'll be gone."

"I'll put in the call early tomorrow before we leave."

Clark playfully bumped shoulders with Lex. "The principal is going to totally have a cow when he realizes that you're my guardian. I'd pay to see his expression when you talk to him. I bet he'll get the lemon look."

"The lemon look?"

"His face goes all scrunched and red and sour."

With a smirk, Lex said, "Maybe we should head over to the school in person to tell him. I think I'd like to see that look."

"I think you already have."

"When?"

"Remember when you took me to school in the Ferrari? You roared us into the parking lot 1 minute before the bell rang and caused a logjam of students as they all rushed back out of class to check out the car. And then the principal told you to get that car off school property and never return with it. The look on his face then, _that _was the lemon look."

"I think I do remember that. We're definitely going to go see him in person tomorrow." Lex smirked.

Clark's laugh was cut off by the ringing of Lex's cell phone.

"Who is it, Lex?" Clark asked.

"Chloe." Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully and flipped his phone open. "Hello, Ms. Sullivan."

"_Alexander."_

The woman's voice was like cool oil slithering into Lex's ear. He nearly jerked the phone away from his head.

"Who are you? Where's Chloe?"

"_I am known by many names, but you know me as the Arc of Ascendant Light."_

Clark was suddenly at his side, his eyes wide.

"Where _is_ Ms. Sullivan?" Lex demanded again.

"_Here."_

"What have you done to her?"

"_Oh, Alexander, dearest nephew, you malign me! But I forgive you."_

Lex gritted his teeth. Somehow the Ascendant knew his choice to become Lucien's son. _'Or she's making a good guess.'_ He began pacing. He felt Clark's eyes on him, tracking his movements, ready at a moment's notice to take off to get to Chloe.

"_You should well know that neither I nor my brother can act directly in this world without breaking our pact."_

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"_You mustn't believe everything my brother tells you, Lex."_

"Oh, and I should trust you instead? You who had Clark tortured!"

Clark winced at his words, and ducked his head as if ashamed that he allowed such a thing to happen to him. Lex rested one hand against Clark's chest.

"_That was a miscalculation," _she answered and Lex smiled at the trace of annoyance in her tone. He had pricked her. He wanted to draw far more blood.

"I bet it was."

"_Still even you must acknowledge it wasn't my hand that raised the belt or baked the pies."_

"It might just as well have been. _You_ manipulated the Kents. _You_ played upon their fears and hates. _You_ are responsible for Clark being hurt and I'll _never_ forgive you for it," Lex hissed the last. His free hand was clenched at his side. The depth of his anger towards her surprised him, but it was only right she bear as much of it as the Kents themselves. He realized he would enjoy joining Lucien if, for nothing else, to help destroy her.

There was silence over the line. Lex heard nothing, not the crackle of the connection, nor the soft exhale of her breath. Did the Arcs need to breathe? Would he when he became Lucien's son? The absolute silence was unnerving, but Lionel had taught him to relish silence and always let your adversary break it. He wasn't disappointed.

"_I thought you would be able to see the bigger picture, Lex, than just your desire for revenge."_

Lex ignored the poorly aimed barb. "So why is Ms. Sullivan with you? Have you tried to _influence_ her like you did the Kents?"

"_No, she was on her way to see you and Clark. Only it seems she ran into Mr. Kent while he was staking out the perimeter of your estate, looking for a way to get in to finish the job he started."_

Lex's stomach dropped. Mr. Kent was here to kill Clark and he had Chloe. Clark's superhearing was obviously working well, because the boy had gone white. Clark started turning slowly in a circle, using his x-ray vision to look for figures on the Castle grounds. Lex moved himself, running across the foyer floor into his study and to his desk. He unlocked the drawer that held the gun. The weight of it was comforting against his palm. Lex stared at the now empty drawer for a moment, feeling like something was missing, but he couldn't recall what it was.

"What will it take for Mr. Kent to let Ms. Sullivan go?"

"_Only for you to come outside and play, Alexander."_

The line went dead. Lex tried to contact Lucien like he had before with his mind. But there was nothing, not even the buzzing sensation. His concentration was broken by Clark suddenly appearing before him.

The boy said, "I see two figures and … something that looks like blue flames out by the lake."

"We have to be careful, Clark. Mr. Kent is bound to have Kryptonite on him." Lex slid out the gun's magazine to check it was full and then slapped it back in when he was satisfied.

Clark's eyes were focused on the distant scene. "I don't see any, but he may have it in another lead container. Though I don't see one of those either."

Something about a lead container and the empty drawer again niggled at the back of Lex's mind, but it was gone like smoke.

"Let's just be careful, okay?"

Clark nodded grimly.

"Should I alert security?"

"No, I'd have to be too careful about using my powers. And I think we'll need those more than guns."

Lex hid the half-smirk. The truth was Clark acting "careful" about his powers amounted to him hoping people were blind. The strange thing was in Smallville that people were. Clark pulled Lex against him for a frantic kiss. Lex moaned at the intensity of the contact. The boy's hand pressed against his lower back, molding their bodies together. How many times had he and Clark been in life or death situations before and he'd longed to kiss the boy just like this? It was better than he'd ever imagined. _'How can I let him go?'_

Clark pulled back from the kiss, his eyes looked wild. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you." The words were whispered and breathless, but Lex had never meant them more.

"We'll save Chloe and stop the Ascendant."

Clark's expression was firm and for a moment Lex caught a glimpse of the strong, capable man Clark was and in the future would be even more. _'He can challenge the Arcs. I know it.'_

"I know we will, Clark."

Clark blushed slightly and a small wry smile lit up his face as he said, "I guess the … deflowering … will have to wait for a little while."

"But only a little."

The quick happy nod of Clark's head was the last thing Lex saw before the world blurred. The study was replaced with the outdoors. They were in the woods surrounding the lake on Lex's property, about twenty feet from three figures. Lex shook his head to get rid of his disorientation from Clark's superspeed.

When he was able to see without the world spinning, Lex looked over to the figures. Chloe was on the ground, her hands and feet bound. Mr. Kent was disheveled, the white shirt he wore underneath the open flannel shirt was ripped and appeared stained even in moonlight. Lex was shocked that Mrs. Kent would have let him go out in that condition. _'But then again maybe she doesn't know. Maybe she's in her own personal hell somewhere, too.' _Jonathan's head was cocked to the side as if listening to a voice.

Then Lex saw _her_.

The Ascendant had the same long copper-colored hair as her brother. Her features were delicate and pale. She had those identical bewitching mercury eyes that glowed softly in the darkness. With a start, Lex realized that Jonathan's head was cocked _towards_ the Ascendant and her lips occasionally moved though Lex couldn't hear what was said.

"I don't feel the effects of any Kryptonite. If he has some, he's got it shielded," Clark whispered. "God, the Ascendant looks like Lucien's twin."

Lex nodded. "Speaking of, I'm going to try to contact Lucien again before we move in."

Lex concentrated, but once more there was nothing. He wondered if the Ascendant was blocking the connection. Surely Lucien would be aware of their predicament and intervene? Lex had made his choice. Lucien said he could protect him once that was done. _'Do I have to click my heels together three times and say I want him to be my father or what?'_ Lex knew his fear was getting the better of him. He'd never needed to lean on anyone before. They didn't need Lucien's help to rescue Chloe. It would just make things easier. More assured.

"Any luck?" Clark asked softly, his focus half on Lex and half on the group by the lake.

"No. It's just us, I guess. I should go in first. Take the direct approach. You hang back where they can't see you. I've got the gun so that's something. Once I've got their attention, you should move in and overpower Mr. Kent."

Clark nodded, his expression serious and focused. Lex brushed his knuckles against Clark's cheek.

"It'll be all right."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Lex." Bright green eyes pinned him where he stood.

"I know."

Lex turned and began walking out of the tree line over to the group. He saw a flicker of a smile cross the Ascendant's face. Her lips were as red as her hair and her mouth looked like a bleeding wound. He swallowed, but didn't move any faster than a casual stroll, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Lex heard Chloe speaking to Jonathan. Neither of the two humans noticed his approach.

"Please, Mr. Kent, let me go!"

Mr. Kent swatted the air as if Chloe's voice were an annoying gnat. "Quiet! I can't hear with you talking."

"Hear what? Mr. Kent, you're … you're not well! Please untie me and let me help you."

Jonathan was motionless, his expression a rigid mask of concentration, his head still cocked. Lex saw sweat breaking across his brow as the mental act of trying to hear the Ascendant's voice was causing physical exertion.

"Whatever you're hearing, Mr. Kent, it isn't real! Please let me go!"

"I told you to be quiet, girl!"

Jonathan towered over Chloe. He raised one hand above his head as if to strike her. Lex knew it was time to intervene. He moved forward until he was only ten feet from Jonathan and pointed the gun at the older man's chest.

"Mr. Kent, back away from Ms. Sullivan."

Both heads jerked towards him.

"Lex! Thank god!" Chloe cried.

Lex could see tear streaks running down her face and the beginnings of a bruise on her left cheekbone. Jonathan had clearly struck her before.

"It's you!" Jonathan hissed, flecks of spittle flew from his mouth.

There were dark circles like craters around Jonathan's eyes, the skin hung slack from his face giving him an almost hound dog appearance, and his flesh had a sickly cast. Jonathan looked like he had aged ten years since Lex had last seen him. The handsome man that had been Jonathan Kent was gone. In his place was a gnarled stranger. Though he had no love for this man, it still sickened Lex to see what the Ascendant had made of him.

"I believe we've played this game before, Mr. Kent, and if you recall, I won. The same thing is going to happen this time," Lex informed him softly.

Jonathan just stared at him. He hardly blinked. His hands clenched spasmodically into fists at his sides. Lex had the impression of a bull about to charge.

"Mr. Kent, you will stand back from Ms. Sullivan. Your hands will remain at all times where I can see them. You will –"

"She said you would come." Jonathan's voice sounded hoarse as if he had been screaming for hours.

Lex licked his lips once and his eyes darted to the Ascendant who smile wider, her mouth more gash-like than ever. "The Ascendant told you I was coming?"

Chloe had seen his darting glance and she craned her neck to see everything around her in a 360 degree angle. "They're real? The Arcs are real?" Though her gaze passed right over the Ascendant but there was no recognition that there was anyone there.

Lex wondered if the physical changes he'd undergone allowed him to see the Ascendant when other humans could not. Jonathan didn't turn to look for her. He was, however, nodding and smiling. Lex saw the Ascendant's mouth was moving.

"She's talking to you now, isn't she, Mr. Kent?"

"Her voice is like … _honey_ in my mind."

Lex swallowed at the look of ecstasy that crossed Jonathan's ravaged features. His eyelids fluttered slightly as the word 'honey' left his mouth. His voice softened and warmed, and a flush heightened his all ready ruddy colored skin. _'What has she done to him?'_

Lex's eyes skittered to the woods. Where was Clark? He was surprised the boy hadn't come out yet, but maybe he thought Lex had things in hand and didn't want to tip Jonathan off to his presence. But Jonathan's behavior was disturbing enough that Lex wanted backup _now_. But Clark did not appear.

"Mr. Kent, you have been lied to. The Ascendant has been _influencing_ you in order to win a war against her brother. Certain people are key in this war to each side. You and Mrs. Kent got caught up in the middle of it, because Clark and I are two of those crucial people."

Chloe's eyes were as big as saucers. He could see her reporter's mind working, realizing that this was a story bigger than any she had on her Wall of Weird. Mr. Kent's chapped lips stretched into a grimace of distaste.

"I know all about the Balance Wars, fallen one. And I know which side you stand on. The side you took my precious son to. Seducing him with your wicked body! Trying to send the world together into darkness! Letting the Fallen win."

"No, that's not true. The Ascendant is destroying you and Mrs. Kent. Tried to destroy Clark. Could anything good do that? Her side is not the right one."

Jonathan took a step forward. Lex stepped back. Where was Clark? He didn't want to shoot Jonathan. He needed Clark's help.

"Mr. Kent, stop moving. Don't make me hurt you!"

Lex looked past Jonathan's shoulder and wasn't comforted by what he saw. The Ascendant was giving him a pitying look and shaking her head mournfully as if she truly cared that something terrible was about to happen to him. It was the something terrible part that was worrying Lex. Chloe was struggling with her bonds, but there was little chance she could free herself in time to do anything.

Jonathan advanced another step.

"Mr. Kent, I warn you right now that if you move one more time I will be forced to shoot you."

"Do what you must do. I intend to."

Unable to think of anything more than the fact that he was going to have to shoot and kill a man, Lex did the only thing he could think of to stop that event. "CLARK!"

"Lex, get … get … get away from there!" Clark's voice was faint, agonized, like it sounded when he was under the influence of Kryptonite.

Lex's eyes left Jonathan at that moment, searching for Clark. Jonathan took the advantage and lunged. Lex flew backwards landing painfully on his right shoulder. The gun skittered off into the lake. Lex struggled under Jonathan's bulk, but the older man held him down, squatting over his mid-section. Lex hissed in pain as Mr. Kent struck him on the jaw. Blood leaked out the corner of his mouth, the copper tang unpleasant on his tongue.

"I don't want him damaged, Mr. Kent." Lionel words rang out like a clarion bell.

"Jonathan, don't hurt him!"

Mrs. Kent's contralto voice hit Lex harder than Mr. Kent's fist had. _'They're all working together!'_

Lex turned his head towards where he heard their voices coming from. The scene that greeted him was like a nightmare. Clark was prone on the ground. The same meteor-rock necklace that Lex had taken off him in the cellar was looped tightly around his neck again. His arms were tied behind his back making it impossible for him to get the necklace off on his own even if he were conscious. Mrs. Kent was crouched down next to him, petting his back in a parody to Lex of motherly love.

Lionel stood beside them like a proud lion, a triumphant smile on his face, and a small dark box in his hand. _'The jewelry box with the necklace … that's what was missing from my desk!'_ Lex remembered now that after Lionel had left his bedroom that morning, he had said he was going to Lex's study. Lex had accused him of going to snoop. Evidently he had. And he had sunk to stealing as well it appeared.

Lex looked for the Ascendant. But she was gone. He tried to concentrate on Lucien again, on reaching him with his mind, but no one answered. _'If he's trying to make me understand what life would be without him, I've got the picture!'_

"Your side will lose this war," Jonathan said.

His breath against Lex's face was foul, like garbage cooked in the sun. The man's skin felt too warm against his own. He couldn't bear the feeling of another male body over his other than Clark's, but the Ascendant's corruption of Jonathan Kent made it all the worse. Lex fought back the urge to vomit.

"You're working with Lionel _Luthor_, Mr. Kent. Do you truly believe anything he would support is a good thing?"

Jonathan growled at him and Lex truly feared the man was one thread from completely losing his mind and whatever humanity he had left. Not able to look at the manic face above him, he stared over at Clark's still body. _'Please, please, let him be all right! Damnit, Lucien, we really need you here!'_

"Clark? Clark, can you hear me? Please answer me!"

The boy's body seemed to stir slightly. Pained green eyes looked up at him.

"L-L-ex … s-s-sorry. Didn't … know they were there until too late."

"Don't worry about that."

"D-d-don't think of me, Lex. If … if you have a chance to get away … t-t-take it."

"I'm not leaving you, Clark!"

"Such heroics. Not that I'm surprised to hear it out of the do-gooder's lips, Lex, but yours? How ridiculous. I brought you up better than this." Lionel came swooping over to him, his shined shoes entering Lex's vision.

"Why, Father, how good to see you two times in one glorious day."

"Father? Are you sure I still bear that title, Lex?" Lionel's voice was far too controlled for anything good to come out of it.

"What are you talking about? Have you disowned me since this morning?"

"No, but I hear that you have disowned me. Or you planned to. Did you or that bastard, Lucien, think I didn't understand what was going on at lunch today?"

Lex shrugged against the ground. "So he offered to become my father. I can't control what people offer me. I haven't taken him up on it."

Lionel knelt down by his side. "And you _never_ will."

His father's gloved hand brushed against the side of his skull. Lex jerked his head away. But Lionel gripped his son's skull, forcing the touches.

"You're _mine_, Lex. I'm going to remind you of what that means."

Lex glared up at Lionel's shadowed face. There was a brief glimpse of a tense, set smile. Was he working with the Ascendant yet? Did he know about the war? Or was he just acting to get back at Lex like usual?

"What about Clark?" Lex tested his strength against Jonathan's, but the older man's seemed so much greater even with the deterioration of his body.

"Clark … will be going to one of my labs," Lionel explained simply.

"What? NO!" Martha cried. "That wasn't our agreement, Lionel. You were just to get them apart!"

"I'm changing our agreement. Pray that I do not change it any more," Lionel said softly and was on his feet, brushing off the knees of his dark trousers. "Dominic!"

"Yes, sir?" Dominic appeared at his elbow. His eyes skittered down to Lex's prone form, but didn't stay there long.

"Get the men to move Clark and my son into the vans."

Lex saw out the corner of his eye that Chloe had managed to free her hands and was working on her legs. He prayed she could run away, into the woods, back to her house. She could tell someone about this. _'But will it do any good? Lionel can get away with almost anything. Kidnapping us is nothing to him.'_

"Jonathan! Do something. We can't let them take Clark!" Martha cried as three of Lionel's drones surrounded Clark's prone form

Jonathan made that odd growling sound again and leapt, not at the drones, but at Lionel Luthor. In a way, it was the best and worst thing he could have done. He'd have no chance against the three armed drones, but if he grabbed Lionel he could negotiate, but Jonathan was beyond rational thought. He was just going for Lionel's throat. The elder Luthor yelled, and barely held his ground as Jonathan slammed into him. Lionel threw a punch that landed on Mr. Kent's jaw. The farmer only gave out a grunt and head-butted Lionel in the gut. Lionel went down hard. Lex couldn't watch any longer. He only had a few minutes before the drones took down Jonathan and then they would get back to imprisoning him and Clark.

Chloe was untying the last knot in the rope that bound her ankles. Lex caught her eye as he scrambled to his feet. He yelled to her over his shoulder, "Chloe! Get out of here! Get help! Tell people about what's happening here!"

She nodded, gave one desperate glance over at Clark, and hared away into the woods. Lex turned towards Clark's prone form and began to run. Dominic moved to intercept. Lex used his elbow to crush the man's windpipe and thrust the choking, screaming body out of his way. The only thing that stood between him and Clark was Martha Kent.

She was suddenly coming towards him, shouting, "Get Clark out of here, Lex."

If Jonathan Kent looked like he aged 10 years, she looked to have aged 20.

Her mouth trembled then she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like this. God, so sorry. Take care of him."

Then she was running towards the fight to help her husband, giving Clark and Lex a few precious more seconds to get away.

He dropped down by Clark's side. He untied Clark's hands and began to rip the necklace off but it only led to him strangling Clark. The boy's hands uselessly clawed at the chain. Lex looked for the clasp. His own hands felt two sizes too large, but finally he was able to locate the small piece of metal, unclip it and begin unwinding the necklace from around Clark's neck.

"Almost off, angel. It's almost off."

Dark veins pulsed along Clark's face and he looked up at Lex with pleading green eyes.

"We're going to get out of here, I promise."

The necklace finally was completely loose from Clark's neck. Lex tossed the damn thing as far away as he could. He expected to see Clark recover immediately like he had in the cellar but the young man still lay there like a dead thing. Perhaps he had a bit more strength but not much.

"There's more … more … r-rock nearby," Clark gasped out as he struggled to sit up. "I … I can't tell where though."

"We need to get back to the Castle. Enrique will help us. I'm sure he's on our side, not my father's." Lex looped his arm underneath Clark's and lifted the boy to his feet.

A gunshot shattered the night air. A woman cried out almost simultaneously. Then Jonathan Kent screamed something unintelligible, except the emotion behind it was anguish.

"You fool!" Lionel screamed. "You shot Martha!"

Lex turned to the fight behind him. He heard the harsh gasp of pain from Clark as both their gazes landed on the crumpled figure on the ground. Martha Kent's red hair was spread out in a fan behind her. Her eyes were staring up at the night sky, unblinking. Lex could see a red stain spreading across her chest. Clark sobbed and tried to move towards her, but Lex hardened his heart and his grip.

"Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. We have to go now, Clark!"

The boy whimpered but let Lex drag him away. Jonathan had taken down two of the drones temporarily, but there was still Dominic, who had recovered from Lex's blow, Lionel and one more drone left and they had guns. Lex did not. If they did not get away now while Lionel was distracted, they would not be getting out of there under their own power. He knew he was leaving Jonathan Kent to die, but he couldn't muster up much sadness for that. There wasn't much left of Jonathan Kent as it was. It would almost be a mercy to end him.

Lex heard another howl from Jonathan, but this time it was filled with rage, not anguish, as he and Clark hobbled into the woods. Three, four, then five gunshots rang out in the still night air before there was silence. Clark gave out a little moan, but didn't slow down. Lex had Clark into a fast trot up into the woods, but they were still too near. Lionel would find them. _'Where the hell is the meteor rock? If we could just access Clark's powers and superspeed out of here …'_ Already, he heard frantic sounds of searching behind him: the snapping of branches, his father's voice yelling at the men to find them, the cries of one of the men saying he thought he saw them as the moon came out from behind the clouds.

"Lex … l-l-leave me … g-g-get away!" Clark's breathing sounded so labored to Lex's ears it was painful to hear.

"Never."

That's when Lex felt a gentle hand on his shoulder that wasn't Clark's. He turned towards the touch and saw a brilliant green glow. Clark gave a muffled cry and tumbled from Lex's arms to the ground. The Ascendant stood inches from Lex holding a huge meteor rock, smiling at them.

"You bitch!" Lex lunged towards her but like a will-o-wisp she was always slightly ahead of him. "You interfering bitch!"

"_I'm going to win this war, Alexander. This is but a taste of what it will be like to be my enemy."_

"I swear I will do everything in my power to take you down!"

Lex continued to pursue her, hoping he could get her and the rock she carried far enough away from Clark that the young man could recover and get away. The Ascendant took another step back and it was as if she entered a black fogbank. Lex tried to stop his forward momentum, but he was unable to. He stumbled into the blackness after her. The blackness shifted and solidified around him. He had walked right into Lionel Luthor's arms. She had tricked him into the arms of another enemy.

"Why, Lex, I thought you were running _away_ from me," Lionel purred.

Lex tried to jerk away, but Lionel's arms fastened around him like steel bands and the press of a gun muzzle against the back of his head froze him in place.

"Don't struggle, Lex. This gun could go off again," Dominic said.

"Dominic, you killed the Kents?"

There was a slight tremble to the gun against Lex's head. "She was an accident. He wasn't. I don't want to repeat either. So be still."

While Lex doubted that Dominic would intentionally shoot him, however, the man was shaky enough that it could accidentally happen. Lex was able to look over at where Clark had been without moving his head. Lex hoped somehow the boy had gotten away, but what he saw instead were two of the drones securing the young man. Lex watched in horror as they fastened the meteor rock necklace around Clark's throat again.

"Clark! No, get away from him!"

"Lex, Lex, stop this futile fight. It's over," Lionel chuckled. "You've lost. I've won. Now surrender gracefully."

"I won't!" But Lex's words sounded hollow to his own ears.

The Kents were dead.

They were Lionel's prisoners.

He couldn't reach Lucien.

Could things get worse?

Lex felt a prick against the side of his neck. He turned just in time to see Dominic drawing back an empty syringe. Numbness traveled through his veins and Lex found himself slumping against Lionel. The older man chuckled darkly into his ear.

"Time to remind you of who your father really is, Lex."

As Lex was plunged into darkness, he felt the brush of Lionel's lips against his cheek and knew that things could get much, much worse, because they just had.

PART 3 – THE PROTECTION OF DARKNESS

During his drug-induced slumber, Lex dreamt of the time right after Tom Riley had raped him.

He was staggering down the hallway of Luthor Manor. He had escaped the room where Riley had assaulted him for hours during one of Lionel's interminable business meetings at the house. No one had come looking for him. And Riley hadn't even tried to keep him quiet. The Manor was large enough and they were in a little used part of it so no one would have heard his cries anyways.

Blood trickled down Lex's thighs in long, sticky streams. Every time he moved, he could feel the tears inside of him widening and spilling more of his life's blood. He had to get to his father. Surely his father would help him. But at the same time, he feared Lionel would turn him away. Mr. Riley had told his father agreed to their '_lovemaking_.' Lex wanted to vomit at the thought.

Pain lanced through his bowels. Lex's vision darkened and swam. He tottered over and landed with a thump on the Persian runner. Suddenly, strong hands were on him, lifting him up, and cradling him close. He struggled weakly at first, thinking it was Mr. Riley coming back for more, but some part of him knew it was not. The spicy scent of this man was different and Lex felt … safe. Maybe it was Lionel. That felt right. It felt like a father's touch. The way he'd longed for Lionel to touch him. Perhaps this time it would be true.

He blinked through blurry eyes at the chest of the man he was held against. He could see a shimmery black tie with a delicate silver wolf pin. His gaze drifted upwards until he saw a pair of striking mercury-colored eyes and a wash of red hair.

'_It will be all right, Lex. Just hold on, my angel.'_

Lex nodded in his dream/memory. Even though it wasn't Lionel, he hadn't been afraid of the man. And oddly, the man had felt familiar though he didn't recall his face. The man felt like someone he'd been waiting for all his life. As the dream began to fade and awareness beckoned, Lex felt Lucien's presence fill his mind in the present.

'_Was that real, Lucien? Were you really there?'_

'_Yes. I … I couldn't leave you like that, Lex. I had to interfere. You were so small, so fragile, so brave. As Clark is your light in the Darkness … you are mine. I couldn't bear to watch you suffer alone.'_

Lex felt a wave of warmth at the words, but he tamped them down. He had to know more. _'But you are the Darkness, Lucien, aren't you? Being the Fallen and all that. Dusk moves towards full darkness.'_

'_Always thinking, Lex. I love that about you.' _

'_You haven't answered my question.'_

'_All you need to know is this: mine is the greatest darkness, and with it I can keep you safe against all others. Let me.'_

Lex jerked into full-consciousness. He frantically tried to find the link to Lucien again, but it was just out of reach. He attempted to lift his hands up to rub sleep out of his still-closed eyes, but he couldn't move them. His whole body was strapped down to a bed. The side of the bed dipped and Lex's eyes flew open. Lionel was perched on the mattress beside him. The scent of antiseptic and Lionel's sandalwood cologne washed over him. He was in a hospital or perhaps one of Lionel's labs.

"You're finally awake, Lex. I was worried we gave you too much. We used a fraction of what you used to inject for fun, but now that amount was more than enough to knock you out for nine hours," Lionel remarked as he straightened the sheet over Lex's legs.

Lex repressed the desire to twitch away. It would just encouraged the man to get closer. Lex could still feel the press of his Lionel's lips against his cheek from before. He wished he could scrub the sensation off.

"Where's Clark?" Lex rasped out.

Lionel's mouth thinned and his eyes narrowed. "The _boy_ is the first thing that comes to your mind? Pathetic, Lex."

"What would you rather my first thought be?" Lex asked as he glanced around the room, looking for a means to escape. He was in a simple, white room with barred windows on either side of him. A mirror was directly opposite his bed. He was sure it was a one-way mirror so that he could be observed at all times. There was only one door out and it was made of heavy-duty steel with a slim glass window, too small for anyone to squeeze through. Where was Clark? What had Lionel been doing to the boy for nine hours while Lex was unconscious?

"I would have your first thought be of _me_, Lex."

Lex's attention was jerked back to Lionel. "What?"

"I would have you be thinking how you can please me, your father."

"I would think you would want my first thought to be how I can beat you in this war we've got going on between us."

"You think we're at war, Lex?" Lionel gave him a tight smile. "That would make us enemies and we're not that."

"Then what are we exactly? Friends? Confidants? Devoted father and son? No, definitely no to the last. You certainly don't act like a _devoted_ father to me."

"And you don't give me the respect a son should to earn a _devoted_ father."

"Respect you? After all you've done to me?" Lex spit the words out.

He knew now was not the time to bring this topic up with him strapped to a bed and Clark god knew where, but it bubbled out of him. He knew the full truth now that Lionel had sold him for a few million dollars to Riley, to cover up his own mistakes. Even if he was restricted from saying it out loud, even if he would forget, he knew right now what the truth was and he telegraphed that knowledge to Lionel in a steely look.

Lionel's eyes flickered away from his as he said dismissively, "You did worse things to yourself than Riley ever did or could afterwards."

"Because I was already ruined! Isn't that what you told me?" Lex hissed.

"I never said any such thing."

"Not in words, but in everything else. After he raped me, you wouldn't even touch me. It was like I was covered in filth and you were worried it was catching."

Lex remembered clearly now that after Lucien had taken him to a populated part of the mansion and disappeared, how his father's lips had twisted in disgust when he'd seen him, how he'd called a servant to clean Lex up and ordered Toby be called. Not one comforting touch or word to his destroyed son. Just get him out of the room so the guests didn't see what a mess he was.

Lionel's expression darkened. "You were the one that pulled away from _me_. Whenever I came near you, you flinched!"

"You just expected me to be the _same_ after it happened! Like it didn't matter! But I wasn't the same, Father. I've never _been_ the same since then. Sometimes it feels like part of me is still in that goddamn room with him!"

"You should have gotten over it."

"I was _thirteen_. You just don't get over something like that!"

"And if I'd touched you then, would you have gotten over it?"

Lex opened and closed his mouth. "That's a bit simplistic, Father. And it's not the point—"

"What if I touched you now?"

Lex was stunned into silence. Lionel was just looking at him in this disconcertingly open way. It was like he could see into his father's soul for a moment and he didn't like what was there.

"I'm going to give you want you want, Lex," Lionel's voice was low and husky.

The hand that had straightened the sheet was suddenly resting on Lex's upper thigh. Both Lionel and Lex stared at it. The passion that had fueled Lex's earlier speech drained from him and his stomach began to quiver unpleasantly. _'Why is he touching me like this? Why not on the shoulder or forearm or any place else?'_ Perhaps there were more truths that he would learn today, truths he didn't want to learn. Then Lionel rubbed his thumb along the inside of his son's leg and Lex swallowed hard. He slowly lifted his eyes from his father's hand to Lionel's face.

"What are you doing, Father?"

"Touching you."

Lionel smiled, but it didn't reach his tawny-colored eyes. His hand slid up a fraction of an inch and his thumb was rubbing over the head of Lex's cock. Lex jerked up under the touch.

"Stop doing that!" Lex's lower lip began to tremble. He pressed his lips together to control it.

"Why?"

"Jesus, Father, you _know _why!"

Lionel's thumb slid right over the sensitive slit on Lex's cockhead. Lex felt an unwelcome current of desire run through him. He wanted to retch at the same time.

"It doesn't feel like you want me to stop." Again the voice was low and smooth, but it rushed over Lex's nerves like sandpaper, making him jumpy, only he was strapped down and couldn't go anywhere.

Lionel's breath heated Lex's cheek. Lex hadn't realized how close Lionel had moved. Only inches from his face.

"I'm going to remake you, Lex. Into what I want. You'll be completely over that business with Riley. Won't remember a thing about it."

A stronger rub, a further caress and Lionel was fully cupping his sex now. Lex couldn't understand his words, his whole being was focused on his father's touch that made his skin feel like it was covered with insects. But his cock didn't know the difference between Lionel's touch and Clark's and it had begun to ache. He shivered with disgust.

"What are you talking about? Stop touching me!"

"You've always listened more to the ones who fuck you, then to me. Perhaps I'll make myself all things to you. Father and lover. Then I'll be the one who is fucking you and you'll finally listen to me."

Lionel's eyes were blazing now as his hand wandered up to the edge of the sheet that covered Lex's lap. He pulled down the sheet to the end of the bed. Lex had never felt so exposed in his life even though he still wore a thin hospital gown. He strained against his bonds. But there was hardly any give. He couldn't get away.

Lex's breathing sped up and his throat tightened. _'This can't be happening! He's never shown any interest in me like this in the past. Never given a hint of it!'_ But even as Lex gave these thoughts form, he knew they weren't completely true. His father's eyes had strayed to him many times, but Lex hadn't allowed himself to understand the meaning behind those veiled glances until now. Perhaps setting Lex up on those dates had been a way for Lionel to have what he thought he could not.

'_But to pursue me now? What pushed him to … oh, God, no …'_ Lex thought of how Jonathan Kent had beaten his son into a crimson pulp after ever visit to Lex's, something Lex hadn't believed the man capable of. At least before the Ascendant got to him, influenced him. Was Lionel the one the Ascendant was influencing now?

"I should have done this years ago. Should have shown you that you're _mine_. No one else's," Lionel breathed.

Lionel put both hands on Lex's bare knees and slowly slid them up his son's quivering thighs, pushing the hospital gown up as well, until it rested lightly on his flat abdomen. Lex's groin was completely exposed to Lionel's view. Lex saw his cock was half hard, flushed pink with blood, precum glistening at the head.

"So sinfully soft, Lex. Just like I was told. Like I imagined." Lionel's fingertips brushed against Lex's cock. Lex gasped.

"Father, please … god, father, listen to me! Do you hear someone whispering to you? In your mind?"

One of Lionel's ginger-colored eyebrows lifted. "Whispering? Perhaps we did give you too much of the drugs."

He gripped Lex's shaft and stroked it once and twice. Lex was getting harder. His dick was curved up wantonly towards his belly and a few drops of cum dotted his stomach. He moaned softly and tried to shift his hips away, but Lionel's hold tightened on him.

Lex forced his breathing to be even, made the words slow, not rushed. "This … what you're doing. It's not your idea!"

Lionel laughed harshly. "I don't do things that aren't my idea, Lex. And believe me, this is an idea I've had for a long time."

Lionel's hand slipped lower, between Lex's legs to the sensitive spot behind his balls. Lex panted as his father pressed up, massaging his prostate. He cursed his traitorous body as his dick wept semen. When Lionel's fingers slid further back to between his ass cheeks, Lex tried to stifle the moan that burst from his mouth. His hips arched off the bed.

"Are you still tight, Lex, after all those men have taken you?"

"Father … Father, think about what you're doing!" Lex writhed on the bed, but he couldn't get away from his father's fingers.

"I'm showing you that there is nothing of yours that is not mine. Especially not here. Your most _intimate_ place."

Lionel crooked one finger and Lex felt the pad of it rub along the small pucker. Lex tried to squirm away, but it just gave Lionel more room to maneuver. His manicured finger breached Lex's passage. It was lubricated slightly with Lex's own cum, but it still felt huge inside of him.

"Please, stop this! Have you gone mad?"

Lex's mind was spinning. He had to show Lionel that this wasn't logical, that this was someone else inspiring him to act this way, but he couldn't think with his father looming over him, his finger inside of him. Panic was welling in Lex's chest like a flock of birds about to burst forth. _'Does he intend to fuck me? No, no, please God no!'_

"Hardly mad, my boy. My beautiful boy," Lionel said softly and pushed up with his finger more deeply into Lex. "I think any sane man would be hard-pressed not to take you."

Lex cried out, but manage to say, "But why are you doing this _here_? _Now?_ Where you could be seen?" Lex gestured jerkily with his chin towards the one-way mirror.

"No one's in there." But Lionel sounded unsure, his forehead furrowed slightly. His finger stopped worming its way inside his son.

"But you aren't certain! And I bet a camera _is_ in there. Recording. Right now. Someone could get the tape, make copies, ruin you. This _isn't_ like you, Father. Too sloppy, too uncontrolled. There are these … people … that are chasing Clark and I and they can _influence_ people to do things. I think one of them may be influencing you to do this," Lex spoke quickly as he recognized an opening and his father's confusion. The Ascendant didn't have as deep a hold on him as she had on Jonathan apparently. Lex was wheezing by the end of the speech. He didn't know if he could handle Lionel raping him. He'd lose it. _'No, I have to keep it together for Clark!'_

Lionel shook his head. His mane of hair obscured his face. He was silent for long moments. Lex held his breath. Then Lionel straightened and removed his finger from his son's body. Lex groaned and eased back down against the pillows. Lionel smoothed his hair back into place and pulled down Lex's gown over his still-erect organ, but already Lex felt the erection thankfully receding. Lionel patted his son's face. Lionel's skin was burning hot. His thumb swept over Lex's lower lip. Another light as air caress that roiled Lex's stomach.

"You're right, Lex, here is neither the time nor place. Besides … I want you _willing_."

Lex shook his head violently. "I'll never be willing."

"Oh, you will be. I told you that I am going to remake you."

"What are you talking about? That's not possible."

"It is with this."

Lionel took a syringe filled with glowing green liquid from the nightstand. Sweat broke out over Lex's upper lip. _'It's one of the meteor rock injections he told Clark about in the future! The ones that turn me into a mind locked in a useless body. Then Clark will be in his power. Bruce might never find him, let alone get Clark out of Lionel's clutches. NO! I don't want that future! I don't! Lucien, help me!'_

"This will allow me to program you … or perhaps _influence_ you … to do as I wish. To be as I wish. And you will be a willing, eager lover and son, Lex. I'll have you mewling with your legs spread for me by this time tomorrow. And you'll think nothing about Clark. The boy will be gone from your mind like he never was." Lionel snapped his fingers.

"You can't do this!"

Lionel leaned down, his lips so close to Lex's ear that he could feel them move with each word. "But I can, Lex. When will you learn that I can do _anything_ I want _to_ you, _with_ you, and _no_ _one_ can stop me?"

At that moment, there was a discrete knock on the door to Lex's room. Lionel called for them to come in. A man in a white lab coat with equally white hair entered. He had three more syringes prepared, all with the glowing green liquid.

"Ah, Dr. Gettlesman, I see that you have brought the rest of the treatment for today."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Are you ready to begin?"

Lionel nodded and stood back for the doctor to take his place by Lex's side. For one wild moment, Lex wondered what would have happened if Lionel had been molesting him when the good doctor had knocked. Lionel looked on dispassionately as Dr. Gettlesman swabbed the inside of Lex's arm, thumping the skin to raise a vein.

"Father, these aren't going to work! Trust me on this! These injections will … w-w-will …" Lex could not get the words out. They were forbidden for him to utter. He wailed in frustration.

"They will work, Lex. They'll make you well."

"I'm not sick, you bastard!" Lex screamed.

"Now, now. You must be still so that I don't tear a vein with the injection," Dr. Gettlesman admonished gently, his white hair falling across his forehead, looking like a kindly old professor. But he wasn't and Lex was in deep trouble.

"Don't do this, Father! Please, please, please!"

"I'm sorry, Lex, but it must be done." Lionel shook his head sadly as if he truly regretted this, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

The liquid meteor rock felt like acid when it was injected into Lex's veins. He screamed. He couldn't help it. Dr. Gettlesman removed the first syringe from his flesh and reached for the second on the tray. In his rage and agony, Lex turned to Lionel one last time.

"You aren't my father! I disown you! You are not my father!" Lex shrieked the words. All he wanted was to let Lionel know with his last conscious moments that he had lost his son. He had no real hope that he would be rescued. "I want Lucien to be my father, you fuck! Not you! Never you! Do you hear me? I am not your son anymore!"

As soon as the words were spoken, Lex saw the Ascendant. She was framed for an instant in the small window at the doorway to his room. She was frowning, her forehead furrowed, then she was gone. Dr. Gettlesman injected him with the second syringe. Lex's eyes fluttered shut as the meteor rock coursed through his body like lava. _'I'm dying. This is dying. Lionel was wrong in the future. My mind is being destroyed completely. I'll just be an empty shell. Oh, God, Clark, forgive me! I don't want to leave you alone!' _As blackness reached up to swallow him, Lex suddenly heard Lucien in his mind.

'_Lex, my child, I'm here. You've chosen me and I'm here.'_ Rapturous joy from Lucien filled Lex's mind like starbursts.

'_I want to be your son. I want you to be my father.'_ And Lex realized that he really meant it this time._ 'But I'm dying. I can't get to you.'_

'_Then I will come to you, my beloved child.'_

'_How?'_

But then Lex saw how and he didn't need to be told. In his mind there appeared a path of blue fire leading downwards. It was fire that didn't burn, that didn't hurt. It lit up the blackness around him and led into an even deeper darkness. But Lex wasn't afraid. The Darkness was Lucien and Lucien would protect him from everything. So Lex allowed himself to fall … straight into Lucien's dark embrace.

Lionel watched as Dr. Gettlesman gave Lex the last injection. He was seething inside at Lex's melodramatic last words. They were nonsense and he need never worry about hearing them again. The injections would make Lex far more malleable, far more agreeable, in every way. Lex had gone still after the second injection, his eyes falling shut. At first Lionel hadn't been worried. The injections were probably working, sending his son into unconsciousness. But then Lex's chest stopped moving. His son wasn't breathing anymore.

"Oh, dear," Dr. Gettlesman murmured and pressed his fingers to Lex's neck. "Oh, my, my, my." Dr. Gettlesman punched the button that signaled a Code Blue on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here? What's wrong with my son?" Lionel roared even though he feared he knew. Lex had stopped breathing. Lex's heart had stopped beating.

Doctors and nurses poured into the room with a crash cart. Lionel looked on in impotent fury and, yes, fear, as they defibrillated his son. Five, ten, fifteen minutes of breathing for his boy and trying to restart his heart.

But it was no good.

Lionel tottered from the room. One hand gripping his forehead, the other stretched out in front of him as if blindly searching for something that was forever out of his reach.

At 4:55 a.m., Lex Luthor was pronounced dead.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Not mine (except the Arcs!). No money made. Just fun.

PAIRING: Lex x Clark

WARNING: Slash/AU

**THANK YOU!** Guys, this is the last chapter of Guardian Devil, and I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have read and reviewed claps and blows kisses to you all. Any time I hit a snag or work became too much and I had little free time, I was still inspired to write because of all your enthusiasm. I hope you all enjoy this chapter (finally sex happens!). Please let me know what you think. It's my lifeblood!

**SEQUEL:** It looks like there is interest in a sequel, but I am going to be pursuing other pieces that have been simmering in my brain for almost a year while I wrote this piece before I turn to Guardian Devil 2: The Balance Wars.

Take care, hugs and kisses,

Raythe:)

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PART 1 – THE REBIRTH AND THE RESCUE

At 4:55 a.m., Lex Luthor died.

At 5:05 a.m., Lex Lucien was born.

Lex shot upright in the hospital bed. The sheet that had been pulled up over his face tumbled down onto his lap. He was still strapped down, but that wasn't a problem for him anymore. He tore the straps off the bed as easily as if he were ripping a piece of paper in half. He unwound the ruined bonds from his arms.

He glanced up only once when an orderly entered the room then he went back to freeing himself without a second thought. The ruddy-faced orderly did not look surprised to find Lex alive. He gave no gasp of shock nor did he run to get the doctors to report that a young man had come back from the dead. He was one of Lucien's, and now Lex's, followers. He had been instructed on what to do. So he calmly set a pair of stylish black trousers, a dark purple silk shirt, underwear, shoes, socks and a long black cashmere coat on the foot of Lex's bed. On top of those items he placed a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses. Lex was especially grateful for the last. The light from the fluorescents was hurting his new mercury-colored eyes.

Lex understood that a body indistinguishable from his own would be placed in the bed once he was away. Where the body came from and how it would get there, Lex did not know and part of him shied away from asking too many questions. Lucien was the Fallen, more dark than light, so Lex had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answers. But since his likes or dislikes in this matter wouldn't change anything, he shoved his discomfort to the side.

Lex hopped down from the bed and began to dress. The orderly kept his eyes fastened to the floor. He would not dare to look upon the son of his god unclothed. Not that Lex was even aware of his discretion. Lex's only thoughts were on getting to Clark. While in Lucien's dark embrace for those ten minutes, which seemed far longer to him, he had learned much. One thing he discovered was Clark's location.

As Lex shrugged on the black dress coat, he confirmed, "The way is clear for me to leave?"

He could already feel that the hallways to his destination at the back of the hospital were free of people and would remain so until he was away, but the powers he had been given from his rebirth as Lucien's son were still too new for him to totally trust them yet.

"Yes, master," the orderly intoned.

"Excellent. I shall tell my father how well you did. Thank you."

Lex rushed past the man without a second look, following the route that had been cleared for him. Lucien was waiting for him in a limousine at the back entrance to the hospital. As Lex burst out of the hospital's double doors and slid into the limo beside his father, he couldn't help but smile. He was finally on the road that Destiny had always promised him. Lucien smiled back at him, brushing the side of Lex's face with the back of one cool, pale hand. Lex leaned into the touch.

"My child, are you well?" Lucien asked as he stroked the creamy skin at Lex's temple.

"Father, very well. Better than I ever."

And that was almost an understatement of how good Lex felt. All of his senses were on overdrive. The feeling of the leather seats beneath his bare hands was addictive. The tiny imperfections in the upholstery felt fascinating to his fingertips. His sense of smell was overwhelmed by Lucien's peppery scent, the earthy smell of the limo's interior, even the rich aroma of the bottled liquors in their closed containers. Lex's sight was also hypersensitive. He couldn't stop looking at Lucien because of it. His new eyes could see the fire that made up his father as it reached for him, long licking tendrils of flame. Each fiery caress gave Lex a rush that no drug ever had.

"Good. I know you are anxious to get to your poor angel so we will not delay."

Lex nodded. His jaw clenched with worry for Clark. He didn't have much time to fret as they were at their destination within moments. Lucien had transported them and the vehicle effortlessly instantaneously over ten miles. Lex marveled at the power. Would he be able to such things in the future?

As Lex was opening the door to get out, he looked back at his father. Lucien's red hair seemed to glow like a sunset in the darkened interior of the limo. A shiver went up Lex's spine as he felt the connection he now had to this being. It was like a silver thread between them, a connection that was stronger than flesh and blood, greater than anything but the love he had for Clark. How different it felt from Lionel. His life had been so empty before Lucien and Clark. How had he borne it?

"Are you sure you do not wish me to accompany you?" Lucien asked as one of his long fingered hands covered Lex's on the door frame.

"I'm sure. I … I need to do this by myself." Lex partially shut the door then opened it again and leaned back inside. "I'm not keeping him, you know. I'm taking him to Bruce Wayne."

Lex didn't know why he said this. He didn't know why he was giving Clark up. He couldn't remember the reasoning, just the decision. Almost every part of him was screaming to stop being a fool and claim the boy as his own, as it was meant to be. But one small, but powerful part of him, resisted, and told him that this was the right thing to do. Even the rush of good feeling from his new existence could not extinguish that voice. It was a part of him from the past that simply wouldn't let go.

Lucien gave Lex a small smile. "I know what you intend, Lex."

And Lex had a feeling that Lucien knew everything: his reasoning, his decision, and how it would turn out. He wished he could ask his father about it, but Clark's pull on him was too strong. Clark was suffering. He had to go. With one more nod at Lucien, Lex swung into action.

He strode through the front gates of the facility Lionel Luthor was keeping Clark in. It posed from the outside as a pharmaceuticals lab. The sterile facade hid its true purpose. The receptionist, a trim blonde in a tight black suit, looked up from her computer as he came in. There was no recognition in her eyes despite his baldness, generally distinctive looks and penchant for being in the paper every week.

"Excuse me, sir, but this facility isn't open to the public. If you have an appointment—"

"I don't need an appointment."

Lex felt the cold smile he used for particularly ruthless business deals slide across his face. She paled and her hands stuttered above her keyboard. He knew the moment that she was going to press the panic button for security. He sent a spike of forgetfulness to her and with a dazed look in her too blue eyes she went back to typing as if she had never seen him enter. He breezed past the armed guards the same way after forcing them to open the locked passages for him. Compulsion of humans was easy. And that was the merest of the new abilities he possessed. Lex smiled to himself. Some part of him worried that it was wrong to make people do things like this, but the power would thrum in his veins and drowned the worry out. Also, these were Lionel's minions and he figured their minds were already controlled to some extent.

Lucien was barred from directly interfering with humans in the way that Lex had just behaved. Lex wasn't part of the pact between the Ascendant and the Fallen so he wasn't bound by their rules. Lucien had told him that both Arcs had tried for countless millennia to find those who could ascend with them, but Lex was the first to make it. He gave Lucien the ultimate edge in the Balance Wars unless the Ascendant could find another like him for her side.

Lex stood before the white double-doors that led to Clark's prison. Only these flimsy sheets of metal separated them. There were no people to compel nearby to open the doors so he used another new power. The electronic lock began to smoke and then with a high-pitched whine the electronics fried and the lock disengaged. The doors whooshed open. A scientist in a full bodysuit with its own air supply goggled at him as he entered the inner suite of labs. The scientist then pressed a button on his suit so Lex could hear his voice through the suit's speaker.

"You can't be in here! My god man, this is a sterile environment!"

Lex recognized the voice as belonging to Dr. Starsend, but the doctor did not recognize him just as the receptionist had not. Lucien had explained that no one would realize who Lex had been unless he wanted them to. Lex had no desire to reveal anything to Dr. Starsend especially after he caught a glimpse of what the man had been doing to Clark.

The boy lay flat on his back on a slab of green-coated metal. A thin layer of meteorite had been applied to the slab so that Clark's skin could be breached. A long incision had been made in Clark's abdomen and was held open by clamps. Lex could see Clark's organs glistening in his abdominal cavity. The boy's eyes were wide and unfocused with agony. Black veins laced his naked body that was no longer a deep gold, but a sickly yellow. A green liquid, probably more liquefied meteor rock, was dripping into those blackened veins. Clark was unaware of his presence. He could tell the boy was hiding somewhere in his mind to escape the torture he was undergoing. No anesthetic or painkillers were being given. Clark must have felt every cut, every nick, every touch of his internal organs by the scientists.

Rage like a river rushed through Lex. He didn't even realize that he had sent some of the fire within him towards Dr. Starsend until he heard the screaming and saw the man running around the lab. Dr. Starsend had become a human torch. Lex then saw the other two scientists watching him and Dr. Starsend in horror.

One of them dropped the tray of bloody instruments she was carrying and tried to run out of the lab, but no mere human, especially one in a bulky suit, could get away from Lex. She, too, burst into livid blue flame and fell to the ground, flopping around like a fish out of water, as the inescapable blue fire ate at her flesh inside and outside at the same time.

The third scientist had pushed himself into a corner of the lab as far as he could get from Lex. But he received no mercy. They had hurt Clark. They had hurt his angel. They would pay. The scientist's bones and flesh were pulverized with one thought. The bloody mess that had been a man until recently slid down to the floor. There was a trickle of fear within Lex beneath all the anger. The scientists' deaths had given him a rush. He had felt their lives flow into him. _'What have I become?'_ But one more look at Clark's suffering and the feeling flew away.

"Clark!" Lex smoothed the boy's damp raven locks back from his forehead. The green eyes looked up unseeing at him. Bloody froth flew from the boy's nearly white lips. Lex stifled the agonized wail he wanted to make. "Angel, you're safe now. I promise. It's all over."

He disengaged the boy from the poison drip, removed the clamps that were keeping the incision open and ripped off all the restraints. He took off the coat he wore and carefully covered Clark's body with it. He lifted Clark off the table with ease, careful of his still open wound. He knew the wound would close once the boy was away from the table. His full recovery would occur once the poison had worked its way out of his system. That would take longer, perhaps as long as a few days. Lex knew that Bruce, Dick and Alfred would take good care of him. He'd make sure of that. He would be able to implant in their minds how to take care of the boy and he would watch unseen every moment. He kissed Clark's forehead and began to carry the boy gently out of the lab.

They passed the receptionist that typed away without acknowledging them at all even when Clark whimpered and squirmed in his arms. A quick glance under the coat showed that the incision had healed shut, but Clark was sweating continuously as the poison was being expelled from his body. The process was obviously painful and Clark thrashed a bit as green-tinged sweat left him. Lex spoke soft words to him of comfort and love. Wide, unfocused eyes sought out his face.

"L-l-l-lex?" The boy's voice was so soft, so tentative, so full of hope.

Lex was about to tell him yes, that it was him, but the words froze in his throat. Did the boy know it was really him even though he hadn't revealed himself or was it just hopeful thinking on Clark's part? _'Better he think I'm dead and gone. He can mourn me, go on with his life, and I can watch out for him. But why am I doing this? Why must I let him go at all?'_ Again that small, insistent voice inside of him told him he must let Clark go. He hated the voice. Hated it, but he was going to follow it.

"Hush now, Clark. You're going to be all right. I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

"P-p-please don't let t-t-them hurt me anymore. C-c-can't do this. Can't! Need Lex! Please!"

Clark whimpered and cried out in pain. Lex tightened his embrace on the boy. _'How could they have done this to you? Those bastards. No mercy. Never.' _And he knew exactly what he was going to do. This lab was an abomination. It should not exist any longer. And those that worked in it should be destroyed alongside it.

When the lab's front doors shut behind them, Lex sent a wave of fire back towards the building. It would incinerate everything … and everyone. The resounding explosions as fire hit something highly flammable inside made highly satisfactory thumping noises behind them. The ground shook beneath his feet. He could feel the roar of heat at his back. He knew Clark would be horrified that he'd killed the potentially innocent along with the guilty, but in Lex's mind every single one of those people was guilty.

As he walked towards the limo with Clark in his arms, he looked up to see that Lucien had exited the vehicle and was standing by the open door, his eyes pained. Lex was still trembling with a rage that he could hardly control. He said, "They cut him open, Father! They were torturing him!"

"Yes, I know, Lex. But you took care of it," Lucien's voice was low and soothed some of Lex's tortured nerves. "You punished them for what they did."

Lex nodded, but suddenly tears came and he didn't know why they were there. Part of him was satisfied with what he'd done in a deep, cold way yet another part, the part that wanted him to let Clark go, felt ill. Lucien brushed the tears away.

"They served Lionel and he serves the Ascendant. They had to be destroyed."

"I know." But Lex also knew that it wasn't so simple, even though Lucien could make it seem so. Right then though all Lex wanted to do was care for Clark and forget moral consequences of what he'd done.

Lucien helped Lex tenderly place Clark lengthwise on one of the seats. Lucien offered his coat as a pillow. Lex expected his father to try to talk him out of taking Clark to Bruce's, but Lucien only smiled sadly at him. Lucien did not move them instantaneously to Wayne Manor as he had from the hospital to the lab. Instead the driver actually drove them from Metropolis to Gotham. It gave Lex three hours to run his fingers through Clark's hair, memorize his face, brush the full lips with his own, murmur love words into Clark's ears while the boy was only semi-conscious. The time wasn't long enough.

"We're here, Lex," Lucien's voice was soft.

Lex looked up and saw the familiar spires of the Manor. He petted Clark's head, which lay so still in his lap. Some of the boy's golden color had come back, but he was completely unconscious as the damage the poison had done was being repaired.

One tear trailed down Lex's cheek. "I … I don't know if I can do this, Father. I don't think I can give him up."

"You don't have to, Lex. He's yours. Meant to be yours," Lucien answered, but not with any heat.

"But I _have_ to. Only I don't know why!" He thumped one hand useless against the seat cushion. "Won't you tell me why? I'm sure you know why I made this decision."

Lucien simply squeezed his shoulder in response. Finally, Lex knew it was time to let Clark go. Just as carefully as he had placed the boy in the limo, he took him out. Lex carried the unconscious boy up to the front doors of the Manor. He rested his forehead against Clark's, breathing in the still-sweet scent of his angel.

"I'll love you forever, Clark. Always. Only. I promise."

He placed one last kiss on Clark's velvety lips then rang the bell. When Alfred opened the door, Lex wasn't crying any more. He felt dead inside. The servant's eyes only widened slightly at the sight of one young man holding a partially naked, 6'4" equally young man on the Manor's doorstep.

"Alfred, who is at the door—oh, my God!" Bruce was suddenly standing beside his manservant. He gave a small, strangled gasp.

Lex's voice was so cold, as frigid as he felt inside, as he said to his old friends, "This is Clark Kent. Lex Luthor is … is … dead. I was told you agreed to care for the boy if something happened to him. Lionel Luthor is bound to look for him. He mustn't get him. At any cost."

Bruce's face had hardened with each word. Some part of Lex was amazed that they really didn't recognize him and call him on the lie that he wasn't dead. But they clearly viewed him as a stranger even though he looked no different from before on the outside except for his eyes. Lex was shocked at the expression of savage pain that passed over Bruce's face when he was told that Lex was dead. Alfred gave a murmured exclamation of horror and squeezed his master's shoulder.

"Did Lionel Luthor do it?" Bruce asked through clenched teeth.

"Do what?" Lex asked softly.

"Kill his son! Damnit, did he kill his son?"

The raw pain in Bruce's voice broke through some of the ice shell that Lex was building around himself and he had to swallow several times before answering.

"Yes. But you'll never be able to prove it."

Darkness filled Bruce's gaze. "You don't need proof for true justice to be handed out."

Lionel Luthor had evidently just earned the Batman as his mortal enemy. Lex almost could have smiled. Bruce tenderly took Clark from Lex's arms. It was a near thing for a moment. Clark had made a muffled cry of pain as he was taken from Lex and Lex had almost grabbed the boy back. But he suppressed the urge at the last moment. He bit his lip viciously.

Just as Bruce was moving to bring Clark into the Manor, Lex imprinted the care for his young friend in Bruce's and Alfred's minds and the knowledge of Clark's alien origins and powers. They would protect the boy now. He knew it. Clark was in the best possible hands.

"Won't you come in, young sir? I am sure Master Bruce will wish to speak more to you and thank you for bringing young Master Clark here," Alfred said gently, gesturing for Lex to follow Bruce into the Manor.

"No, thank you." Lex turned and began walking down the drive toward the limo. Each step was like knifing himself in the stomach. He was leaving Clark. He was leaving. _'It's the right thing. I know it. Oh, God, I can't stand this!'_

At that moment, he heard footsteps behind him and a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned, half-hoping for a moment that Clark was awake and was the one trying to stop him from leaving, but it was Bruce. The older man brushed his hands through the dark locks of hair that had fallen on his forehead before he spoke.

"Tell me who you are," he ordered.

Lex wanted to laugh at the imperialistic way Bruce asked for the information, but corpses didn't laugh or smile, and that's all he was without Clark.

"I'm …"

"Tell me … please. Clark will want to speak to you once he's well. About what happened to Lex and … and everything. It'll kill him not to know. Believe me on that."

Lex stared at Bruce, his only friend for so many years, without speaking. Bruce looked handsome in his dark, sharp way. _'Will Clark fall in love with him? No, Bruce is with Dick.'_ Lex clamped down on the jealousy that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't bear to speak to Bruce, couldn't bear the thought that Clark was only fifty feet from him and all he need do was open his mouth and reveal who he truly was. What could have been worth this pain that he decided to give up Clark? If only he could remember, but the knowledge simply wasn't there. He couldn't imagine anything so important that he'd give up the boy. He had to get away or he would renege on whatever promise he'd made to himself.

"Please tell me who you are," Bruce's voice was gentler. He actually reached out with one hand to touch Lex as if to comfort a frightened animal.

Lex stepped back and Bruce froze.

"I'm … no one. And soon you won't even remember I was ever here."

"Wait!"

But Lex turned on his heels and compelled the Dark Knight to forget him and go back into the house. Then Lex ran to the limo and Lucien. He yearned for the Fallen. Only in Lucien's darkness would he be able to survive Clark's loss.

PART 2 – THE FUTILITY OF FIGHTING DESTINY

Clark's POV

6 months later …

I survived three funerals in one week: Martha's, Jonathan's and then … Lex's. I remember Chloe standing by my side with Bruce and Dick on the other at his funeral. I even remember seeing Lionel Luthor drop a rose on top of Lex's casket, appropriate fatherly tears in his eyes. He almost looked like he cared, but I knew he only mourned the fact that Lex was forever out of his reach, out of his control. The urge to incinerate him with my heat vision where he stood was great, but too many innocent bystanders were there who might get hurt. I don't remember much else after that. According to Alfred, I didn't speak, didn't even move, for about a month afterward.

Bruce went to the Castle to retrieve the ship in order to get some kind of help for me. It was unclear how he knew about my alien origins or the ship, but he did. He was led unerringly to the Room, but the ship was gone. At first, he thought that Lionel had taken it, but a few days after he had searched the Castle, a large crate was delivered to the Manor. Inside were the ship and the key. No return address. No indication who had sent it. Bruce used the key and spoke to the A.I. about me. According to the A.I., I should be dead. I was mated to Lex and since my mate had died, I should have followed, but for some reason I still lived.

That wasn't the only thing that should have happened but didn't.

Despite all Chloe had seen, what I had seen, and Bruce's clout, both as Bruce Wayne and as Batman, Lionel Luthor walked free. He wasn't even questioned in the deaths of the Kents or Lex. What he had done to me had to be kept secret or what I was would be revealed. But still, the role he had played in the deaths of three people should have been enough to convict him. Only it wasn't.

In the case of the Kents, they were officially listed as murdered by a person or persons unknown. Lex was said to be one of the many fatalities caused by medical malpractice. Lionel was even rumored to be suing the doctors that were responsible for his son's death, but I knew that was unlikely. I was sure they had acted on Lionel's orders and were on Lionel's payroll. But the public didn't know that. Lionel was actually seen as a sympathetic figure. It was as if Lionel was untouchable, invincible. And maybe he was. After all, he had the Ascendant on his side.

He made no overt moves to try and get me back either by challenging the legal papers Lex signed turning over my guardianship to Bruce in the event of his death or through other less savory ways, but Bruce was still wary that he would in the future. My heart broke again when I saw the papers Lex had prepared on the day we were separated. He knew there was a possibility he wouldn't make it and in true Lexian fashion he had made sure I would be taken care of.

Dominic's body was found floating in the Metropolis waste reclamation canal a few weeks after Lex's funeral. He was so decomposed that the authorities couldn't tell how he'd died. So whether Lionel had him killed or in remorse he killed himself is unclear. I tend to think that Lionel did it. Dominic was too much of a coward to have taken his own life.

Then there was the Arc of Fallen Light. Lucien had completely disappeared. Though I tried to reach him, using my powers with an abandon that would have made Lex pull out his hair if he'd had any, the Arc of Fallen Light was like a ghost in sunlight or smoke in the wind … just gone. He was even unavailable to meet with Bruce. But there were signs that Lucien wasn't inactive. His company was voracious, eating up other companies, ripping them apart and discarding what was unnecessary. It was growing bigger and stronger. It's already great influence was spreading. There were even rumors that A/L was behind the toppling of several regimes. But I felt no joy at this news, even if it meant that the Ascendant was being given a run for her money for the fate of Earth.

Lucien had abandoned Lex. He hadn't come when Lex called. He hadn't come when Lionel had his minions inject Lex with meteor rock during one of Lionel's experiments to '_fix'_ his son. Bruce told me gently, so so gently, that discrete inquiries at the hospital where Lex died showed that he had passed away about 5:00 a.m., well before I was rescued, so my memories of Lex coming to save me from the lab where I was being tortured were not memories at all, but just wishful thinking. But still, logic be damned, I believed he had done it. Somehow. Some way. But as much as I strained my superhearing, I never caught even one hint of Lex's heartbeat.

The mystery of who rescued me and how I ended up at the Manor made accepting Bruce's explanations more difficult. Neither Bruce nor Alfred could remember how I was brought to them. The cameras that recorded the comings and goings of people to the Manor went strangely black during the time period surrounding my arrival. The coat that was wrapped around me when I was brought to the Manor seemed to hold a faint scent of cinnamon and vanilla: Lex's scent. I slept with it wrapped around me.

So I lived at the Manor, went to school with Dick at Gotham Prep and trained with Batman and Robin the rest of the time, learning to hone my powers and fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. I talked to Chloe on the phone about once a week. She was going to visit us for the summer. I thought she had a crush on Dick. I had to break it to her that he was taken, only I couldn't tell her by who. Watching Dick and Bruce together made my heart feel full and ache at the same time. I had as great a love as that. Perhaps even greater.

Bruce finally convinced me to go out to dinner in Gotham with him and Dick. We were going to the type of fancy restaurant that Lex would have brought me to in the past. Lex would have guided me to a table with his hand on the small of my back and would have explained the menu to me in detail so that I could make an '_informed'_ decision on what I put in my mouth. He always teased me at my ability to eat just about anything. I felt the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes as we sat down at the table. Maybe coming here was a mistake.

"Hey, you okay?" Dick asked, his hand on my forearm, gently squeezing.

Dick's blue eyes, the color of robin's eggs appropriately, missed nothing. And he'd decided I was his to protect despite the fact that I was twice his size. My smile at him was a little wobbly, but I forced it to come out. I wouldn't ruin their evening.

"We don't have to stay, Clark. We can go somewhere else if this is too much," Bruce said equally kindly, his dark eyes studying me closely.

"No, I'm fine."

Just then as I opened my menu, the already dim lighting in the restaurant went even lower. No one could read their menus without some kind of super sight. When the lights didn't go back up right away, Bruce flagged down our waiter.

"What's going on with the lights?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. I will bring you more candles."

"Why not turn up the lights? Is something wrong with the electricity?" Dick asked.

"No, sir, Mr. Lucien's eyes are very sensitive to light and—"

I was suddenly standing. "Arsay de'fale Lucien?"

"No, sir, that gentleman's son. Though both father and son are present at dinner tonight."

I grasped the waiter by the lapels and lifted him a few inches off the floor. "Where are they sitting?"

"Clark, don't!" Dick cried.

I felt Bruce's strong hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Corner table," the waiter wheezed.

I gently placed him back on the ground and smoothed out his tuxedo. "Thank you. Sorry about the … the lifting you off the floor thing."

I took off in the direction the waiter had pointed out to me, using just a touch of super speed to surge away from Bruce and Dick. I didn't want them to interfere with what I was going to do. Lucien had found another young man to be his son. That's why he had abandoned Lex to die! He had chosen someone else and just left Lex to Lionel's tender mercies. That bastard! He wasn't going to get away from me. He would pay for what he'd done. Just at that moment, I saw the bright wash of red hair. Lucien's mercury-colored eyes rose from his menu to meet my gaze. I stumbled when he smiled, a rich warm smile of welcome.

Then I saw his son.

_Lex._

His back was to me, but I knew it was him. And my belief was confirmed when he turned his head to the side to speak to Lucien. I drank in the sight of him: the bare skull, covered in the softest alabaster skin, the masculine curve of his jaw, the pink full lips that were turned downwards at the corners, evidently displeased with something. My eyes slipped into x-ray vision and I saw he was made of the same blue fire as Lucien though there was still evidence of a skeleton and what looked like blood in his veins. He had no heartbeat, but the fire within him pulsed at the same rhythm his heart used to. My own heart took up the beat. I couldn't breathe for looking at him.

"Father, have them turn up the lights. The other diners can't see. I'll just wear my sunglasses."

"The staff is bringing them candles, Lex. I want you to be comfortable."

"I know and I'm thankful for it. I just don't want to inflict this on everyone."

"But your comfort and your _happiness_ are what is important to me. Not theirs." Lucien's eyes flared with fire as he added, "You have the right to be happy, Lex."

"Please … not this discussion again. I am happy. As happy as I can be without … him." Lex's expressive lips pressed tight together as he fought back some strong emotion.

Lucien reached over and covered one of Lex's hands that was resting on the table. When he removed the hand, a piece of purple ribbon was lying on top of Lex's hand.

"Father, why are you giving me this?" Lex's voice sounded so raw and wounded.

"You've fought so bravely, Lex. But fighting destiny is futile."

Lex went rigid in his seat as if he sensed that I was there. He saw that Lucien's gaze was now focused past his shoulder. He slowly turned in his seat. His eyes lifted from my feet following the length of my body until he met my gaze. I saw him swallow convulsively. There was such longing in his eyes that it cleared away any doubts I had that he still loved me.

Lucien's voice washed over both of us, "I told you that the only thing that was not certain in the futures was whether you were my son or not. The rest was destiny. Clark's place by your side is destiny, my beloved child."

Lex gasped and I saw one tear run down his face. I was suddenly able to move again. Lex stood up from his chair just as I reached him. I brushed the tear away and he shivered at the touch, but then he grabbed my hand and held it against his cheek. His body was like a living flame against me. Only it was a cold fire. I wanted to warm him.

"Clark … do you know who I am?"

"How could I not? You're my heart, Lex."

I heard Dick give a breathy exclamation as Lex and I kissed in the middle of the restaurant then all sound was gone except for the pulse of Lex's fire and the in tandem beating of my heart. Lex's arms were suddenly wound around my neck. He was fisting them in my hair. A moan escaped my lips as he took charge of the kiss and devoured me. My hands were running along his back, pressing him to me. I wanted him so close. I wanted him _inside_ of me. I felt him begin to warm in my arms. The kiss would have gone on forever since it appeared that neither of us needed to breathe anymore, but I heard Bruce's distinctive throat-clearing. Lex and I broke the kiss, but the rest of our bodies remained melded together.

"Clark, who is this person you're kissing?" Bruce asked, one dark eyebrow lifted.

Confusion swirled through me. "It's Lex!"

Pain fluttered across Bruce's face. "No, Clark … you know it can't be."

Dick also looked so sorry for me. He gripped Bruce's arm.

My mouth opened and closed. "But it is! Why can't you see—"

Lex's slim fingers were suddenly covering my mouth. "Let me take care of this, Clark." Lex stared at Bruce and then at Dick, his silvery eyes seemed to glow for a moment. "It really is me, Bruce. I used to be Lex Luthor. Now I'm Lex Lucien."

Bruce and Dick shook their heads as if to clear them of cobwebs. When Bruce looked up at Lex again, he gave a cry of surprise and happiness.

"Lex! You're alive! And … and it was _you_! You brought Clark to the Manor that day. But you're dead! I saw the body … checked the blood even … but you're here and …"

It appeared even the Batman wasn't completely immune to shock. Dick was suddenly supporting the Dark Knight. He helped Bruce sit on a chair at Lucien's table so he didn't sink to the floor. Dick rubbed Bruce's back. Finally, when some color had come back into Bruce's pale cheeks, he looked up at Lex.

"Why? How? What's going on?"

Lex looked over at Lucien for a long moment. I knew they were communicating though we could not hear them. Lex's expression lightened and he stood up straighter as if a weight lifted from his shoulders.

Lex turned back to Bruce and said, "I'm helping to fight a war for the fate of Earth. One that Clark may have told you something about. I'd like you to join our side."

"I think I'd like to hear more about that," Bruce said, squaring his shoulders.

"Here is not exactly the best place to discuss it."

"Do you want to go back to the Manor?"

"We have a place slightly closer."

PART 3 – THE CHOSEN FUTURE

Lex's POV

The five of them walked just a block away to Lex's new penthouse. If Lex could have remembered, he would have realized it was the same penthouse he had seen in the futures Lucien showed him. They settled into the entertainment room. Bruce and Dick on one couch and Clark and Lex on another, facing each other. Lucien stood by the fireplace, present and watchful, but not interfering. A fire crackled behind him, casting a warm glow on the group.

Lex found he was unable to let go of Clark for even a moment. Even now as they sat on the couch, their sides were pressed up against each other and they were holding hands. Lex wanted to touch and stare and just drink Clark's presence in. In the six months since he had left the boy in Bruce's care, he had restricted himself to watching Clark for an hour a day except for the time right after his funeral then he had spent nearly 24 hours a day by Clark's side, unseen and unfelt, but there just as he promised Clark.

Clark's catatonia had almost broken him. So many times he had hovered outside the window to the boy's room at the Manor, desperately wanting to reveal himself. He would speak soft words to the boy while Clark slept until he had no voice left. Finally, when the boy was free of the terrible motionlessness and starting to live again, Lex found himself dipping into a deep depression, spending more and more time in either Lucien's dark embrace or, when he wasn't in that black place, destroying the minions of the Ascendant in an icy rage. In a particularly vicious battle, the Ascendant had taunted him, calling him the Ice Prince. But there was no trace of ice about him now. He felt like he could melt into the boy beside him and be happy.

Enrique came into the room, taking drink orders. Clark nearly jumped to his feet when he saw the familiar servant. Only the fact that he didn't want to leave Lex's side kept him from running and embracing the older man.

"Enrique!"

"Young Master Kent, how are you, sir?"

"Great! I mean great now. We looked for you after … after … well, we looked for you and you were with Lex all the time. I'm so glad! I thought something bad might have happened to you," Clark ended softly and Lex squeezed the hand he held tightly.

"I'm sorry if you were worried. I had hoped that Master Lex would contact you … sooner rather than later." The servant gave Lex a kindly though stern gaze.

"Yes, Lex, why did you abandon Clark?" Bruce's voice was hard as he asked the question.

"Bruce!" Clark's eyes were wounded by the Dark Knight's tone.

"No, Clark, he has the right to ask that. _You_ have the right to an answer. Only …" Lex faltered then hung his head slightly. How could he explain leaving Clark when he didn't understand it himself? Clark's dark head turned and Lex felt the boy's bright eyes on him.

"You don't know why you left me with Bruce, do you?" Clark asked.

Lex shook his head. "Clark, I … I can't explain. I only know that I made the decision based on whatever I had seen in the futures. I just can't remember why that was! It nearly killed me to –"

"It could have killed Clark. Literally," Bruce cut in.

Dick tried to distract Bruce by rubbing the back of the older man's neck, but Bruce wasn't having any of it. He clearly wanted an explanation. Lex could see he was in full protective mode of Clark right now and he understood why though his own hackles began to rise. Clark was waving frantically for Bruce to stop speaking.

"What do you mean Clark could have died?" Lex asked.

"Bruce, stop!" Clark said miserably.

"According to the A.I., Clark's people mate for life and that's a literal thing, Lex. Once one mate dies so does the other. Or at least the Kryptonian mate does."

"Then it was more than just depression that made you like you were after the funereal." Lex froze on the couch. "Mates …" Slowly his gaze swung over to Clark. The boy shifted miserably under it. "That's what the A.I. was talking about when you interrupted it."

Clark held Lex's hand against his heart. "I didn't know I would die when you did. I … I only knew that I felt … biologically driven to do certain things. I didn't want to worry you."

"Clark … oh, god, how could you not have said anything? I would never have left you, not for a minute, not for--"

"Anything, I know. Not even for the good, valid reason that you did."

"But I don't know what my reasoning was! I don't know that it was good or valid or anything, only that I felt compelled to follow through with the end decision. And now, knowing this, I could … I feel such a fool … so …" Lex slammed his free hand against his thigh.

Clark stopped Lex's self-castigation by cupping his cheek. "Influence who you can and then have backup."

Lex looked at him in confusion.

Clark was smiling in that knowing, older way that made Lex feel so young sometimes, as he said, "That's what you said that last night in the Castle before we faced Jonathan. I've had a lot of time to think on it. And I believe I know what decision you made that night and why."

"How can you know?"

"Because I know _you_," Clark answered simply, but with such faith that Lex felt warmth cascade through him. "You were going to join Lucien, but not take me with you, because I was going to be your backup in case you were unable to convince him to save Earth. You believed my powers, once I was trained by Bruce, might be enough to challenge the Arcs."

Lex's eyes were drawn to Lucien's and it was as if a dark part of his mind was lit up again. Clark was right. Lex remembered.

Lucien broke in quietly, "You are quite correct, Clark. Lex also believed you would find another more worthy than him."

Clark thumped Lex lightly on the shoulder. "How could you believe that there is anyone more worthy than you? You're … God, Lex, don't you know how amazing you are? I'm the lucky one."

Lex couldn't speak, his throat too clogged with unfamiliar emotions. He just clutched Clark's hands.

"Are you satisfied with Lex's reasoning now, Bruce?" Lucien asked coolly and even the Dark Knight shifted uneasily under the silvery gaze.

Looking slightly chastened, Bruce said, "Yes, I should have known that Lex would have a good reason. It's just … Clark was … it was so hard on him. I spoke more harshly than I should have. I'm sorry, my friend," Bruce said extending a hand to Lex.

Lex clasped it warmly back. "Don't be. I'm glad you're protective of Clark. That's why I chose you. It's what I hoped for." Lex wondered though if his duplicity hurt his father. He turned slowly to Lucien. "Father, are you angry with me for … my determination to have a backup?"

Lucien shook his head. "It's part of the reason you're so valuable, Lex. Always thinking, always planning ahead, always having a plan b. It's part of who you are. I wouldn't change you."

Lex smirked as he said, "And the fact that you knew it wouldn't work …"

Lucien laughed softly. "Well, there is that. I understood why you were doing it. You didn't know me then. You wanted my protection, but you didn't love me. Now … that's all different."

Lex smiled as he felt the bond between them strengthen. He sent a mental thank you to Lucien and was given a wave of warmth in return. The Fallen was more complicated than he'd ever imagined and far more dangerous than he had comprehended. Lex was just beginning to understand that influencing Lucien was almost impossible. He did what he wanted. If he wanted to please Lex, he did, but if he had to do something that would not please Lex … well, he did that. But keeping Lex happy appeared to be a priority for him, so Lex used that as best he could.

Enrique cleared his throat after a moment, and asked, "I have a feeling none of you got to have dinner before coming back here. I imagine that the young men are hungry …"

Dick and Clark looked at each other with matching grins and said simultaneously, "Pizza!"

Lex mock groaned. "Order them with extra cheese and sausage, Enrique. Clark can't survive without those on his pizza."

"Neither of them can survive without pizza period. Between Clark and Dick, every other number on the Manor's speed dial is a pizza joint," Bruce added.

Laughter came easily at that point and then conversation began to flow about the Balance Wars, the Ascendant's machinations, and the actions Lex and Lucien had taken to counter her and gain the upper hand. Lucien added only a few words here and there, his eyes were riveted mostly on his son. Clark noted the attention and Lex whispered that they would talk long in private later. The pizza came and Lex mostly fed Clark off his own plate. The boy's dazed and joyous expression at Lex's every touch and glance as he nibbled pizza from Lex's fingers was making both of them achingly hard. Their twin conditions and preoccupations with each other did not go unnoticed.

"I think we should go home, Bruce, and give those two a chance to catch up," Dick said with an impish smile on his face.

Lex hastily pulled back from Clark's neck where he had found himself taking in great draughts of Clark's scent. He stood quickly, drawing his suit coat closed so that his erection wasn't as apparent.

"I take it that Clark will be staying—"

"With me," Lex said firmly and gripped Clark's arm as the boy stood beside him. Realizing his need to claim the boy was making him unduly aggressive, he softened his expression. "But I'm sure he might want to …"

"The Manor will always be his home and he still needs to train," Bruce said.

Lex nodded. Bruce extended his hand to Lucien. The Fallen clasped it. Lex felt a momentary jealousy that Lucien had even considered Bruce as a potential son. Lex was Lucien's son, which was exactly how it should be. That was that. He felt a wave of amusement from his father and gave a rueful smile back.

"Good to see you, Lucien."

"Same here."

Dick clapped Clark on the back and, with a glance towards Lex, said in a loud stage whisper, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

To no one's surprise Clark went scarlet.

"Now we _definitely_ need to be going," Bruce said as he drew Dick away and towards the door. "We need to talk more about what roles Batman and Robin will play in the Balance Wars," Bruce said to Lex as he shrugged into his coat.

"Tomorrow," Lex agreed.

With a saucy wink, Dick said, "Or maybe the next day. I think you might be busy tomorrow."

"Dick, quit it!" Clark wailed turning a deeper scarlet.

Bruce bopped the back of Dick's head affectionately. Lex just smirked.

"You keep going, Dick, and _you_ won't be _busy_ at all this weekend," Bruce said wryly.

"What? You can't mean it," Dick said, slinging an arm around his guardian and lover. "Bruce, don't tease me!"

"Who says I'm teasing?"

Dick opened his mouth and closed it like a fish a few times.

While Dick was still goggling at the Dark Knight, Bruce said, "Goodnight everyone. Talk to you … _soon_."

The door shut, but not before the three still inside heard Dick's voice, "You aren't _really _serious about denying me the pleasure of being _busy_ all weekend?"

"We'll see how you behave, Dick, and maybe then you'll get a reward."

Bruce's laughter was the last thing they heard before the voices faded off in the distance. Lex and Clark turned to Lucien. The Fallen smiled indulgently at Lex.

"I must take my leave of you two as well. I sense my sister is causing trouble in the East."

Lex tilted his head to the side, sensing only now what his father already had, the movement of the Ascendant and her influence spreading like slow poison. Only the warmth of Clark by his side stopped him from wanting to hunt her down and stop whatever plan she had going immediately.

Lucien appeared to read his intent and said, "Do not even think of her tonight, Lex. Reconnect with Clark. There is the rest of eternity to deal with the Ascendant."

"Thank you, Father."

Lucien came over and framed Lex's face with his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to Lex's forehead that continued to burn long after his lips were gone. Then the Fallen stepped back and disappeared, traveling in his mysterious way that Lex still could not duplicate.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Clark." Lex turned towards the boy. "And I know that I have much amends to make. If I ever can."

"I do have questions, but you don't need to apologize. Right now though I … I just need _you_," Clark said softly.

"I need you, too," Lex said, his body having drifted closer to Clark's as he spoke.

He only had to lean forward an inch to claim the boy's sweet mouth. Clark still tasted like farm fruit, peaches and apples and sunshine even though he had lived six months in Gotham. Clark made warm, needy noises as the kiss continued. Lex mapped the broad muscular back with his hands as his tongue flickered in and out of Clark's mouth. He caught and sucked on the boy's tongue then rasped it lightly with his teeth.

"Clark … missed you so much … was so cold … didn't know how I was going to go on without you. Didn't want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you. Forgive me … forgive me."

Clark pressed his head into Lex's neck. He placed a necklace of kisses against the soft skin of Lex's throat. Lex arched his head back to give Clark more access.

"Never stopped believing you were out there, Lex. Knew it. Felt it. Couldn't be otherwise. Had to be you that saved me … had to. Nothing to forgive."

Clark's hands fastened onto Lex's slim hips. He pulled the older man tight against him. Their erections were like twin bars of steel between them. Lex began salivating as he remembered the taste of Clark's seed in his mouth. He could have that and so much more again. He yearned to prepare the boy with his tongue before he sank into Clark's welcoming tight, heat. He would claim the boy tonight. It was meant to be.

"I think I'm way overdue on a promise I made to you, aren't I, angel?" Lex breathed into Clark's ear before licking the outer shell. "I need to deflower my virgin lover."

Clark trembled against him. "Please, Lex, please make me yours. I need you inside me so bad."

A whole body shudder ran through Lex at those words. "Come with me."

Lex grasped Clark's hand and led him to his bedroom, which would from now on be their bedroom. The room took up the length of the building. Three of the walls were solid glass, leaving an uninterrupted view of the cityscape. Dark and forbidding Gotham was spread out before them. Clark couldn't help the gasp that escaped him at the view.

"It's so beautiful … and a little scary, too," Clark said.

"I feel the same way. There have been some nights where I've just sat here and looked out. Those nights I would always … think of you. The Manor is directly out there, give or take 20 miles."

Lex pointed unerringly towards the Manor. He used to feel Clark's presence there, now he knew where to point out of practice. Lex's eyes left the cityscape to focus on Clark. The gold and red lights from the buildings and street lights shone on the boy's face, making the burnished color of Clark's skin glow softly. Clark's green eyes sparked and flashed as they turned towards him.

"You look so beautiful, Lex, like an alabaster statue in a niche. Are you real? Is this real?"

Clark moved so that he was inches away from Lex, his hands hovered above Lex's shoulders as if he were afraid to actually touch the older man for fear his hands would pass straight through him. Lex heard the pain in his angel's voice and closed his eyes tightly. He'd hurt Clark so badly, ironically trying to do the right thing.

"I'm real, Clark. We're here together."

"Forever?"

"Yes, I promise I will never leave you again. Don't be afraid to touch me Clark. I'm not going to disappear on you."

Clark's hands fell gently onto his shoulders. They still shook slightly. Huge green eyes focused and pinned Lex to the spot.

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you, too. Always."

"Always."

Without more words they began to peel away the clothes that separated their skin. Shoes and socks were toed off, suit jackets were shrugged away, shirts unbuttoned and slipped down bare arms, and pants puddled at their feet. Their physical connection that night would help heal the emotional wounds they'd suffered being apart.

Lex's hands framed Clark's waist. He traced the boy's hipbones and watched as the muscles in Clark's belly rippled with each light touch. His hands slid back until he held one of Clark's ass cheeks in each hand. They were firm and yet soft. He imagined what it would feel like when he was hilt deep in his lover and how it would be when his own skin would slap up against those perfect cheeks with every inward thrust.

Their cocks brushed against each other, eliciting a low moan from each of them. The scent of male arousal surrounded them. Lex leaned down and sucked on one of Clark's petal-soft nipples. The coffee-colored nub hardened in his mouth. The boy jerked against him, his head falling back, his mouth opening in a gasp of pleasure. Lex performed the same maneuver on the other tasty bit of flesh. His fingers trailed their way between Clark's ass cheeks then slid down to his puckered opening.

"Lex … oh! Lex … you're _touching_ me … so good … so so … OH!"

Lex felt a small splash of precum hit his belly and start trickling down his skin. Lex knew he was going to have to mount Clark soon. Both of them were too on edge for any more teasing.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed, Clark. Present yourself to me," Lex instructed.

The boy walked backwards, his eyes never leaving Lex, until the backs of his calves hit the bed. He quickly turned and positioned his body as Lex had instructed, his ass high in the air, his head resting on his hands. The muscles in the long legs trembled as Lex stalked over to the foot of the bed just behind Clark's bottom. The boy looked over his shoulder at Lex.

"Is this right, Lex?"

"Exactly. So beautiful, Clark. Can't believe you're all mine."

Lex stroked one finger between Clark's cheeks and the boy whined. His cock curved up even more wantonly to his belly, drops of cum rained from the tip. Lex ran his other hand along the boy's spine, resting his palm over the small of Clark's back where he began to rub the golden skin in gentle circular motions.

"You're going to be so tight, angel. Not only because you're a virgin. Untouched. Unplumbed. But also because you don't know what to expect and your muscles will be tense. So I have to take my time and prepare you properly," Lex said in his darkest voice.

"Lex … I don't know if I can last … last much longer."

"Don't worry about that. Let yourself cum during the preparation. I promise that you'll cum again with my cock inside of you."

The boy jerked at his words. Lex got on the bed on his knees behind Clark. His thumbs pulled the boy's cheeks apart and the pink pucker was revealed to him. It looked so terribly small. His only cock throbbed at the sight. He gripped the base and squeezed. Though the rebirth had given him greater control over his body, having Clark before him like this, so loving, so pliant, so submissive to whatever he wanted to do was sending him over the edge. He leaned down and softly blew against the pucker.

"Lex!"

Clark came violently with just that breath. His whole body thrust forwards as semen exploded from him. Lex extended one hand to catch some of the fluid, bringing it up to his mouth to lick it off like cookie batter off a beater.

"So good, Clark."

Clark was shaking so badly that Lex had to hold the boy's hips up so that he would not collapse entirely. Lex rested his head against the small of Clark's back, experiencing the shudders of his young lover's body beneath his. He ran his hands up and down Clark's spine to steady him. Love words flowed from his lips. Everything he had held back for six months.

"Oh, god, Lex … love you … love you … I still need … I need … you … inside … oh, please … so empty … oh!"

"I promise to give you everything you need. Everything you want. All for you, Clark."

Lex's pink tongue slipped out and traced the soft flesh around Clark's opening, which silenced the boy's ability to talk coherently altogether. He pushed his tongue inside and pulled it out quickly, fucking Clark with his tongue like he would later do with his cock. Clark's body began to shake again under his hands and Lex petted the boy's flanks as he continued to taste and lick and nibble at Clark's opening. The taste of his lover's interior exploded in his mouth. It was musky and earthy, but somehow still sweet. He reached forward and stroke's Clark's already hardening dick. The boy thrust into his hand.

"I'm going to start stretching you with my fingers now, Clark. Then I'm going to enter you with my cock. I'm going to fill you with my cum. I'm going to cum so deep inside of you, Clark, and do it every day so you're never without something of me inside you."

"Yes, Lex, yes … please!"

Lex thought he was going to have to use lotion for their first time together instead of lube as he had been celibate since he left his angel and did not intend to indulge in sex with anyone else. Sometimes he could still feel Lionel's hands on him and the thought of anyone other than Clark so intimate with him left Lex cold and shaky. But Lex's fears of being unprepared were set aside as he sensed Lucien's prior presence by his night table. Sure enough, inside his father had left plenty of supplies of lube and massage oils. Lex had to suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble up in him. It was just like Lucien to make sure he had whatever he needed, whatever he wanted. And yes, sometimes that frightened him that Lucien knew so much about him. But he would not think of that now.

Lex popped open the top of the tube and squeezed a generous amount into one palm. He let his fire warm the lube slightly then began to massage Clark's opening. Using one heavily lubed finger he pressed into Clark until his knuckle was flush with the pucker. The boy groaned and shook. He continued to work Clark's virgin opening until he could easily slide three fingers in and out of it. Clark was gasping and thrusting back onto his fingers at the end and he knew that neither of them could take much more.

"I want to see you, Lex. I want to see you when you're in me."

Lex understood that need. He helped Clark turn onto his back.

"This is a harder position for the first time—"

"Please! Can't hurt me, remember?"

"Whatever you wish, angel."

Lex brushed a few dark locks of Clark's hair off the boy's forehead. Clark kissed his palm. Then Lex gently pushed back Clark's legs until they rested against the boy's chest. Clark held them there. His slick opening was visible to Lex's eyes. His cock trembled with eagerness to be inside.

"I feel so … so open like this. Open for you, Lex."

"Don't be afraid. You're safe with me. I love you."

"Not afraid. This is how it should be. Love you, too."

Lex slicked himself with lube quickly, almost hissing as his palm touched his hardened flesh. He felt Clark's eyes on his hands. He positioned himself at Clark's hole.

"This is us together, Clark. This is me inside of you."

He slowly pushed inside. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth opened in an 'o' of pleasure. Sweat glistened on Clark's skin. Clark's cock was up high and tight against his belly. Cum formed a milky trail along his stomach where it brushed back and forth as the boy trembled beneath him.

Lex shook as the heat and tightness made him feel like his cock was a sword and he was sheathing it in a scabbard made just for that blade. The boy's interior muscles pulsed around his cock, massaging it, sucking it deeper inside. Finally, he felt his balls resting against Clark's ass cheeks.

"You're inside me, Lex. You're all the way inside me," Clark moaned.

"Yes. Oh … yes! Inside … finally inside. Are you okay, beloved?"

"Better than that. Perfect."

"I'm going to move now."

"Yes, please, do it!"

Lex slid back out then pushed back in again until they began to get a rhythm. Clark met each of his thrusts, raising his hips to catch Lex as he plunged inside. Clark's prostate was hit with every pass inside of Lex's cock. The slap of skin against skin was mingled with their frantic cries. Lex felt his orgasm building in his lower belly. Heat was growing inside him, the fire within him roaring to impossible heights. He felt Clark bear down on his dick with the last inward thrust as the boy began to cum beneath him with a shout. Lex drove as deeply inside Clark as he could. His semen flooded his angel's interior at the same time fire flowed out of him in long ribbons and charged inside Clark's body along with his cum. At first Lex was terrified that he had hurt his invulnerable lover until he saw the look of bliss on Clark's face as the fire harmlessly skated along his flesh and into his bowels. It even left the bedding untouched, not burning anything at all.

"The fire is _you_, Lex. Finally … finally … together … fully."

The wonder in Clark's voice was too much and Lex let himself go entirely. He fell into Clark's arms, his cock still deeply embedded inside the boy's body, as the fire wrapped around their bodies like vines. How long they lay together like that, Lex didn't know. But finally he slipped from Clark's passage and the boy's legs tangled together with his. Lex rested his head on Clark's muscled chest just under the boy's chin, listening to Clark's heartbeat. Clark's hands ran up and down Lex's spine comfortingly.

"Is it always like that?" Clark asked softly.

"No, believe me that I've never experienced anything so … amazing. But I think that with you it will always be that way."

Lex reached up and cupped Clark's cheek. The boy nuzzled his fingers, kissing each of the pads.

"Thank you, Clark."

"For what?"

"For loving me … for giving yourself to me … everything."

Clark tilted his head down and kissed the top of Lex's head, letting his lips rest against the soft skin for a long time.

"You don't need to thank me. You're worth everything I am … could be. Your love back is more than enough," Clark said.

Lex tightened his hold on Clark's body. He would never let the boy go. Never.

Clark's voice was tinged with humor as he said, "And I thought I was the only one that had to worry about fire exiting my body during climax. Guess you have that problem now, too."

Lex thumped his chest lightly. "I didn't know it would do that."

"It was amazing. I could feel you in the fire. You are the fire, Lex."

"You aren't … afraid of me, are you, Clark?"

"No. Never. Are you afraid of my powers, Lex?"

"No. Of course not. I … I'm just so changed from before."

"Not really. I mean, yes, you're different in physical ways. But you're my Lex. That hasn't changed one bit."

Lex snuggled closer to Clark. When Lex's cell phone rang, both of them groaned then laughed.

"I thought I turned it on vibrate. Well, they'll leave a message."

But the phone continued to ring unabated.

"Lex?"

Clark had felt him tense. Something wasn't right. Lex met his lover's wide-eyed look.

"I think I have to get this, Clark. Forgive me."

Clark nodded and helped Lex up. With the echoes of the orgasm still thrumming through Lex's body, he walked shakily over to his pants where his cell phone was. He picked it up and glanced at the screen to see who it was that was calling. The small screen showed: _Lionel_ _Luthor_.

Lex almost threw the damn thing across the room, but against his will he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. He had not heard from Lionel since he had died and was reborn. Lucien did not know if the Ascendant had told the elder Luthor about his rebirth as Lucien's child.

"Hello, Lex … my son … my beautiful boy," Lionel's voice rolled over the line like hot honey.

"I'm afraid you've got a wrong number," Lex said through suddenly numb lips. He tried to push the thought towards the elder man, but it was like pushing against a steel wall.

"Cut that out, Lex. Your little mind manipulation doesn't work on me."

Lex shut his eyes, counted to ten, then said with as much disdain as he could, "What do you want, Lionel?"

Clark shot upright in bed as Lex spoke Lionel's name. Lex could see anger course through his angel's body. The full lips formed a thin line and Clark's hands clenched at his sides. He was up out of the bed and at Lex's side in less than a second. His arms wrapped around Lex's waist, holding the older man tight against him. Lex was grateful for the anchor. Somehow talking to Lionel now felt worse than ever.

"Why, son, is that any way to greet your father?"

"You're not my father." Lex heard the plastic of the cell phone squeak as he clutched it too hard. "Not any more. You killed your son six months ago."

"Nonsense, Lex. No matter what you or the Fallen wish to tell yourselves. You are my son. And you always will be."

"You're wrong, Lionel. Always for you will be a short twenty more years when your mortal life expectancy runs out. You'll be dust soon and I'll go on. You won't even be a memory for me."

"That would have been true before I ascended."

"What?" Lex felt his chest seize and he heard Clark gasp behind him.

"It seems there's something in Luthor blood, Lex. Something that let's us above all others ascend."

"That can't be …" Lex's mind was flailing. _'Lionel … immortal … dogging my every step for the rest of eternity? No no no no no no!'_

"I have a proposition for you, Lex."

"I don't care to hear anything you have to say."

"Now, now, don't be hasty, son of mine."

"I'm not being hasty, Lionel. I just don't think you have anything worthwhile to impart. You're just a puppet of the Ascendant after all."

Lionel's laughter was rich, but it sounded like nails going over a chalkboard to Lex's ears.

"Oh, Lex, you always do make me laugh." A few more chuckles, and Lionel said, his voice deadly serious, "We're both puppets … for now. That's what my proposition is about, Lex. We have the powers that the Arcs do. We are gods. _Just like them_. So why waste our powers helping these two squabbling siblings fight for some esoteric balance when _we can just take over everything for ourselves._"

"That's madness," Lex's voice sounded so small. He clutched Clark with his free hand.

"Let's learn what we can from them, Lex, then … when we need them no longer … _put them out of the way and rule the universe together … as father and son._"

"I can already have all that with Lucien. You're offering me nothing I don't already have within my grasp," Lex answered him.

"Oh, Lex, come now. We both know that Lucien is only a poor substitute for _me_. It's my love, devotion, and praise you seek. He can never fill my place inside of you … physically, mentally or spiritually. I'm your father. Forever, Lex."

"No!"

"Blood tells, my beloved son. I'll be in touch soon."

Lex threw the cell phone across the room. It shattered and electronic components flew through the air and skated across the hardwood floor. Lex's chest was heaving, sweat had broken out across his upper lip, and his skin felt like it was covered with insects. Lex sank down to his knees on the floor. Clark followed him down. Lex gave out a hysterical laugh.

"I'll never be free of him, Clark. He'll never let me go."

The boy rubbed his shoulders. "Lex, we'll defeat him and the Ascendant. I know we will."

Just for a moment, in his mind's eye, Lex saw a brilliant blade before him and a white throat, but then it was gone. The image both frightened and thrilled him. It did, however, allow him to let go of the full-blown panic that had sprung upon him. He turned and curled against Clark's chest. They kissed softly for a few moments.

"As long as you're with me, Clark, I can face anything."

"I'm with you, Lex. I'm with you forever."

Lex chuckled without mirth. "Let the Balance War for Earth begin."

The End … For Now


End file.
